The Dark Angel
by Great Faith
Summary: Like being forced to join Super Smash Bros wasn't bad enough, now Dark Pit already made enemies and has a target on his back. One shot from Cupid was all Pitto needed to fall madly in love. Now he must struggle with his new friends, enemies and strives to steal the heart of his crush. But there are those who forbid his feelings and will do everything in their power to crush it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy, its been awhile! Sorry about disappearing off like that but I had so many things I needed to do and about Toon Links Rommate... yeah it will be on hold because I just want to start another story. Hopefully, I will finish it but in the meantime I hope you guys enjoy this.

Please leave a comment, everytime you send them I get so happy that I get all pumped up and upload.

And please excuse my spelling or grammar mistakes. Every word is typed right from my tiny screen iphone.

* * *

The Super Smash Bros.

One of the greatest tournament of all time. Known by countless of other worlds and people. A place to train the greatest fighters in the universe.

People tried to enter but only the greatest will get to compete. They'd give up anything just to step foot in the famous mansion, compete against famous fighters and eat famous cakes (Peach's irresistible cakes!)

If you were chosen, it's as if a gift from God (literally, since Master Hand is known as God of Creation. Does he happen to be the God of Fancy Gloves as well?)

You'd be the happiest being in the planet to get accepted in the greatest tournament. Who wouldn't be so happy?

I'll tell you who, amigo.

Pitto paced around slowly in the hall way. His dark features were unwelcoming and a frown placed on his lips.

I hate this place, he thought to himself bitterly.

Master Hands been desperate to get good newcomers to the tournament nowadays since Snake and the Ice climbers resigned and so decided to invite Pit's rival and his Goddess to join the party. But this place was a massacred!

There's too many cheerful things for crying out loud!

Kids, adorable Pokemon and good guys?!

There's only so much a villain could take!

Worst of all: Pit's his roommate. Having your rival as a roommate? Oh not bad at all!

Apparently, Master wanted Pitto to be kept an eye on and made the wonderful choice of putting Pit in charge.

It's been a week staying in this mad house and it will only be a matter of time before he leaves. Oh, he could leave anytime he wishes, the door is right over there but Master Hand asked—more like begged, for the dark angel to give the tournament a chance.

So he did. He has to admit that he is impressed by the level of performance the other Smashers had shown during his battle. Samus was one tough fighter, he'll give her that, then there was Zelda who fought amazingly as well.

But he made up his choice that he's leaving by the end of next week. He just doesn't feel up for it.

Dark Pit made a turn around the corner, he's so deep in his thoughts he accidentally bumped into someone. It was more a a push since that someone just happened to sprint at a high speed and the forced that person to fall back while Pitto kept his ground.

The dark angel's frown deepen and parted his lips as to say something very rude to the stranger like to scold at her to watch where she's going when Dark Pit started choking on his words when the girl—no, woman looked up at him.

The most beautiful sapphire eyes met his dark red ones. She wore a blue silky dress and heels, a blue gem at her chest and long loosely sleeve. A bang of blonde hair covered her left eye and she also had star shape ear rings and what seems to be a small crown on her head.

Pitto stood there with his mouth open, dumbfound, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find his voice. His heart seems be racing and his hands went sweaty.

The beautiful blonde stood up and wiped the dust from her dress. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see where I was going," she spoke.

Her voice was incredible soft and sweet that it made his face go red.

She looked up at him. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked taking a step towards him.

He backed up and scratched his head that made him look adorable. "Yeah, I mean no! I mean I'm—"

Great, now he has to remember how to talk to people.

"I'm fine," he managed to say. His cheeks were burning. Is he having a fever?

She placed her delicate hand on her chest. "Thank the comets," she whispered like she was truly concern for his well-being.

Her eyes widen as she let out a gasp. "Oh dear, I'm going to be late to Peach's tea party!"

With that, she twirled around with the tip of her heels and ran off. The tapping of her heels echoed down the empty hall.

He just froze there trying to process what happened. He never saw her before and guessed that she was a newcomer like him. Somehow, this woman made his heart beat and turned his legs into jelly.

What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Did that woman happen to put a spell on him or something?

But remembering her eyes, it made that hard to believe that she would ever harm a person.

The hallways just keep getting longer and longer and the minutes stretched to an hour as he paced around with his thoughts on the mysterious woman he encountered.

Something's definitely not right about this. Why is he feeling weird all of a sudden?

"I think I need to lie down," he muttered to himself, rubbing the side of his head.

 **After a couple of hours later~**

Pit's scared. It's nothing new in the Smash Mansion since Pit's usually the over reactive and the gullible one but right now he's worried and scared.

Something is going terribly wrong with his enemy!

It's weird putting it that way but that's how it is. Dark Pit—or at least Pit thinks he is and not some imposter— is currently staring at the window muttering things to himself. The weirdest part was that he had no intention of arguing or mocking Pit like he normally does. He just sits there _quietly_ with an expression that Pit never seen before on his face.

Finally, when Pit could no longer take it, he placed his hands on Pitto's shoulder and started shaking him.

"Pitto, look at me, man! What's happening to you?!" Pit cried, calling by him by his worst nickname desperate for a reaction but received nothing.

He's expecting a punch or a growl from his enemy but instead Pitto mumbled things that he couldn't hear.

"She smelled so good," he muttered, locking his eyes at the window.

His face was clean and smooth, no sign of angry or grumpy wrinkles. It's the very first time Pit sees him so emotionless. So _calm._

"Her eyes were so..."

"Pitto, what are you talking about?! Snap out of it!"

"The way she looked at me..."

Pit frowned and forked his eyebrows irritatedly. He let go of his roommate who dropped to the ground hard but still no reaction from him.

"Something's definitely wrong with you," he exclaimed with his hands on his hips like he's an annoyed mother at her child.

Dark Pit sat up and sighed, still not making eye contact. "Maybe there is," he said in such a small voice that Pit couldn't hear him.

Something about his expression made Pit sad for some reason and he began to be even more worried than he was before. The way Pitto stared at the wall with such an emotionless expression...

"I'm going to get a drink maybe I'm just dehydrated for something," Dark Pit said and got up leaving Pit along in their shared room.

Once the sound of his footsteps faded away, the angle got onto his feet and went on a search for his Goddess.

 **Le Skip~**

Dark Pit took out a silver Smash coin and inserted it into the vending machine. The currency in this place is legit if he's honest and newcomers get a thousand Smash coins but after that it's up to them to get their own money.

"Hey, Dark Pit!" Called a person from behind. Link approached the dark winged boy dripping with sweat. He looks like he came back from sparring. A white shirt with tight jeans was what he wore and his net like hate was missing.

He had a smile on his red face. "How's everything going?" He asked.

Dark Pit bent over to grab his mineral water and opened it before giving Link half of his attention.

"Everything's okay, I guess," he spoke in his usual dark voice not bothering to look up.

It's not that he's trying to be rude. Believe it or not, he actually kind of likes Link. The Hylian doesn't treat Dark Pit like a villain like any person would normally do, he respects everyone around him wether they're non-human or half human or something weird. He treats everyone the way he wants to be treated, all except for Gannondorf and the idiot King Dedede. So it is comforting to know that there's someone who won't treat you like a freak.

But there is a reason to Dark Pit's lack of communication.

Link took out a bronze Smash coin and chose a nutritional drink while Dark Pit took a sip from his water.

He's itching to ask the hero about the woman he met earlier but he just didn't know how to put it.

"I heard that you took on Samus," Link said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm impressed that you took her down. Not a lot of people accomplished that."

"She was a worthy opponent."

"Well, I hope we can both battle each other one day. I would love to see your fighting techniques in person."

The dark angel stood quiet, his thoughts still lingered on that blue dressed woman who ran into him. Even a moron could guess that she's royalty.

Of course she is, he thought bitterly to himself, someone as beautiful as her should be.

An awkward silence dropped and after a few minutes, Link breaks it.

"Listen, Pitto—"

"Don't call me that," he said, rather a bit harshly than he intended to.

"Sorry. Dark Pit, I haven't seen you around lately, not even in the cafeteria."

He tried to hide his surprised expression from Link but he's shocked to realize that someone actually noticed.

Link rose an eyebrow. "You are feeding yourself, right?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am. I help myself in the kitchen for the past week."

Link spit his drink. "What?! Pitto—I mean, Dark Pit, the kitchen only provides snacks and that's only when we finish our fights! You can't tell me that it's the only thing you ever eat?!"

Pitto shrugged, still confused by Link's concern. "Pretty much."

"Oh God, you need to get real food in you. Promise me you'll go to the cafeteria."

"What? No way."

"Promise or I'm telling Master Hand."

"Alright, alright, I promise. Happy?"

"Much."

"Anyway, why do you even care?"

Link went on explaining that Captain Falcon did the same thing but only because he tried out a diet to keep fit and since the cafeteria offered so many things that could ruin it, he decided the great idea to eat nothing but the snacks from the kitchen. But after a couple of weeks, Falco started to become weak in his fights and lost five times in a row and even fainted twice. One day, Samus went to check on him because he was late for the fight against her and she found him on the bed looking like a dead guy. Dr Mario then explained that the snacks in the kitchen weren't enough for Falcon and they provided him with no nutrients or vitamins, his body just wasn't getting what it needed. It took nearly a month for him to get better.

Dark Pit stood there with his eyes wide as Link finished. "And that's why not even the kids skip out lunch so you see how important it is?"

He gave a sharp nod and made a mental note to never go on a diet because it will freaking kill you.

"So," Link started, changing the subject smoothly, "do you just fight your battles and go to your room?"

Son of Hades, why is he getting so concern? Well, it's better him than Paluteana.

"I don't like doing anything else," he grumbles.

"There's countless activities you can do around the Mansion. The more you do, the more credit you get and the more credit you get, the closer you get to the leaderships," Link explained.

"There's so much you can do, like the new course that Master Hand installed last month. It takes up in the sky and it's suppose to be for fighters who can fly, like yourself, you're pretty handy with your bow so you can practice your shots in the air."

Dark Pit has to admit, the hero did make things sound interesting.

"That's not all! There's the practice fight. It's open from the end of breakfast and closes at the start of supper. The main concept is that it's your personal training and that you can make the rules yourself. Also you can pick who you can fight up against from any Smasher in the tournament but you'll be fighting a clone instead of the real things. Plus you can make it a public that any by passer can check out or you can make it private."

A bell went off just as Link finished. "Oh, lunch time. I have to go get Toon Link from sparring just remember your promise. I better not see you half dead in your room."

"You won't," Dark Pit promised and made his way to the cafeteria with his thoughts. The whole training by himself in private sounded like a great idea. He'll have to check out his schedule so make sure he's completely available for it.

On his way, he regretted not asking Link about the princess he met. It's ridiculous to even think about her and not even know her name but something seems so weird when he remembers her.

Could it be fear?

No, if it was then he would take out his weapons and sneer at her but he did neither of those things. No, he just stared at her way too long than he like to admit. She just made him feel all weird.

Then is came to him.

That woman must be an enemy! Of course, why didn't he realized it? The only reason for having this strange feeling was perhaps she might be his enemy. Maybe just maybe under that innocent beauty is a witch!

Oh, she may fooled him for a princess but now he knows what she really is. Thinks she can outsmart him? Ho ho! She had no idea who's she's messing with.

He'll let her know that when he has the misfortune of ever meeting with her again.

A smirk spread on his lips as he regained his full confidence. He walked into the cafeteria like he owned the place ignoring the raising eyebrows and whispers.

The place itself might as well be used for a football game. It's huge!

So many Smashers in one place but not enough to fill in other empty tables. Guess Master Hand still has hope he can reel in some more newcomers.

Dark Pit helped himself with a tray and waited patiently in line. There was too many to choose from that he ended up taking a bit too long than he should.

Ignoring the complaints to hurry up, he took his time to picking out some fruits, curry and apple juice. He held his head up high and turned his back at the daggers from behind him.

"Hm, aren't you a fellow," said an amused dark voice that made Dark Pit jump a little.

Gannondorf stood there with his tray of meat. His skin looked like the surface of a black metal. Shiny but also dark. The tall man had white painting on his forehead and ginger hair, a long cape swept under his metal boots as he smirked and gave a hard pat on the dark angle's back that knocked the air out of him.

"Eat with me," he said that sounded like a command.

The only person in the universe that can give orders to Dark Pit is himself since he's not a servant to anyone but he decided to go along with this man and see what he has to offer.

They sat down on a table near by and unlike the rest of the tables, this one was black. It took Pitto a minute to realize that this might be the villains seat. For some reason, that really doesn't sit well in his stomach.

Yes, there were things he did in the past that can pass him as a villain but there are a few things that he did do that a villain shouldn't do like saving Pit by reviving him so he could stop Medusa. That's something a bad guy would never do and that's to save the hero.

Dark Pit chowed down his food to get rid of his thoughts and the delicious taste of his curry did the trick.

"You seem to be a very powerful fighter if you've really defeated Samus," Gannondorf complimented. "Very confident and skillful and you didn't hesitate when I asked you to come eat with me."

He gave a smile that sent a chill up Pitto's spine. "I like fighters like you. One that doesn't pay too much to the attentions he receives. You make a fine first impression."

Are his movements constantly being watched? He couldn't act the way way he wants to or skip dinner without having someone to notice?

Getting a comment like the from the King of Darkness himself should feel like an honor, however, Pitto just felt a sick feeling in his pit. No pun intended.

"You're in my seat," growled an unpleasant voice from behind Dark Pit. He turned to see a man–wolf with sharp teeth, cold eyes, grey fur and clays that could rip Pitto to shreds.

"Ah, Wolf, please mind the boy today. Why don't you come and sit at my other side?" Gannondorf spoke smoothly.

His words took affect but Wolf clearly didn't like having to change his seat. Nonetheless, he did as he was told and sat next to the King of Darkness. Gannondorf seems to have his way with people, forcing them to do whatever and whenever he wishes.

"So, you're the new kid?" Wolf asked.

From the dark angle's perspective, this Wolf was dressed as a solider with a black uniform with a laser gun and some weird device on his right eye. He's not too familiar with technologies so he wouldn't know.

"Yeah," he replied using his dark, grumpy voice like its no big deal. "I'm Dark Pit."

"So what? You're a copy of Pit or something?"

The question made it very hard for him to swallow. He had two villains staring at him and he will not give them the displeasure to see him go ballistic.

"More of his reflection," he forced himself to say and kept his cool. "I was created from the mirror of truth when Pit tried to destroy it but I'm now my own person with my free of will," he added.

Both Gannon and Wolf have him an understanding nod and ate their meal. A silence dropped as each of them half finished when a fat, Italian man walked up.

He wore tattered dark pink pant that surprisingly didn't rip from his huge belly, an indigo t-shirt and a bikers coat. On his oily head, he also wore a bikers helmet.

His tray was piled up with garlic. Nothing but garlic. Aside from the odd choice of food, this man reeked!

He had this odor that stink the whole place up and made Pitto close to vomit. Blue bags were underneath his crazy, small pupil eyes and he had a weird looking mustache which kind of looked like a W.

What really was uneasy about this guy was his over sized teeth. They were so big that his lips wouldn't seal shut. It's as if he's grinning all the time.

The smell didn't seem to bother Gannon or Wolf, they both simply ignored him.

The man who Pitto recognized as Wario placed his tray on the table and grinned at him mockingly. "Oh, what's this? Another clone? Man, why don't you take a hike, kid? That's Wolf's seat you're sittin' at.

His breath reeked of garlic and spice that Pitto had to shield his nose. He's so engulfed by the foul smell that he didn't give it a thought at his insult.

"Well, at least I'm not an obese fighter who eats and smells like a pig," Pitto insulted with disgust.

Wario didn't like what he heard and leans in, growling. "What did you say, punk?"

"You heard me, fat man. And could you try taking a shower once in a while? You smell like a dumpster."

"That does it, you brat. You think I'll let you talk to me like that? Well, you're—"

Gannon cut him off. "That's enough, Wario."

"But—"

"I said that's enough," he repeated, his tone darken as he spoke which lead Wario immediately to take his seat and eat quietly. He wouldn't _dare_ provoke Gannondorf.

A few moments later, Bowser joined with and have a greeting nod to Dark Pit, acknowledging him, then began to eat.

Something about this group just didn't sit well. He just felt so uncomfortable to even be here, sitting with a bunch of bad guys.

He gritted his teeth and that to himself: What's with me? I'm a villain like them! I shouldn't be thinking about this!

"What about King Dedede?" Wario asked.

Wolf snorted. "What King? That fat penguin? He's nothing more than an idiot. Always has been and always will be."

Bowser nodded in agreement. "He calls himself a villain. Bah! That good for nothing is an embarrassment to us."

Pitto wondered his eyes around the cafeteria not in the least bit of interest at the conversation.

Over there at the center is the table for young Smashers. They were the loudest table, with their laughter and cheerfulness brightening up the place. Behind them were the swordsman table, it seems a bit odd that Toon Link doesn't really sit down with them but he properly wouldn't be interested in adults. A table on the right is what really caught Pitto's attention.

Its the lady's table. Lady Palataya, Peach, Zelda, Will Fit Trainer, Samus, Lucina (she wasn't really interested to sit at the swordsman table since they were mostly men) and there she was. The woman that made his heart run a marathon and back, the one who didn't leave his mind from earlier.

She smiled at her little orange, sparkling star that danced around in the air. He could see her giggling as she fed him strange colorful small stars.

He didn't even know her and yet the thoughts about her being his enemy vanished away. He just wanted to believe anything that will explain his feeling but alas his feelings wouldn't accepted her as his enemy.

God, he hates it when he's confused.

"Just look at Peach over there," Bowser said with a chuckle. "One of those days I will make her my wife."

"Haven't you already failed like what? Sixty times, already?" Wolf pointed out.

"If it weren't for Mario, Peach would be making my lunch personally."

Wario just smiled. "Have you seen the newcomer?"

Wolf, Bowser and Wario locked their eyes on the mysterious woman.

The king Koopa sighed as if bored. "What about her?"

"I hear that she's single. Wouldn't it be great if I made a move on her? I could get my lunch from her instead of growing it myself."

Dark Pit found himself suffocated with his anger. His fist tightened as he gritted his teeth trying to keep his cool, Wario continued.

"You watch, I'll show you how to snatch a woman but I called dibs on her. I'll make her mine and she'll have nothing but to listen to me."

Bowser rose an eyebrow. "You sound certain.

"Pff, I'll get her to do whatever I say and—"

He was cut off once again but from Pitto this time, who pushed his seat back with both his hands planted on the table loudly, gaining every villains' attention.

That does it.

"You really are a pig," he growled in a low voice then looked up with fire in his eyes, "all of you. Just how dare you talk like that! Even I wouldn't say such foul things!"

"Whoa, Dark Pit," Wolf started, "we were just—"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" He snapped then turned to Wario. "And you. If you think you can just take any woman that you please then you are dead wrong. I can't even see her looking at a filth like you even if you were the last man in the world."

That got the biker to stand up and come face to face with the dark angry angel.

He breathed angrily. "You wanna run by that one more time?"

"Where I come from, I could take your life even if you just STARED at a maiden and no blame will come to me," he said with a pound of his fist to the table making the trays jump. "Believe me if the same rules apply here, you are as good as dead!"

Just when he wanted to snap more insults up Wario's face, he noticed how unusually quiet it is. All attention were locked at him. Some shot him glares for the loud pound of his fist, a few expected a fight to break lose and some just stared and whispered.

He couldn't take any more being the center of attention and stormed away.

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest once he finally got away and entered into the empty common room.

What the hell is he doing? He's here to compete and all he did is make enemies.

And just why is he shaking with anger? Perhaps he couldn't take it when he had people talking like that.

No, it wasn't that. It was her. He just hated the very thought of someone talking about her like that. That fat pig didn't even know her and yet he still...

Breath, just breath, he told himself. He tried to remain calm but how could you not freak out at the fact when the only people who might accept you in their group will start to hate you.

Gannon welcomed him in the group and Pitto just slapped it back to his face and acted like a fool. For what? Defending someone who he doesn't even know and who may not even remember his face.

Pitto just couldn't find the bloody answer of his strange feelings and he's starting to become desperate into finding one.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait but here's the chapter so I hope you enjoy

please leave a review of your thoughts and I'll be sure to respond 3

* * *

"No, Toon! You're moving too fast!" Ike snapped. He then stood straight and took off the mask. An unhappy expression on his handsome features.

The little cartoon boy groaned. "I'm trying as best as I can!" He complained.

Sitting at the bench was the Hero of Twilight and the Prince of Altea. They both observed Toon Link and Ike fencing and as they waited for their turn, Marth chuckled.

"He's being hard on the poor boy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Ike used to be so easy going last year. Wonder what happened."

Marth nodded in agreement with him. "And his appearance completely changed."

The sound of the swords clashed harder, Ike wasn't showing Toon mercy with his sword. He seems to be getting easily frustrated by TL's lack of focus.

Link and Ike and sometimes Marth take turns mentoring Toon Link. Link figured it would be best that his younger counterpart could learn many fighting technics so he'll surely be victorious in future battles.

"Remember you should always attack your enemies where they least expect," Ike instructed. "Now hit right then left, step back and duck."

Unfortunately, Toon did the very opposite of Ike's orders and the blue-haired man ended up tripping and landing on his face. His audience (which includes Link and Marth) did everything in their power to hold in their laughter.

"What happened to right, left, back and duck?!" He demanded, rubbing his red nose.

"Well, what happened to 'attacking the enemy where they least expect'?"

Ike glared at him and his snickering colleagues then snapped his full attention at his younger student. "Oh haha, smartass. Now, from the top and do it right!"

Link smirked when Ike wasn't looking and made a mental note to pat his counterpart on the back for the smart remark at the end of the sessions.

Three female Smashers entered the room giggling amongst themselves earning the attention of the four swordsmen.

Zelda waved over to them and ventured towards them with Peach and a familiar face.

"Boys, I would like to introduce the newcomer Rosalina," Peach squealed excitedly. "And Rosy, this is Marthy, Ikie, Link and Toonie!"

Link, grateful that his name didn't turn into one of Peach's terrible nicknames, nodded at Rose. "We've already met."

Zelda arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He helped carry my things," Rosalina explained.

Marth stood up and bowed. "It's a pleasure. My name's Marth, Prince of Atlea and uh please mind Peach's nicknames."

Her voice echoed when she giggled. "I'm Rosalina, Princess of the comets," she introduced letting Marth kiss her hand.

Ike hooked an iron arm around Marth's neck. "Excuse my friend's boring formalities, he's all over his head."

"Am not!"

"I'm Ike, pleased to meet you, Rose."

Toon Link tilted his head to the side. "Oh so you're Rosalina. Peach made me help her with the tea party and I hung your name all over the place. So, did the welcome party go along well? Oh, is there cake?!"

Peach pouted and crossed her arms. "It would've been better if the special 'guest' hasn't been late for two hours. "

The blue princess blushed. "I've lost track of time. Are you still mad at me?"

Peach gave her a tight hug. "Aw, I could never hold a grudge on you!" Squishing her cheeks against Rose.

The comet princess pushed the blonde off of her and sighed. Zelda just shook her and smiled then looked at Link.

"We're going to have a picnic. Want to come?"

Link scratched his head. "Sorry but we're kind of busy with training."

Toon Link step forward. "I'm not busy."

Ike grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Yes you are," he grumbled and nearly dragged him away when Link placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he had enough for today," said Link.

Before Ike could protest, Toon Link shouted. "FREEDOM!" And ran as fast as he could away from his devil teacher to cause mischiefs.

Ike just stood there and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Pit stumbled around feeling exhausted. He recently finished a fight against three and ended up at second place. How could he lose against Yoshi he'll never know but one things for certain is that he's improving in each of his fights. Learning over his mistakes and his enemies' weaknesses.

In fact, a certain Metroid fighter noticed that.

"You seemed to be an excellent fighter," Samus complimented when Dark Pit walked out of the portal from the fight.

Pitto shrugged but didn't say anything as she continued. "It'll be a real shame if you walk out of this tournament."

He frowned. How could she have known about that? That conversation was only between himself and Master Hand.

That stupid Hand.

"I'm just wasting my time," he puffed.

Samus shook her head. "You're being recognized."

He found it unsettling at how her sharp, icy eyes never left him. She seemed so serious and stubborn for him to stay here.

"When we fought for the first time, you fought as if you've been training at Super Smash Bros last year," she spoke in a dead serious tone that Dark Pit found it hard to shake it off.

"I don't know."

"Then how about you keep fighting. It might open your eyes and show you that you got what it takes and you can start with me. Last time was a beginner's luck."

His eyebrow rose. "What? You're a sore loser?"

To his surprise, she took no offense to his statement but only gave a light smirk. "Best two out of three."

He couldn't help it. He should've just walked away. The fight he had with Yoshi, Sonic and Little Mac drained most of his strength.

"THE WINNER IS... SAMUS!"

And that just explains how tired and sore his muscles were. He even made it to the sudden death with her but lost.

Pitto groaned again and wandered in the hallway hoping he could reach to his room without fainting. The hallways was narrow and dark. The windows were shut and tainted from the outside. Wallpapers were wooden and so were the floors with painting hanging on the wall and flower vases (compliments to Peach and Villager).

The male dorm was incredibly quiet. Most of them are properly out, enjoying the weather, maybe shopping or on dates.

Each door had a symbol based on the games they were from. Usually, some Smashers have roommates like Mario and Luigi but others from the same game and don't get along (Dedede and Kriby) have rooms close each other. The very same rule apply for the girls dorm.

Dark Pit passed two doors with a golden Triforce painted on it and a few symbols he doesn't recognized but his eyes caught a door with a symbol with a W shaped mustash and a fat nose in the center. He knew that door all too well.

"Psst, hey, you!" A voice said behind.

No matter how tired he was, he mustered up some strength and wasted no time taking out his sharp weapon and turned around, pointing it at three kids.

"Whoa, easy!" A black haired boy squeaked out putting his hands up.

What his name? Nate? Niss? No, Ness.

Behind him was Toon Link and another blonde boy that resembled Ness.

Pitto growled. "Just what do you brats want?"

Toon Link stepped up and unlike his peers, he seemed confident. "Look, we saw what happened at the cafeteria with Wario."

This made Pitto even madder but the Hylain wasn't finished. "Don't worry, it happens a lot. It wasn't the first time someone got up all over Wario's face and caused a scene."

Isn't that assuring, grumbled Dark Pit to himself.

"What do you want?" He repeated impatiently.

The green clad gave a mischievous smile. "How would you like to get sweet payback at garlic breath? We could help you since he's been jerk to us too."

"Payback you say," he muttered. Revenge does sound sweet but only if it allows him to use his fist and spill some blood but that requires strength and now...

"Sorry, but I'm tired," he grumbled even though he wasn't really sorry.

"No, wait! We'll be doing all the work, really!"

"And why can't you do it yourself?"

This time Ness answered exaggerating. "If he sees our faces then he'll know that we're up to something. Besides the only thing you have to do is get him out of his room with his back facing his door. Just stall him for as long as you can."

That seems a bit too simple for his liking but if that's all it's going to take and these brats seem pretty confident in themselves.

"Fine."

After giving out a silent cheer, they quickly to hide behind a bush that's right outside Wario's door. Dark Pit's red pupils stared at the yellow door for a moment and took a deep breath. His knuckles hammered down at the door as loud as he can then stepped back and waited.

For some reason, he felt awfully nervous. This is properly the first time he's ever harassed a Smasher before but hey, this is what that fat pig gets for messing with Dark Pit.

He stood there for the longest times and the kids were getting restless from behind the bush. They had all these bags strapped at their backs and that wild look in their eyes.

Just when Pitto was about to call it off and guessed that Wario is outside enjoying fresh air, the door swung back and the black winged angel choked.

The obese Smasher smelled so much worse. Like sweat, spoiled apple and other gross things that he couldn't point out. Heck, he could even SEE it. Green clouds steamed from Wario and his room that even made the fresh, bright flowers crumple.

Wario stood out there in his boxer. His chest was hairy and his belly was hanging down. The sight was enough to make Pitto to empty his stomach the hard way.

"What do you want? You here to apologize, punk?"

The black Winged warrior stood there with his arms crossed. Wario took his silence as an insult, stepped forth and stick a fat finger up Pitto's face.

"I'm talking to you, boy," he growled.

Behind him, the three young Smashers sneaked into his room. Now it's all up to Dark Pit.

"I came to say..."

"Yes?"

He mentally kicked himself into saying: "Maybe we got off the wrong foot."

Wario raised his eyebrow, a bit shocked. "Come again?"

"I guess I've overreacted," he shrugged to make it seem like it was no deal.

However, inside, he wondered what's taking those brats so long. With his sharp hearing, he could make out a saw grinding wood, paints spattering and childish snickering. Wario doesn't seem to notice, he gave his full attention to Dark Pit.

The filthy mustache man thought for a while. "Hm, well, I'm no forgive and forget sort of guy," he mumbled.

Pitto gritted his teeth. He's torn between waiting for the kids and ripping Wario's arms off and beat him with it.

He's bloodthirsty and wouldn't want nothing more but to have blood decorating the hall. Actually, it would look a lot better instead of the haunted alleyway look.

"Maybe I could get you to do some stuff for me if you want my forgiveness that bad."

He's really pushing it. Anytime and he'll be in a hospital crying for his mama.

"It's a real pain growing garlics since I'm a bit broke. You've got nice set of wings, you can put those to work and garden them or since you're a newcomer maybe cough up some coins. I don't care. And while your at it, make yourself useful and make me a burger. No tomato and I want some garlic with that, punk."

That's it. This man asked for a funeral. Get yourself some goggles, folks. There will be blood. Stand back! He's gonna let Wario have it!

Before he could strangle the huge meat bag, the three little Smashers tip toes out of there, grinning like crazy. Toon Link gave Dark Pit the thumbs up and giggled.

A phone buzzed inside of Wario's dumpster for a room just as planned. The veteran sighed and went inside but once he closed the door an explosion erupted followed by a splash of paint, breaking of glass and a loud girlish scream.

Laughter erupted from the children and Wario busted the door down. He was painted in pink with feathers, his butt was on fire and so was his room (properly because he was farting a lot in his room and the kids took that to their advantage).

His eyes went wild as he fled his room. "FIRE! FIRE!" He screamed and ran down the hall completely forgetting about Dark Pit.

The newcomer just stood there dumbfound, behind him were the master of pranks laughing their butts off. They rolled over the floor with tears in their eyes and red faces.

For some reason, this prank didn't satisfy Dark at all. He wanted Wario to suffer instead of humiliated and laughed at. The moron does those two on his own anyway. He was this close in losing control and give him a piece of his mind.

Instead, Dark Pit grumbled under his breath and walked away. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas made no effort into stopping him. They amused themselves with their clever trap.

"Did you see his room?! Brilliant, Toon!"

"Yeah!"

"It's not better than the permanent paint! He's going to be stuck that for a long, long time, amigos!"

They hooked each other's necks and laughed as their hearts content.

* * *

"Lady Paluteana, please! It's urgent!" Pit begged over the millionth time.

It's like nobody's even listening to him anymore!

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something, Pit?" His Goddess spoke as she sipped her tea.

They were outside having a picnic with Peach, Zelda, Lucina and the newcomer, Rosalina.

Picnics were held nearly everyday because of Peach. They would always discuss the latest gossip and sip on tea while enjoying Peach's cake (which were to die for).

Poor Pit was dragged into every picnic they had. His Goddess needed someone to arrange her things and there's no one better than your servant. He really didn't mind though if he was doing this for his Goddess and for cake then he'll happily except it. But it has made the other male fighters distant from him since he spent too much time with girls.

They settled at their favorite spot. At the top of the hill under the shade of an old oak tree. The sky was beautifully blue with white puffy clouds and warm sunlight. The view was absolutely, with no doubt breath taking.

They could see the mansion in full view from up there and it looked more like a castle. Over the roof, up in the sky, you could see the new course Master Hand installed, dedicated to those who could only fly.

From up the hill, you could also see some of the children playing soccer, the pokemons playing around and some of the adults.

Peach sighed at the young boy. "Oh, you're worrying yourself over nothing, Pit! Here, have some cake."

He took some cake.

But still rambled on. "My Lady, please, it's really important!"

"What's more important than my tea?"

"There are millions of things that are more important than that!" Pit exclaimed looking desperate.

The wielder of the Wisdom Triforce set down her tea, she could see that Pit's being serious. "Is the situation that serious?"

Lucina snorted. "Perhaps he trained himself too hard."

He glared at her. "No, I did not!"

The green haired Goddess sighed and placed her tea down. "Fine then, why don't you try TELLING me the situation?"

Pit froze and sheepishly wandered his eyes at the following female Smashers.

They took the hint.

Whatever Pit has to say was private and he'll tell no one but his precious Goddess.

Rosalina then spoke up. "How about you both excuse yourselves then? It sounds very important," she told them.

Her orange Luna danced around her head, leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

"Yeah, go on," he said in his high pitched voice.

Once they left, Rosalina then returned back to her thoughts. It took a moment for her to remember about that Pit look-alike. The second day at the mansion and she might've hurt someone. How ridiculous of her! The poor boy. She completely ruined her first inpression.

Perhaps she could bake him a starbit cake to make up for it. Sadly, she just couldn't pin his name. On her tour, Peach rambled down so many names that Rose couldn't keep up.

Maybe...

"Zelda," Rosalina called her new princess friend.

Aside from Peach, Zelda is also veteran so she should provide Rose with a straight forward answer instead of flooding her head with so much nasty gossip that the newcomer might even flee the mansion.

"Yes?"

"Is there by any chance a fighter related to Pit?" She asked politely with her perfect hands folded in front of her.

Zelda thought for a moment with her finger on her chin. "Do you mean, Dark Pit?"

"Does he happen to have black wings and red eyes?"

"Yes, that's definitely him."

Hm, Dark Pit.

Peach muttered something under her breath that caught Lucina's attention.

"What was that?" The sword woman asked. She didn't mean it in a harsh way, she truthfully didn't hear Peach.

"I'm saying that boy's a trouble!" She blurted out then tapped a tissue on her glossy, pink lips.

Zelda frowned. "Now, Peach, its rude to say such things even though he is a villain, you're the one who said 'We should treat our enemies as friends in Super Smash Bros'."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Peach giggled and for a lovely moment she seemed to forget what she's so mad about but unfortunately it didn't last too long.

"He's been eating up my cookies and cakes without asking my permission!"

The blue-haired princess rolled her eyes. "Isn't the kitchen the place for snacks, Peach? He isn't causing harm by taking a few bits."

The princess Toadstool crossed her arms and pouted, acting like a child then muttered under her breath that it takes nearly forever for her to bake snacks.

* * *

After they've walked down the hill, unnecessary far away from the other princess, Pit then explained his troubles.

"There's something really wrong with Pitto!" He cried.

At first, she took it as a joke but as Pit explained his strange behavior and even how Pitto never even muttered a word yesterday after whatever happened in the cafeteria, the Goddess hummed.

This is strange indeed. This doesn't sound like the Dark Pit that she knew. He's mostly grumpy or violent but never silent. That's completely out of his league. Pit also describe the strange expression that Dark Pit had all day yesterday and how he looked awfully sad.

The Goddess' frown deepen. Despite the fact that Pit and Dark Pit never got along, Dark Pit played a huge role in their battle against Hades. If it weren't for him they'd be goners.

She is a bit worried but convinced herself that Pitto's trying to get used to his surroundings.

So she told Pit. "Perhaps we should just wait for a while. If he's back to normal then maybe it was just some mood swing."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Just leave everything to your Goddess, Pit."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys, another update! It's a bit lengthy but I just can't help myself I'm so into this story and I hope your are too.

Please leave a review on your thoughts. I'll reply as soon as I can and mind the spellings and the grammar I typed each word from my iPhone.

Enjoy :3

* * *

A week has past and Dark Pit's been focused since then. No longer did he think about leaving the mansion but nothing said anything about him permanently staying.

But he's got to admit the past days were quite settling.

For instance, he was welcomed back to the Villain's table which gave him a shock.

"I–I don't get it."

Ganon laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, boy! That comes around here all the time. Why, one time Bowser and Wolf made quite a scene over a simple chicken leg then later on played Mario Kart and forgot about it. There's no need for you to worry about what happened. "

Just as he said, none of the other Villains said anything about Pitto's outburst. It's like it never even existed.

Not only that but he really ranked up his level in fighting and even fought off against Link. Even though he lost it was still an interesting fight.

He followed Samus' words and kept fighting according his schedule. Unfortunately, he still didn't have time for the Practice fight, as Link called it. But sometimes you just can't rush stuff.

Dark Pit finished his intense fight with that annoying blue haired girl and joined his evil companions at lunch. They all just talked about their future plans for ruining their rival's lives while Dark Pit just sat there and enjoyed his meal.

The empty seat beside Gannon caught Wolf's attention. "When's Wario coming back? Don't tell me he still got that paint on him."

Gannon nodded. "Master Hand says he won't punish those little discriminating children since there's no evidence. The way that Hand does his judgments... It's absurd I tell you!"

"Yeah but did you hear that his face is still pink?!" Wolf laughed. "I'll have to give it to those kids. They know how to give it to him."

Dark Pit rolled his crimson eyes and wondered them through the cafeteria. He kept his promise to Link and still attended to every lunch and strangely he hasn't thought of that strange nameless woman. Properly because he trained himself so much he even forgot about her.

What was the color of her eyes again?

Pitto just smirked. Pleased that the overwhelming feeling he previously had no longer affected him. Seriously, its done some damage to the guy!

He couldn't think straight, walk straight or even fought straight (doesn't make any sense but whatever).

But just when he convinced himself that he no longer felt that way, he noticed her over by the lady's table. She had this strange aura around her and that little star guy hanging around her head all day. Why does she seem so much different than the other girls?

No, he told himself, she's just a person and nothing special.

He stared at her a little bit longer than he should've when her eyes suddenly wandered into his.

That's funny, he said to himself, it's almost like she's looking at me.

But she was. Really. Her eyes stared right back at him, they were blue, so beautiful and bright that it made his heart ache. His stomach had this tingly feeling that was a bit ticklish.

Oh god, it was happening again. Why the hell is it happening again?! He was doing well the past week!

Well, to be specific and honest, he was actually been _avoiding_ her during the past week. Everyday, he made sure he sat down in the other empty chair so his back would face the lady's table and he won't pay any attention to her but now Wolf's sitting in that chair.

He couldn't move or speak. He just stared at her the very same way she's staring back at him. Then she did the most unusual thing that our dear black winged friend wasn't prepared for: She waved at him, giving him a kind smile, a happy face.

His face grew bright red as he stood up. "Excuse me but I need to go... Got some stuff I need to do," he said quickly and fast walked out of there. Since he's actions are monitored most of the time, he couldn't risk if anyone finding out that he's been staring at her.

Locking himself up in the bathroom, he sat on the toilet seat holding his head. The seconds stretched into minutes. The sound of the bell ran through the hallway ending lunch.

"Pull yourself together," he growled to himself. His stomach made some churning sounds. Either he's still hungry or his stomach's upset.

Just get out and go back to training, he thought to himself and kicked down the door.

He walked further, _I'm cool_ , and faster, _just stay calm_.

He continued to fast walk until the most stupid thing happened: he tripped over a small rubber ducky (where the hell did it come from?) and crashed to the ground on his face.

After exploding curses in the air, he lifted up his chin and felt a warm liquid tickling down his nose. Blood. Great.

"Oh, dear stars!" Someone cried.

He quickly sat up, sealed his eyes shut from the pain and covered his bloody nose.

A cool hand placed on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to meet the very same set of eyes from the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?"

He stumbled and ended up landed on his back then quickly sat up. His heart was beating like crazy. "No! I-it's fine!" He muttered, his mouth tastes like iron.

A frown formed on her glossy lips. "You don't seem okay."

"Yeah, your nose is bleeding," her yellow star pointed out. Pitto's been paying attention to her so much that he completely ignored the floating star.

The woman gently helped him up and he jumped at how cold her skin was. It was like touching snow. Cold yet so smooth and so soft and her perfume intoxicated him. She smelled like sweet roses, sweeter than any roses he smelled before. It felt like taking a big breath at a cold winter night, the way the cold air tickles your nostrils. How he loved those nights!

"Excuse me," the woman said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uuuhh..."

"I just told you my name," she said.

"Oh, uh, can you run that by me one more time?" He said completing a sentence. Yay for him!

She sighed and pulled out a wand that had a golden star at the top. For a second there, he actually thought she was gonna zap him but instead she tilted her head and smiled gently.

"I said that my name is Rosalina, Princess of the comets and protector of my little stars, Lumas."

"That's me," the little yellow star said delightfully.

The wand sparkled and she lightly tapped it on his raven head. Instantly, the blood from his nose was going and the pain faded away. He looked up and stared at her with no words.

"And you must be, ah, Dark Pit, correct?"

She knows my name? He thought to himself.

He never stretched out a smile so wide that it hurts his cheeks but just to hear her say his name made him happy like a little kid getting a ticket to Disney land. But his hand was still covering his healed nose so she couldn't see his bright grin.

He tried to keep his cool. "Y-yeah, that's me," he stuttered.

Her face was so beautiful, so perfect that he could just stand there and stare at her all day long. His heart could literally leap out from his chest right now.

"Are you alright? Your face is turning red," she said and lightly touched his cheek.

He jumped back and stuttered. "N–no, I–I—"

Words just wouldn't come out the way they should. He turned his face to the side, bitting down his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I–I need to go."

Before she could say anything, he turned and fled. He made a few bumps and ignored the glares he got.

Using his large set of wings, he glided himself down the stairs and into the kitchen closing the door behind him. His back went against the wall as he panted.

"Dear mushrooms!" Shrieked a female voice.

He lifted his chin only to see a certain Goddess and a princess. Great. Escaped a woman that made him feel funny and stuck with two bratty ones that made him feel like puking.

Peach frowned. "Hmpf, if it isn't the cookie eater himself!" She huffed.

He rose his eyebrow in question but remembered that he has indeed finished the jar of cookies last night. Those were some good cookies.

He wanted to snap out that he has a name but his heart wasn't into it. He doesn't feel like his evil self right now.

"That's me," he shrugged.

The princess's frown deepen. "Well, I hope you're ashamed of yourself! You left nothing but crumbs for the kids! Oh, how disappointed they were when they couldn't have treats before bed."

Paluteana just chewed down her apple listening to the conversation.

"And do you have any idea how long it takes to bake them?! It takes forever to do so just for your information and—"

"I get it," he muttered, the only thing he did get was a splinting headache.

"I will never again take your precious cookies," he lied and turned to leave only to have the pink princess grab him.

"Oh no you don't!"

Dark Pit tried to push her. "Get off of me!"

"You're going to help me make more cookies," she exclaimed.

He blinked. "And why would I ever do that?!"

She gave a rumbling growl that could've shaken the whole room. Then took out the second deadliest weapon in the tournament (first being the Smash Ball) a frying pan.

It looks like your typical everyday frying pan but readers don't be fooled!

I'm not talking about an innocent pan over here.

This was the first thing that Link told him about when he took Dark Pit on the tour.

Don't get on Peach's bad side.

She may gentle and hyper active not to mention a gossip and rumor spreading princess but even the most loving princesses have a dark side and Peach has one hell of a temper that's way worse than Bowsers.

If any of my lovely readers played Smash Bros, you might be familiar with the Smash Bat. When the bat is in use, the fighter can hit his or her opponent by charging up the bat and the attack so powerful that it will send anyone flying out of the stage and KO'ed no matter what condition they're in. Peach's frying pan acts the same way only a lot worse and much painful. Wolf went into a two month coma because he made one of the kids cry.

Seeing her angry holding that deadly weapon made him gulp. "What I meant to say was: How can I be of assistance?"

A smile came onto her face and just like that she turned into a happy caring princess.

"Why, thank you! Yes, now, I'd like to bake lots of cookies for those lovely kids."

Lovely? Pff, sure, if only she's been in his shoes when he saw what they did to Wario. Little devils is more like it. But Pitto didn't say that since he didn't have a death wish.

"I ran out of vanilla extract so please be a dear and go fetch them for me," she stopped then frowned. "Oh wait, you're a newcomer so you wouldn't know the way to the storage room. I could get Rosalina to show you and—"

"No!"

She stared at him and so did Lady Paluteana.

Dark Pit scratched his head nervously. "I mean, I know exactly where the storage room is. Right next to the bathrooms."

"Yes but—"

"Great! Vanilla extract, right?! I'll get to it!"

"Pitto, are you—" Paluteana started to say but cut off by him.

"I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine! Bye!"

He quickly sprinted out of the kitchen before they questioned further. Peach stood there with a concern expression but shrugged it off and went to prepare for the cake but the Goddess of Light however was deep in thought.

Pit was right. Dark Pit is definitely not acting himself. He didn't shut her up when she brought up his nickname and he didn't snap at Peach's scowl.

Yeah, there's definitely wrong with him but Palateana couldn't figure it out what.

* * *

Link, Hero of Twilight, Wielder of Triforce of Courage and savior of Hyrule and one of the twelve veteran of Super Smash Bros.

A hero who is calm minded, listens to reason and the honest one in the mansion. You could go to him when you're having a hard time or when you've committed a bad deed and just couldn't figure out what to do. He's your hero. With good advice and kindness, he'll help anyone in distress.

But even the greatest could blow a fuse.

Sitting on the creamy couch is the hero himself with his arm around Marth. One would think they're hugging in a brotherly manner but that's not the case.

Link has a murderous expression writing on his face and held on tighter around the Prince of Atlea's neck. Marth's face slowly matched the color of his hair.

"Take it back," Link growled.

"Back what?" Marth gurgled out trying to pry Link's iron arms off. "Fairy princess?"

"You damn right better take it back, Marth."

It's hard to speak when one of your dear, trustworthy friend is choking you. "I would," the prince coughed, "if it weren't true–ACK!"

Link would've seriously pulled out his sword if it weren't for Marth's thousand times great granddaughter.

"Link, unhand Prince Marth this instant or I'll slice your head clean off," Lucina threatened.

"He called me a fairy princess!"

"So? You insult his crown."

"It's a tiara."

Marth hissed at him but started to turn purple. That's when Link sighed and released him. The last thing he wants is to fight off against an angry princess.

The prince wheezed and coughed for air as he rubbed his red throat. "God, Link, did... you... have to... so hard?"

"How about you don't call me fairy princess so I won't try to kill you?" Link suggested

Marth didn't argue but instead nodded and the two began to watch Dr Who like nothing ever happened.

Lucina sighed and decided to leave them alone. She wandered in the hallway, her mind set on the fight she had before lunch.

That black winged boy Rosalina mentioned.

The fight was simple. Three life stock, all items were on, stage set at Toon Link's train in under fifteen minutes. Cake.

There were four of them. Herself, the Pit look-alike, Sonic and Villager. Sonic and Villager decided that they should team up and changed their outfits to green.

Lucina approached Pitto hoping she could pair up with him as well. He had this strange aura surrounding him that made her a bit nervous. The Dark Angle stood there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the red carpet impatiently.

Comparing him and Pit is completely impossible. Pit has cute features and is considered adorable by many Smashers meanwhile his dark side had another approach. Instead of cute, he was handsome, with his sharp, glowing red pupils, raven hair and large beautiful, black wings.

"Excuse me," Lucina spoke. She only managed to get so much as a glance from him.

"You want something?" He grunted. His voice was deep and dark not like Pit's bright and cheery one.

"Since Sonic and Villager teamed up it would be a fair fight if you and I teamed up as well. We could be the red team."

Her statement grabbed his attention.

"No way," he growled in disgust. "I think kicking your ass will be more like it."

She winced at his harsh tone and wandered what did she ever do to him to deserve this treatment. Before she could try and apologize the fighters were teleported without warning onto the moving train.

Music played in the background as everyone got to their fighting stance. Lucina realized that Master Hand also changed the color of her shirt to red and Dark Pit to blue.

The odds of winning were slim. It's her versus Dark Pit and against Sonic and Villager who have the upper hand. How could Master Hand allow this?

"READY?!" He shouted from above.

She wanted to shout at him that she's most certainly not ready and this fight didn't even make any sense.

But the hand didn't wait for a reply. "GO!"

All fighters sprinted out. The princess swung her sword at the little villager who sidestep and use his axe for a counterattack.

For his age he sure is strong. It took some time and even a Smash Ball but she finally took him out.

Still, she lost two stocks, Sonic has one left and Pitto three.

From afar, she could see Dark Pit's frustration as he tried to attack Sonic.

"Too slow!" Taunted the blue hedgehog dodging another attack.

Lucina decided not to interfere with their fight and stood aside waiting for one of them to fall.

A Smash Bat appeared and Sonic quickly took a hold of it. Dark Pit launched himself to Sonic but tried to back up when the hedgehog raised up the bat. Too little too late, Dark Pit went right down the corner with a loud sharp sound effect from the bat.

Lucina took the opportunity once Sonic–oblivious to her presence–taunted at Pitto's downfall and kicked him from the back.

His health meter was all the way to dark red so that one attack alone was enough to get him KO'd. Finally, Pitto revived and leaped back into the train.

One on one, two stocks and five minutes left. It's anyone's game now.

His speed was impeccable, he kept attacking and shooting arrows. She didn't attack much but kept dodging most of his attacks.

This is not good. He's not giving her space to recover and her health meter is starting to turn dark while his remains light red.

She jumped over him and swung her sword from behind. Her bangs of blue hair swept over her sharp eyes, her cape dramatically whipped around her as she sent Pitto near to the stage. But he recovered instantly by flying back and shot an arrow that went straight to her shoulder. There's no blood, no sign of wound since Master Hand's magic prevents that but it not stop her from exhaustion.

Time starting ticking and both meter bars raised up to dark red gaining attention from by passers.

They both panted, facing each other from opposite sides. Her arm felt sore, beads of sweat travelled down her face as she straighten. Her opponent did the same and the fighters ran for a face off but only to be interrupted by Master Hand.

"TIME!" He bellowed.

God, time's up already? It felt like seconds. At least she could take proper breath now but Pitto isn't so happy.

"Are you serious?! That doesn't count! We still have two stocks left, Hand!" He shouted then turned and scowled at Lucina like it's all her fault.

The timer faded away and the meters went up so high to the point that getting hit even by a banana could immediately KO you.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" Master Hand declared and only gave them a few seconds to stand up and reach out their weapons.

Lucina's thoughts raced, working out a strategy. Dark Pit's attacks were fast so even if she dodged one he'll give her another one until she no longer stood on the train. So maybe she should keep letting him attack until he exhaust himself then KO him?

She never got to think any further. At the sound of 'GO' they both fought off again. She swung her blade at him and he blocked it with his dark bow. Then they locked in on their weapons, pushing against each other with her sword and his bow blocking the other. His face was so close to herself that she could smell his breath.

"You can give up anytime," he smirked though from his expression it's amazing how he didn't pass out from exhaustion.

"Sorry but I don't know the term of giving up," she told him.

"Then let me introduce you to it," he said and leaped back.

She gripped onto her sword and lunged out only to miss and get kicked by Pitto. It was a weak attack it should've KO'd her but impressively she stood on her ground but her knees were shaking and it was hard to breath. There's no way she could attack in this state. It would've been better if she flew right out of the stage.

He smirked and saw his chance but what he doesn't see was a banana slip on the ground. His eyes were so focused on her he didn't even give a thought on his path. Once he slipped and fell face flat on the floor, Lucina mustered up strength and swung her sword. Dark Pit was shot all the way at the left corner with a red and white explosion.

"WINNER IS... RED TEAM!"

Everything was a blur to her, she remembered being surrounded by fighters shaking her hand. She shook hands with Sonic but over his shoulder noticed Dark Pit who turned and left.

The blue haired princess then shook her thoughts off from today's fight and focused on the present.

Part of her wanted to rest and the other part wanted to go and make sure Link isn't going to kill Marth but a grumbling voice stopped her.

"Where is it?"

She knew that voice all too well. Next to the bathroom was the storage room. They say storage room but have you seen it?

It's the size of a classroom with boxes all the wall to the back. At the front about five feet away from the door were shelves of spices, baking powder, sacks of sugar and on the foot of the shelves were sacks of flour, onions and other strange material she didn't know of.

She face two large set of wings and the owner of them growled. "Where the hell is it?!" His patient was snapping by the second and anytime he'll flip the whole place.

"I beg your pardon," she spoke.

He paid no attention to her as she took a step forward. "My name is Lucina, we've fought earlier if you remember."

"Where is it?!" He shouted.

Was he even listening? He's not even looking at her.

"What are you looking for?" She asked hoping to help.

"That damn vanilla extract!"

"Oh, you mean this?" She said as she tip toed and grabbed the same bottle of the black liquid.

Lucina hoped that this would mean they could be on good terms but it was the complete opposite.

He snarled at her and brutally grabbed the bottle from her. "Oh, you think I need your help to find it? What do you think I am, an idiot?"

She blinked back at his out burst. "No, I simply wanted to assist—"

"Whatever. I don't want your assistance, you stupid smurf."

She froze at his statement.

Hell to the freaking no. He did not just call her a stupid smurf.

Lucina tried for a dry smile as she followed him. "I think we have a misunderstanding here," she said coolly struggling to keep up. "I was honestly trying to help you."

"I don't need your help, brat."

This time she ran up in front of him and stood in his way. "Just who are you calling a brat? We're both at the same age."

He raised his eyebrow then saluted? No, he was showing off his height, the villain was about five inches taller than her. "I'm not small, shorty, so it makes you the brat."

"You dare insult me? After I helped you find the product you were so furiously trying to search for? And what right do you have to call royalty a brat?"

"I just do," he replied and flicked his finger at her forehead leaving a red mark.

She slapped his hand and poke a finger to his face. "You dare touch me?! Here I thought you were a worthy fighter but I was deeply mistaken and–Hey! Get back!"

She followed him all the way to the kitchen shouting insulted to him. At the location of snacks, Peach sat down with all her ingredients prepared but what she wasn't prepared was Dark Pit and Lucina arguing along the way.

Pitto slammed the vanilla extract and faced the angry sword girl. "You're really getting on my nerves, smurf."

"And so are you, you demon from hell!"

"I consider that as a compliment actually."

"Then I'll call you Pit's twin."

"Are you trying to make me mad?"

"You do that very well by yourself. Honestly, what kind of an idiot couldn't spot vanilla extract? Even Kirby could fetch it."

"You little—"

They were both face to face, glaring at one another. If Peach hasn't squealed like some fan girl then they would've brought out their weapons and settled this.

The princess Toadstool had a wide smile on her face and her fingers intertwined.

Pitto and Lucina frowned forgetting about their deadly argument. "What?!" They both demanded.

Peach gave out a giggle. "Oh nothing~!"

Lucina really didn't like that tone of hers. Despite staying at the Mansion for over two months, she already knows the kind of person Peach is. A gossiper, slumber party maniac, matchmaker and completely unpredictable.

An idea must've popped in that crazy woman's head.

The blonde princess waved her hand like she's shooing away a bug. "Run along now, Lucina. Me and Pitto have some work to do."

With one final death glare at Pitto, the blue haired princess stormed away hoping that she will never have the misfortune into seeing him ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally an upload i know it's real long but I can't help myself and there might be some spelling mistakes in there somewhere so please don't mind that because I type everything in my iPhone. Please leave a review, I always read reveiws and they always make me happy so with that said enjoy the story

:3

* * *

Only ten minutes till curfew. Good nights were said, cookies were eaten and all eyes were sleepy.

Pit opened the door to his room to find Dark Pit on his bed looking like the dead. Flour dusted on his dark tunic, chocolate spread on his left cheek and cookie dough in his hair.

"What the heck happened to you?" Pit asked peering over his dark side.

Pitto just groaned. "That damn princess... making me do all the work," he groaned again, sitting up and taking out the dough from his hair.

His red eyes finally looked over his rival "What's that?"

Pit blinked then realized he's taking about the paper in his hands. "Oh this? It's the upgraded schedule for the Yoga class."

Pitto's eyebrows forked. "Yoga class?"

"Yeah, the teacher's Miss. Wii Fit Trainer but boy she's scary when she's mad."

Pit recalled the time when she exploded at Mario who was making fun of the way she did her poses. She may not physically harmed him but the look in her eyes was enough to keep Mario quiet throughout the class.

"Before, we had kids during class and none of us could concentrate since they goof off. So both Master Hand and Wii decided that they should separate the class."

Pitto thought for a moment then said, "Are... are there any newcomers?"

The white angle frown at his question and his sudden change of expression. The very strange expression Pitto had a week ago. Just when Pit thought he was overreacting with Pitto's strange mood, Dark Pit puts on his weird face again.

"Yes," Pit answered slowly, observing his rival's every movement cautiously.

His bangs nearly covered his red eyes, his eyes looked tired with bags underneath them. His fingers clenched on the edge of the bed. "Name them."

"Wha–Pitto, you can't really expect me to remember—"

"I said name them."

Son of Hades, he sounds deadly serious.

"Well, um, Megaman said he'll think about it, Pacman said yes and so did Little Mac , you know, the boxer who made those awesome pancakes."

Dark Pit nodded in agreement and gestured him to continue.

Pit stayed quiet, rubbing his chin and list down the names. "Shulk said he's not interested, there's this one girl what's-her-name, Lady Paluteana is starting out tomorrow and this princess..."

Pitto's eyes lit up. "Princess?" He asked slowly.

The servant of Light was too oblivious at Pitto's sudden interest, trying to pinpoint the name of the princess.

"Ugh, I swear I have it from the tip of my tongue," he muttered, then snapped her fingers. "Rosalina! Now I remember! She did say that she's going to leave her Luma at the Young Smasher's playground to try out Yoga."

The Dark Angel took a hold of the schedule, analyzing every detail. Yoga classes occur three times a week all on the same time. An hour after lunch.

Dark Pit muttered something under his breath that was too low for Pit's ears.

"You say something?"

"I said I want in, you knuckle head," he said.

His statement caught little Pit by surprise. "What? But—"

"Is there a problem?" Growled Pitto, grabbing Pit by the cuffs of his neck.

Pit gulped at his dark sides' aggressiveness. Pitto's someone that will go into a rampage when he can't get what he wants. But why is he serious about Yoga class?

"I think it's a little too late to sign in... I mean, R.O.B has to change your entire fighting schedule to squeeze in Yoga class and—"

"I don't care! I want in," he pressed, his fingers tighten around Pit's neck. "I don't care how you do it but get me a paper like this one and a spot for me in class, clear?"

The white angel managed a nod, too stunned for words. What's gotten into Pitto? He hates being around people so he'll definitely hate Yoga. Maybe he's trying to take care of his health?

But that determination in his eyes hides so much more than the desire to keep fit. He's not going for Yoga but for something else but what?

Pit couldn't sleep with the thought in his mind. First thing tomorrow he'll have to tell Lady Paluteana... right after he talks to Wii Fit Trainer. She's usually in a good mood first thing in the morning.

* * *

Marth sipped his sweet coffee while he listened to Ike's story.

The two swordsmen sat down at the common room enjoying their coffee, scrambled eggs with bacon.

Bright light entered through the windows, giving life in the dull room. Most tables were unoccupied and all the way in the back the fireplace was unlit and dusty.

At the side of the walls were refreshments also a coffee machine along with some choices of snacks and eggs with bacon for those who don't feel like going all the way down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Despite serving eggs, it smelled more like coffee. Maybe it's because Ike spent a slice of his morning trying to make coffee.

He first tried to smash the coffee beans with his bare hands but that didn't work. He tried smashing them with his book but that wouldn't get them to crack until he finally used his boot and made a complete mess. Small crumbs of the brown goodness scattered in all direction, on the carpet and under most tables. Marth then walked in and smacked the coffee crushing lunatic's head upside down and explained to Ike that he was an idiot, that he knew very well to use a coffee machine. Ike then complained that it wasn't working and Marth hit him again when he found out it the coffee machine wasn't plugged in. The prince scowled at Ike to clean the mess that he made.

The Atlea hero sighed at the long boring story he's being forced to listen to. His eyes then wandered around the room and caught Lady Paluteana and Pit over at the corner.

They were so far away that he could barely make out the words but from Pit's expression, he seemed worried and confused, explaining of his Goddess that made him look like he's shouting 'THE END IS COMING'.

But that's Pit. That kid needs a vacation. Seriously. One time he woke up half the mansion shouting that he spotted a UFO in the sky but that was just one of the kids' kite that flew far away.

He figured that his Goddess would calm him down. Say something, wave her magic hand and done, problem solved. But when Marth glanced over at Paluteana she too also had a serious expression, nodding at Pit's explanation.

A frown formed on the blue haired Prince. From her face it must be really serious.

"Marth! I'm talking to you, man!" Ike whined. "You missed out the best part. Weren't you listening?"

Marth blinked. "Oh yeah, is it the part where you fight that dragon?"

"I told you that last week!"

"Right."

Ike frowned. "What's in your mind? You haven't said much."

It took awhile for Marth to answer but he figured he might at least tell Ike what has been bothering him since yesterday. "Just thinking about what Link said," he told him, staring at his half eaten eggs.

"And that would be...?"

"About that princess Rosalina."

"Ahhh, what about her?"

After a minute or two, his troubled friend finally said, "Link thought I liked her and suggested that I might take her out."

Ike smiled. "That's great! Good for you and are you gonna finish that?"

Marth frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm hungry and our cute little Kirby over there finished all the eggs and I want yours. I know you don't eat when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," he chided, sliding his plate of eggs to his friend. "I just don't think it's appropriate."

Ike snorted, he heard that excuse more times than he can count.

They've talked about woman before in the past and all of them were just not 'appropriate' for Marth. Last year Marth took a slight interest on Zelda but backed off when he noticed the romance between her and Link. He's not that type of guy who would swoop in and steal another man's girl. Yeah that's understandable and a proper thing for him but it's not just that.

Then there's Samus, it's not like there's anything wrong with her but it's only because she's _way_ out of his league. Forget about Peach even if she wasn't with Mario Marth wouldn't know how to have a healthy relationship with that hyper active princess.

This year there's Wii Fit Trainer. Hell no. She maybe calm and quiet but she's serious about keeping fit. Over at Yoga class she flipped her lid off at Marth because he's been feeding himself too much burgers and told him to eat nothing but Tofu for the next month.

But Rosalina might work.

"Not Appropriate? Isn't she royalty as well?"

"I don't see a woman based on her social status, Ike. I wouldn't mind if she's royalty or not just as long as I admire her for who she is. It's just that..."

Ike stopped chewing, he could see the confused and frustrated look in his friend's eyes. "Do you like her?"

"Well, I have talked about her and Link pointed out that I might like her... that was right before he tried to choke me."

"What did you say this time?"

"Fairy princess."

"That's a new one. What happened to pansy fairy boy?"

"Eh, that one was getting too old. In my defense he was the one who started it. He said I should make a better impression by wearing a real crown instead of a tiara."

Ike nodded, he could easily visualize Link and Marth fighting for something like that. "Well, you should've upgraded your picture when you sighed in the form to enter the new tournament."

"What?"

"Wait, you don't know? And you call me an idiot for not paying attention."

"What do you mean, Ike?" Marth demanded sternly.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat pointing his fork. "How do you think I got to change my looks? I changed my picture when I handed in my commitment paper."

Marth's jaw dropped as he hung his head. "I could've done that? Ugh, you've got to be kidding me..."

His ripped friend chuckled softly and leaned in forward with a more serious face. "What makes her not appropriate for you?"

"She has too many responsibilities not to mention the fact that she's a mother."

"Those star guys? They're nothing more than adopted children, my friend."

"I know that... but it doesn't feel right. She has children to look after and there's just no time for romance."

"You could help her out and get her attention. You'll be a great Daddy."

"Shut up," Marth muttered.

They both didn't speak as they finished up their breakfast and went down to the sparring room. Ike wouldn't stop talking about how Marth will someday be a dad and Ike could be the uncle and as an added bonus, he'll also be Marth's best man in his wedding. But he finally decides to shut up about the fantasy future when he got his head smacked again.

* * *

"Class is in session! Everyone take out your mat if you don't have one there's extra in the back but next time bring your own," instructed the fitness teacher.

Pitto shuffled over to get his mattress, feeling uncomfortable in his outfit. The yoga pants were tight so was the white shirt. It took him nearly forever to find his size in the locker room and a lot longer to put it on.

"Now, don't lose your locker keys or your clothes. I expect you to wear them at all classes if you don't have yours on then you can't attend," she spoke out.

God, she's so loud, Pitto thought to himself.

His first glance at Wii Fit Trainer... well, it freaked him out actually. She's paler than the bed sheets, her face looked hard like stone and if she stood still, _very_ still anyone would mistaken her as a mannequin. It's as if her features were carved from white marble. In the bright light, her skin was shiny and smooth, her long brown hair was tied to a ponytail. Unlike her students, she was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with the word Wii written in bubble words.

The creepy part were her eyes. There's no pupil, nothing but white. It's difficult to look her in the eye sometimes.

Following her orders, everyone spread out their mat onto the wooden floor.

The room wasn't so roomy now that new Smashers joined in, Master Hand is getting another room twice the size at the top floor but it's still in the planning phase. The windows were long but covered by yellow curtains decorated with flowers. Light came from the ceilings, so sharp and bright that it lit up every corner. The walls were made up of long mirrors and the floorboards creak with you step on them.

Dark Pit had a really hard time focusing. He was more focused on what the hell got into him. Why on earth has he joined this class?!

There's just no way he's doing it for that princess. Ha! Joining this workout for her? Get out of here.

But every time he thought about it his cheeks grew red. Bad enough, when the teacher wasn't looking he would peer his head up–making it look like he was stretching–and catch a glimpse of _her_.

Gods, she was amazing with her poses even though she stumbled every now and then. Her long, light hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the same for all female Smashers in class. She wore the same outfit they all did but something about her made her different than the rest of the girls.

Her old blue gown was the only thing he saw her wear but now he could see her figure. She's a bit thin than he thought she was, her legs were slender and slender, she had a petite waistline and a mark on her hand shaped like a star.

Sad part was that she's all the way up front and he's at the third row.

After doing a bunch of warm ups which took about fifteen minutes, the fitness teacher stood up with her hands on her hips. "Alright then, good work, people. As you all know that class today and in the future will be a kid free zone."

"About time," someone said in the back.

"And we also have some new faces in class which forces me to pair most of you up since the newbies are far behind and doing Yoga, you need someone to correct your mistakes. I can't watch you all at the same time so I expect you guys to help your partner."

His heart beat fast at this news. Everyone whispered while he stared at the same woman he always did. He wanted to muster up the nerve to ask her to be his partner.

Then shook he thought off scowling at himself.

First of all, is he nuts? She's the good guy and he's the bad guy, that's a bad mix right there. Second, for millionth time, why does he even care? What's this weird tingly feeling that he feels every time he sees her?

Everyone started shouting out, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ike's with me!"

"Dude, Link, over here, man!"

"But I kinda want to be with Zelda, sorry Marth."

Seriously?!"

"Hey, Samus, babe, you and me? Huh?"

"Come near me, Falcon and I'll have your head."

"ENOUGH!" Wii shouted. Immediately everyone shuts up.

The teacher paced towards her bag and brought out a box then turned to her student. Her cold, white eyes glared at them, sending a chill up Pitto's spine.

"Here's how you get to pick your partner. Each of you will come up and take a card. There's two of each card so once you pick one you'll go around and find the person with the exact same card like yours, that person will be your partner. If anyone decides so switch cards, believe me, I will catch you and it won't be pretty."

No one dared to complain as she started passing out the cards.

Pitto's hands went sweaty and for some reason, he found it hard to sit still. What if he's being paired up with her?

His fingers snatched the poker card from Wii. A red diamond on each corner with an A at the center. From behind it was all red with the borders left white and at the symbol was the Smash Ball in red with white descriptions detailing every small detail.

Why was he getting anxious? And nervous?

He wouldn't care about his partner... Right?

Soon enough everyone started to pair up. No one even thought about switching since they were happy with the results. Samus didn't get paired up with Falcon, Link got Zelda, Ike with Marth, Pit got stuck with his Goddess but not everyone got what they wanted.

Dark Pit wandered around, in search for his future partner but every time he went to ask someone, they already found their partners.

But he found someone that didn't have a partner yet. Someone he wants to secretly pair up.

"E–excuse me," he stuttered out and mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot.

She turned around and Pitto found it hard to breath as always.

She smiled. "Oh, hello, Dark Pit, I didn't know you were attending this fitness class."

Blood rushed through his cheeks. "Uh, yeah! I mean, I just joined..."

"Oh, glad I'm not the only one confused."

"Yeah, heh, real confusing. S–say, you don't seem to, um, have a partner?"

Rosalina sighed. "Sadly it seems I still didn't find the exact card just yet."

He inhaled deeply, trying to pull himself together. "Well, I have an A so..."

Her eyes widen. "So do I!"

He went dumbfound. Had the Fates really answered his prayer?

"Wow," he managed out, giving a nervous smile. "That's great."

It all went down to the toilet when he actually saw her card and she saw his. It was an A alright but it wasn't a red diamond, instead...

"A black clover A?" Pitto asked with a shock.

"Did someone just say clover A?" Said a rough voice from behind.

Captain Falcon stood behind Dark Pit, his biceps showed off from his sleeveless shirt, his slick hair hide under his helmet leaving a few bangs on his forehead and his entire body was covered with muscles. Heck, even his muscles have muscles.

"Which of you has it?" He asked, looking at both of them through his helmet.

Rosalina showed him her card and he grin. "Well, glad to be working with a lady. Can't wait to show you ma moves!"

Pitto clenched the card in his fist with fire in his eyes. Neither of them noticed as Falcon dragged Rosalina away.

That card was suppose to be _his_ , _he_ was suppose to be _her_ partner. He gritted his perfect teeth so hard one might think they'd surely shatter any minute. Normally, he'd go in a rampage since the one thing he wanted was snatched right from his eyes but he seems to be in control as he slowly shuffled over to his mattress with his head down.

Someone close by called out. "Does anyone have a red diamond A?"

Even though he's still bitter about his loss he is curious at who he's paired up with. "Over here," he grumbled out, his voice was sorrow.

He looked up only to see a familiar blue haired girl in front of him with a copy of his card in her hand. A red diamond A.

How can the Fates be this cruel? First, playing with his happiness and now this?

God, someone just kill me, he thought to himself miserably.

* * *

She's going to kill him. No really. If she brought her sword with her, she would've slaughtered this Dark boy and gladly face the consequences with a satisfied smile on her dry lips.

Here's what happened:

Lucina desperately tried several of times checking for a small difference between the two cards. It wasn't easy when his is all crumpled up for some reason. But Wii did say the exact cards so there has to be a mistaken. She is _not_ getting paired up with him.

"Settle down now and pay attention to the pose I'm about to show you. It's complicated and requires focus and—"

Lucina's mind wasn't focused at all, her mind was wrapped at how she's stuck with this filthy boy here. This is _so_ not fair.

"Will you just stop it? You checked like a million times. I'm your partner. Deal with it, smurf," he snapped in a whisper.

She gritted her teeth. "Stop calling me a—"

"Lucina," Wii Fit Trainer called out with a frustrated look on her face, "is there something you want to say?"

The princess blushed at the unwanted attention. "No," she replied sheepishly.

"Then keep quiet and pay attention. You're disturbing others."

"Yeah you are," Dark Pit spoke out. She could see the corners of his lips curling up.

Her fist shook but she kept quiet throughout Wii's teaches. Being around him made her feel tense. Well, he _is_ a villain and the most annoying part was how she still found him devilishly handsome in a dark, mysterious way even when he gave off that smirk.

Personally, she still hoped that they could be friends. She isn't one to judge a person so harshly. Yes, he's intimidating and yes he is a villain with a rude attitude but if Link could deal with him so can she. Yeah, that's it. All she needed was patience then soon enough they'll be working together just fine.

The fitness teacher then assigned them a task to try out the pose she preformed.

Dark Pit insisted that Lucina went first. He didn't seem to be in the mood to stand up or do anything. All he did was lift his head up and tilt over to the side like he's watching someone. Maybe he's awaiting for further instructions or something.

Lucina stood up then kneed her right knee on the blue mat and raised her right arm, turning it over her head with the side of her arm pressing on her ear. Her left hand wrapped its fingers on her right elbow. It's like she's giving off a slow wave.

"You're going to high," Dark Pit muttered with a long sigh.

"Is this better?"

"Too low."

"Is this it?"

"Ugh, that's terrible."

"What about this?"

"Nope."

She sighed, frustrated by his lack of interest but kept her cool. Patience. She's not gonna explode out of annoyance.

She crossed her arms and looked down at him. "And why don't you try it then?"

"Eh, don't want to," he relied lazily.

Patience Lucina. Patience. His tone was really making it difficult.

"Then perhaps you should just leave class and participate in another activity," she suggested.

His eyes narrowed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because it's clear you don't even like Yoga. Why are you even here anyway?"

Pitto growled. "That's none of your business, smurf."

Her hands clenched to a fist at the insult. She didn't even know what a smurf _was_ but it didn't sound any better than a brat.

Lucina stepped forward with rage. "Listen you, if you think I'll let you talk to me like that then—"

" _Lucina_ ," a familiar voice from earlier called out. The fitness stood behind her with a crossed face.

The princess then realized that she may have spoken a bit too loud. "Uh, yes?"

"Here I thought that getting rid of the kids will help you focus—"

"You weren't wrong with that decision, Miss Wii—"

"Don't interrupt me," the teacher snapped.

The sword girl blushed out of embarrassment and kept her mouth shut for Wii to continue. "I didn't say anything for any chit chat, did I?"

"No, ma'am," Lucina muttered. Her ears perked up at the sound of a soft dark chuckle. That little demon.

"Don't make me catch you again," Wii Fit Trainer warned then walked away to assist Mario.

Once she left, Lucina gave a sharp glare at the snickering Dark angel. He seems amused whenever she was embarrassed.

Just seeing him smile like that was even for the princess to chop his head off.

"Can you just do something?" She asked, hoping for a proper response.

He didn't answer her but rolled his eyes as if he'd waste his time by even looking at her. Her lips parted to bark an order at him but instead she shuts up when–at the front of the room–Wii Fit Trainer gave her dirty looks.

Not only was Lucina stuck with this _thing_ but she also made a bad impression on Wii. The trainer properly found her a ridiculous excuse of a princess.

But why her? She's at least trying unlike someone who doesn't even give a crap about exercising.

Just when she's about to sit down, Pitto then sat up straight like something popped in his head, then gave a small smirk rubbing his chin. "Say, drop down to your other knee."

She frowned not liking his sudden change of heart. "That's not how she showed—"

"I'm the one that's correcting it here and the way _I_ see it, you have to drop in the other knee," he exclaimed with his arms crossed.

His legs were crossed and the lower part of his wings were spread on the mat. You'd think that feathers will be lying around but come to think of it none of his feathers came off.

Lucina let out a sigh and did what she was told. It made it look like she was a begging peasant standing on her knees but it was a lot difficult than it looked. She kept on falling forward with her hands out to stop her from face planting on the ground. It's hard to keep balance.

"Just what am I doing?" She demanded a bit rather loudly. "This isn't what she taught us and—"

"LUCINA!" The teacher shouted, glaring at her blue student. Everyone turned their heads around giving a funny of their own.

Wii marched over there and growled. "Just what do you think you're doing? Shouting about like there's no one here trying to work out. You think because you're a princess you can do as you please? Is that it?"

The poor girl raised her palms. "N–no, that's not—"

"And what is this pose? Are you trying to criticizes Yoga? You think it's all a _joke_?" She snarled, there's no angry lines but even an idiot could see very well that she's furious.

Lucina would never forget what Peach told her about Wii's strong passion for Yoga. It was nothing but Yoga for Wii Fit Trainer. She gave up everything to practice it and because of her teachings it got her into the Smash Bros. She's normally quiet and eats a salad over at the edge of the table minding her own business but when it comes to Yoga may the Lord be with you.

"So help me, Princess, interrupt this class once more." She left with the threat hanging in the air.

The other students then went on trying the pose themselves. Mario was trying to keep his balance but ended up falling on his face while his partner, Fox, snickered. Rosalina was frowning at Falcon's impression of flexing his biceps instead of doing what he was told to do. As for Lucina, she was far too embarrassed to continue.

Realizing that she's still in the same stupid postion that Pitto forced her to do, she tried to get up but fell back when a certain villain pushed her.

It was no hard push but it was enough to send her back and hit Ike's leg which caused him to lose balance and fall on top of Marth who tried to get some support from Zelda but ended up dragging her down with him. The twilight princess fell back on top of her hero who also fell on the person in front of him. And soon enough, everyone fell on the other like a bunch of dominos.

Wii Fit Trainer was the only one who stayed on her feet. Giving a chilling glare at the princess that will haunt Lucina for eternity.

* * *

She was this close, _this close_ to leaping on Dark Pit's back and pluck out every single of his feathers when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Marth looked at her with great concern and noticed that there were tears in her eyes. What he didn't know is that they were angry tears.

"Well, if you think getting kicked out of class is considered okay," she muttered wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

They were both standing in an empty hall, the empty hall that Lucina sat in throughout the rest of the class because of her 'stupidity' as Wii put it.

"Wii Fit Trainer won't hold a grudge," he assured, squeezing her shoulder. "She'll forgive you, just give it time."

If only he knew why she's really upset but Marth's a busy guy to play guardian and besides, she hates it when someone fights her battles for her.

"Just out of curiosity, what was all that back there?" He asked carefully.

She didn't meet his eyes and lightly pushed his hand from her shoulder. "It's nothing," she replied dryly.

The last person she ever wanted to see passed right here. "Hey, Marth, I'm gonna have to cancel that fight with you."

The Prince of Atlea's eyes widen. "What?! Why?!"

The black winged fighter sighed. "R.O.B just changed my schedule to fit in Yoga so I can't. I'm trying to make some space for Yoga."

"Funny you should say that since you've done nothing in Yoga, you clone" Lucina growled bitterly. The humiliation back sent her to this hallway to deepen her hatred for Pitto.

And to think that she actually considered into being friends with him.

She takes back every word that she said about him. She gave him a second chance and he humiliated her in front of everyone. He just made an enemy out of her.

Marth was taken back by her statement, he knew that Lucina wasn't someone to talk like that so listening to her shocked him.

Dark Pit snapped a glare at her. "What did you say, smurf?"

"What does that even mean? I'm pretty sure smurfs don't even exist."

He chucked darkly. "There little stupid blue creatures that live in a dumpster villager. It's where you belong."

"And you belong in a mirror," she snapped and that did the trick.

He sucked a breath and marched up to her. "You might wanna take that back right now."

"If I don't?"

"I don't follow the don't-hit-girls rule, brat."

"Says the guy who lost in a Sudden Death match with me."

"You got lucky!"

"Lucky enough to kick your ass."

"Whoa, whoa, Lucina, Pitto..." Marth raises his hands as they glared at each other. The tension was so sharp and high that it gained a Hylain hero's attention. "What's going on?"

"How about you go back where you came from, woman? You know, where over your place they marry brats like you off to slavery.""

"Ha, slavery? Is that your best insult?"

"It's not my fault you made yourself look stupid."

"It is all your fault, you blabbering idiot. You're the one that pushed me!"

Link ran over, passed Marth–who had no clue on what to do in this situation–and between them. "Hey, why don't we just try talking like calm—"

"Stay out of this, Link!" They both shouted at him. The green clad crawled back with Marth while they continue arguing. Really they both look like children fighting over a toy.

"Amazon!"

"Pit look a like!"

"Blue freak!"

"Um, you guys," Marth tried and they both have him icy glares for cutting in on their lovely talk.

Nonetheless, he spoke. "You realize it's time for battle, right?"

Both their eyes widen with realization.

"Crap, I'm going to miss that fight with Mario!" Pitto cried.

"And mines with Zelda!"

They both pushed each other as they tried to enter to the door at the same time. Pitto was no gentlemen, he sure as hell won't let her go first and Lucina can't stand his guts and will also shove her way through. His arm was pushing against hers as he growled. "Move your fat butt, princess."

"How about you get out of my face?" She growled back.

Somehow they squeezed right through and when they finally did, mischievous Pitto stretched out his leg in front of Lucina's way, purposely letting her trip then made a run for it down the narrow corridor.

The princess stood up with dust on her face and fire in her eyes as she took out her sword and ran after him.

Meanwhile Marth and Link stood there trying to progress what just happened.

"Teenagers," the prince muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back! Finally finished this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy please leave a review.

* * *

The princess of the comets walked by the conference room where Link complained that it was the last time he's letting Wii borrow his poker cards. One of his diamond A was all crumpled up!

Aside that, she'd recently passed by Lady Paluteana who's been hiding behind a bush with binoculars spying on someone (*cough* Dark Pit *cough*) and decided not to ask. Then watched Wario carrying a bunch of soap with his mustache painted pink so was his butt with feathers in his hair.

She's adapted to the mansions weirdness.

Despite being proud of herself that she pulled off Yoga class better than she thought, there's something that made her a bit sad though. A certain dark angel is the cause of that.

Dark Pit must not like her.

Yeah, the thought of him came from nowhere but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Whenever she turned to wave at him or tried to say hello he'd ignore her and find the closest exit, when she tried to have a conversation with him after Yoga class, he quickly sped off in the other direction, even she even looked at him, he got up and left. His reactions really did hurt her.

Did she do something terrible? Or he just doesn't like her?

Rosalina sighed hugging her Luma like a pillow. The little star was snoring peacefully. That last battle really drained him. The poor baby.

She pressed the elevator button and the door opened. Inside was a blue haired Prince standing at the center with his hands behind his back.

His eyes widen as he saw Rosalina but quickly placed a dashing smile. "Rosalina."

"Marth. How have you been?"

"Well. And you?"

She looked down at her sleeping star then back at him. "Tired."

He nodded then tapped at the side of the elevator door. "You might want to get in quick. These things close real fast."

She did as she was told and the second she stepped in the door shut closed. Her long nailed finger pressed the button to the girls dorm but it was already lit.

The elevator then went up all the way to the fifth floor along with Marth.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Where you're going. I have to give a package for Lucina. Something to cheer her up after what happened at Yoga class."

Her lips then went down as her head tilted. "Hasn't that happened two days ago?"

Marth shrugged. "I think she's still embarrassed over it so I thought of giving her a ticket to go see that Japanese restaurant opening."

Rosalina smiled. "That's very kind of you. Not only are you a good Prince but also a good friend."

Her compliment made his cheeks pink. "Well, I just hate seeing her upset."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased," Rosalina assured him.

The elevator gave a ding sound showing that it has reached its destination and opened.

Once the door opened, they heard shouting coming off from the narrow hall. Fast walking, the two fighters sought out to see the commotion.

A dark wave washes over Marth's face. "They're at it again?"

She saw the look in his face and frowned. "Who?"

As they turned around the corner they saw a blue haired princess, her face was red and her hands balled into a fist. Standing in front of her was a leaned boy with his arms crossed, irritated look and long black set of wings attached to his back.

"I swear to god, those two do nothing but fight all day," Marth grumbled.

Dark Pit shouted. "And another thing, that casserole you made yesterday?! Disgusting! Where did you learn how to cook, smurf?!"

Rosalina was taken back at his shouting. She never thought of him saying such things. Well, he is technically a villain but he never showed that side to her.

His eyes were sharp and bloody as he glared at his enemy.

Lucina growled and poked a finger to his face. "At least I didn't lose to Jigglypuff!"

"Hey! She was lucky!"

"Yeah, sure!"

Marth then stepped in. "Alright, alright, that's enough you two. Seriously, can't you just get along?"

They both weren't paying attention, giving each other the hairy eyeball as the Prince of Atlea stepped in between them.

He looked at Dark Pit. "Just what are you even doing up at the girls dorm?"

The dark angel rolled his eyes and showed him the envelope he had in his hand. Lucina seems to have one too.

"Peach wanted me to give this smurf–" he glared at Lucina "–this letter and someone else. A princess that's involved in the Mario games. She didn't give me her name though."

"That would be me," Rosalina spoke and walked towards him with her heels softly against the red carpet.

His expression is just what she expected. A mixture of confusion and frustration. Either his face is becoming red of embarrassment or anger.

Whatever it was, he handed Rosalina the envelope without meeting her eyes. The pink paper smelled like peaches with a mushroom stamp at the front and heart sticker to sealing it. She managed to take is while still holding her little star. After giving her the letter he quickly fast walked out of there.

"Gotta go... Uh, stuff to do!"

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Barked the princess of Atlea.

"Oh, put a sock in it, princess!"

Marth then tried to calm the princess down and presented her with the tickets to the Japanese restaurant which did the trick.

Meanwhile, Rosalina went back to her room, tucked her little star and opened the envelope.

It's one of Peach's Slumber Parties again. How did she get Master Hand to let her borrow the common room, Rosalina will never know.

But at least Rosalina's fitting in well. That was one of her worries when she stepped into the mansion. But everyone was so sweet to her even Bowser loosened up. It made her happy even though a certain dark angel has no liking to her.

* * *

"So anything yet?" Pit asked his Goddess as she watered her flowers in the garden.

Large binoculars hung on her neck with a leather necklace. Her green hair was swept by the wind as the cool breeze rustled though the garden.

It was a beautiful day once again but it was a gloomy one for the Goddess. "No such luck, Pit. Three days straight and nothing. It seems that all he does is argue with Lucina."

"Yeah, he is a lot more grumpier," Pit muttered, his arm still hurts from wrestling with Pitto.

Lady Paluteana sighed. She still couldn't get over what happened in the kitchen when Pitto agreed to get Peach things. Not only that but he seemed in a rush after Yoga class. That look in his face... It was as if he was running away from someone. What's behind his behavior?

She tried to ask him but he scowled and told her to lay off him before he reports to Master Hand. The last thing she wants is that Hand restricting one of her powers again. He already told her she couldn't use her 'all seeing' powers because some people weren't comfortable with that. It annoyed her that someone like him would tell her how to use her powers. But it was either that or go home.

She just received Peach's invitation to a slumber party but unfortunately she couldn't drag her servant since Peach confirmed it was a private party which means no boys. Any guy crazy enough to watch them will get a taste of her frying pan.

Not only was it in the common room but it takes place right after curfew. How did Peach get Master Hand to allow them to stay up late, even a great Goddess will never understand how that princess got her way.

The Goddess of Light then snapped her fingers. "I know! Maybe I could give Pitto some potions that will force him to explain himself."

The white angel shuddered. "Come on, isn't that going a teensy bit too far? I mean, you would never use your powers like that."

Paluteana laughed. "It's like you don't even know me. Of course I'll use my powers like that."

Pit had to think of something quick before his Goddess might do something that could get her kicked out of Smash Bros. "Master Hand did say you can't use your magic on other people."

Her smile lost its confidence. "Well, you're right about that. Ugh, I swear I can't do anything without that Hand watching me."

"How about we just watch over Pitto a little more? We might be able to catch something later on."

"I guess you're right," she grumbled even though the idea of giving Dark Pit a dose of potion still lingered in her head.

They both stayed quiet as Paluteana watered her tulips with great care. They shimmered at the presence of the Light Goddess.

Pit then sighed, twiddling with his fingers. "Um, Lady Paluteana... there's something I have to tell you."

The green haired woman looked at her servant. "Is there something wrong?"

It took a long moment but finally the white winged fighter said. "I forgot to tell you that I'm doing the flying course Master Hand installed."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah but I won't be able to come to anymore picnics."

His statement shocked her so much that she dropped the hose, flooding her pots of flower with too much water.

She stared at Pit horrified. "What?! But-but who'll carry my things? Who'll make sure I have the right amount of sugar in my tea?! I need someone to come with me!" She cried.

He shook his head, showing her his empty hands. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. My schedules already packed with fights and other activities."

She scoffed then crossed her arms turning around. "Oh, I see how it is! That course must be more important than your Goddess, huh?"

"No! Lady Paluteana please! I haven't been doing so well in my fights lately so this might be a chance to shape me up."

She tired not to turn around knowing that she'll be consumed in his puppy eyes but couldn't help herself. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes were wide and sad.

"Aww, okay. I could never stay mad at you but it better not be permanent."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Don't worry, as soon as I improve I'll be around in no time," he said then slapped his forehead with realization. "Oh snap, I almost forgot that the course starts today!"

He then set out his wings and gave a quick goodbye then fleid away. Lady Paluteana sighed and turned off the hose.

A few minutes later, the air headed Goddess came up with a solution for Pit's replacement, she had just the right angel for the job.

* * *

Master Hand had one heck of a headache. Mostly from Peach. God, he could still hear that whining voice of hers in his head. How she cried over and over to let the slumber party take place in the common room. Not only did he agree to that but even gave her permission to stay up at curfew. He had to reconstruct the walls of the common room to make sound proof walls. He didn't want angry, half-asleep Smashers knocking on his door.

He groaned and floated around waiting for the two fighters he called in from the speaker.

Lately, there's been less newcomers entering the tournament. That orange princess for Mario, Daisy? Ditched, said it was too much for her. That guy what's-his-name with the long robe said he was too busy. Then there was that Pokemon guy who was great but blind so yeah, that won't do.

Master Hand was known as a picky (hahaha, get it? Picky?) hand when it comes to selecting newcomers. Yeah, he did managed to get a handful (hahaha, get it? Handful? Okay, okay, I'll stop) of newcomers to enter but some of them thought they weren't up for it and left. True the mansion is full of veterans and a competition but the point of it was suppose to be for training and fun.

Because of people's lack of confidence, they couldn't handle the pressure and left. Even after all the work they put through to enter and all the time and money Master Hand spent into making their rooms, Smash coins and schedule.

Over in the past, he did managed to get rid of Smashers who just won't do. There's Roy, Young Link and many others. But he did get to keep a lot of Smashers from last year's brawl. The fan girls of Toon Link said that they'll personally rip every of Master Hands fingers if Toonie didn't get in. Which of course he did! Toon's a skillful boy even though he's quite a handful (hehe, sorry) and Master does like his fingers. Lucas nearly didn't get in but got through and so did Ness, a new and improved Ike, Marth, Zelda and all his other favorite fighters.

But now, he might lose a very skilled dark Smasher.

Samus and Link entered the Hands office which is mostly purple and black space twinkling with stars. They landed on a platform which was the only thing that kept them from falling.

Master Hand floated down towards them, his fingers were shaking from nervousness. "So, how is everything?"

Samus sighed crossing her arms. "Everything's okay with Pitto. I don't see him wanting to leave."

"He joined the Yoga class," Link pointed out even though his shoulders were slummed. He hates his job of keeping an eye on Pitto, forcing him in a nice way to stay. If Dark Pit wants to leave, he can leave and Master Hand should understand that.

As if reading his mind, the glove said to Link. "I know what you're thinking but do you have any idea what the fans might do to me if Dark Pit left? They'll think I kicked him out and start a riot! Remember what happened with Young Link?"

"I remember. Can't have that again," Link said, shivering at the thought.

"Dark Pit is really above ranking. He may be far from the leaderboard he's making excellent progress. So I can't have that boy getting any ideas for leaving," the hand explained as he floated around.

Samus rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. He's been participating in every fight that he got and won the majority of them. I don't think he even thought about to leave."

Link nodded in agreement. "Has he ever talked to you about it?"

"No..."

"Did he look miserable when you saw him?"

"No but—"

"Have you seen him packing?"

"He might've—"

"No, Master Hand, please try to relax. He's not planning to leave. If you keep asking him to stay, he won't. It's his choice, right?"

"Wrong," the Hand said then pointed his finger at Link. His nail barley touched the green clad's nose. "I want you to keep watching him and make extra sure that he won't leave, understand?"

The hero leaned a bit back and gulped. "Yeah, I will," he promised.

"Good, now dismissed. I need to get rid of this headache and also make sure Peach stays away from me," he grumbled floating away.

The two fighters exchanged looks but shrugged then exited the office.

* * *

"Hell no, woman."

"Aw come on, Pitto~"

"Don't call me that and I already said no. Do I look like your servant?"

"Weeeeeeeell—"

"Let me rephrase that: do I look available to you?"

This woman is about to get it. She's been following him around non stop. Yesterday, that idiot Pit decided to join that flying course thing and this Goddess is asking Dark Pit the unthinkable.

"All you have to do is just sit there. I'm not asking for more."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, maybe carry my things and make sure I don't put in more than three sugar cubes and–wait!"

His ears stung when he hears her voice. He's starting to feel sorry for Pit. How does he handle this woman?

He walked out of the common room and in the dark narrow hallway. But no matter where he went that damn Goddess is always there.

Finally, out of patience, he stopped and snapped. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to join in on your 'girly' picnics!"

"But all the other girls are going to be there and I want someone to come with me!"

That caught his attention. Only a small proportion of his anger evaporated. "What? Who?"

"Well, not Wii Fit Trainer since she has to prepare for class today but all the other girls are coming and I really don't want to go alone," she whinnied.

He thought about this. All the other girls coming means that she might come too. Yeah, he's still thinking about her even though he practically ran away from her after Yoga. Despite his many attempts to forget about her and move on, he found himself thinking more about her. He kept scoffing at himself to stop thinking about fantasy but it was just impossible. That woman just won't leave his head. During lunch all he did was dreaming about her eyes.

He stayed quiet for a while and Plauteana saw his expression changed to a strange one. He wasn't mad anymore, all the angry lines smoothen as he took a deep breath, his eyes were soft instead sharp. "Fine then but I'm not carrying anything."

"Deal."

And that's how he ended up here. Sitting under an oak tree surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Two good new and two bad news.

Let's start with the good news because we all like good news.

First: the view was _amazing_. He made a mental note to get out more. The leaves patterned from green to gold as they helicoptered from the tree and carpeted the green grass, the flowers bloomed in the sunlight bringing out their lovely scent. The air was cool and relaxing, he could just sit here all day and watch the sun set while he's at it.

Second, which is the oddest part: hanging out with the girls wasn't all bad. Yeah there were giggles that needled his ears but the gossip from Peach was priceless.

Who knew that big tough Wolf had a soft spot for the kids and made sure they were tucked up for bedtime when no one was looking? Who knew that King Dedede secretly installed an indoor swimming pool _in his room_? And best of all: Wario is a major Brony fan.

Yeah, Pitto's definitely gonna use that piece of information one day. (Not that there's anything wrong with My Little Pony)

There were cakes, cookies and more cakes all over the carpet. Dark Pit just filled his mouth with big spoons of cake while listening to Peach.

That was great and all but here's the bad news. A certain someone hasn't shown up yet and Zelda explained that Rosalina's little star, Luma, caught a cold.

The second news was much worse.

"Can you move your face away?" He snapped at Lucina.

She glared at him. "You're the one that's sitting too close!"

"You've got all that space to spare! Or are you too fat to move?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'll have you know that I have a healthy weight!"

He rolled his crimson eyes and muttered something that's inappropriate, but the author of this story won't write it down because that would mean changing the mature content and ain't no one got time for that.

Her face grew red as she spat that he's much worse than her and that got him mad and yeah, that's how it started.

"You wouldn't even be in this tournament if it hasn't been for that tiara-wearing pansy-ass—"

"You dare insult Prince Marth."

"I dared a lot of stuff, princess."

"You are the most disgusting, most filthy, disrespectful, disgraceful—"

"Uh-huh, at least I'm not related to someone who still doesn't know how to use a toaster."

"It's not his fault."

"He almost destroyed half the building, smurf."

The other girls just sat back and watched the two argue like brats. Samus did her best and ignored them by reading off her The Smashings magazine. (Why is it called that? I don't know)

Zelda just shook her head. "They just never stop do they?"

Paluteana sighed sadly. "Here I thought I could find out what's been bugging him but nope!"

The princess of Hyrule frowned. "Something's been bothering Pitto?"

The Goddess then widen her eyes. "Oh dear! I wasn't suppose to tell," she muttered then sighed. "But I guess I should tell you."

Peach wasn't paying the slightest attention as she observed Pitto and Lucina with a bright look in her eyes.

Zelda, who's been friends with Peach longer than any other girl has been (except for Daisy. That girl's tough seeing as how she put up with Peach for years), she knew that smile on the Toadstool's face.

Something tells her that whatever Peach is planing won't be good for anyone.

So Zelda's asking me for permission to personally address the readers to put on helmets. When Peach has an idea, she's gonna strike out and she'll strike out _hard._


	6. Chapter 6

That took forever! Sorry but upload are gonna be a lot more slower since tests are popping up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. I will do my best to answer your replies or question. And also keep in mind that I typed everything from my iPhone so there will be mistakes. And the reason I made this chapter so long was because as I've said before uploads will take time.

* * *

"Is something the wrong, Zelda?" Link asked with concern in his eyes.

It was an hour before curfew, everyone's wrapping everything before bed while Link decided to check up on his lover. One of the rules in the Smash Book (pretty much everything in this mansion is named after Smash) is that a boy in a girls room or vice versa is not allowed unless there is a third party involved. Well, Pikachu counts and he's sleeping on Zelda's laps.

Link was sitting on the edge of the bed while Zelda leaned back with the Smashing Magazine.

The princess sighed. "Well, you are close to Pitto and Palutena didn't say to keep it a secret so I guess I have to tell you."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Whoa, wait, what secret?"

That word didn't even exist between them. They never kept things from each other.

It took a moment for her to answer. "Have you noticed anything strange about Dark Pit?"

The green clad narrowed his eyes further. "Dark Pit? Wait, Zel, back up. There's something wrong with Pitto?" He asked.

He still had remembered that conversation with Master Hand. Well, it was sort of hard to watch Pitto, it's even more harder when you have a beautiful girlfriend with you and besides, the thought of watching Pitto 24/7 is creepy. But Link could care less about his duty, he's more concern for Pitto.

Zelda gently stroked the yellow mouse-like creature's head. "Palutena told me that Pit's been noticing something odd with Pitto lately."

"Oh come on! Pit? Really? He thinks _everything_ is odd. Plus, I think it's the arguments between Lucina and Pitto."

She shook her head, her face was stoned with seriousness showing that this was no joking matter. "No, this happened way before Lucina even knew Pitto. I can feel something strange about him as well. Dark Pit is suppose to be Pit's reflection but he's not acting like it. Palutena said that it's not his nature to stay quiet and calm."

Link took a moment to sink all that in and try to recall back on all the times when he saw Dark Pit. He remembered how he ran into him and the guy was all fizzled up and in a hurry like he's running away from something. Link remembered how red and panicked his face was . Now come to think of it, it doesn't sound like Dark Pit at all.

Like Zelda said, Dark Pit's suppose to be the opposite of Pit. Mean, aggressive, impatient, rude and other things that Pit isn't but if Pit has been noticing things odd about him as well as Lady Palutena then it confirms it.

"Okay," he said, "I'll check up on him tomorrow and see what's up."

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. ONLY MINUTES TILL CURFEW SO YOU ALL BETTER GET TO YOUR ROOMS OR YOU'LL GET REPORTED," Said the loud speaker across the hall.

Sheesh, how did time fly by so quick?

Little Pikachu, woke up with a startle, accidentally sending an electric static energy at Link. "Ow! What the heck, Pikachu?!"

Zelda giggled as the little Pokemon got up and quickly scurried out of her room. She then turned to Link. "You better go before you get reported."

"Alright, princess, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, giving her a light kiss on her lips then walked out into the hall and into his room to get some shut eyes but stopped when he heard a loud cry. His hero instincts kicked in and he ran to find the source of the sound.

It was at the living room. All the kids the on the ground and at the center was none other than the yellow, fat Italian man Wario.

He held the upper part of Villagers underwear, in other words, he's giving the kid a wedgie. Toon Link got up from the ground, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Get your hands off of him! He didn't do anything to you!"

The large man snarled at the cartoon and growled. "I'm letting go of no one when you start admitting that you did it!"

Link decided that he's seen more than enough and walked right in front of Wario. He still had small feathers sticked to his mustache, the ends of his hair were still colored hot pink, as if they were dipped in a new, fresh paint.

"I want to know who did that prank and until you start talking—" He pulled harder lifting poor, sobbing, Villager higher.

Link gritted his teeth. His fingers were itching to reach for his sword but that's not how he does things. "Wario," he spoke in his stern voice,"you let Villager down right now or you'll hear about it from Master Hand."

Wario snorted, he wasn't bothered by Villager's attempt to escape his iron grip, the kid kept kicking but made no progress. "And what's that glove gonna do? Kick me out?"

"I wish!" Ness growled, getting up from the ground, his hands were red from friction burn. It looked like Wario pushing him so hard that Ness' skin rubbed against the carpet.

Link sighed, trying to resist the urge to smash Wario's face but he couldn't try anything, seeing as how Villager is in the way and might get hurt.

"No," he answered the furious man—although—like Ness, Link wished Wario would be kicked out. "But he will suspend you from battle for abusing a child."

Wario's eyes went dark, he dropped Villager to the ground—much to Link's relief—and stepped forth and poked the green clad's chest.

"I haven't fought any stinking battle in weeks because of these brats and this pink paint and feathers all over me!"

Yeah, this is gonna turn out ugly. Link had to think of something fast before anyone gets hurt.

"Wario, just turn around and leave. Curfew is only minutes away and I wouldn't like to get my credits lowered because of this."

The biker clenched his fists until his knuckles went white. "You little—"

"Leave _now_ ," Link said with his voice raised. Wario's fists were shaking with fury, the very thought of someone barking an order at him made him mad.

But Link was ready.

If Wario attacked, it would give Link an excuse and the honors to knock his abnormally large teeth off.

Wow, just thinking about it made him feel a little better.

But unfortunately, it didn't take place in reality as Wario growled. "Next time it will be me and you, fairy princess." The marched out of the living room, his heavy footsteps faded away in the hallway.

Lucas patted Villager on the back and Ness and Toon said some encouraging words to cheer him up.

Link then went down on one knee so he could be at the same level of height as Villager. "Hey, Vil, you okay?" He said softly.

The kid wiped his wet eyes. "Yeah but my butt hurts," he muttered, rubbing his bottom.

Toon sighed. "God, I wish I could knock that guy's teeth off."

Link chuckled and ruffled his counterpart's hair. "Well, I did warn you kids to keep your distance from him."

"But we did!" Ness exclaimed.

"And that pink paint feather incident?"

"It wasn't us," Lucas said shyly.

Link wanted to continue on that he knew very well that they did it (minus Villager) and that they should be responsible of their actions but he was cut off short when the clock gave a loud bang sound.

All their eyes widen when they realize it's curfew and ran back to their room before R.O.B could catch them.

Mornings were awful to Link. No matter how much he sleeps he still wakes up like a zombie. Unless he gets a cup of cool ice tea, he starts the day grumpy and everyone hates grumpy Link.

But today wasn't the day for grumpy Link. But he did almost killed his newly installed, unbreakable alarm clock though (that's his 50th one. That's why no one freaking dares to wake Link up). God, why did Samus think of adding a loud arm to his room? Only because that one time when he slept through a whole day?

Anyways, he somehow managed to get up from bed, took a quick shower, put on a fresh clean tunic and combed his hair.

Before he went to do what he hates doing the most, he fixed himself a cup of ice tea.

The worst job he could possibly get was cleaning out he toilets but he'd rather do that than waking Toon Link up. Now, that kid sleeps like the dead. One time it took three ice cold buckets of water, two drummers and a loud explosion to wake him up.

That's why Link wakes up an hour early because it takes an hour to wake that kid up. Ugh, Young Link was never like this.

That other night with Wario was intense. And _Fairy Princess_? Wasn't that what Marth called him, that led Link into choking him?

See, this is the one thing that he really hates about this mansion. One word gets out and in a blink everyone knows. Ugh.

Anyways, Link prayed that Toon would stay out of trouble. It's hard doing so, trouble is basically the kid's middle name. Well, at least Toon could prank someone he doesn't like and still get to be loved and adored. Link is the type of person that always kept his rage under control. He never fought physically only when he's been attacked first.

Violence was never the answer, it's just an option that most people prefers to choose.

But even doing that could be challenging, like how Gannondorf mocked that Link never knew his own parents. _Gannondorf._ That word alone made Link grit his teeth.

Bad enough that guy got accepted in the tournament but he's also his hall mate. Like I mentioned, characters from the same game could share a room but if they don't get along, their rooms are close by. And if you're all wondering why Toonie and Link don't share the same room, Master Hand disagreed since they technically weren't from the same timeline.

Another thought came in mind, Link recalled seeing Pitto with Gannondorf when he was having lunch with his friends. That made Hylain so nervous that he accidentally spilled hot soup on Captain Falcon's. Yes, it might be stupid to get all worked up. After all, Dark Pit's a villain but Gannondorf was much more than a lousy bad guy. He's known for his silver tongue and can force anyone to their will if they let their guard down for a second. Link needs to remember to warn Pitto about him.

Gannon is absolutely unpredictable.

As he slowly walked down the empty hallways, rays of lights shot from the uncovered windows. The long windows were bright and freshly clean like they always were everyday. Most mornings he just likes to walk around with his tea before walking up Toon.

He stopped when he noticed Dark Pit at the balcony. His wings were faced at Link, he was leaning against the wall with his hands crossed.

Link stepped outside on the balcony and nodded at him. "Morning," he said, sipping his tea. "You're up early."

The dark angel shrugged. "I like the view from here," he said, though his eyes were not letting Link's. "It's beautiful."

That's something Link can't disagree on. The views all around the mansion were remarkable. The green clad sets his tea at the white carved railing, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Then looked down to see a woman dressed in blue with a little star following her.

"Rosalina? What's she doing up so early?"

Pitto shrugged again but this time he didn't look comfortable. "Beats me."

Link stared at him for a while. "Hey, Dark Pit, are doing alright?"

The young Smasher raises an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting strange lately."

"How would you know? All you do is spend time with your princess," he snapped.

He should get used to Pitto losing his temper and lashing out but Link winced. "I just want to know if you're doing okay."

Pitto looked away, glaring at the railings but then sighed and stayed quiet. After a long moment, he finally said, "I—I've been having this... weird feeling lately."

"Look, you don't have to tell me off you don't want to. All I want to do is help."

Pitto glared at him. "And how can you help if you don't know what the problem is?"

He's got a good point there.

Link chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Hehe, never thought about that."

Dark Pit stayed quiet for a while before saying, "I just never had this feeling before and it's been annoying me."

The Hero nodded, leaning back at the railing, facing Pitto completely. "Okay, how about you tell me this weird feeling?"

The statement made Pitto uneasy. He just kept his eyes on the open view. His face was troubled mixed with confusion.

"I don't know. I just feel dizzy and warm at the same time. I can't think straight and I–I get this tingly feeling. Sometimes my heart beats so fast like I've ran so fast or something."

Link thought of this carefully. "It could be the feeling of being left out," he suggested. "There could be times when you felt alone and you get the feeling of insecure."

He's got the Triforce of Courage not Wisdom so cut him some slack. But it did seem like a logical explanation.

Pitto sighed. "I guess so," he mumbled.

"But Pitto," Link started," I've noticed that you've been hanging out at the villain's table."

"Yeah and what? I'm not suppose to do that?"

"It's not that it's just..." Link pauses then walked past Dark Pit with his ice tea in hand.

He turned over his shoulder and took a final glance at Dark Pit. "Watch out for Gannon."

* * *

It's hard to control your anger when you're Dark Pit. Once he left the baloney, he kicked a vase, watching it shatter into pieces. Then marched into his room.

Pit was still snoring with a drawn mustache on his face much to Dark Pit's amuse. The dark angel then sat down at his desk and tried to breath.

Insecure, he says. Ha! He's not insecure, he's Dark Pit! Impressive fighter and far from insecurity. Not only that but he says to watch for Gannon. Like that ginger man has any control over him!

After making sure Pit's still asleep, Pitto took out the Smash Photographs. All newcomers were provided with the Smash Photograph Book. It's like a school yearbook. Showing pictures of friends and fighters from the first year of Smash Bros. Not only that but it had all the information on every characters.

He flipped over a couple of pages till he stopped to a specific page. Her blonde hair looked so smooth and beautiful, her blue gown still looked gorgeous on her and the star wand was at hand. Hovering over her shoulder was her Luma. It sparkled with excitement.

Yeah, he read her up. Was he ashamed? Not one bit. It bobbled his mind when he found out she came from Mario's world. No wonder she got in so early!

According to the book, she has a home or a ship? He didn't know the correct term. It says nothing of her past which is strange considering the fact that every other characters have their past written.

Part of him wanted to rip the book in half but he just couldn't bring himself to it. He wanted only to rip the page and keep it in his pocket so he could look at the picture over and over. The pain in his heart hurts so much he thought he couldn't bear it any longer.

Every time he remembers that Falcon basterd, he clenched his fist and had the sudden urge to kill. The very thought of anyone being with her filled him with rage. He couldn't stop feeling this way, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't possible.

A loud bell from the outside of his room interrupted his thoughts. He quickly slammed the book shut and placed it on the shelf.

Pit stirred in his sleep and blinked. "Ugh," he moaned, "just when I was having this awesome dreams about pancakes."

His face was then covered by a white fabric. "Get your ass up already. You've been asleep longer than I have," grunted an annoyed voice.

Pit groaned and yanked his white tunic from his face, yawning. "Oh man, that dream was so good. I was on a boat made of pancake and I took a bit then syrup rained from butter clouds and—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get up so we can both eat real pancakes," Dark Pit said.

The white angel rubbed his finger under his nose, oblivious to the mustache Pitto drew thus making a smug all over his upper lip. Pitto did his best not to burst into laughter while Pit took his time to get up and stretch. "That course yesterday was real exhausting," he said, stretching out his arm. "Then there's Yoga, practice fights, Target shooting, basketball, sheesh, I'm so busy I barely have any free time."

Dark Pit fixed his hair once more. "And you can't quit because?"

"Because I'm not a quitter!"

"Of course you're not. How could I forget?"

"And my skill bar is going low so I have to focus on flying courses. You should join, you know. You're still new so you've got a lot of free time."

Pitto didn't leave his eyes off the mirror. He sighed then turned to the door.

"Well, I'm off. You can go ahead and try killing yourself with all those activities."

With that he went out and headed to the cafeteria. His stomach is really grumbling for food. He placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

Maybe waking up so early wasn't the best idea. He needs his strength today if he's gonna take on Donkey Kong. He's read up that this particular ape was real tough to beat. Just Pitto's style. DK's attacks were extremely effective but he is slow so Pitto will take that to his advantage.

He's got this fight in the bag.

"But why not?!" Cried a female voice. Pitto stopped. Normally, he'll just walk away. Honestly, this mansion should be called The Drama Mansion but that voice sounds familiar.

"Lucina, please, I made a promise to hang out with Ike. You know me and my promises!"

Pitto peered his head through the opened door to a hallway that lead to the main entrance. Standing there is that she-devil herself, Lucina. Along with her Hero King, Marth.

"And I can't go alone?! You have any idea how long it was I last went to a Japanese restaurant?"

Marth shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't let you go alone. The ticket says you could bring a guest over so invite one the girls."

She crossed her arms. By the look of her face, she seems annoyed but despite her angry expression she still kept respect. "They're all busy with shopping plans. I can handle myself."

"What if something bad happens to you?"

"I have a sword for crying out loud!"

"The answer is no! I'm sorry but I don't know what to think if you got hurt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Peach prepare for that Slumber Party of hers."

He left the hallway without saying another word. Lucina muttered a few things then sighed in defeat. Meanwhile, Dark Pit got out from his hiding place, leaned against the wall with his hands crossed and smirked.

"That was something."

She let out a gasp, took out her sword and pointed it at the tip of Pitto's throat. He wasn't fazed at all. "Aw, did I scare you?"

That wasn't a smart thing to say seeing as how she got a sharp blade near his throat. But she gave a glare and unsheathed her sword. "How long were you watching that?" She demanded.

"Long enough," he replied. "What was that about anyways? He's being the over protective daddy?"

She growled at him but kept her fingers away from the handle of her sword. "I can't go alone to this new restraunt, okay?"

He arched his eyebrow. "You mentioned a Japanese restaurant, right?"

"Yeah, I'm from a Japanese game, genus."

"Would that happen to be that new Rekushawa Sushi place?"

Her eyes widen. "You've heard about that."

"It was on the Smashing Magazine, smurf. Everyone knows about it. It's the grand opening this week and I'm planning to go there myself."

She curled a string of hair behind her ear. "Oh, I thought tickets were sold out."

He frowned. "What tickets?"

She slapped her forehead and looked at him like he's crazy. " _Tickets_. You know, you pay them early and get a paper for proof. You seriously didn't think you need one?"

"It's a freaking restaurant!"

"You're an idiot."

"You wanna start with me?"

She sighed. "Dark Pit, it's a grand opening. Meaning that there's going to be a lot of people, too many people. So they sold tickets to make sure that they don't get a messed up, crowdy night."

Dark Pit growled, slapping his own forehead. "Are you kidding me?! They didn't say that in the magazine."

"It was at the first sentence."

Lucina just stared at the dark angel, her expression then soften a little. He does look very upset, now that he's stuck here in the weekend. Despite hating his guts, she's a hero and a princess. Kind hearted.

It took all her willpower to just drop it.

He's humiliated her, insulted her and Marth. But she just couldn't help herself.

"You can come with me," she suggested.

He stopped pulling his hair and stared at her like she's mad woman. "What kind of trick are you at, smurf?"

She shrugged. "You heard Marth. He won't let me go alone and the ticket does say I could bring along a guest," she said and took a step forward with a more serious face, jabbing a finger in his face. "But don't get ahead of yourself. I'm only going to take you because I want to go but if you do anything and I mean _anything—"_

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And let's keep this between us, demon."

"Fine then, smurf."

They shook hands to seal the deal.

* * *

Breakfast was so long and boring. King Dedede invited himself at the table much to Gannon and Wolf's misery.

He kept ranting on and on about being he greatest king ever known. You think that's worse?

Well, apparently, Wario's back, with pink mustache and feathers. Someone even sticked a note at his back saying 'Pink Fat Feather Loser' and for their sake, no one bothered to mention that to him. He smelled terrible, nothing but fart and sweat. He grumbled how he ran away from Peach since she wanted to kill him for giving one of her babies a wedgie.

Dark Pit didn't bother listen to the details. He just ate his apple in silence while leaning his head on his hand. He zoned out for so long that he didn't realize someone talking fro him.

"So how 'bout it, boy?" Gannon asked.

Pitto blinked and looked up. "Eh?"

"Dreaming aren't we?" The dark lord chuckled.

"I was just thinking about my activities," the dark angel lied. "What were you saying?"

"I'm inviting you all to dinner," he repeated, "in a steak house. It'll be my treat."

Browser grinned. "I'd like nothing better then free meat!"

"I hope they'll give it out raw," said Wolf.

Dedede laughed, his belly inflated every time he did. "I can't wait! Going out with ma buds!"

Gannon frowned. He's obviously not too pleased with Dedede hopping along but decided to not be so rude. He turned his attention to Dark Pit. "And what about you?"

Pitto studied Gannondorf. His cold eyes were filled with amusement and a smirk on his black lips. Pitto didn't need Link warning him, he already knew that Gannon was bad news from the moment he invited him to the villain's group. Even though the dark lord did welcome him back, made him feel comfortable in the group, Pitto knew his tricks. They were _old_ tricks.

Thinks he could use his silver words and reel Pitto in like that, huh? Well, he certainly won't make an obedient slave outta him that's for sure!

"I have plans," he said, taking a sip from his soda.

But Gannon wasn't about to give up so easy. "Oh? What type of plans?"

Dark Pit did his best not to squeeze his soda to make a fountain out of it. "I have Practice fights," he said, his voice was hard.

He hoped that answer would shut Gannon off but unfortunately, he kept pressing. "I didn't know you do Practice fights. In fact, I don't think I ever saw you there."

This conversation was not ending and it was starting to grab the other villains' attention. Dark Pit's thoughts raced for an excuse. "I...I'm planing to try it out after breakfast," he said, keeping his cool like they're having a friendly conversation.

He needed to stir this conversation around. "Well, did you hear that rumor about Link being the Fairy Princess? Funny, right?"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Kid, that happened last week."

"Yeah," Wolf agreed.

This is not working! What a pathetic excuse of changing the topic! He could already see Gannon raising his eyebrow. Great, now he knows Pitto is trying to escape. He's not going to let him off that easy.

"So Dark Pit, I've heard that you've had some trouble with Lucina lately?"

This man's gonna get his teeth punched in if he doesn't mind his own business.

But a princess came to his rescue, Peach came crashing down on their table with a frying pan. She glared at the pale Wario. "There you are! Now you're gonna pay!" She yelled, swinging her pan.

Luckily, he ducked just in time and made a run for it with Peach hot on his trial. There weren't many Smashers for breakfast so silence easily dropped and Pitto's ever so grateful.

He took his plate, excusing himself and quickly went before Gannon remembers what they were talking about.

That man, Pitto gritted his teeth. Who does he think he is anyways? Bossing everyone around him. It's no wonder why Link can't stand him.

He passed by the restricted common room (Peach's slumber party still in construction) and decided that he should keep to his word and try the Practice fights. That'll show Gannon.

After looking over the map around the Smash mansion, he finally pin pointed the location. Take the second right, down the stairs, third left, first right, straight the Young Smasher area, then turn left.

Oh god, this could take a while.

Moments later of asking directions, cursing at dead ends and stomping about, he managed to get to the Young Smasher's area without breaking anything in rage.

Suddenly, a singing voice caught his ears. It came from the closed door of the nursing room. Pitto stopped, frozen by the enchanting voice. His heart seemed to be pounding at the soft tone.

It has to be a goddess. Only a goddess could sing like that. But the voice was too sweet and lovely to be an over exaggerating, manipulative, self centered (don't tell Palutena) goddess (she's not really all that but its from his point of view). He didn't understood the language but it sounded so sad and touched his heart.

Curiosity got the best of him, he tip toed quietly at the door and slowly opened it to find the source of the voice.

It was no goddess.

Surrounded by children was Rosalina singing with her eyes closed and a hand over her chest. He stood there with his mouth hanging and his face lit up red. He didn't know how long he's been standing there but it must've been so long since his legs were starting to get sore.

Of course all the children adore her from the way they look at her. They love her, so does everyone in this stinkin' mansion. But not to him. If he enters, all eyes would turn to fear. Why wouldn't they? With the red eyes, the black eyes and the unfriendly face, even a moron could guess that he's a villain. A no-good, filthy, evil guy. An adventurous game can't be a game without a bad guy ruining everything then defeated by a hero. A hero that everyone loves.

She looked so beautiful. So amazing that it made him feel dizzy.

His heart beat against his chest and his breathing became rapid. He didn't know why but just by _looking_ at her made him feel funny. It wasn't anger since he didn't feel the need to kill someone. No, this feeling was...nice. It was warm across his chest. Dark Pit placed a hand over his chest to feel his heart beat. Whatever kind of person she is, she's doing something to him.

Despite feeling this way there was also another feeling. Sadness. Why? Was it because she won't notice him? No, why should he care? Why should he care at all?

He clenched his fist and turned around, gritting his teeth. Why is he feeling this way? What is this feeling? It's not security so what is it?

He marched his way further in the endless hall ignoring Link. "Hey, Dark—"

Pitto just when past him making sure that his shoulder pushed Link aside. He was mad. Mad at himself. He should be concentrating on this tournament and reach the top. Not watch a maiden from time to time. Even at morning, when he couldn't help but sit back at the balcony and watch her from above. What is _wrong_ with him?

He marched his way down the hallway till he finally saw a double door. Inside looked like a hospital waiting area with pictures of more heroes, Smashers and Trophies. The cushions of the seats were black and polished, not something comfortable to sit on.

Sitting behind a desk was a girl with a big nose, curly brown hair combed to the side, a bit overweight with chubby cheeks with a blue T-shirt that had the Super Smash Bros symbol. She had a pimple at the corner of her emerald eyes behind a red square framed glasses.

Pitto realized that this is a Mii. They were all over the mansion and even a selective Smasher. The Mii had a name badge that said 'Maymay' and her nose was so deep in a book that she didn't even notice Dark Pit.

He hates being ignored and went up to her. "I want a fight," he demanded.

She didn't bother looking up. "Name?"

"Pitto—GAH! I mean, Dark Pit!"

"Hold on," she said, typing in her computer and frowned. "According to your schedule, Dark Pit, you have a fight with Donkey Kong after breakfast then a four battle brawl with Toon Link, Mega man and Pacman then after lunch you have Yoga classes then there's already a couple of fighters who want to do Practice Fights themselves before supper."

He crossed his arms and tapped impatiently. "Meaning?"

She finally faced him, straighten her office wheeled chair. "Meaning that you can't do Practice fights today so come back tomorrow!"

He growled. "I want one now."

"But your brawls—"

He grabbed the cuffs of her shirt from her neck, glaring down in her wide eyes. "When I say I wanna fight, I mean it."

Maymay stuttered. "I–if you insist."

He let her go and the Mii shook as she typed in a few things. A tinted blue hologram appeared in front of Dark Pit with pictures of stages in rows.

"Which stage would you like?" She asked.

"Random," he snapped.

She winced and pressed random, moving her mouse to 'Next'. And shyly asked. "Would you like it public or private."

"Private," he said, getting impatient by the minute.

Then a list of characters appeared before him also in rows. At the bottom of the page were four small frames. His face was at the first one and the rest were empty with the words CPU written underneath.

"You can fight the computer clones by selecting any characters you'd like. You can pick from two to three different or the same character. So, which Smasher would you like?"

He japed his finger at the person who's been driving him nuts. The one person that's responsible for his rage. His touch was harsh that it blurred the hologram for moment.

The Mii tilted her head. "Rosalina? Well, okay, who else?"

"Just her. Three of her."

Maymay sighed. "Would you like a team battle?"

"No, I want them all against me."

Her eyes widen. "Wha— you can't be—"

He pounded his fist on the table that made everything jump.

She shrieked. "Okay! Three to one fight coming right up! You can be the blue team and Rosalinas can be red. Erm, which levels do you want to select?"

Dark Pit then leaned back with a questioning expression. "Level?" He asked. That's something Link didn't mention.

The girl adjusted her glasses. "Yes, you can change the level of difficultly on each character you have selected. It goes from one till nine but no one really does level nine anymore so—"

"Level nine on all of them," he said, cutting her off.

The color drained from her face as she gasped. "What?! Are you insane?! Three against one and on the highest, most impossible level of difficulty?!"

The look on his face made her type in all the information without further question.

She gulped fearfully at the scary fighter. "Time?"

He stuck out his index finger and she blow out air. "Oh, one minute? I can do that," she said, finally relieved.

Dark Pit shook his head. "One _hour_."

If the poor, frighten Mii had coffee in her mouth, she'll surely spit it out or properly choke on it. "You—you're crazy! No one can _ever_ carry out an hour of brawl without Master Hand's permission! Are suicidal or something?!"

He leaned in forward until they were face to face. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were hunger for violence. "Listen, Mayhey—"

"It's Maymay. Heh, m–my creator got a Wii for her birthday on May. Haha, g–get it? I was the first person she made—"

"I don't care!" He snapped. His red murderous eyes locked hers. "I'm not a very patient person and right now I wanna kill someone so if you're not going to let me fight and since you're the only person here, I guess I'll have to—"

"No!" She cried. Quickly typing fast on her computer. "I–I'm going to tell Master Hand about this!"

Pitto wrapped his fingers around his bow. "Oh, did you say something?"

"One hour private team battle brawl, three to one, with three level nine fighter clones, all Rosalina and stage picked at random," she said quickly as if she said nothing about Master Hand and laughed nervously.

"Thought so."

The pale Mii cleared her throat. "W–would you like to change the item as well?"

"All of them off expect the Smash Ball," he said.

The Mii typed in a few things, shaking out of her wits and the door at the left wall opened, swirling of black with blue stars. "Have a good fight!"

Dark Pit stepped into the portal and appeared on Sonic's world. The fields were green and the sky was crystal blue. He made his entrance and took out his weapons. His outfit changed since he's in the blue team, his wings were tinted blue and so was his tunic.

Over at the corner of the stage were three Rosalinas all wore red and stared at him. They looked so much like the real thing but if you stare in their eyes, it's cold, empty, emotionless. Nothing like her.

Over at the top right corner, the timer appeared at one hour, just like he requested.

By staring at the clones, he felt his legs turning to jelly and his heart hurting. He shook his head and kept focus.

At the sound of three (since Master Hand is not coaching the fight, the computer would say three instead of go) the real Smasher launched out.

He swung his blade at the first Rosalina, using all his strength. The effective attack sent her back, her health meter rose. But he wasn't paying attention to the other two who attacked from behind, sending him to the edge.

It was close, too close that he almost got KO'd and on he first blow but with his wings, he launched up and grabbed the edge and pulled himself up just in time to deflect an attack. A clone version of Luma raced towards him, he quickly dodged but two others came up and got him.

Rosalina flickered her wand, sending a powerful attack that send him back to the edge again.

He fell back and tried to get up but his hands felt like lead. He lifted his chin to see the three Rosalinas, their sharp eyes bore into him. Swiftly, they attacked at the same time, KO'ing him instantly.

40 minutes left.

Dark Pit leaped back into the stage with his eyes filled with determination. He lashed out at the first Rosalina, killing her Luma, side stepping her attack and KO'd her.

"You mean nothing," he muttered coldly. Shooting an arrow at the second princess from the air. She flipped back, he noticed that the galaxy under her dress. His confusion on the whole dress thing was all the time Rosalina no. 3 needed to attack him. He stumbled back but stood on his ground and raced towards them, using his reflexes to dodge each of their attacks.

"What are you doing to me?" He growled as he grabbed the Rosalina in front of him and repeatedly hit her with his bow, her meter turning red. "Why are you making me feel this way?" He demanded, letting her go and kicked her with a force so strong that it sent her flying off the screen.

He gave a battle cry and lunged out at the other two. One of them used their Lumas and got him off his feet. Before he could get up, they flickered their wand, raising his health meter to red.

The audience gasped (well, it's the computer not the real thing since he made it private) a Smash Ball appeared at the left side, dancing up and down.

All fighters rose up to grab it. Dark Pit hit it several of times, shouting curses every time he misses. In the end, one of the Rosalinas' grabbed it and before she could use it, Pitto kicked it out of her.

The colorful symbol flew away fast before any of them could hit it.

The battle went on for so long. Pitto couldn't remember how many times he KO'd the clones or how many times he's been KO'd himself but what he did know was that his energy was draining. The song RINGS from Sonic's world was driving him nuts. His arms and legs were sore, he's sweating bullets and panting hard. He stood at the platform wiping his bottom lip, glaring at the clones.

He didn't have the same feeling anymore. It was replaced by rage. Could you blame him? He didn't even know what he's thinking every time he's near her, he's confused and lost. That makes him mad. That would make anyone mad.

Sometimes people get scared or mad when they don't know how they feel. It confuses them, it makes them frustrated. This is how Pitto feels. He's been nothing but aggressive, mean and cold just the way he should be. But now he's been unfocused and completely lost his rhythm.

"You're nothing!" He yelled, kicking the third Rosalina off the stage. He swung his blade at the second. "Nothing! You're nothing!"

The clock started ticking in seconds now. He panted, his knees were shaking, threatening to fall. It's amazing that he still hasn't fainted yet from the exhaustion. Pitto locked his eyes on his opponents as they all leaped back to the stage.

Dark Pit tried to lift up his arms but his weapons felt like a hundred pounds. The clones got closer and closer but before they could damage him any further, a bell rung from afar.

Pitto knees were planted to the ground trying to catch his breath. The clones them flickered away and once they did, Pitto wiped his sweat and snarled.

"Nothing..."

* * *

"Oh goddesses, where could he be?" Link said out loud. He took a step out from the door of the Smash mansion where the wind almost blew his cap away. Toon Link was messing with the wind again so his friends could enjoy flying they kites. Some Smashers were trying to play Poker on the porch but the cards keep getting blown away.

The Pokemons were lying down on the emerald grass enjoying the sun and the cool breeze.

Link sighed as he tried to check his surroundings for a certain angel but with no luck.

Captain Falcon was leaning against the wall eating a banana. (DK will murder him later in the next chapter). His helmet was still on which is strange since he liked spending outside without it. His muscular body made him twice the size as Link and more physically stronger but it's not about strength or so Link says.

"Hey, Falcon, have you seen Dark Pit?" Link asked, resting his back at the same wall as well.

The Hylain sighed once more with concern on his face. "Zelda, Pit and Palutena says that he's been acting weird lately," Link explained, not minding that Falcon is still not answering. "I even saw him acting weird."

Link rubbed his shoulder, it still aches from that harsh push Pitto gave him. "I'm getting pretty worried."

"Ha!" Captain Falcon replied once he swallowed his last bite.

Link frowned. "Why am I even telling you all this?"

The F-Zero racer shrugged. "Beats me but, buddy, Link, you are _always_ worried, man. It's not healthy and its a headache for most of us."

Link's frown deepen. "I'm concerned for him!"

"You're concerned for everyone."

"Because unlike _someone_ , I care for everyone and I like to think its my job into doing so," the green clad snapped. Honestly, this is how the conversation between them always goes on. It's like taking to a brick wall only this brick wall won't shut up.

"If you see him just let me know, okay," Link said slowly like his talking to an idiot (which he is) in a more calm tone.

The racer rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Fine, whatever you say," he grumbled.

Satisfied, the Hero of Hylain then went back inside to check all the places that he might've missed. Okay, time to flash back. Where was Pitto before he started acting weird? Maybe something happened that made him look nervous.

Link tapped his chin until his eyes widen. Gannondorf! That slimy pig! He must've done something. Now that Link remembers, Pitto was indeed at breakfast sitting in the Villain's table.

If there's one thing that Gannon's good at was for pushing people, forcing them against their will.

But our dear Link isn't about to barge into his rival's door just like that and jump to conclusions. Nope, that's not Link. Besides, even if he did that it would be suicidal.

But whenever it comes to Gannondorf, Link just loses his rational thinking and his cool. That man caused so much pain to others, so much pain to Zelda. It's not like the Hero of Twilight to accuse anyone even his enemies but the more you think about it, the more it makes sense. Gannon might have been responsible making for Pitto strange behavior.

Link then send a text message after struggling so much (iPhones are so difficult to use! Especially if you come from another world without technologies). He was about to send a message to his princess but remembered that she's preparing for Peach's Slumber party.

Fine then, he'll let her know in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyo! It's me again! Okay, so this chapter may have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes so please excuse them I'll try to change them in the future so without further a due enjoy~!

* * *

Is it rude to un-invite your guest? Lucina was just wondering. Raised as a proper lady, she was taught not to be rude and trained to be extremely polite. But now she's wondering if she could bribe R.O.B into making a time machine, go back when she invited Dark Pit to Rekushawa Sushi and yell at her past self 'DON'T DO IT!'

"Pitto."

"Hold on."

" _Pitto_."

"Give me a minute."

"Dark Pit!"

"What is it?!"

"This is not how you do it, you weasel!"

"Then maybe you should shut up until I do it properly, smurf."

She gritted her teeth and stood at the side of the mattress, waiting for her turn. Her lips parted to shout something but Wii Fit Trainer gave her a sharp look as if saying 'I dare you, princess'.

Earlier, Lucina begged for Wii's forgiveness since the teacher was a little sour from that incident where everyone fell dominos-style. After that day, Lucina didn't participate further in Yoga class but after much persuasion, Marth finally got her in.

Wii Fit Trainer nodded and the blue-haired princess noticed something in the trainer's eyes. Everyone always says that there's nothing but white in her eyes but now as that she took a closer look, the woman has ever so light brown pupils! Wow, who would've thought? It made her look a lot creepier actually.

"Fine, I'll let you in but you see that chair in the dark corner? Yeah, that's were you'll be sitting if you interrupt my class. The same goes for you, Pitto, I wanna see you moving today not sitting on you your ass.

Yup, that's what she said at the start of the class. Lucina definitely didn't want to end up on that chair. It looks small and rusty and embarrassing to sit on. Just imagine all the new insults that Pitto will come up if she sits there!

The pose Wii preformed was simple but Dark Pit made it complicated.

She kept whispering at him to take it seriously and not goof off and he told her to back off. Every now and then she looked up to see if the trainer is looking. Yeah, that's how nervous Lucina was.

"Maybe it's my wings that's throwing me off," Dark Pit muttered, sitting straight and sweating, rubbing the side of his face with a towel.

From across the room, Falcon shouted. "I'm trying over here!" He complained. He seems to have a black eye from DK during lunch. Pitto remembers and he chuckles every now and then.

The teacher growled. "You need to focus on your breathing," she hissed. "I'm pretty sure I told you that more than once, _Captain_."

The captain backed off from the almost enraged woman and mumbled. "You sounded a lot nicer on Wii but you're really mean."

To his unfortunate, she heard what he said. "Get back to your position or I'll show you just how _mean_ I can be," she snapped.

Lucina sighed and stretched, she was just about to preform the pose when the bell rang, indicating that the class was thankfully over. Dark Pit seemed relief and stood up. To her, he seemed to be a bit more grumpier than he used to and from his face, he looked exhausted.

She wanted to question him but decided to mind her own business. Taking to him will only lead to a very lengthy argument and she has a slumber party to attend to. It won't be any good if she's late.

It's her first time going to one so she's pretty excited but what could she wear? Should she bring something? God, why didn't Peach add in details into her invitation?

Lucina took a quick shower in the locker rooms and put on her usual outfit with her sword.

Then got ready for the big party.

* * *

Earlier at lunch...

Link helped himself with the sausages and meat pies, placing a small slice on his plate then made his way to his table.

His usual table was packed with his loud friends as they laughed at Ike's jokes. The green clad placed his plate and pushed a seat out for himself.

Marth poked him on the shoulder. "Hey, Link, is there something going on with Pitto?"

The question almost made Link choked. How could he have known?! Oh, wait a minute.

The hero slowly turned his head at Falcon, who sat the opposite side eating a weird looking soup. This table was mostly for swordsmen but Falcon invited himself in.

The captain raised his hands in defense. "Hey, you never said to keep it a secret, man."

Link rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never told you to share it either," he muttered.

Marth frowned. "Is there something wrong with Dark Pit?" He asked again more seriously.

The Hylain sighed. "Pit noticed he's been acting strange and so does Palutena. She told Zelda and Zelda told me," he explained and looked up at his group of friends. "But you didn't hear it from me or from this idiot captain here."

Falcon frowned. "That's not fair! You can't expect to keep things a secret in this mansion!"

"True but you are an idiot for not keeping your mouth shut," Link said.

"Pff, you the only one that thinks I'm an idiot!"

Link shook his head. "Everyone thinks you're an idiot."

"I second that," Marth said.

"Third."

"Fourth."

"Fifth."

"Wha–why I'd never!" Falcon stuttered looking genuinely hurt but replaced it with a cocky smile and stood into his famous pose. "You're all just jealous of me! I mean, who could blame you?"

Link rolled his eyes and chewed on his meat. Maybe it's not so bad that they know. They could even help.

"I don't know if it's just me but I think Gannon might be up to something," Link said and explained his thoughts to his companions.

Ike nodded grimly and recalled that he saw Pitto leaving the Villains' table at breakfast rather earlier and the guy looked mad. They all thought it made perfect sense. Gannondorf is responsible for Dark Pit's behavior and Link is now sure of it because of their reassurance.

"What are you going to do about it?" Marth asked. "Tell Master Hand?"

Link thought for a moment. "I don't want to take such drastic measures. I'll talk to Gannon myself and tell him to back off first."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll figure it out. I don't want Master Hand involved in this. It won't be good," Link said.

Ike twirled his fork in his bowl of spaghetti. "Didn't you tell Zelda about this? I mean, she's usually the one who comes up with great ideas."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Ike. I don't know if you know but I'm actually trying."

"No, I'm serious. Shouldn't you tell her?"

Link sighed. "Zel's got too many things in her hands right now like that slumber party. I'll handle this on my own."

Falcon grumped. "If you ask me this kid's more trouble than he's worth. Not to mention a total creep."

The green clad frowned. "First, no one asked you and second, don't judge someone based of their looks."

Marth nodded and pointed his fork. "I don't know if this is true or not but I heard that he took on a level nine CPU."

The racer laughed and slapped his knee. "Ha! Get out of here! Level nine? I couldn't even get to seven so you think a newbie like him is capable of a level nine CPU?"

The prince shrugged. "Maybe on who knows? He's got a high ranking than you when you first started out. I wouldn't be much surprised if he did take on level nine."

"But you'll still be surprised?"

"Of course! This is level nine we're taking about!"

The racer rolled his eyes. "Big deal. Look, I'm just saying that kid is creepy, not to mention bad guy so Link, bro, how about you try minding your own business for once?"

The Hylain hero didn't take Falcon's advice too friendly. "I'm trying to help him!"

Ike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I get that you're trying to do the right thing but there are some things you just can't fix. Think about it, I'm pretty sure Pitto won't like it if you barge in and help him in his battles."

A dark wave washed over Link's face. "You all wouldn't understand because you've never took on Gannon before but I know what he's capable of," he said, locking his eyes on the empty Villains' table. They're all eating out from what Samus said. At some steak house or something.

"Gannon might even get Pitto kicked out for all I know. He's completely unpredictable," Link muttered bitterly.

His friends stayed quiet. They all know Link's burning hatred for the dark lord. If he's ever mentioned Link gets all dark and angry. Him and Gannon are the only two rivals that don't get along aside from Dedede and Kirby. Mario and Bowser are okay-ish, Wolf and Fox fight over the tv remote sometimes but it's never been serious.

"Okay then," Ike said. "We'll help as much as we can then."

Falcon frowned. "Wait, we will? I don't want to help that freak—OW! What the heck, Ike?!" He said that last part because the swordsman kicked the racer from under the table.

"We'll help, won't we?" Ike said slowly as if he's talking to an idiot (which he is).

"Fine," the F-Zero racer grumbled. "But I'm not going near him. He gives me the creeps."

Math wanted to join in and say that he'll be happy to help when a huge ape landed at the center of their table, knocking all their beverages and crushing their meals. The hairy creature growled at Captain Falcon and made a grab for him but Falcon was faster.

Donkey Kong gave out a loud roar that shook the table and sent the swordsmen's ears to ring. DK leaped off the table and lunched out for Falcon, who was running for dear beloved life.

The heroes really didn't know what to say or if they should do something like call the animal exterminator.

Well, it's what he gets for eating DK's bananas.

* * *

"And then I kissed him on the nose and we went into the castle and guess what I made him?" Peach asked.

"A cake?"

"Yes!"

The toadstool princess seemed very proud of herself and clapped excitedly.

The slumber party was going along just fine until Peach said it was time to talk about guys. The common room was so much bigger without the tables and the buffet trays. The floor was carpeted with pink and confetti. A huge banner over their heads with SLUMBER PARTY written in several colors.

At the end of the room the fire place was lit up, the fire cracked, bringing warmth in the room. Blanket and mattress were spread in front of the fireplace and at the side of the walls were tables of desserts, chips and beverages. It was so much that they could invite all the boys down and still have some leftovers.

Everyone was dressed in their PJ's, sitting on their mattresses forming a circle.

Peach looked up at her female friends, excitement danced in her eyes. "Who's next? Everyone else did except for Lucina and Rosy. So Lucina~ any guy you have in mind?"

The blue haired princess stopped eating her slice of cake. She was unaware of the icing on her cheek. "Excuse me?"

Peach giggled and waved her hand. "Oh, don't think you can hide it from me, hun! Why don't you tell us about that special guy, huh?"

Lucina frowned. She seriously had no idea what Peach was talking about. "I'm sorry but can you be more specific?"

The pink princess giggled. "You're in love with Dark Pit, silly!"

Lucina choked on her cake. " _What_?! No, no, NO! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and him," she explained.

Samus turned to Peach. "See? I told you. You're making such a big deal out of this," she said. The only reason why she's here is because she's forced to against her will. All of this pink and girly stuff is giving her a headache.

Peach gasped then gave out a dreamy sigh. "You all won't understand, you non believers! But there is something between—"

"Peach stop it," Lucina growled.

"Oh, you'll hate each other at first but then when you look in his eyes—"

"I'm serious! There's nothing going on with me and him!"

"—you'll fall madly in love! But he'll realize he can't be with you because he's a villain! Oh, it will be so heartbreaking, so sad—"

"Zelda, please make her stop."

"This is beyond my powers, Lucina. Once she starts she won't stop."

Peach continued as if they didn't say anything. "It'll be forbidden love I tell you! In the end, you'll be depressed and lonely and refuse to be with anyone but him."

"I'd rather talk to the wall than date him," Lucina muttered. God, how did this conversation steered to Dark Pit? They were having such a great time and now she wants to leave.

The toadstool princess hooked her arms around Lucina's. "You'll fall for him in no time! I'll help—"

"No thank you," she growled taking her arm back.

"Yes, Peach, if there truly is nothing going on between them then we shouldn't push her," Rosalina said. She's been awfully quiet this whole time.

But this did not take the energy from the other blonde. Peach kept grinning and giggling at the very thought.

Lucina wanted to set Peach straight that she'd rather die than fall in love with that demon when her phone rang. She sighed and looked at the screen to see the caller.

"Dark Pit?" She said with a frown.

Peach squealed, shaking Zelda. "He's going to confess! God, that sure was fast."

"He'll do no such thing!" Lucina snapped and stared at the screen wondering if she should pick up.

The bounty hunter sighed. "Well? Pick it up already."

She really didn't want to but since everyone's watching and Peach squealing like a fan girl there's really no other choice.

She picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Ugh, just hearing his voice...

"Me? Who's me? Stop trying to act cool," she mocked.

Peach wanted to smack her for that but Zelda and Samus held her back.

Lucina could hear him scoffing from the other line. "You lookin' for a fight, princess?"

Dark Pit sighed irritatedly. "Look, I called to ask about date—"

"Whoa, whoa, a date?!" She hissed, completely unaware of all the wide eyes from the other females. "We made it very clear—"

"Will you shut up and let me finish? I want to know the _date_ for that what's-its-name place."

She rose an eyebrow. "You mean Rekushawa Sushi?"

Pitto sighed irritatedly. "Whatever. You didn't mention when or what time."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Can't you read? It was written on the first paragraph just like the tickets!"

"Can you quite shouting on the phone?! Your voice is gonna make me deaf."

"I wouldn't have to shout if you would read the damn magazine properly."

"When is it?!" He demanded.

"Tomorrow at six, idiot!"

"That's all I wanted to know, smurf!" With that he hung up.

Lucina closed her phone and looked up to see that all eyes were on her.

Peach's face was red. "Oh. My. God. You–you are going out with him?!"

Zelda covered her ears then muttered. "Brace yourselves."

"EHHHAAAAEE!" Peach squealed.

The princess grabbed Lucina by the shoulder and shook her. "Do you know what this means?! You two are– oh god! This is too much for me! The way you two talked on the phone sounded like an old married couple!"

She squealed again that made everyone wince.

Samus rose an eyebrow. "You two are really going out?"

"She did say a date," Zelda pointed out.

Lucina could just pull her hair from her scalp. "It's nothing like that! I'm only taking him to that restaurant because I had no other choice!" She said in one breath.

She tried to catch her breath as Rosalina placed her hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should give us an explanation."

And she did, starting with how Marth refused to let her go alone and how Pitto ended up being her last and only choice since all her female friends had other plans tomorrow.

To Lucina's relief, Rosalina nodded. "Yes, that does make more sense."

Peach got to her feet. "This must be fate!"

Everyone groaned at the princess's undying enthusiasm. "Fate?"

"Destiny!" She gleamed.

Samus rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Just give it up already. They both don't like each other anyways."

Peach pouted and crossed her arms then she brightened up at an idea and got up. "Um, I have to do something really quick," she told them and quickly walked out.

Zelda shook her head at the other princess in a what-the-hell-am-I-gonna-do-with-her kind of way and noticed the deep sigh that Rosalina gave out. "Is something wrong, Rose?" The Hylian princess asked.

Samus and Lucina were both in a conversation to even notice so Rosalina spoke. "I think I've made a bad impression on Dark Pit."

The long eared girl tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"On the second day of my arrival I accidentally bumped into him and after that I don't think he likes me very much," Rosalina explained with a sad expression.

Zelda saw the distress on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Pitto has been acting strangely, according to Palutena and Pit."

Rosalina looked at her. "He has?"

"Yes and it's been distracting him lately which is freaking Pit out so perhaps you just caught him in a bad mood."

"But every time I wanted to talk to him he always walks away and ignores me."

Well, that does seem rather mean—which does suit Pitto if you think about it—but what does he have against sweet Rosalina? Heck, not even Bowser mistreats her.

Zelda thought for a moment. Being the holder of the Wisdom Triforce, she tends to take every situation delicately and figures out a reasonable solution. Rosalina is looking at her for advice so it's best not to let her down.

"Perhaps you should approach him when he's alone in his room where there's no one to interrupt and nowhere to go," she said. "Just talk it out and see what the problem is."

Rosy thought for a moment. "That might work," she said with a smile and her spirit back up again. "Thank you, Zelda."

The Hylain wanted to say something but it was impossible when Peach is rambling on to Lucina the importance in a relationship. Wow, she was back quick.

The blue haired girl looked like she's about to smash Peach's face in any time.

Oh boy, this is gonna be a looooong night.

* * *

"Okay, okay! Don't move one muscle! I try to get it out!" Lucina cried, her hands were shaking.

Pitto glared then winced in pain. "Just get it out!" He barked.

Her fingers wrapped around the chopstick and pulled but Pitto pushed her back yelling in pain. All the other costumes glared at them but neither one of them bothered to get up and help them.

The princess blushed in embarrassment and gave Pitto a sharp look. "Lord help me and guide me to the light of path, just how in thehell did you get a chopstick up your nose, Pitto?"

"I don't know! It was all in a blur!" He growled.

The red chopstick was stuck alright but there's no bleeding so it couldn't have gone deep.

Okay, this all might be too fast for you lovely readers so let me rewind a bit.

An hour before, the two managed to get inside the Rekushawa Sushi restaurant. Lucina wore a blue blouse with a long black skirt and her hair was tied to a ponytail. Pitto didn't bother to change and went with his dark tunic.

The place was so beautiful. It feels like you've just waked into Japan. It was decorated with red paintings of flowers that were blown away by a gentle breeze, the walls were wooden with Japanese sayings. The floor was also wooden with a carpet laid out. A lanterns hung right above their heads and even better, there were no chairs. Just the way that it should be and also no spoons but chopsticks.

It brought tears to Lucina's eyes. This place had such a remarkable atmosphere that reminded her of the good old days. But she couldn't enjoy it with all of Pitto's complaints on how there's no chairs and no spoons.

He couldn't get how to use a chopstick and groaned that he wants to sit on a chair instead of the ground. Lucina snapped at him that this is what Japanese cuisine is all about and how it was his decision to come here.

Oh, how she wished Marth was here. His reaction was priceless when she told him that she's going with Dark Pit that he literally spit out all of his coffee on Link.

Lucina and Pitto had a short argument until Lucina had enough of him and went to the washroom. It was only five minutes. Really. When she came back, a red chopstick was right up his nose. How did that happen? She didn't know and she didn't wanted to know.

All she did know was to get that thing off before it goes deeper and might do something to his brain. Master Hand won't be too pleased.

"Excuse me," the Japanese waiter said with a sharp tone and a thick accent. He was clearly irritated. "But do you mind keeping your voice down? You're distracting the other customers."

Lucina spoke to him in Japanese that she was extremely sorry and that her idiot guest got a chopstick up his nose. The waiter, however, was not pleased and didn't look concern at all. He warned her that if her boyfriend doesn't stop fooling around he'll have them thrown out. The princess snapped that Pitto was so not her boyfriend and that he needed help but the waiter walked away saying he had orders to serve.

"What did he say? Is he getting help?" Pitto asked hopefully.

"He said that if we're not quiet then we'll get kicked out," she muttered. "I'm going to twist and pull that thing."

"The hell you are."

"The hell I will," she said and grabbed the small wooden stick.

Ignoring his insults and curses, she twisted and it finally broke loose. Pitto clammed his nose with his hand and breathed out sharply, shutting his eyes tightly.

With a sigh of relief, Lucina smiled and looked at the small chopstick she recovered. The tip was covered with a bit of snot but no blood, thank god.

But the smell...it was so familiar. It was perfume that smelled like fruits. Maybe it's a scented chopstick? No way. She remembered clearly that they didn't smell this good when they sat down. And besides they don't have scented chopsticks.

She slowly frowned as her eyes examined the wooden stick. Pitto did say that all happened in a blur so could it be that someone purposely sticked a chopstick up his nose? If it was then how does he not remember? This is really strange and something feels very wrong about this.

"This is why I use a spoon," Pitto grumbled, interrupting her thoughts.

She glared. "If you don't want to be here then please leave. I'd like to enjoy this night if you don't mind."

"You Japanese people and your weird stuff."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Little did they know that they're gonna have one hell of a night because of a certain princess hiding behind a bush.

Dressed in black with black smug on her face like a commando along a heavy helmet was Peach with binoculars at hand.

"Dang it! I thought that would work!" She hissed, peering over her binoculars.

Zelda sighed. "Honestly, Peach, what were you hoping for?"

She's only here because she's worried on what Peach has in plan. She knew that her match making friend would do anything to get the two to be a couple and since Zelda knew she couldn't stop Peach she might as well make sure no one gets hurt.

"It was simple," Peach said, putting her binoculars down. "When Lucina went to the washroom I made sure that Pitto was distracted so I could switch his chopstick with a scented one. He'll notice the smell and hold it up to his nose and the chopstick will magically get stuck in his nose—"

"Wait, wait, magically?" Zelda demanded.

Peach have a sheepishly smile. "Maybe I looked through your magic book..."

"My magic book?!"

"Okay, moving along, the chopstick won't harm him so—"

"Wait just a minute, you took _my_ magic book from _my_ room without _my_ permission then used it on an object to hurt someone?!"

"Let me finish, dear," Peach said calmly and tapped on her chin. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the chopstick will get up his nose and Lucina will try to get it out. Her face with get close to his then she'll realized that they were made to be and voila, they'll kiss and the chopstick will fall right off. The end."

Zelda face palm, more worried than mad that Peach used her magic book during the slumber party. "Those dating shows really got to you."

Peach waved her hand. "Oh nonsense," she giggled.

She looked at the two with her binoculars. "They may have stopped my first plan," she muttered, using her pinky to adjust the focus from the top of the lens, "but I have so much more up my sleeve~!"

The Hylian really didn't like that purr in her voice. Now might be a good time to wear your helmets folks.

* * *

In the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this one I had a lot of fun writing it.

What do you think about Link's accusation? What will happen in the next chapter?

Review~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes but I've been so busy with school. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Please leave a review it always motivates me.

* * *

"Pitto, please come out," Lucina begged, hammering her knuckles on his door. "I'm so sorry for what happened the other night really."

She waited for a long time by the door with a worried expression and a sick feeling in her stomach. She wouldn't blame him if he locked himself up all day after what happened last night.

Last night was suppose to remind her of Japan. It was suppose to make her feel at home.

It was the opposite.

After finally getting that chopstick off his nose, they've finally settled down and ordered. Her stomach growled as she smelled a mouth watering aroma in the air.

The same waiter, who's named Walter judging from his name tag, showed up with a bowl of liquid and at the center was a pound of meat.

Lucina couldn't pinpoint the name of the traditional meal but she definitely remembered that they didn't order it. She wasn't much found of meat and Pitto ordered sushi. When she told Walter this, he glared at her and said that someone did order for this and he won't let it go to waste.

She wanted to fight with this waiter, snap at him that this is no way to treat a valuable costumer but Dark Pit grabbed her arm.

"Easy, smurf, I'll take it then," the dark angel whispered to her.

She wanted to protest but the waiter already placed the metallic bowl in the center and took out a match.

Pitto blinked back in confusion. "What's he doing?"

"This is a traditional meal called...ah, I actually don't remember but really it's meat with alcohol poured around it. It's for entertainment to light it with a match and a small flame will erupt," she explained.

He looked uncomfortable and leaned away from the bowl. "Err, sounds a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"Relax, its not even a big fire," she assured. "Plus the meat will taste great."

Boy, was she wrong. Unfortunately, the cook (or a certain someone hiding behind the bush) added too much alcohol and the bowl did indeed erupt in a huge flame that caught on Pitto's wings.

Panic rose in the air as Walter quickly ran and brought back a fire extinguisher. For the first time tonight he actually look devastated. The other costumers looked frightened for a moment but once the flame has been extinguished they went back to their meal.

"I am so very sorry for this," he apologized, his hands were shaking.

What he's really afraid of is a lawsuit. Oh, he could tell from their warrior-like faces and weapons that they were fighters from Super Smash Bros. If word got out of this and on their first day of opening—

"It's fine," Lucina said. "Accidents happen."

Dark Pit glared at her, his face was covered with burn marks. "Are you kidding me? This fool almost made chicken wings out of me and it's fine?!"

Lucina ignored him and spoke to the waiter in Japanese that they would still like to have their meal. Walter nodded saying that he'll give it to them for free plus desserts if they could forget about all this. Dark Pit kept barking at her to stop giving him the cold shoulder.

"How about you shut up and at least try to enjoy?" She hissed as she sat down on her cushion, crossing her legs.

His crimson eyes sharpened at her but he kept quiet much to her relief. Not a moment passed too long when the waiter came back with their orders.

At least something is looking up, she thought to herself.

She really tempted with the Fates when she thought the rest of the night will go smoothly because a

different waiter passed by but tripped over something (*cough* umbrella *cough* sorry, something stuck in my throat). His bowl of pipping hot soup flew into the air and poured down on our favorite little villain.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" He screamed, his face went red along with his skin as they burned from the insanely hot soup.

The waiter gasped. "Oh god, are you okay?! I'm so sorry!"

Pitto gritted his teeth, his bad side is starting to rip out. "No I'm not okay!" He shouted, flapping his arms to get rid of the thick liquid.

The waiter repeatedly apologized as he handed him a handkerchief. The half burnt angel snatched it and stormed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

What the heck is going on?!

She may not like him but she would never ask for this to happen. Just looking at her bowl of noodles made her lose her appetite. Today was suppose to be an amazing day but it went down the toilet.

The princess wanted to go and see if her guest is doing all right. The poor guy.

After a lengthy moment, Dark Pit came back clearly ticked off and glared at her. His dark tunic was soaked, most of his feathers were burned off and he had marks all over his arms.

Lucina found it hard to speak. Saying sorry won't do much since judging from his expression it clearly says 'Choke on it, Smurf. I'm not in the mood for it'.

Walter came by and served the desserts. It was a small bowl of chocolate cake with some whipped cream at the side.

The warrior princess sighed. Nothing could go wrong with this. It's just a harmless cake. Feeling relaxed, Lucina took a little of it on her chopsticks, dipped it in the cream and popped it in her mouth. It made all her insides warm and happy. Maybe it didn't go all down the toilet.

Once again she wishes she'd shut her mouth.

Dark Pit must've been starving since he didn't enjoy his sushi so he stabbed the cake with a different looking chopstick and took a large but out it. He looked much calmer and more relief than she did.

Lucina noticed something going on with his face. Is it just her or is it getting much redder?

His eyes went wide and his hands clasped on his tomato colored neck as he cough. Oh god, is he choking?!

She got up to assist him but backed off at a rage of fire from his mouth.

He screamed and when he did, a huge wave of flames escapes his mouth that melted their table. All the costumers stumbled back at the fire breathing angel as he got up and ran leaving behind a trail of ashes. Waiters came in and extinguished the flames as Lucina got up.

"Pitto, wait!" She cried but it was no use.

And that's how this night was wrapped up.

She didn't see him at all after what happened and he didn't show up for breakfast either. He must blame her for what happened and Lucina can't live with the guilt.

"Dark Pit," she called out, still waiting by his door.

Maybe he's really not in his room. She sighed and was just about to turn around with the door opened.

Dark Pit wore a white sleeveless shirt with dark trousers. His face still had brunt marks and so did his arms and legs.

"What?" He demanded. She winced at his incredibly hoarse voice that made it sound like he was whispering.

She must've been staring at him way longer than she'd like to admit. It's just that she's never seen him in anything but a dark tunic so looking at him now made him look a bit normal.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened," she said earnestly. "I never thought any of that happening."

"I'll say," he muttered coughing up a cloud of smoke. "You're such a dork, princess."

Lucina frowned and now she's starting to regret coming up to him. "I'm trying to apologize."

"And I'm saying that you don't have to," he coughed. "I know better than to blame you so stop beating yourself up about it."

She was taken back by his word. Is he...trying to cheer her up? Well, he does have a twisted way of doing so but that did make her feel a little bit better at the thought.

Maybe now she's seeing him from a different perspective.

Lucina rubbed her elbow. "I just hope you're doing okay," she said and she meant it.

Dark Pit nodded. "I am," he assured.

Then they both stayed quiet. Well, this is awkward. What is she suppose to say now? They've never managed to stay five minutes together without arguing! This is so strange.

"I'm hoping I could make it up to you," she said, meeting his eyes and presented him with a ticket. "Link gave this to me. It's a ticket to the Smasher Arcade. What do you think?"

Pitto thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay," he said.

Lucina then widen her eyes with realization. "Um, this is on tuesday which is my free day. I don't know about you so maybe you should talk to—"

"I said I'm going."

"Pitto, you have brawls! You can't just—"

"It's my choice and besides, one day won't do anything," he retorted.

She wanted to tell him that he's being a stubborn idiot and that he can't miss a brawl or he'll be in serious trouble but this is Pitto. He won't back down no matter what.

"Okay, but—"

"No buts. I've gotta change so laters," he cut her off and closed the door in her face.

Dark Pit waited until her footsteps faded away and when he did, he sighed of relief. He's in no mood to talk to anyone especially after that crazy night he just had. His throat is still burning from that cake/curry dessert and his burnt marks hissed when he touched them.

It's amazing that Pit hasn't caught him yet. Pitto came back when his rival was fast asleep with a puddle of drool by his side. In the morning, Dark Pit covered himself with a blanket so when Pit wakes up for breakfast he'll know better than to wake up his dark roommate.

Maybe he'll just say that he's sick. He could barely even talk. He could sit in his room all day. It beats going to the doctor.

The dark Smasher wanted to lie down and forget his troubles when the door knocked but this time quietly. He didn't noticed though. Filled with irritation, he stomped to the door and opened.

"When will you just—" He stopped in his sentence when he realized that this person wasn't Lucina but a tall beautiful woman with a blue gown.

Rosalina blinked back, her fist was still out from knocking. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

To answer her question he slammed the door and leaned against it breathing hard.

What the hell was that? Is he stupid? Oh god, it's that sick feeling again.

No, please no. Not again.

Is she still standing there? He wanted to leave her there but the thought made him queasy and twisted his stomach.

Without even thinking, he just opened it to see the surprised princess standing out there.

"S–sorry about that," he managed to say and coughed out smoke.

She gasped. "Oh dear, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just a sore throat," he muttered. His heart was racing again and he was feeling nervous.

"What happened to your face and your wings?!"

He looked up at her and found it hard to breath. She seemed so concern for him even though he previously slammed the door in her face.

God, why is she so beautiful? He couldn't help but blush.

Pitto scratched his head. "It's nothing really," he blabbered. "Um, so

uhh, do you need something from me?"

Rosalina looked at him and sighed. "I just wanted to apologize."

Well, that certainly shocked him and it only made him more nervous. "Apologizing for what?" He asked.

"I know you aren't so fond of me so I must've done something," she responded, fiddling with her fingers. "You've been avoiding me and...well it made me wonder why. So I'm sorry for anything that I've done and—"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong," he interrupted and took a deep breath. "It's not that I've been avoiding you it's just that..."

"Yes?"

Should he tell her about that strange feeling? Why not? He told Link and his answer was ridicules but if he told _her_ especially when she's the trigger of it then maybe he could end it. But something held him back.

"I've just haven't feeling like myself lately," he said with a shrug.

Rosalina nodded. "Yes, I know."

He blinked. "You do?"

"Well, Zelda told me and—"

He cut her off again. "Wait, Zelda?"

"Yes. Pit noticed that you've been acting strange lately and informed Palutena and Palutena told Zelda and she told both Link and I."

This can't be happening. No wonder Link looked so concern on the balcony and Pitto has been getting that strange feeling of being watched. When he gets his hands in Pit, he'll make sure he brings hell with him.

"I'm fine now," he muttered looking up at her. "I am."

He didn't know if it was enough to convince her since all she did was give a nod.

Its difficult to talk to her especially after his fighting spree with level nine CPUs.

Okay, he admits that he might've gone a little over board with that.

"And I–I don't hate you," he stuttered. "I think...I think you're a great person."

He's never said such kind words before. It feels weird. Like when you first say a curse word out loud. But this feels different. He wasn't lying about the last part either. This person had this gentle aura that made him feel warm and happy.

Blush came across her cheeks, she smiled at him. "And you seem to be a great fighter. Perhaps we should learn more about each other."

"Yeah, that would be great," he said with a small smile. His heart was really beating loud now and his voice sounded much better and clearer.

"There's still an hour before brawl so how about we take a small walk to the gardens? I mean, you don't have to—"

"Yes!" He said out loud then he realized is was too loud and stuttered in a lower tone. "I-I mean, yeah sure. I have nothing to do."

He's never been this nervous and strangely happy before.

* * *

Link walked through the living room where Toon Link, Villager and the earthbounds sat in front of the plasma tv. No matter how many times Link told them to sit on the couch rather than in front of the tv for the safety of their eyes they still end up sitting at front with their heads hung back.

Toon Link had his hands on a red Wii controller and the same with Villager while Ness and Lucas had a blue one.

The cartoon warrior titled his enter body as if he's really in the game. "Villager, don't shoot me! I'm on your side, dude!"

"Sorry, this is my first time!" The little boy replied.

The game ended with the red team losing.

Ness taunted. "Ha! In your face!" And high fives Lucas.

Link frowned and walked to the young Smashers. "Didn't Zelda tell you to watch over Kirby?"

Toon's face went pale but he quickly replaced it with a smile. "Oh Kirby? Well, we—"

"We don't know where he is," Villager responded honestly.

His friends' eyes widen. "VILLAGER!" They shouted.

"You know I'm a bad liar!"

The older Smasher chocked. "How could you loose him?!"

"Well, it's more like _lost_ since it already happened," Villager said truthfully, fiddling with his fingers.

"Dude!"

"Sorry!"

Toon Link glared. "And this is why I do the talking," he hissed then looked at his unhappy counterpart.

"And just why are you four playing when you should be looking for him?" Link demanded.

The cartoon shrugged. "You know Kirby, he can't stay still. You expect us to go running around after him?"

" _Yes_."

"But Link—"

" _Now_ ," his counterpart said sternly. "If he gets stuck up the chimney again because of Dedede you're going up there to get him."

With that Link turned and walked away. Normally, he would help the kids find Kirby since that pink little guy could be anywhere in the mansion and because Zelda will get mad but he has a bone to pick with a certain villain.

His friends offered to be as backup but Link refused. He wanted to deal with Gannon on his own. The hero stopped in front of a door that held a dark presence within.

Link gave a few hard, demanding knocks and waited with his arms crossed.

The door creaked open and the dark king stood there wearing a brown robe.

Gannon gave a wide cold smile. "Link, what an unpleasant surprise! Do come in."

Link glared at his enemy and slowly entered the room. He's surprised by how well its tidied.

A large painting on the wall of Gannondorf himself looking as gloomy as ever. The wallpapers were shining black with Hylian writing, a large bed with a triforce on the blanket and on the pillow. Over at the door of the bathroom was a picture of Link with a red circle on his face like a target and a large blade pierced the drawing at the centre.

Gannon rose an eyebrow at the hero. "So to what do I owe the honour?"

"You can drop the act, Gannon," Link snapped. "I know what you're up to."

Gannondorf rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Still mad about that paintball incident I see."

"What?! No! And you swore you won't bring that up! I'm talking about Pitto," huffed Link.

"I'm not following."

The green clad growled. "Enough games! I know that you're responsible for Pitto's behavior."

His enemy slowly frowned. "Just what ever do you mean, elf? Are you accusing me?"

"You dang right I am! If you don't back off of Pitto then you'll regret it," Link threatened.

The gingered haired man furrowed his eyebrows. He was honestly lost but in Link's eyes it was nothing more than an act.

Gannon does have his ways with people but his mood changes real fast when things don't go his way or when people wastes his time.

The dark lord growled. "Do you think you could just walk into my room and give me such an empty threat, Twilight hero?"

The both met up nearly touching nose, glaring into on another. This is why you don't put a hero and a villain in the same room. In a matter of seconds this room could be flipped upsides down and Master Hand will be furious.

But Link knew better. He always does. "I'm warning you, Gannon, you'd better keep your distance," the hero said.

It could be so much easier to slice his head off. It would take a simple swing and Gannon would be too slow to see it coming. But Link restrained himself and did the best thing by walking out. If he stayed there any longer they'd surely try to fight the battle to the death.

Hopefully, he set Gannon straight and made things easier for Pitto.

Little did he know that he did the complete opposite.

* * *

"Please help yourself with some starbit cake," she offered kindly.

"Really, it's okay! I still haven't finished my plate," he said blushing.

They sat up to the same picnic spot on top of the hill but it was only the two of them now.

Rosalina made this colourful cake for him. Something called starbit? Anyway at first, he was unsure. Last time he ate cake it made his mouth go on fire.

Nonetheless, he took a bite and he ended up asking for seconds. His lips were already colourful from the starbits.

It wouldn't been enjoyable if he remembered how to relax or to breath even.

"So how was Rekushawa restaurant the other night?" She asked.

Dark Pit stopped himself from engulfing another bite of cake, which was only a few inches from his mouth. Did that Smurf actually told them? Wasn't she the one that told him straight up to not tell anyone?

But strangely it didn't bother him. "It was...interesting," he managed to say trying not to remember the number of marks on his body.

"How was the food there?"

"It was hot." If only she knew what he really meant.

He coughed again, releasing a cloud of black smoke. He kept coughing and it doubled. You know when you start coughing and you wanna stop but you can't. Yeah that was it.

Rosalina's eyes widen. "Oh comets, are you alright?!" She asked when he finally stopped.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I think," he muttered wincing at his throbbing throat.

She placed a hand on his forehead that made him freeze in place. You'd think that a beautiful woman like her would be so warm but her hands were like ice. He remembered that she lived in a comet observatory far out in space. What's it like up there? Living with all those little star guys and being the only human?

Pitto was brought back to reality when he felt her hand pressing in on his forehead.

"Your temperature is high! You need to go and check the doctor," she told him.

Pitto backed away from her. "What? No..." Shouldn't he be mad that he's being told what to do? He should snap at her the way he did at Lucina.

"Look I'm fine," he said and to make his point, he coughed out smoke again. Dang, that cake last night was horrible. How the hell could Japanese people eat those things?

Pitto rubbed his neck and noticed that his skin felt feverish.

"Please let me take you to a doctor," she pleaded, her eyes stared at him with worry. "You're obviously not feeling okay."

He wanted to argue but couldn't find his voice. He wanted more time with her.

Rosalina kept looking at him with her visible sapphire eye. Her star shaped earrings spins as a cool breeze came by. Her face was so perfect.

He shifted uncomfortably in his place at her intense stare. Trying hard not to stare. "Okay then."

With that, she led him to the doctor while Dark Pit wondered what the hell was going on with him.

* * *

Cream.

When we think about Cream we think about that puffy, soft, delicious cream that we put on at the top of our cake. The cream that decorates a wedding cake or make ice cream. Or that cute talking rabbit named Cream from Sonic.

But I'm not talking about a topping dessert or a rabbit. I'm talking about a Mii.

As you know, Miis are creatures created from players when they try out a Wii. There are more Miis created everyday and more that travel around to other player's Wii to join the party.

Miis are suppose to have fun and encourage the players to keep playing and enjoy the time.

But this particular Mii is the opposite. She hates laughter, she hates to think that someone has control over her, that her main purpose in life is to go around and try to be happy all the time. She likes pouring down misery instead. It's so much better. Mischievous, unfriendly and troublesome is the best to describe her.

Unfortunately, it's not her fault for being so dark. We can't blame Miis for their action because they're nothing more than reflections of their creators. There is no such thing as a bad Mii only a bad owner with bad upbringings.

You see, when a player creates a Mii, their personality are transferred into that Mii. It also depends on the mood the player is in. If she or he is in a bad mood and decides to create a Mii then boom! You get a Mii with the same personality as their creator but with a temper. That's why Miis from the same owner aren't the same.

And sometimes–but very rarely–there could be a malfunction when the player saves their Mii so the creation might posses a new technique that the player doesn't possess like cooking or sports. But these days, Master Hand has a few helping hands (haha) so it's _almost_ impossible for a malfunction in the system.

Anyways, back to Cream. This Mii was recently created by a spoiled brat who wants an XBox 360 but got stuck with a Wii so you could tell her mood and her personality that transferred to Cream. She hates it when things don't go her way, hates when she can't have what she wants and gets irritated like her creator.

Cream stormed around the mansion, her long hair whipped from behind her. All the male Miis watched her go by. They knew they don't have a chance with her. She hates everything and everyone in this mansion.

She wore short pants showing off her long slender legs, her lips were covered in red lipstick and her face had makeup.

The blonde made her way to the Practice Fights office. Her amber eyes snapped at the sleeping Maymay.

Cream placed her hands on her shoulder on her tiny waist glaring down at her partner.

Maymay muttered around in her sleep with a fear expression.

"Wake up, you stupid cow!" Snapped Cream.

Her partner woke up in cold sweat. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a rat's nest. "Oh golly, I had this horrible nightmare about this guy with black wings and—"

"I don't care! Just stop drooling all over the desk and give me my purse."

Maymay yawned, blinking the last bit of sleepiness from her eyes. She reached out from under her desk and pulled out a small red purse decorated with rubies. "You know you really should try to keep your things with you, Cream."

"That's none of your business! It's not like I purposely left it at the common room."

"I'm just saying," said the brunette. "Oh and that reminds me, you have a brawl this afternoon according to your schedule."

The blonde showed disgust at the word 'brawl'. "Another fight. Ugh!"

Maymay's eyes sharpened behind her glasses. "You've been ditching brawls lately, Cream, and that's not doing so well on your overall report. If you keep this up then Master Hand will have to replace you with another Mii."

Since there's far too many Miis around the world (and in other worlds) Master Hand made it fair by picking at random through lottery tickets. Cream was one of the luckiest but she didn't feel lucky. What's the point of fighting when your own creator doesn't even want anything to do with you? What's the point of her existence?

Her red lipstick lips went to a firm line at the thought. She hated the thought of being thrown away, of being replaced. "Fine then," she muttered and turned her back to Maymay and sauntered away.


	9. Chapter 9

Link sauntered across the hall rubbing his sore arm. Man, that Mii sure puts up one hell of a fight. Guess Samus isn't the only one that fights hard.

Hopefully Dr Mario could give him some aspirin to help with the headache. Link spent most of his day helping the kids to look for Kirby but that little guy is nowhere to be found.

They've tried everything!

Link and his counterpart carried around a silver tray of delicious meat and both Lucas and Ness kept yelling out Kirby's name over and over but he didn't show up to inhale the bait. Dedede almost did.

The hero groaned, just imagining all the work he has in front of him before he could get some rest.

He turned around a corner and noticed Rosalina getting out of the infirmary in such a hurry that she didn't even glance at his direction. He entered the cool room that smelled like hand sanitizer.

Sitting on the edge of the white bed was Pitto. His eyes held some kind of expression that Link couldn't identify. For the first time ever, he actually looked calm and relaxed. His face showed no grumpiness and his shoulders were slumped back.

Link stood at the doorframe, staring down at the fellow fighter. As far as he knew, Dark Pit isn't someone to be so quiet. What's with that expression on his face? Link never seen him look like this before.

Maybe this is what Pit has meant. Heh. The guy's actually right, there is something wrong with Pitto.

The Hylain tried to collect his thoughts on the angel's behavior when Pitto muttered. "Dr Mario isn't in yet."

Link blinked back and took a quick look at his surroundings. Great. Where could that plumber be? Should he go look for him?

As if reading his mind, Pitto said. "Rosalina's already gone to get him."

Dark Pit gave out a rough cough giving out a cloud of smoke. Link went over to assist him when he started to cough harder. As he got closer, Pitto finally stopped and took a deep breath.

Link got a close up on Pitto and noticed the scars on his legs and arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked in shock.

Pitto couldn't have got these marks from brawl since Master Hand's powers prevents any physical injuries so who could have done this?

The dark fighter shrugged like its no big deal. "Long story."

"We've got all day," Link said, expecting Pitto to get annoyed at his persistence but the angel sighed and explained what happened.

He added in the part that Lucina needed someone to accompany her is order to go so he agreed and gave in details on how he got these burnt marks and his sore throat.

Link just stood there with eyes wider than sauce pans. Who could even think of ever doing this?!

The answer drained the blood from his face.

Ganondorf. That slimy pig.

Even after Link specifically told him to back off he still didn't get it. Why would Gannon do such a thing? Even to one of his fellow villain.

Maybe Link shouldn't have confronted him or maybe he should've approached the situation more differently. Whatever is going on Link's going to make sure that pig isn't getting away with this.

Dark Pit doesn't seem concerned and says it was just another unlucky day for him. Link thinks otherwise.

Telling him the culprit might only cause trouble and he's been through more than enough as it is.

"Don't worry, Dark Pit, I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens," Link promised earning a confused look on the on the angel.

Before he could even question, Dr Mario entered the room along with Rosalina. She seemed a bit distressed with a worried expression on her beautiful features.

"Oh dear, you too Link?" She gasped.

He gave a nervous chuckle, scratching his head. "Nah, don't worry about me. Just a little headache is all."

The doctor handed the hero some pills then turned his attention at Pitto. Unfortunately, Link couldn't stick around and had to leave.

He told Rosalina that to let him know if anything happens. Dr Mario pushed Link out of the room before he got a chance to talk to Dark Pit.

The Hylain sighed and rubbed the side of his head at the easing ache.

"Link," said a female voice.

He turns around to see his princess walking towards him with a frown on her lips. "I've been calling you all morning and you haven't picked up!"

The green clad took out his phone and noticed the twenty missed calls. "Oops, must've been on silence," he said. "Sorry."

Zelda crossed her arms and sighed. "It's okay I guess. Did something happen? You look a bit pale."

"I just have this headache," he replied giving her half the truth.

She wasn't convinced of his answer. "Something happened, didn't it?"

So then he explained what Pitto had told him and when he finished he said in an angry tone. "I'll find out who did this and get them in some serious trouble."

Is it just him or did Zelda went a bit pale?

"Um, I'm pretty sure whoever did this didn't mean to. I mean...let's not jump into conclusions," she blabbered on with a nervous laugh. "It could've been an accident—"

"I have some ideas on the person behind it."

She gulped. "Uh, you do?"

"Yeah."

"So what would you do?"

Link shrugged but the determination on his face didn't waver. "Whatever happens I'll make sure that person gets the worst. Pitto doesn't need someone bullying him."

With that note, he stomped away.

* * *

She aimed the basket ball right at the loop. It went straight in and when it did the bells rang out and the lights flashed.

The princess shot a fist in the air. "Yes!"

Pitto snorted. "Out of the way, Smurf, I'll show you how it's done."

Lucina moved aside and watched the basket ball he threw hit the hoop and bounced back right at him.

She smirked. "Wow, I really learned something there."

"Hey, the lights messed up with my aim," he complained.

"Oh sure they did."

"Whatever, I wanna play another game."

She looked around the arcade. Dear Lord, there's so many to choose from!

Her finger pointed at a table. "Let's try Air Hockey," he exclaimed. "Who knows, you might actually win this time."

Since they came here Dark Pit hasn't won a single game out of all the arcade.

"Shut up, Smurf."

He completely messed up game a few moments later and got zero. Lucina managed to convince him to try out another game rather than beating up the air hockey table.

She tried to get him to play Pacman but he accidentally broke the joystick. Then he tried out the dancing tiles and almost won but he ended up tripping.

She couldn't bottle up her laughter and exploded at his priceless expression.

To add it all up, it was just another unlucky day for him.

After having his pride crushed he then demanded that they'd go back to the mansion. She didn't argue but laughed as they made their way out.

"Hey, quit laughing at me, girlie! I never saw these kinds of things before," he growled.

Her smile didn't waver as she shook her head. "Nether did I but you don't see me losing in every game."

He groaned as his head hung back. "Whatever."

"But it was fun, right?"

"It would've been better if I'd won," he muttered.

"But it was."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She let out a faint smile. After all, this was a sort of apology for what happened at the Rekushawa Sushi.

The moon glowed in the dark as the stars sparkles in the sky. There wasn't a sound but crickets in the night. A cool breeze blew by that sent chills up her spine as she hugged herself.

"Hey, let's take a taxi," he suggested. "It's freezing out here."

She nodded in agreement and searched her pocket for her small wallet. Nothing. Strange. Panic filled her as she searched her other pocket, her bag and for goodness sake, her boot.

Pitto saw the distress in her face. "What? What is it?!"

"M–my wallet! I can't find it!" She cried, her voice was shaking.

She could barely listen to his words as she tried to search herself for her item.

Dark Pit grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Will you calm down? It's just a wallet!"

Her face went pale as she stared at the path they walked through. She slowly sat down when she felt a dizzy feeling overwhelm her. "...thousand..."

"What?" He asked irritatingly.

"I had...a thousand Smash Coins in that wallet."

Pitto jumped from his place with wide eyes. " _What_?! Are you an idiot?! Why would you carry that much?"

"I'm so new to this world...I–I can't help it. I see something so expensive and I just..."

She stopped when she felt a lump in her throat. This is all the money she earned from brawl and chores. Not to mention the facts that it contains everything.

"I have my coupons, my Smasher ID, the key to my room and–and—"

"Calm down, princess. Crying over it is not going to help," he sad and reached out his hand.

She whipped her cheek and blushed in embarrassment. She's a fighter for god's sake not some pansy princess. "Yeah, your right."

"Did you leave it at the arcade?"

"I was carrying it on the way out," she reminded him.

He sighed and walked over at the stairs they went down from. He looked over at the bushes and at each of the steps. Lucina didn't do much, her legs were shaking and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. The pizza they had earlier wasn't sitting well in her stomach.

She looked over at Pitto and waited for him to curse out of frustration, yell out her some more but he didn't. She stared at his expression in worry that he might just call it quits and tell her flat bottom that it's gone forever and it's all her fault. But he didn't.

He just kept searching at every corner not doing a half-way job at it. He kept his determination face on and kept looking as if her wallet truly mattered to him.

Lucina felt a bit touched. She never would expect this kind of behavior from him.

The angel fighter disappeared in some thick bushes and came back later with some twigs in his hair. He had a mischievous smile on his face with something behind his back.

"Hey, Princess, what's blue with a certain someone's name stitched on it?"

Lucina frowned. "Pitto, I'm in no mood for a joke—"

She paused when she gave a gasped at her wallet with her name stitched on it. Pitto smirked with his face filled with newly pride as if he actually won something. For once.

"Found it behind a tree. You must've dropped it."

She couldn't even speak out her gratitude. Hopefully, the look on her face says more than a thank you.

"Now I do believe you owe me a ride home, Princess."

* * *

"What?! You can't be serious!" Ike cried.

"Say that a bit louder I don't think the entire mansion heard you," Link said sarcastically as he drank up some of his juice.

Marth shook his head. "This is way out of control, Link. Did you tell Pitto that it might've been Gannon?"

"No."

"Did you tell Zelda?" Ike asked.

"Well, I told her that I'll catch the culprit..."

Falcon snorted. "Tell your girlfriend instead of the victim, huh?"

The green clad scrambled his hair in frustration. "Gah! I don't know what to do, okay? I need evidence that Gannondorf did it and maybe a witness but—"

Marth bumped his elbow. "Cheer up! He's a villain so I'm pretty sure you won't have a hard time explaining it to Master Hand."

The F-Zero racer just shook his head. "I don't know if I'm the only guy saying this but how about you - oh I don't know - _tell_ Pitto and let _him_ deal with it since it's _his_ problem? Just saying."

Ike gave a grim expression. "I never thought in a million years I might say this but Falcon may be right."

Marty blinked. "He is?"

"I am? Ha! I am!"

Ike sighed. "Link, I understand you want to help Pitto but he's the type of person that wants to deal his situations on his terms. Maybe he doesn't want your help. Maybe he wants to go on face to face with Gannon himself. You have to think about these things because getting Gannon suspension might not bring justice to Pitto."

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yeah, I'll be real mad if you knew that someone's been messing with me and kept that to yourself. I mean, I'd like a piece of the guy!"

Link tried to speak but Marth cut him off as he pointed out to Falcon. "But imagine a break through out of those out! Master Hand will suspend them both because he might think it's be both their faults since their villains which is not fair, I know, but that's why Link needs evidence to proof Pitto's innocence."

Link raised his hands. "Okay, guys, let's try and not make a big deal of this—"

"Big deal? Link, buddy, your pal Gannon tried to kill the guy," Marth pointed out. "He could even get the rest of the villains to go against Pitto. How about that?"

The Hylain sucked in air as he hung his head back then looked back at his friends. "That's not a what I meant! What I need to do is to make sure Gannon can never try any attempts to harm him again," Link retorted.

"Gannon used up his free days this month to stay over at his palace at my world for the week," he explained. "When he gets back we'll expose him to Master Hand and get hm suspended."

* * *

The next day came by as the Smashers ate up their breakfast and prepared themselves for their fights. Meanwhile, two princesses sat together at the common room where it's mostly quiet.

Zelda took a sip of her coffee looking over at a new face that sat a few tables away and next to him was that sweet British fighter. "Have you met the new Smasher? Robin? He seems to be good friends with Shulk."

Peach locked her eyes on the newcomers and gasped. "I didn't know about this!"

"Peach, dear, he just came in hours early with no sleep. Please don't go jumping at him, he must be exhausted," Zelda told her. "I believe he's just here to fill up their stomachs and go right to his room to get some rest."

"And then I'll make welcome cakes!" The pink princess said excitedly. "Aw they look like they're already close friends! Are they from the same game?"

The Hylian princess shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't introduced myself to him yet. I don't want to stress him."

Peach tapped her chin and grinned. "Oh! He must be Lucina's friend. She did say that someone from her world is joining Smash."

The white haired fighter laughed at the light brown headed. They did seem close as if they've known each other for ages. The newcomer had white hair with brown eyes that looked a bit amber in the light. He wore a white shirt and pants with long boots and a black robe that went down until his upper thigh. To Zelda he looked a bit like a magician with a strange aura surrounding him and to Peach he looked adorable.

After a moment of sipping teas and eating cookies, Peach then cleared her throat and spoke in a more serious tone. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Zelda places her tea down with a sigh. "Link's on to you."

"Excuse me?"

"He knows that someone sabotaged Pitto's meals at Rekushawa Sushi."

The Toadstool princess just waved her hand. "I didn't sabotaged! And also how would Link even think that's me? I mean, he couldn't be that smart."

Well, that was true but Zelda looked offended. "I didn't tell him the truth because of you, Peach," she said with a hint of anger in her tone. "What you did to Pitto is unacceptable."

"You left half way because you had to see your hero so you didn't saw the whole thing!" The other princess snapped.

"Link told me what Pitto told him so I do know what happened. Why would you pour that much alcohol?"

"I wanted Lucina to jump in to the rescue so that idiot boy could see her true beauty and realize that she's the one!"

"What about tripping that waiter and getting all that soup over Pitto? Explain that."

"Everything was backfiring so I tried to make up for the soup part so Lucina will come to his aid."

Zelda rubbed the side of her head. "Explain the curry then."

Peach frowned. "What curry?"

"You added curry to his desert!" Zelda snapped. "He had to go to Dr Mario! Did you even stop for a moment to realize how extremely dangerous and reckless not to mention stupid to use a Smash item outside brawl?! That's breaking the rules and will get you in serious trouble."

The blonde went pale. All of her confidence melted away. "Wait, wait, I –I know I stuck that chopstick up his nose with your magic book, pour alcohol and tripped that waiter, okay? I _know_ I did that but Zelda, please, I didn't bring add a curry. Please you have to believe me. M–Master Hand will suspend me and take out my points."

The Hylain princess that was known to be calm and gentle then stood up with a scary look on her face. She spoke with a kind of tone she never even used on Gannon.

"And yet, even after I kept my promise to keep your pesky fantasy secret from Link you're still lying to me," Zelda snapped and walked away but turned around at the shaken pink princess.

"Link said that he's going to make sure to get the person who harmed Pitto and get them suspension and I think so too. You have until at the end of the week to say something to Pitto otherwise I'm breaking my promise."

* * *

Wow, who knew Zelda had it in her? Hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to leave a review on your thoughts. Again sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes.

See you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Shulk gave the newcomer a friendly smile. "Cheer up, chap! The beginning is always tough but you'll get used to it."

"I didn't even know how taxies' work around here," Robin muttered in embarrassment. "Much less telephones."

"I was there though," he assured his troubled friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so," Robin said, scratching his head. "Say, what were you doing in town so early?"

Shulk have him a sad smile like he felt sorry for him. "Believe me, a few weeks in this mansion is enough for you to sleep outside in the rain to get some peace."

What's that suppose to mean? He didn't wanna know but he did know that without Shulk he would've been hopelessly lost in Smash Town. Those strange vehicles and tall buildings.

He was just wandering in the street amazed at the architecture. It wasn't long until he found himself so lost. The twist and the turns and the merchants that pushed him to buy useless trinkets. He soon lost his money to a tourist trap, wasting it all on t shirt and snow globes. Everything was all going to downfall until he bumped into Shulk.

The British Smasher wore fresh pair of jeans and a sweater, looking nothing like a Smasher. The two met and introduced one another awkwardly and that's Shulk notices the Smash badge that Robin wore. Robin's prayers were answered when Shulk happened to be a Smasher himself and led the way.

The newcomer didn't even meet Master Hand or any of the famous Smasher. God, he was so exhausted. The travel has been bumpy and he spent hours wandering in the town carrying his heavy suitcase looking desperately for directions. How did Lucina cope with all this?

 _Lucina._

God, it's been so long since he's seen her. He missed her smile, her cheerful spirit, her face and—

A snap of fingers brought him back to reality. "Hey, mate."

Robin blinked. "Uh yeah?"

"You're tired, chap, you need to get some sleep."

The newcomer sighed. "But there's no room for me to stay," he pointed out.

"We'll try one of the storage room for now," the brunette told him. "Hope you're good to sleep in a creepy place with bugs crawling around."

The newcomer shivered at the thought. Moving his gaze, his eyes caught two beautiful women that sat a few tables away from them. How did he not notice them?

"Who are they?" He asked.

Shulk cocked his head to the side to see what he meant. "Those two lovelies? The blonde in pink is Peach and the other one is Zelda. They're both princesses, if you haven't figured that part out, the princess in distress thing, you know, but Zelda knows how to fight in her world whilst Peach likes to get kidnapped every Tuesday's."

Robin hummed in thought as he looked over at the two veterans. Yeah, he remembered their story. Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Zelda is the princess of Hyrule. It must be the exhaustion that he couldn't remember their faces at first.

They both looked elegant, showing off their beauty as they sipped their tea in a royal like manner. They both were dressed in their signature gowns and looked absolutely stunning. But something was up.

The look on Hylian's face was enough to make Robin hide under his table. She looked like she was about to blast everything to smithereens. He thought that the princess was sweet and kind hearted but this took him on a complete turn.

Peach on other hand looked pale and shaken. Robin frowned at Zelda, seeing her as no more than a bully. She got up to leave but turned around. He couldn't make out of what she said but whatever it was, was enough to have the Toadstool princess on the verge of tears.

Shulk wasn't paying attention as he added a few more sugar to his tea.

Robin stood up with his blood boiling.

"Mate, where—"

He didn't pay any attention to his new friend and walked over to the tearful princess.

"Excuse me, are you okay, madam?" He said earnestly as he can.

Peach sniffed, rubbing her eye. "Oh, go away! Don't bother yourself with a terrible person like me."

"Nonsense! Don't listen to anything others say," Robin said. "Whatever she says shouldn't affect you."

She didn't look convinced but did stop the waterfall in her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh, you're the newcomer."

Robin bowed. "Robin, at your service," he introduced.

From behind him, Shulk got up from his seat to see the commotion. He then noticed Peach's tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Oh bloody 'ell, you alright, princess?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

The princess took out a tissue and blew her nose. Her red eyes met up with the two. "Oh, it's just a bad morning is all."

Robin wanted to question her but instead gave out a loud yawn. His eyelids felt heavy.

Shulk patted him on the back. "Alright then, it's long time you get some sleep. I'll show you to the storage room."

Peach gasped. "The storage room?! Oh no no no noooo! We can't treat our newcomer to a storage room!"

"But Master Hand is too busy to provide him with a room and—"

"Nonsense!" The blonde turned to the sleepy boy. "I won't accept this so I can offer you to my room instead."

That managed to slap Robin. "Wh–what? No, I couldn't."

His friend then stepped in. "He can stay in my room instead. I don't have any brawls but—"

"Don't be ridicules! I'm not letting him stay in a room that has a leaking ceiling."

"It's only a freaking drop!"

Peach turned away from him and looked at Robin. "I won't accept no as an answer."

He was too tired to even refuse. "As long as I can sleep on a bed I'm good."

"Shulk, be a dear and show him the way. And you, don't be snooping around my things."

Shulk obliged and took the exhausted newcomer to the girls dorm. It was quiet in the morning, not a peep of sound.

The Master of Tactican yawned again and spoke in a sleepy tone. "Have you seen the way Zelda looked at Peach? She's the one that hurt Peach, I tell you."

Shulk shook his head immediately at his statement. "No way would Zelda do that. She's not like that, I promise."

"You didn't see what I saw," Robin pressed but just received a pat on the shoulder.

"Your brain is just tired, mate. I'll introduce you to her. You'll see, she's one of the greatest people you'll ever meet here."

He spoke so high of her as his eyes lit up. Robin tried to believe him but all he could see in her was a cold hearted princess. Remembering that expression she gave to Peach gave him a shiver.

* * *

Pitto hesitated, trying to gather the guts to knock on her door. He held her bowl at his other hand trying to muster up the courage to face her. She's been sending him soup for the past few days. It was always hot and delicious with pieces of meat dipped in it.

Since his visit to Dr Mario he's been excused to his brawls and Rosalina has been helping him out. She always checked on him and delivered his meals to his room. He couldn't help but feel ridiculously happy at the thought of seeing her.

She's been so kind to him. Because of her he's starting to feel much better. His throat wasn't burning, his mind was clear and he felt like he can fight again.

He sucked in some air and just when he was about to knock, the door opened and Rosalina was standing in front of him.

He stared at her for moment and blushed. "Uhh hey," he said, rubbing his hand over his chest. His heart was starting to hurt again.

She gave him a smile. "Hello, Dark Pit, you look so much better."

He nodded handing over her star decorated bowl. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Your face looks a bit red. You're not feverish again, are you?"

"Really I'm fine, I'm going to start brawl today."

Rosalina have a deep sigh. "Very well then."

He looked up to her worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

The princess sighed again, her eyes didn't meet his. She crossed her hands and shook her head. "There's no one to babysit my little angels and I have a fight in ten minutes. Everyone is either busy or just doesn't want to do it. I can't have another free day since I used up all mines—"

He cut her off. "I'll do it," he blabbered. What is he saying? Babysitting? _Him_?! He despise children, especially those little star things.

But her eyes made it impossible to say no. "Would you really do that?"

"Yeah sure, you've helped me so I have to pay back," he said. It's like he has no control over his own words.

She clapped her hands in joy. "Oh thank you so much. But don't you have brawl?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," he told her. There's something terribly wrong with him. Maybe he's sick again or he bumped his head this morning. It could explain why he's taking this babysitting job.

"All you have to do is to make sure they stay inside the room. They tend to be a bit...active," she said nervously.

He raised his eyebrow and went about to ask her when a cream coloured star rushed out of the room. "Mama, mama! Come on, let's go!" It shrieked.

Rosalina giggled at her excited Luma while Pitto questioned on how he brings these situation on himself.

"Now, now, dearie, I have to change first," she said to her child then turned to Pitto. "Do you mind if you came back after a while?"

He nodded and turned to the staircase. The further he stormed from the girls' dorm the more he messed with his hair groaning out loud.

This is terrible! He doesn't know one thing about watching over children. God, his loud mouth ruined his day once again. And just when he was about to kick some asses today too.

Guess he has to get one of those free days whatever they are. He went further down and turned to two doors. A sign was taped with the words 'BRAWL SCHEDULE' typed on it.

Inside the air was much colder and lights were brighter. Chairs were set in a line at the wall with fake plants in the corner. A desk was in front of him and behind the desk was a very familiar Mii.

"Sorry but it's almost time for brawl so can you—" She stopped in mid sentence when she recognizes the Smasher and hid behind her chair. "You again?!"

"Nice to see you still remember me," he said as he took a few steps forward and stopped in front of her desk.

The flustered Maymay say back in her seat with sweat. "So, uh, want can I do for you?" She asked nervously.

He tapped his chin, his bloody eyes locked on the calendar. "I want a free day," he told her.

She adjusted her glasses. "Oh, I can do that. So when do you want a day without brawls?" She asked taking a sip on her coffee.

"Today."

The Mii chocked. "Wait? Today?!"

"Yeah why not?"

"You have to inform me three days before if you wanted a day off today. I have to change your schedule as well as other Smasher schedules," she explained but gulped when he started to get impatient.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cleared her throat. "I don't think you understand free days but basically all Smashers are given seven days in a month and they can choose any day they'd like a day off but they can do so only seven times. Weekends do have brawls but they are taken in the mornings for some Smashers so they aren't considered as day offs. Do you get it now?"

"I still want a day off," he insisted crossing his hands.

"But you have a special brawl today with a newcomer—"

"I don't care about that! I want a day off!"

Gees, it's like dealing with a child. A very scary child. No one is here to help her. This guy took on three level nine CPU for crying out loud. Well sure he lost but he still managed to pull off an impressive fight. She has to think of something quick.

"Okay, how about this? I'll postpone your fight for this morning and make an excuse to why you can't fight. So your battle will take place at evening."

He glared at her but decided that should do it for now. After all he does miss fighting.

"Fine then," he grumbled and stomped away in annoyance.

Once he left the Mii felt a huge relief and wondered what got his feathers in a bunch.

Pitto had a feeling that this is the worst idea he's ever had.

* * *

"Please, Lady Paluteana, don't be mad," Pit begged as he tried to catch up with her.

The Goddess stormed even faster. "Mad? How can I not be mad when my servant chooses a flying activity over me? I need someone to come with me to picnics!"

"But Peach hasn't even arranged anything! She's been feeling down for some reason," he explain desperately trying to get her to listen.

She sighed in annoyance but came to a sudden halt. Pit bumped into her. "Uh what is it?"

"Hello Link," the Goddess said dryly to the hero. She blames him for talking Pit into the flying practice since he noticed Pit getting rusty with his skills.

The Hylian stood there with his hands crossed. "I know what's going on with Pitto."

The Goddess and her angel both widen their eyes in surprise.

Pit was the first one to speak. "Hey, who told you about that?" He demanded.

Link took a step forward, his expression was serious. "That doesn't matter right now but I found what's really behind his strange behaviour."

The Goddess had a grim expression. "Well then, what is it?" She asked.

"Not what. Who."

"Just get to the point!" Pit said.

Link sighed uncrossing his arms. "Gannondorf." That word alone was all he needed to say.

Paluteana blinked. "That slimy pig? He's the one behind it? Are you sure?"

Link nodded. "He sabotaged Pitto on the Rekushawa Sushi's grand opening with a Smash item, curry and that almost got Dark Pit killed."

"No way," Pit gasped at loss for words.

"How can you be so sure?" Paluteana asked with her face stoned like a statue.

"I've seen his moods changing whenever he's around Gannon. I know he's behind it."

They both know the hatred Link has for that king. Gannondorf is a manipulator, lying, the list is endless. But for him to go so far as to kill Pitto...

Son of Hades, Pitto's in danger.

Pit gritted his teeth at the thought. "What should we do? We can't let that freak get away with it."

"Agreed. If he has indeed used an item outside the tournament, according to the rules that could get him expelled not to mention the fees he has to pay for theft and attempt murder," the Goddess explained with an angry tone.

"Me and the guys—"

"Wait who? How many people know about this?" The angel asked.

"Me, Falcon, Ike and Marth, we're planing to tell Master Hand the second Gannon gets back and the more numbers we have the better," the hero said with a nod.

All this was a bombshell on Pit. Sure he noticed Pit acting strange but he wasn't fully convinced it was all Gannon's work.

Pitto doesn't take crap from anyone and he sure as hell won't take it from the Evil King. He'd be furious all over the place and give out several plans to kill that guy. But it wasn't like that at all. Pitto looked more scared than angry and much more quiet than usual since he was excused from brawl for some reason.

He wanted to tell Link but the Hylian has already made up his mind. He's completely convinced that Gannon is the guy they're after for. And Lady Paluteana agrees with him.

"Very well then, make sure to inform us when the time comes," said the Goddess.

Pit didn't say a word as he turned and left. Neither did his green dressed friend or his Goddess stopped him and decided to leave him to his thoughts.

* * *

Pitto knocked anxiously on her door and waited patiently. The door opened letting out a some dim light and there wasn't anyone inside. Taking this as invitation he walked in and the cool air brushed on his face. The place was warm and smelled like her perfume.

At the door he faced a short hallway and behind a door was whispering.

Slowly, he peeked through the door to see her at the centre of the room with surrounded by those annoying little stars. Gods, there must be twenty of them.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea. No, correction, this is the worst idea he's ever had. She didn't see him yet so maybe he can just back up...

"Mama! There's a creeper at the door!" The blue star shrieked.

All the sparkling children gathered around their mother in fear. The dark angel sighed and walked in. No turning back.

Rosalina giggled at her star. "There's your surprise! He's the one that's going to babysit you."

Pitto stood there awkwardly with his dark wings set back and his red eyes glowing. Even if they didn't have proper expression he could still sense their fear.

The blue one danced around the princess' head. "That guy looks creepy, mama!"

The others nodded and muttered nervously amongst themselves and stayed a clear distance away from their so-called babysitter.

Rosalina shook her head. "That's not a nice thing to say, dear. He's going to watch over you for a short time until I finish my fight."

The little ones glanced over at Dark Pit who leaned against the wall looking as unhappy as they are.

Rosalina finally turned her attention at Pitto. "Thank you so much for doing this."

He scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing really," he said not meeting her eyes. He caught a red heart shaped box sitting on her couch. He felt his heart sink.

"What's that?"

She glanced over at the couch to see what he meant. "Oh, someone left that for me at the door," she explained. "I'm not much into chocolate so you can have it if you like."

The princess walked over at the door with a cream, blue, red and yellow Luma. Just in case if her Luma gets OK'd, the extra Lumas will be backup.

"I just need you to sit with them at all times. If they get hungry or a bit excited there's star bits in the closet. They'll do anything for it," she said then her tone went serious. "Whatever you do, make sure they don't leave this room."

With that she turned and left for her fight leaving him in the room with dozens Luma. As soon as she left, they all surrounded him, attacking him with questions.

"Why do you look like Mr Pit?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Did you paint your wings?"

"Are you Mr Pit's brother?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I love peanuts!"

"Do you like star bits?"

"QUIET!" He shouted. What's with this punks?

He glared but stopped when he saw them quivering with fear. He then took a deep breath and starting answering. "Because I'm his dark side, my eyes are just like that, definitely no, absolutely no, black, no one cares and I've never tried a star bit," he answered all in one breath.

The children looked at each other then back at him. A black star that's a bit bigger than the others and with yellow eyes approached him.

"So you're really our baby sitter?"

"If you heard your mother right."

"Then that means you'll play with us?"

"I don't think so."

They all whined and begged him with 'please', 'I'll give you a star bit if you do' and 'I'm telling mama'.

He growled. "I don't do games!"

The black Luma then asked. "Can we go outside to play then?"

"I don't see why not," he said then immediately remembered what Rosalina said. "No, you're all staying right here."

Again they all whined out loud that made the walls shake. An orange one complained. "You're a big meanie!"

"I've heard worse," he chuckled. His confidence then wavered when they all gathered around and whispered to one another then turned to him with giggles.

Before he could react two red Luma dashed at him holding a rope and tied him up. He reached out his arm to grab his weapon but his hands were then tied as well. What the hell is this? This is not what he signed up for! In seconds, they successfully tied up the dark angel and gave out a victorious cheer.

Pitto held his breath from saying any forbidden words in front of children but that did not stop him from yelling.

"Untie me now, you brats!" He barked. He was now lying on his stomach, his chin was the only thing that kept his face up. God, this ropes are so tight.

They all giggles and danced around his head taunting him. They soon backed up from his deep growl. "I'm warning you kids. Cut these ropes right now before I start to get mean."

"You're already a big meanie!" A blue one pointed out. "And we're not letting you out until you agree to let us play outside."

They all shouted 'yeah' and surrounded him. He struggled in his ropes that kept him in his place. His wings aren't tied up yet. Hmm.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to let you guys get outside your mom said it clear that you guys need to stay put," he told them but in a more calmer way.

A red Luma pouted. "But we hate staying inside."

"Yeah, it's so boring!"

"We wanna go outside!"

God, he's starting to have a big headache. He knew he couldn't convince them to untie him. There has to be another way. He glanced over at the fireplace.

The flames cracked, acting as the only light source in the room. There's an idea. One problem, he couldn't even move his limbs without causing attention. He needs a distraction.

A yellow Luma came back to the room. "The door's too heavy to move!"

He cleared his throat. "You know, I think I know a way to get that door opened."

"Really?"

The black Luma shook his head at his fellow stars. "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to escape."

"Look, how about this? I tell you how to open the door and you guys let me go."

"We'll let you go after we get it opened," the same yellow eyed, black Luma replied. He acted as some sort of leader to them all. They all nodded at him and turned to Pitto.

The dark angel nodded in agreement and took a minute to think. These Lumas are no more than little immature stars that don't know the way things work here. He could use that to his advantage. Kids will believe anything, right? Boogeyman, tooth fairy, Santa...

"All you have to do is say please," he told them trying to hide his cringe at his lame idea. Are they really that stupid to fall for this?

"Mama never says please when she opens the door," one argued.

"That's because they don't have to but for you brats–I mean, adorable children, you have to ask nicely," he explained.

They all looked at each then dashed to the door shouting 'please' over and over. While they continued endlessly, with the help of his wings Pitto stood on his feet and hopped to the fireplace hurriedly.

Carefully, he tried to sneak past them but accidentally fell face flat to the ground with thump. They all turned to see him a foot away from the fireplace.

"He tricked us!" One of them shouted and they all targeted him.

"Get him!"

On the last second, his wings flapped that sent a gust of wind to the Lumas. He carefully placed his side to the fireplace and felt the flames burn away the ropes. He quickly broke free and turned to the Lumas with glowing red eyes.

Momentarily, they all were facing the wall not uttering another word. He told them that if they dare to disobey him he'll have them all reported to the Master Hand. Of course he wouldn't do that since that Hand won't punish these mindless kids and instead pin the blame on Rosalina.

He hummed happily at the complete silence, leaning against the cream couch and resting his feet on the table.

The heart shaped chocolate was still there and he couldn't think of what to do with it.

For some reason he wanted to track down whoever sent this and stuff their gift down their bloody throats. Why did it matter to him that someone admired her? And why does he have this fire inside of him?

Without another thought he tore the gift open to see heart shaped chocolate. He chewed each on up ignoring the tingly feeling that he had when he swallowed. Dark Pit couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the idiot who thought that his lousy gift would do any good. He failed miserably by giving something that she didn't even like. Loser.

He kept his thoughts on the basted. It might've been Wario. He gritted his teeth at the thought but suddenly felt light headed.

Only a few chocolate pieces remained and just when he was about to make off of them, he hiccuped, his head was swirling. He then focused on the familiar taste in his tongue and widen his eyes at the realization.

Oh gods, the chocolates had alcohol in it!

He hiccuped again and felt his head spinning and tried to keep his eyes opened. He hasn't been drunk since that party with Viridi.

No, ugh, the headache, the sickness, it's all coming back. Why is he here? Where is here? What's going on?

He hiccuped again and rested his head on a soft pillow. He noticed a blue sweater was hung at the back of the couch. It smelled so much like her. He held it to his face and took a deep breath. It smelled like beautiful cold flowers. It gave him a warm feeling inside of him and his eyes started to sting.

His heart was aching for her. Where is she? Why did she leave him? Why does he feel so alone?

Clutched in his grip and stuffed in his face, he slowly closed his eyes. The Lumas weren't aware of their evil sitter's state and stayed quiet fearing his threat.

* * *

Lucina knocked on the door of Rsoalina's room. "Hey, Rose, I have your moisturizer, sorry it took so long," she called out holding the product in hand.

Oh yeah, she did say that she had a brawl. Lucina groaned, waiting will take forever and its impossible since she too has a brawl starting at six and not only that but she is expecting a special visitor from her world.

Maybe she'll just leave the moisturizer inside. After all, she did promise Rosalina to return it to her. Or maybe she shouldn't barge in someone else's room. But Rose won't seem to mind, right?

The knob felt unusually cold at her touch and as she pushed the door opened a wave of colourful sparkling stars dashed by her. The force was so strong that it knocked her off her feet. They all were shouting 'FREEDOM' as they scattered all over the mansion.

Lucina widen her eyes and went into the room to see what the problem was. The only thing she found is an idiot of a fighter slumped at the couch with a blue sweater. No wonder they ran away.

He almost looked peaceful in his sleep that was until Lucina slapped him. "Wake up," she ordered.

He rubbed his chin and widened his eyes at the empty room. "Where are all the brats?"

"They ran off," she replied dryly.

He gave a glare. "Wait, did you open the door? This is all your fault!"

She gasped but quickly regained herself and stuck a finger in his face. "My fault?! The door was unlocked and I was just trying to return her cream, you idiot!"

Pitto ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Great just freaking great. I was suppose to watch them—"

She cut him off with disbelief. "Wait, you? Watching children? Please tell me your joking."

He ignored her and got up, running out the door. "No, no, no," he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "This wasn't suppose to happen. She's going to finish her brawl soon."

The princess frowned. Why does he look like he cared so much? He seems so upset about the whole situation. And she was the one that opened the door. It is his problem but at the same time it was also hers. Going into someone else's room. No wonder Rose never invited anyone in.

She sighed. "I'll help then."

He blinked. "What?"

"Catching those Lumas is not a walk in the park. They're active and fast so you have no chance of doing it yourself," she told him with a stern look. "Rosalina finishes her fight in twenty minutes so we don't have much time."

The dark angel raised his eyebrow at her. "What's the catch here, princess?"

"Well, you've helped me find my wallet so I think I owe you one."

Pitto still didn't look convinced. "I don't know. Maybe your doing this just to get all the credits."

She rolled her eyes at him. "We can either stand here all day arguing or we can catch the Lumas before their Mom finishes her fight. Your choice."

Without anything else to say, the two then grabbed nets that were conveniently placed behind a bush for the sake of the story and went out to catch some stars.

* * *

Yes I am still alive and sorry I haven't been able to update in a very long time and I hope you guys didnt forget the story. Reviews always help me out and I get encouraged to write more.


	11. Chapter 11

Ike laughed at his stupid friend. "So you're telling me that you gave her a gift and forgot to write a letter? Classic Marth."

The prince ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I completely forgot!" He said.

They were both standing in the hallway and just finished their sparring. Poor Toon Link was torchered by Ike. But it was pretty hilarious that Ike made him do push ups.

Marth hung his head down. "I don't know if I could face her."

Ike sighed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Just say that you were the idiot that gave her those chocolates and ask her on a date. Easy."

"And what about her kids?"

"You need to stop worrying about that. I'm pretty sure Rose wants romance in her life but she thinks she has too much responsibility to give it a chance."

The prince just shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Maybe I should ask Lucina."

"I don't think she's free for your lady troubles."

Marth frowned. "Why is that?"

"Come on, haven't you noticed? She's always hanging out with Pitto. You don't think that..." Ike left off with a shrug.

Marth jumped. "What?! Don't be an idiot! Those two can't stand each other," he said and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Besides, they don't even match! Lucina, kind hearted, sweetheart, amazing and so on. While Pitto is rough, cold hearted, mean, cruel, strange, irradiating to look at—"

Ike put up his hand to get him to stop. "Yeah, yeah, we get it but don't you think opposites attracts each other?"

The prince paced around with his hands behind him. "There's no way my descendant would ever fall for him! I mean, he's just so–UGH! I don't even like the thought of it!"

Ike chuckled at his friend's frustration. "You can't stop true love~"

He got elbowed by Marth for that. "It's not true love! I won't allow this!"

"You're not her father and if she likes the guy then I say she has the right to date him!"

"You're sounding so much like Peach!"

"Peach will hit you with that frying pan of hers if she sees you stopping true love," he pointed out.

The fighters were then interrupted when a blue star just dashed right through the gap between them. Both Ike and Marth blinked.

"Was that a Luma?" Marth asked.

"Get back here you!" Lucina shouted as she dashed through the hallway with a net.

"Was that Lucina?" Ike asked.

Just when they thought things were getting a bit out of hand Pitto came flying with a net at hand.

"Was that...Dark Pit?!" Marth yelled in disbelief.

The dark angel looked real mad and flapped his wings at high speed. Ike and Marth both went on their knees as the dark angel flew from above.

Once the two maniacs left, the hallway went to an awkward silence. Marth just stood there with his fist shaking in rage and his left eye twitching. "Lucina...is with Pitto?! This is...this is just..."

Ike patted him on the shoulder. "You want to follow them?" He asked.

The prince just sighed in defeat with his head bowed down. "No...I need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee..." He muttered.

"I'll pay," Ike offered.

Marth stood up straighten up and gazed at the direction that Lucina and Pitto ran off to and sighed. If Dark Pit makes a move on her so help him...

* * *

Robin didn't know wether to be nervous or angry when Shulk dragged him to meet Zelda.

"She's a real beaut, I tell ya," the British boy said and took ahold of his hand.

The first thing Robin wanted to do was look for Lucina. He hasn't even been introduced to Master Hand yet.

Shulk pulled Robin into the conference room where the princess was enjoying her tea in peace. Wow, she looked so much better without all those angry marks on her face.

There was no way someone like her could ever be so mean to anyone. But once Robin remembered the scary expression on his face, he pulled back from Shulk's hand.

"I'll meet her another time," the magician said bluntly. "I mean I wouldn't want to interrupt her teatime or anything."

"Well, I _might_ have told her that I was gonna introduce you to her. Might have."

"You didn't."

"What? I needed to know when she was free."

The newcomer just facepalm and decided to go ahead and meet her. Once she saw them she gave out a gentle smile and stood up.

"Princess Zelda, this is Robin, Robin, Zelda," Shulk said and backed up.

Robin nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm happy to finally meet you. I do hope you enjoy the tournament," she said with a smile.

He looked up to her to only see kindness in her eyes. He's starting to have second thoughts on her first impression. It's no wonder Shulk is going up and down to get Robin to meet her. She really is a good person and he could see that.

But she still has a lot to explain.

"Pardon me but yesterday I saw you with Peach and..." He left off with a shrug.

Shulk also nodded. "Yeah, what happened with Peach?"

Zelda sighed and twiddled with her fingers. "We just came off with a disagreement is all," she explained uneasy and turned to Robin. "I am very sorry you had to see that. I must have looked terrible to you, haven't I?"

He shook his head a bit too hasty. "What? No. I mean–you don't seem like a bad person now," he pointed out.

The Hylian Princess giggled. "I'm glad to hear you say so."

Shulk leaned his elbow onto Robin's shoulder. "See chap? What I tell ya?"

The blonde then caught his eyes on the bulletin board that hung on the wall. "Well, lookey here," he muttered.

Robin frowned. "What?"

"It's today's fighting schedule and your name is at the special brawl," he told him.

Zelda widen her eyes. "Is that so? But he's just a newcomer!"

Shulk didn't look any surprised and bent down to get a closer look while rubbing his chin. "Well, it looks like you'll be fightin'–HOLY MACKEREL!"

Both the magician and the princess jumped at his shriek. "What? What is it?" Zelda asked worriedly.

Shulk turned around with a stoned expression. "Your fighting Dark Pit," he said and looked at Robin as if he's planning to make a funeral for the newcomer.

The misfortunate magician wanted to ask but he was interrupted by Zelda.

The princess stomped. "What?! This is absurd! Who is responsible for this?! A newcomer can't possibly fight without any experience in brawl and fighting Pitto?"

Shulk looked panicked. "The guy's going to freaking kill the lad!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Robin shouted waving his hands. "Just who exactly is this Dark Pitto guy?"

Zelda sighed. "He's technically a newcomer this year but—"

"Chap, that guy will crush you to the ground. I've seen him first hand when he took down Samus. He even battled on three level nine CPUs in one hour!"

"Uhh, what's CPU?" Robin asked innocently but once again he was interrupted.

Zelda scoffed at the blonde. "Shulk, you know better than to listen to rumours!"

"But what if it's true?"

"Uh hello?" Robin said. Seriously he's standing in between them.

"It can't be true because Master Hand won't allow it."

"Why the 'ell not?"

"Because no one can fight continuously in one hour. That is ridiculous," she told him with a finger pointed to his face. "The point is that newcomers can't just jump into fighting. They need to be taught how to use items, practice in the Practice fight activity and train."

"Yeah well—" Shulk was cut short by a loud shout.

"Stop flying!" A female voice shouted. Her voice was loud enough to be heard by the whole mansion.

Robin's ears perked up and his heart started to race. He knew that voice all too well.

A bright yellow little star dashed through the room laughing. "Catch me if you can!" It yelled happily.

A girl entered the room with her ocean blue hair wrapped around his a bun, her beautiful face was dripping with sweat and her hand on a net like it was a weapon.

What hurt was that she didn't notice him. She didn't even glance at him as she chased down that star.

Robin felt a strong shove that forced him to the ground.

"Move it, idiot," said a dark voice. The newcomer looked up to see an angel. No, not a white innocent looking angel. It was a dark angel with black wide spread wings, the guy wore a dark tunic and just like Lucina held a net.

Something about this guy just doesn't seem right. His red eyes held no kindness or mercy. He seems so cold hearted and emotionless.

He didn't give a second look and ran after the star as well. The newcomer was still on the ground with eyes wider than dinner plates as he watched the winged guy dash out of the room. The three of them just stood there in total confusion.

Robin stood up with the help of Shulk and asked. "Who was that guy?" His question was more like in a whisper as he remembered those cold red eyes. He completely forgot about Lucina.

" _That's_ the guy you're gonna be fighting, mate, Shulk said sadly. "Dark Pit."

Robin gulped. No wonder those two got all worked up. He's seriously going to fight that guy? And he doesn't even have any experience to fight a Smasher.

"What's a Luma doing here?" Zelda questioned. "Rosalina's at a battle right now."

"Maybe it got lost."

"And Lucina and Pitto are chasing it because...?"

"You know those Lumas. Way too active. Maybe they're trying to do Rose a favour."

Robin paid no attention to their conversation and turned to the bulletin board. His eyes looked over at the schedule of his fight. It starts tonight. The last battle before curfew.

He's torn between going for it and deciding to beg Master Hand not to. But as he quickly thought it over he knew what he had to do.

"Well, I should get ready," the Master of Tactican declared.

"For your funeral?" Shulk offered.

"For my fight," Robin corrected.

"We could finally introduce you to Master Hand and talk to him. I'm sure he'll—"

"I'm not running away from a fight!"

"He doesn't know what mercy is, chap."

"I can learn a thing or two from this fight."

"Yeah the humiliation of defeat at the first fight."

The princess clapped gaining both their attention. "Now, now, Shulk. This is a good opportunity for him," she said and turned to the newcomer. "We don't have much time. I'll teach you everything you need to know about the items at the Practice Fights so we best hurry."

Robin blinked. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course, you need my wisdom if you wish to win. Now come on, I do hope that you are an incredible fast learner."

And so the three of them went head on to the Practice Fights to prepare for tonight's special brawl.

* * *

This is a disgrace!

Mopping the floors like some kind of maid. The Mii growled at her labor, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Was it really her fault that she slapped Maymay on the cheek? That stupid girl wouldn't shut up about this crazy guy with wings. There were times when Cream wished that Maymay's creator would just erase her. Who needs that whiny girl anyway? She's always freaking out over the same guy. Big deal.

Cream just hated the fact that there's no respect for her. Her creator is the daughter of a billionaire. Where is the respect people? Why is she here mopping the floor for doing everyone a favour?

In bitterness of her punishment, she made sure to 'forget' to put a wet floor sign. Hopefully someone slips and breaks their backs. She smiled at the thought of it and moped some more to make that a reality.

"Done cleaning?" Said a female voice.

The blonde turned around to see that it was Mrs FreckleFace. No, that's literally her name. Supposedly, her creator must of been bored to death and decided to create a Mii. That's why no one bothers to talk to the overly freckled and boring to death Mii. She had a few weights on and wore a red jacket and navy pants. Like her name, a wave of freckles over her huge nose and chubby cheeks.

Her creator is also the creator of Nintendo soooo that made Master Hand to put her in charge of Miis.

Just why would Fusajiro Yamauchi name her that and make her look like the ugliest Mii in this mansion? Boredom can give people the strangest ideas.

"If you are then maybe you ought to apologize to Maymay," FreckleFace said and crossed her arms.

The blonde decided to ignore her and go back to work. The day she decided to apologize is the day she gets a heart. Such a day will never exist.

The superior Mii sighed. "I know it's hard with your creator and all but you know you don't have to be like her. You can make your own choices and you chose to do what you just did. That's on you not on your creator."

"And what am I suppose to do?" Cream growled, clenching her mop so hard. "Bow down to that stupid Mii and kiss her feet?"

FreckleFace sighed. "Yes, I'm telling you to just do that," she said sarcastically and sighed annoyingly. "Come on Cream, is that what you honestly hear me say? I want you to just say a few words and that's it."

Cream glared up at the Mii supervisor. Who does this fat chick think she is? Bossing everyone around like she's some tough cow or something. She would look much better with a mop in the face. Could Cream really do that to her?

The Mii's amber eyes trailed down at her mop. That could get her suspended and maybe even expelled for attacking. But if it gets that fat cow to shut up then—

Her thoughts were shattered when heavy footsteps stomped in their way. She looked to see two Smashers with nets chasing a star? No a Luma. A yellow-eyed black Luma.

There was a guy with dark wings flying in the hallway. He growled as he chased down the Luma. Behind him was that stupid blue haired princess brat. Her face was red from running.

"When I get you little brat you won't have you Mama to save you!" The dark winged boy shouted angrily.

The threat didn't seem to slow the black Luma as it laughed out loud.

"What is the meaning of this?!" FreckleFace demanded.

The two Miis ducked in order to avoid getting knocked by Pitto who soared in the air right over them.

Lucina dashed behind him but accidentally slipped over the spot that Cream mopped.

Her dirty shoes messed up all of Cream's work.

"Hey, I just mopped there!" The blonde growled. She should be laughing at the Princess's trip but she's furious. Now she has to start all over again. Either that or apologize to Maymay. Maybe she should've put out that wet floor sign after all.

"Sorry!" Lucina apologized and scrambled on her feet and ran.

Cream gritted her teeth and held the mop so tight—

"Uhh Cream?" FreckleFace said unsure.

The blonde looked down to see that she broke her mop in half in rage. Her blood was still boiling. It must be so nice to be a bratty princess. Running all over the place like she runs it. Oh she'll get to what's coming to her but first:

"I need another mop," Cream grumbled.

And just like that she went on with her punishment like nothing ever happened.

* * *

"Come on, we're losing it!" Lucina shouted.

The black Luma dashed through the hallway with the two catchers hot on it's trail.

Pitto–exhausted from flying–ran up ahead and was only a few steps away from that little brat. They were heading straight to the balcony. Just when he thought he got him the Luma picked up speed and flew right out of the balcony.

Lucina and Pitto stopped and fell on their knees in exhaustion. The princess' face was red and she was breathless.

Pitto could barely even breath but he stood up bending down on his knees. "We...can't...let...that...one..." He tried to say in between his heavy pants.

Lucina sat down and tried to catch her breath. "What do we do?" She said and stood up.

The dark angel glanced at the clock and almost chocked. Only a measly five minutes until Rosalina finishes her fight and they haven't caught one star so far. They've tried everything.

They've tried stealth by dressing up like bushes (the Smurf's idea not his) and it almost worked if Pitto hasn't scared that blue Luma away by sneezing.

They've tried luring a yellow Luma in a cage by using a cookie but the only thing they caught was a hungry earthbound. If Pitto remembered correctly they still haven't freed that kid yet.

After that they pretty much went wild and tried to get any Luma that they saw and they couldn't catch ten of them that way.

Next they tried to speak to one of them. And by 'they' I mean Lucina 'cause Pitto's not in a patient mood and–once again–it was her idea. They cornered a yellow-eyed and black Luma to try and talk to him but he didn't give them a chance to speak. They chased him all over the place until he flew right over the balcony.

Dark Pit just stood there looking at the clock. There's no way they could ever catch twenty five of them in five minutes. God, what is he gonna tell Rosalina? She's definitely going to hate his guts.

"I guess that's it then," he muttered and sat down in his place. He felt his heart sink down his stomach. He's used to failure but now it feels terrible. Like he really let her down. Why does he care so much? Why is he so afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes? It's not the first time he screwed up.

The princess looked at him in shock. "You're giving up?!" She said glaring down at him.

Pitto didn't meet her eyes. "Rosalina only has five minutes until she finishes her brawl," he grumbled.

"So you're just gonna sit there and do nothing?" She demanded hoping to get some sense into him. "The idiot guy that I know wouldn't sit his butt down and throw in the towel like that."

"Well, the idiot that you _knew_ bit off more than he could chew. There's no point in chasing them," he said, wrapping his hands around his legs as he sat there looking at the ground.

Lucina's eyes soften. She was just confused as to why Pitto was so upset at this situation. He's trying so hard for Rosalina but why? Why does he care?

The angel sighed. "Anyways, why are you trying so hard to help me? This is more than just your wallet."

She stayed quiet for a moment then answered. "I know we don't get along so well but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies and I always help my friends."

This time he looked up at her. "Friends?"

"Yes, idiot, you're my friend wether you like it or not. Now," she offered her hand, "get off your lazy ass."

He took her hand and stood up. For once there were no cruelty in his eyes. "Thanks," he mumbled so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "But...how do we catch them now?"

Lucina turned around and looked straight down at the balcony where she counted at least five Lumas roaming about.

"We need to lure them all in at the same time with something," she said tapping her chin. "Something that they'll go nuts for..."

After brainstorming for an idea, it hit him. Pitto's eyes brightened up and snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He cried.

"What is?"

"Starbits! She told me they'd go crazy for them!"

She smiled when she saw the determination back in his eyes but frowned. "But they're all in her room and we're at the other side of the mansion. It's going to take more than five minutes to reach there."

Pitto placed his hands on the red railings of the balcony and glanced up at the sky. "We'll fly."

"Are you—"

"Yes I'm sure," he cut her off. "Now give me your hand."

She did just that and in second they were off the ground. She gasped at how high they were.

"Quit moving," he told her and from his face expression it looks like he's having difficulty carrying the extra weight.

Lucina did the best she could to remain calm and realized how beautiful it was from up here. The sun was slowly setting with rays of orange light. This must be what it feels like to fly. A cool breeze touched her face as she inhaled the fresh air.

She looked up at Pitto to see his face glowing in the sunlight. He really looked handsome when he's not mad all the time. She felt her heart beating as she stared at him. Why did he have to look so handsome like that and make her legs all jelly?

He didn't notice her staring and focused to get them to the other side of the mansion.

His teeth were clenched and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. His arms felt like they were going to fall right off. His wings were worse. But somehow he managed to get the both of them to the other side and landed on the upper balcony.

Dark Pit stumbled once his feet touched the ground. Lucina caught him before he fell. "Easy," she said, helping him on his feet.

"I'm okay," he assured. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Lucina helped him down the stairs and straight to the hallway. Only a few minutes left until Rose's brawl ends. Lucina picked up some speed and dragged Pitto down the hall and at last reached their destination.

The princess opened the door and entered. "Where did she say they were?"

"In the closet," he answered leaning on the wall.

Lucina quickly searched the room until she found the closet with a star painted on it. It was a slide in closet and once she opened it the room became flooded in starbits.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

Pitto grabbed a blue starbit. "You know I never tried one of these. Only on a cake," he said and took a bite out of it. His eyebrows were raised up as he hummed and ate up the whole thing.

In the next minute, Lucina ran all over the place with a bag of starbits. "Hey, Lumas! Get your starbits here!" She yelled.

They must be starving after using all that energy. So in a few seconds three Lumas popped up with their eyes targeting the bag.

"I want one!"

"Gimme one!"

"Save one for me!"

"I want the green one!"

Soon the princess was being chased by dozens of little colourful Lumas. From the gardens to the dorms to the cafeteria. It was a quite an adventure. Especially all the questioning and shocked faces she got from other Smashers.

Rosalina's gonna be in her room any minute. The blue haired girl then quickly glanced behind her to see a wave of hungry Lumas hot her trails and decided that it's time to head back.

She didn't stop for anyone as she shoved Smashers aside and ran upstairs. Pitto was waiting for her in Rosalina's room with extra starbits lying around and once Lucina entered Pitto counted the numbers of Lumas she lured in.

"Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four...where's the last one?" To answer his question the same yellow-eyed black Luma accidentally ran right on his face.

Lucina quickly removed the Luma before Pitto gives it a piece of his mind. The colourful stars gobbled up every starbits while Lucina and Pitto rushed out and closed the door from the outside.

They took a moment to breath and smile tiredly.

"We did it," Lucina laughed.

"Son of Hades, I never thought we would," Dark Pit said with a grin, standing up and facing to her.

He's not someone to show his gratitude out loud but she really did save his skin today. The way that she never gave up and forced him to stand up. Yeah, this is definitely gonna be awkward for him to say it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Uhh...look...I wanna say I wouldn't have done it without you," he muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that your poor way to say thank you?" She teased.

"Come on, you know I'm not good with these things," he said.

Lucina gave him a goofy smile but realized that he's serious. She stared into his crimson eyes. They were so beautiful when they weren't full of hate and anger.

"Are you okay? Your face is red," he pointed out tilting his head to the side and poked her cheek.

She slapped his finger. "No...its just...um...your face is just so ugly that it's killing mine!" She yelled.

Pitto blinked then growled. "Wha–I'm trying to thank you!"

"Very poorly!" She argued and crossed her arms.

"Fine! Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"I've never meet someone so ungrateful before!"

"Same here!"

"Um am I interrupting something?" A soft voice said.

The princess of comets stood there with a confused expression. Dark Pit jumped but Lucina kept her cool.

"Hey Rosie, how was your fight?" She asked sweetly as if her fight with Pitto never existed.

The blonde smiled. "Palutena was a strong fighter but I won."

Lucina clapped. "That's great to hear!"

Rosalind giggled then turned her attention to Pitto. "So how were my Lumas? They didn't give you any trouble, did they?"

"What? No, they were like little angels," he forced himself to say.

Behind her back, Lucina gave him a stupid look like 'yeah right' and tried to hold in her laughter.

"That's good to hear," the blonde said. "Thank you so much, Dark Pit."

"It was nothing," he told her.

Rosalina walked to her door but stopped to turn around. "I do wish you luck on your special brawl tonight."

Pitto frowned. "Special brawl?"

"Yes, you'll be fighting a newcomer I hear. Someone named Robin?"

Lucina choked. "Robin?! You mean the Master of Tactican Robin?! From my world?"

"I think so."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" She gasped then glared at Dark Pit like it was all his fault. "And why in blazes is he fighting you?"

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't ask for it."

Lucina turned to the other princess. "Do you know where he is?"

"I believe I saw him training but—"

"I have to go see him!" And just like that the Smurf ran off to see this Robin guy.

Son of Hades, it's been a really long day and all because he agreed to watch over those brats and now he has this special brawl tonight?

Well, he hasn't been to any brawl since he's visit with Dr Mario so whatever fight it is he's gonna make sure to kick that newbie's ass.

But first he needs to recharge.

"I'll go rest up," he told her. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes you will," she said with a smile. "Cheering for you."

God, his face is burning red. He didn't know what to say so he quickly turned and left with a ridiculous smile that not even a thousand of ugly faces of Wario could even wipe it off.

Why does she have to be such a nice person?

* * *

Another chapter completed! I hope you guys liked this one. Don't forget to leave reviews on your thoughts. I always love reading them.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin entered the Portal Area with Zelda and Shulk. Rows and rows of large machinery with the shape of a circle lined up. The room smelled like something was burning and there doesn't seem to be any Smashers. Zelda did explain to him that Special Brawl only occurs three times a month and everyone will be watching.

God, the feeling of everyone just watching him.

What's even more disturbing is that _Crazy_ Hand will be hosting tonight's fight. Given from Shulk's explanation on Master Hand's brother this fight may come out as a catastrophe.

Shulk must've sensed Robin's fears and gave the newcomer a pat on the back. "Don't worry, mate, you'll do just fine."

Zelda nodded. "Even if you don't win you'll prove yourself as a great fighter."

Robin didn't know what to say. They both tried so hard to help him, to train him, to make him feel at home. He can't let them down. He won't.

He felt confident in his strength. There could be a chance after all.

He looked around for his opponent and found a certain princess instead. In front of him stood Lucina with her usual look, a navy tunic and tight blue pants with a short cape and combat boots. Her sword hung at her side. Once she finally noticed him, a smile came on her face and tackled him so hard he almost lost his balance.

"Robin! I can't believe it!" She said and pulled away. She smelled like roses. How he missed her so much.

"It's great to see you," he told her. Really he couldn't put it into words. There was so much more he wanted to say.

The princess gleamed. "I wanted to see you sooner but you were in training."

He wanted to ask her about the commotion that happened with that Luma but decided that it wasn't really important.

Shulk and Zelda seemed to be in a conversation. That or they just didn't wanted to interrupt the reunion.

"So what do you think of this world?" She asked him curiously.

Robin raised his hands. "Just how did you deal with all this? Elevators and snow globes and those blasted merchants. Those tourist traps are cursed I tell you!"

His overly exaggerations always made her laugh and it did. She curled a string of hair away from her face. "Don't fret, my dear companion. I'll make sure nothing scares you away."

She then frowned and looked over his shoulder. "And just where have you been? The fight's almost starting, idiot!"

Robin turned to see that it was his opponent, Dark Pit. He didn't seem happy at all. His shoulders were slumped and a grumpy expression waved over his handsome features. Despite his lack of interest he seemed well rested and ready to fight.

His crimson eyes rolled at the princess. "Yeah, yeah, I don't need you mothering me," he muttered and turned his head to Robin. "So, you're the newcomer I take it?"

The Master of Tactican nodded and smiled politely. "I'm Robin," he introduced and put out a hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dark Pit."

Instead of shaking his hand, the guy chuckled. "What's with the white hair, gramps?" He snorted.

Robin was taken back by the insult before he could withdraw his hand, Pitto shook it. His grip felt like iron, crushing the newcomer's fingers.

"It's nice to meet you too, kid," Dark Pit said with a dark chuckle. "Don't blame me when I blast your ass off the screen on your first fight."

 _Kid_?

Who the hell does this guy think he is? Robin quietly glared at him while massaging his acing fingers.

Lucina elbowed Dark Pit. "How about you try to be friendly for once?"

"I'm being forced to fight a newcomer who just got here," he snapped. "I'll finish him before supper and waste my time."

Robin shook his fists and stepped forward but a hand on the shoulder stopped him from doing anything. "Don't, mate, save it for the fight," Shulk told him.

The black caped Magican took a heavy sigh and glared at the dark angel. He may not have a chance of winning but he will _not_ be defeated so easily.

Zelda managed to break up the fight between Lucina and Dark Pit. "Please, let's just try to calm down," she spoke. Being the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom it was easy for her to calm anyone down. It worked out perfectly for Lucina and Dark Pit.

"It's going to be a Special Brawl so let's to keep things positive, shall we?" She suggested.

Pitto sighed. "Just what's so special about this brawl anyway?"

Lucina frowned. "Do you seriously not read any of the manuals?"

Robin stepped in. "I would like to know as well."

The Hyrulian princess faced them. "Well, you see, this isn't any ordinary brawl. You can actually change the rules...like what items you'd prefer, whether you want it survival or on stocks and such."

Both Robin and Pitto widen their eyes at this information.

"So we could actually change the rules?" Robin asked.

"Well, not you exactly," she said uneasy. "The audience get to choose."

 _"Wait, what?!"_

A loud alarm rang behind them. A purple swirling vortex was opened at one of the machines with R.O.B standing at the side. Just how did he get in without anyone noticing? Steam was going off from the machine making the place a bit foggy.

"Good luck," Zelda said.

* * *

Zelda, Shulk and Lucina then made their way to the arena and managed to get a seat. Everyone in the mansion was there with crazy excitement in their eyes. They must be hyped because of Pitto. Even though Lucina hates to admit it but he does put on quite an interesting show plus he is a good fighter. Not as good as her of course. She did beat him when they first met.

So how do the audience decide for the fight? Well, attached to each seat on the right arm is a small device that resembles a lot like a mini iPad because of its touch screen and size. It was held up straight connect by a black cable.

A poll on the screen had several options of how the fight should play out.

"So why did Master Hand come up with this anyway?" Shulk asked Zelda.

"Last year it was the fighters' choices on how they prefer to fight but they usually end up arguing and such so Master Hand decided it would be best if the audience decide. Depending on what the majority of us agrees on," she explained.

The audience went quiet as they all filled in the poll. The items can all be removed except for the Smash Ball. Grambling with Smash Coins was optional but Lucina decided not to. Honestly, she really has no idea who's going to win.

Robin is an excellent Tactician no doubt about that but he's inexperienced. Sure he had help from Zelda but that alone won't do! Pitto, on the other hand, took down Samus and rumours say he took on level nine CPUs in one hour.

God, this will be hard to watch but she does have faith in Robin.

 _Please go easy on him, Pitto,_ Lucina prayed in her mind. It was meaningless of course. There's no way Dark Pit would ever lose to a fight willingly. He'll enjoy tearing a newcomer to shreds.

This is just unfair.

* * *

The two fighters were then teleported to FOX AREANA where they were welcomed by cheers and confetti. A disembodied gloved hand then appeared at the centre of the stage in a puff of smoke. It's fingers were continuously flexing in circular motions. It gave out a creepy laugh but the creepier part about it was that it lacked a mouth.

"Ladies and jets!" The Hand cried. It's voice was high pitch and rough.

"Welcome to Special Brawl! I hope y'all are excited for tonight's fight 'cause I certainly am!" The thing shouted. The hand received a loud applause from the audience.

Robin felt uncomfortable by that _thing's_ presence and looked over at Pitto. He expected the dark angel to shrug and give it a 'you get used to this crap' look but his expression mirrored Robin. This was probably his first Special Brawl and the first time with Crazy Hand.

He's a newcomer, Robin reminded himself. It's so easy to forget that which irritated him so.

"Let's start by introduction! On your right we have a dark and creepy lookin' angel, DARK PIT!" He roared. "And on the left we have ROBIN!"

The crowd cheered some more at the fighters. Robin's legs buckled a bit at all the attention. Most of these Smashers don't even know him yet. Hopefully, they won't judge him by his fight. Dark Pit was getting restless. He didn't seem to care much about anything but the fight.

The hand rose higher and gave a creepy laugh and snapped its fingers. "Now let's start by seeing what you folks want for today's brawl!" It exclaimed and floated around happily.

Robin shuffled around waiting patiently while Pitto looked ready to kill their host.

"So from the poll, seventy percent wanted most of the items off. I won't say which!" It says gleefully

"Fifty two percent chose survival instead of stocks. Fight till the clock stops!" He cried wiggling his fingers like he's being electrocuted.

"Can the fight just start already?" Pitto snapped impatiently.

The hand grumbled. "Jeez, hold on a minute, kid. I haven't even—"

"Just start the timer!" Pitto pressed.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn ya! Twenty five minutes on the clock!" It shouted so loud that it might've made Robin's ears bleed. Was this how all brawls start?

The two fighters then went into a battle stance. Robin took out his Levni sword and his spell of books. Dark Pit got out two swords, spinning them around.

"3..."

The crowd went nuts.

"2..."

Pitto smirked at Robin, running his thumb across his neck. The sign of a dead man.

"1..."

Robin growled at his opponent and charged his weapon.

"GO!"

Before they could move, the two fighters felt a sharp pain on their head. This is what Crazy Hand was trying to explain. On their heads were flowers but not any flowers. These flowers were caused by the Lip Stick.

The Lip Stick, a rod with a flower of the top, is an item that leaves a flower on top of people's head and raises their damage meter slowly.

This was suppose to be an item but apparently since this was Special Brawl anything could happen here. God, if only Pitto could've just let that crazy hand finish. Who knows what else was in store.

Robin charged up a thunder and blasted at his opponent yelling. "THUNDER!"

Dark Pit easily side stepped and dashed towards the Tactician at such an incredible speed. Robin tried to raised his shield but was too slow.

Pitto shouted. "ELECTRIC SHOCK!" And pulled out a large strange device that sparked with blue electricity. The attack didn't exactly bring pain to Robin but it took him down good. Before he could even recover Dark Pit slashed his swords over and over and finished it off with a strong kick.

The dark angel then side stepped right behind him and used electro shock to send him across the stage.

The crowd roared at the battle as the background music started to heat things up.

Dark Pit wouldn't even give him a chance to recover. He attacked Robin and sent him flying then leaped up and lashed his sword at him in mid air. Robin's damage meter is going dangerously high and because of the flower on his head the number is still increasing.

He blinked the dust from his eyes and saw that Pitto was headed his way at him with his twin swords out.

There was no way to beat this guy. He was way too fast, too skilled. How the hell is he a newcomer? He certainly didn't fight like one.

Robin's heart sinked. How could he possibly compete in this tournament?With experienced fighters and that insane hand...and to think that a newcomer like Dark Pit could so easy nail him to the ground just like that. Maybe he shouldn't be here after all.

He then remembered how Zelda and Shulk were so insisted on helping him. How they believed in him.

No, he thought to himself. I can't stop just yet. The white haired teen lifted his chin to see his opponent smirking.

A small device then appeared right behind Dark Pit. A small red circle with a B on it.

It was bomb and a very powerful one at that. With no time to lose the Tactician got on his feet, leaped in the air and blasted a ball of fire right at the bomb. "Arc Fire!"

It almost didn't make it but with sheer luck his fire struck the bomb. The explosion blinded him for a minute and sent his ears ringing. He only got burnt a bit before quickly stepping aside but Dark Pit, however, was at the center of the explosion.

It sent him out of the screen with a red explosion. The crowd cheered for Robin as he earned himself a point. He couldn't believe he actually did it.

"Beginner's luck," the dark angel growled and leaped back on the stage.

Robin charged his sword with lightening and lunged it at Dark Pit but his blade clashed right into another. Using his spell book, he surrounded the dark angel with black mist causing high damage to Dark Pit then sent him flying by the swing of his electric sword.

He was actually doing it. His heart was pumping like crazy and sweats were dripping from the side of his face. He might have a chance at winning this fight.

A curry then appeared on the stage and Dark Pit was the first to reach it. One bite and his eyes went bloodshot. His skin turned red as he breathed fire. "Hot! HOT!" He yelled.

The sight should've been funny but beams of fire went out and burnt Robin. The magician couldn't go anywhere near the dark angel so he decided to side step until he cools down. Pitto looked as if he was being torchered, holding his neck and screaming. Robin might have felt sorry for him.

The audience then gasped as a Smash Ball appeared on stage. It floated around gently, glowing for attention. Dark Pit's fire finally went out, he looked so relieved then noticed the symbol of Super Smash Bros over his head.

Both fighters had their eyes on it.

Pitto grabbed Robin, throwing in some punches and kicked him away from the special item. Using his twin swords, Dark Pit lashed out at the Smash Ball but had no luck. It passed over Robin's head and headed for the edge. The crowd was going nuts at the tension. The magician ran towards it with his fingers inches away. He could feel the Smash Ball's energy. Just one hit and it's his!

But a purple arrow beat him to it and the Smash Ball disappeared. Before the magician could turn around, a purple beam shot horizontally and right through him. Pitto's final smash sent him off the screen.

They were both even now with five minutes on the clock. Does time here really flies that fast? Whatever the case, he needs to break the tie otherwise they'll end up in Sudden Death and with Pitto's speed, Robin does not fancy his chances.

The two were on opposite sides with fury in their eyes. Neither of them are planning to lose but there could only be one winner. They both dashed at each other but backed off when a bright light appeared right in between them.

A deep voice yelled so loud that the whole stage shook. "STOOOOP!"

Crazy Hand stood there as the light illuminated him. But this doesn't seem like Crazy Hand at all. First were his fingers, they were relaxed instead of constantly flexing and then there's his voice, which is deep and mature. Not at all like that other Hand.

The newcomer then realized that he's looking at Master Hand. The Creator and Owner of this mansion. The magician was so stunned to even stand up.

The audience were just as confused as the fighters and began yelling and booing.

Another Hand come on the stage and this one was clearly Crazy Hand. "What are you doing, brother?!" He demanded in a hiss.

Master Hand hissed back. "I should be asking you the same thing, you dimwit!"

The right disembodied hand turned to the dissatisfied audience. "I am truly sorry for this but there has been some error. Thus I must stop this battle at once!"

The audience then complained but Master Hand raised his hand or raised himself? for silence. "For those who gambled, I promise, you will have your money back plus more."

That seems to make some of them happy yet a few Smashers shouted out complaints and demands for the fight to continue.

"Brother, there's only five minutes left!" Crazy Hand growled, his fingers were wiggling faster. "Come on!"

"You took those document that I left on my desk, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"I haven't even seen the boy and you thought he was ready to fight?!"

"He was doing pretty good until you showed up."

The right hand sighed and looked down at the confused newcomer. "You have my deepest apologizes for my brother's foolishness," the hand said sincerely.

"I'm right here, ya know," Crazy Hand barked.

Master Hand ignored him and turned to the audience. "I believe the majority hasn't even met you, my boy. Everyone, this is Robin the Master of Tactician from the Fire Elbem series! Please be kind to him and welcome him to Smash Mansion!" He declared.

The Smashers cheered for their new member. Robin got on his feet and blushed furiously at the attention. Meanwhile, Dark Pit rubbed the side of his head. God, Master Hand's appearance really did something to his head. It's a good thing too otherwise he would've flipped his lid both at Master Hand and Crazy Hand in front of everyone and use some foul words as well.

Now _that_ would've been quite a show.

* * *

"Raise your sword higher!"

"Like this?"

"Good. Now get ready," his instructor said then attacked the little blonde so hard that sent the boy on the ground. "Come on, Toon, you have to learn how to dodge!"

The cartoon boy groaned. "But you're so much stronger," he whined.

Link and Marth both sighed. It was early in the morning and already the sparring area was packed with swordsman. Now that there's Mii fighters this year and most of them are swordsman the place was so crowdy. If your not here early enough then all the sparring equipments will all be gone just like that. Not only Miis but assistant trophies who can handle a sword are also here.

It was certainly a busy day with blades clashing into one another, laughter in the air and arguments heating up. Master Hand promised to build a much bigger sparring ground after three months.

Link got up from his seat and walked over to the two. "Listen, TL, you've been pretty lazy at your fights so now is the chance to be better," he said. Normally, he would teach his younger counterpart but Ike insisted.

Marth nodded. "Practice always makes perfect."

The boy groaned louder. Who could blame him? Link shook him awake so early on a freaking Saturday. "If only I was stronger then I could win just like that!"

Link frowned. "That's not what sword fighting is all about, Toon Link."

"Yeah, that's right," said a female voice from behind. It was Lucina but not in her normal clothing, instead she wore a white blouse with a short sleeved navy jacket and a short skirt. Her ocean blue hair was wrapped in a tight ponytail with bangs over her sapphire eyes and a small black hand bag over her shoulder.

She knelt down to Toon Link. "Think of sparring like baking a chocolate cake. Chocolate is your strength but chocolate alone won't make a cake, right?"

Toon Link nodded. "Right."

Ike sighed. "I think we got it covered, Lucina."

The princess ignored him and continued. "What do we need to make a cake?"

The boy counted on his fingers. "Well, we need sugar, eggs, flour and milk."

"Good, and when you're sparring you need to have speed. Speed is your eggs next is confidence which is your flour then there's wisdom—"

"That's the milk!"

"And boldness."

"Sugar!"

"And there you have it!" She said with a smile. "You need to master all of them in order to spare properly."

"And bake a cake!"

She ruffled his blond hair and stood up. "Just remember that and keep practicing."

He beamed. "You're a much better teacher than Ike," he complimented much to Ike's shock. "Can you teach me?"

The princess patted his head. "I would love to but I have to go."

Marth then cleared his throat. "And where is that?" He asked.

"Why so curious?"

"There's this Japanese place with amazing sushi," he suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe next time. A certain idiot owes me lunch," she replied.

Ike blew out some air. He sure knows where this is heading.

Marth then walked right right in front of her blocking her path. "And that idiot happens to be...?"

" _Marth_."

"Tell me it's not that Pitto guy."

"And what if it is?" She asked with a hint of anger in her eyes. "He's really not a bad guy."

"He's a villain," he reminded her. "So pretty much a bad guy and if memory serves; you seemed to be around him a lot."

Lucina widened her eyes then glared. "You are not saying what I think you're saying."

"Well, if the shoe fits!"

Link raised his hands. "Whoa, guys."

This was getting out of control. Some Miis were staring at their directions. Others were glaring at the disturbance they were causing.

Before Link could do what he normally did (and that was breaking fights amongst Smashers) Ike stopped him. He looked a bit rather amused. "I wanna see how this plays out."

Link frowned. "You can't be serious!" He whispered but was hushed instead.

Meanwhile, little Toon Link was sparring against a Mii with much more motivation and a delicious cake in mind. Completely oblivious to the argument.

Marth sighed. "I'm just saying that I don't want to see you getting hurt—"

"And I'm saying that you're completely out of your mind if you think that there's something going on between me and Pitto," She snapped and took a deep breath to calm down. She spoke in a softer tone. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but—"

"But nothing. Bye Marth."

She fast-walked right out of there knowing that if she stayed another minute the Hero-King will scramble her brain for more details.

Ever since Lucina joined SSB Marth has been acting fatherly towards her and has been over protective. It's the fact that she's his great great whatever granddaughter and he refuses to let anything terrible happen to her.

The prince hung his head back. He's really getting worried. Pit told him all about Pitto and he's not the type of guy you wanna mess with. He'lll destroy anything that gets in his way or just for fun. "If that guy so much as—"

"Will you relax?" Link hissed, annoyed by the disturbance Marth was causing to the other fighters. "And she's right you know; Pitto isn't really a bad person. He just had it rough because of you know who."

From his statement, Marth gave him a grave look. "Is it almost time?" He asked.

"Only three more days until Ganondorf comes back," Link said crossing his hands. "And once he does..."

"We'll be ready," Ike finished.

* * *

"That was good," Pitto said, rubbing his stomach.

For once, she agreed. They were both currently at an outdoor cafe. Smash Town was looking livelier as ever with Nintendo characters and some other characters from different gaming company roaming around shopping, on dates and such.

It was another breezy day. The sky got a bit darker with the sun setting down. Street lamps flashed on and shoppers ran around in a hurry.

But the two Smashers didn't bother getting up. It looks a lot like they were on a date or something but don't say that to them or they'll freaking kill you. Pitto simply just offered Lucina lunch as a proper thank you for helping him with the Luma crisis.

Lucina helped herself with a roasted beef sandwich and Pitto took a chicken club sandwich then they both ordered coffee.

"Way better than that Rekushawa death trap anyway," the dark angel muttered. "Damn restaurant tried to kill me."

Lucina sighed, placing her mug down. Something has been bothering her lately concerning that restaurant. It was right after Pitto and Robin's Special Fight last night.

"Say, do you remember what happened to you back there?" She asked.

He leaned back and groaned as if experiencing the burns again. "I'd rather not."

"First was a chopstick up your nose."

"What did I just say?"

"Then there was that delicacy with all that alcohol."

"Are you trying to torchere me?"

"Then the waiter tripped and spilled soup over you."

"Ugh, felt like yesterday."

She placed the tip of her thumb on her chin. "Then there was a dessert that we were suppose to have for free for the trouble."

"But it ended up barbecuing my mouth. Now can we stop talking about this?"

"Fire," she muttered then snapped her fingers and leaned in. "That's it! It was curry!"

Pitto raised his hands. "Whoa, keep it down! Just what are you saying?!"

She looked at him dead serious. "Yesterday at your fight you ate a curry and reacted the very same way when you ate that dessert," she explained, pointing a fork at him.

Pitto kept quiet for a moment then said. "So what you're trying to say is that someone was messing with me?"

"Well, you couldn't have shoved that chopstick up your nose," she pointed out.

"It felt like a force," he muttered, staring down at his coffee.

"I'll wager that it was magic. Swift, invisible and reliable," she declared, chucking down the rest of her coffee then looked at him. "Then there was your main dish, the traditional delicacy that you didn't order but someone did and made sure to pour in the whole bottle of whiskey."

All this was like a slap to the face for Pitto. He tries hard not to remember his bad luck days but it's always popping up in conversations.

"Then the waiter tripped, the soup came all over you then came in the curry dessert. Don't you see it, Pitto? Someone obviously sabotaged you that night and—"

"No, just stop," he growled. "You sound insane, okay? There's no one who has any beef with me or at least I don't think so but that was my unlucky night," he told her.

The princess's face fell. "But Dark Pit—"

"Shut it. That's the coffee talkin'. I don't want to hear any more of this crap, got it?" He snapped.

She winced at his tone and decided to drop the subject. He must've felt humiliated that time but it would make sense that someone was pulling the strings. He's just too mad to see it.

"Okay then," she said awkwardly tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

A moment of silence dropped in and neither one of them said a word. That was until Dark Pit finished his mug. "So what's the deal with your gramps anyways?"

The princess blinked then raised an eyebrow. "You mean Robin?"

"Robin...sounds lame," he said.

She frowned. "Hey, that's just—"

"And what's up with the hair do?" He asked laughing cruelly. "I mean, seriously, how old is he? A hundred and one?"

Lucina glared, clenching her hand around her mug. "Now hold on a sec—"

"When he goes off to buy a video game, does the cashier tell him he's too old and should get to the retiring home?"

"Dark Pit—"

"Wait, wait, what about when you guys go on a date, does he get arrested for dating a minor?" He slapped his knee and bursted in laughter.

"That's enough," she growled.

Pitto then raised his hands. "Okay, okay," he said trying not to smile but failed and cracked up. "Just one more thing, on his birthday, were there more candles than cake? Is he that old?"

His hand covered his face and his fist was pounding on the table as he laughed harder. Unfortunately, he was cut short by a splash of water to the face. He froze, an ice cube settled at his head, cold liquid was dripping from his face and soaked his tunic. The whole Cafe went quiet, some customers were glaring at him like it was all his fault (which it was) and some just went back to their business.

Lucina glared daggers at him as she harshly placed the empty glass cup and stormed out of the cafe.

* * *

Hope you like that chapter! More reviews means faster update!


	13. Chapter 13

Lucina wiped the sweat from her forehead as she heaved up another heavy box. Being a hero it was very difficult to say no to someone in need of help. That's why she didn't think twice when little Olimar asked her to move boxes in his room. Captain Falcon did a halfway job at it and left it at Olimar's doorstep so now it's up to her to move them inside.

She doesn't know what's inside. Her first guess were rocks because these things were crazy heavy. Shaking her thoughts, the princess concentrated on her task and lifted another cardboard box and placed it inside with the others.

After moving about half of the boxes, she noticed a shadow darkened next to her. It had wings and looked very familiar.

"If you're not here to apologize then don't talk to me," she snapped.

"Did I do something?" Asked a voice that did not belong to Dark Pit.

She turned around to see a white winged angel with a confused expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean you," she said with an uneasy laugh.

He nodded. "What did Dark Pit do this time?" He asked with a lopsided smile. Walking over and lifted one of the boxes, offering her his help.

"He's just being a real jerk," she replied. Her statement was completely unladylike but she didn't care.

The angel laughed at her. "Yeah, he can be that way sometimes," he said.

Lucina stared at him for a while. It's been awhile since she'd seen him now that Peach postponed picnic activities.

It's just so bizarre. Pit is more of the adorable type with white wings and big blue, innocent eyes whereas Dark Pit is devilishly handsome and just evil. Why does he have to be so freaking handsome like that? It's starting to be frustrating.

"I guess it can't be helped," Pit said, snapping Lucina from her thoughts. "I mean, you can't blame him."

"Too late for that," she muttered.

Pit rubbed his sore hands. "It's just that...Dark Pit is the polar opposite of me. Sometimes he gets all mean for no reason. He just can't help himself since it's his nature to be bad."

Lucina went quiet and thought for a moment. Was that how Dark Pit felt? All those times when he acted like a jerk, back at his first Yoga class when he made her look like a fool and just this evening when he mocked her friend. From what Pit just said, perhaps Dark Pit didn't mean to say all that stuff about Robin.

The angel of light took out a deep sigh. "I think Pitto wants to be good but it's too much for him. You'd be asking a lot if you want him to be nice and friendly all the time."

 _How about you try to be friendly for once?_

Thats exactly what she told him when he first met Robin. He's always rude, demanding, mischievous, annoyingly handsome (which is the bigger crime) the list can go on for three hours.

The big question is: is Dark Pit really evil?

After all that time hanging out with him, she realized that he's not. Hopefully, she could have a word with him before curfew.

Pit set the box down. "That's the last one," he declared.

"Thank you," she said, stretching out her sore arms.

"No problem, Olimar's always bringing stuff from his world. He gets homesick sometimes," he explained.

She nodded then made a search for Dark Pit. She's going to show him that he doesn't need to be the bad guy everyone expects him to be. There is good in him or at least she hopes so

* * *

Three days has passed by. During those three days Dark Pit has kept himself busy. First, there was this thing with Lucina. Honestly, he didn't even know what came over him when he acted like that but strangely she forgave him just like that and suggested to go to the cinema. The time he spends with her were starting to be a lot weird.

Her face kept on going all red when he got too close and she even slapped him at the photo booth when they tried to take a picture because he was so close to her face. There were times when he caught her staring at him and when he pointed out that her face was like a tomato then she starts yelling at him. Jeez, it's hard to get around her these days.

If he's not hanging out with her then he spends his time at Practice Fights by battling different characters at different levels in different stages. He's now familiar with the items and the secret of the stages and Maymay is being a good little shrimp at doing what she's told.

The best part about it all was that Ganon wasn't even here this week. The worse part about it was that he's coming back right after Pitto finished his fight which is about to take place in right now.

The dark angel dashed though the hallway bumping anyone in his way. His heels screeched at a turn of a corner and opened up the double door. God, if he hadn't wasted his time bickering with Pit then he would've gotten here early. He doesn't even know who he's fighting.

The portal area was crowded with Miis, assistant trophies and Smashers. Portals were being opened then closed with fighters entering and exiting. Mondays are usually the busiest even in training. A huge screen was plastered on the metallic wall with lists of brawls and times. Unfortunately, Pitto didn't have the time to check it out since he's late as it is.

He made his way for portal no. 5 and looked around for his opponent. Hopefully, it's not that Robin guy. Something about that guy just annoys him.

"Hello, Dark Pit," said a female voice.

Pitto turned around and his face fell. Now he wished he was battling Robin or even Ganon 'cause his opponent is...

"Rosalina," he said, nodding like he was expecting her but his mind was racing. Master Hand wants him to fight her? What?!

He tried to keep his cool when she stood by his side. Her shoulder almost touched his and she smelled like fresh strawberries that made his head pound.

Her blue glossed lips smiled at him. "Let's have a great brawl," she said with enthusiasm. An orange Luma appeared over her shoulder and danced around then two more, both blue as backup. They all twirled around him, giggling, dusting their sparkles in his face.

"Mr. Dark Pit, Mr. Dark Pit!" They yelled happily. "Are you going to play with us? Are you? Are you?"

Pitto hoped he'd never see another Luma after what happened when he tried to babysit them but here they were dancing over his head.

He wanted to smack them away from his face but he wouldn't dare to do something like that to her children right in front of her. Instead he put on a crooked smile with his left eye twitching.

"Hey, there...guys," he managed to say. If he keeps this up then he'll definitely snap.

The princess clapped. "Alright Lumas, that's enough," she spoke motherly. "Save your energies for the fight."

The colourful stars finally got away from him and went back to their mother. Pitto stood there watching her petting each of them and reminded them that it's not all about winning. How can he even try to attack her?

Sure there was that one time where he went nuts and fought off three clones of her but this is the real thing.

Okay, no problem. She's just another fighter, right? It's not like he's going to lose to a princess. Come to think of it, he did lose to Lucina...

"Dark Pit," Rosalina said, bringing him back to reality.

He realized that the portal was wide open. "Let's go," he told her, hoping that his voice wasn't cracking. He needs to win this. No holding back.

He got this fight in the bag.

Fifteen minutes later...

"WINNER IS...ROSALINA AND LUMA!" The announcer declared and the two fighters teleported back.

Okay, first of all, he did NOT let her win. She was just hard to hit and a good fighter. And he found it hard to attack her because...because of he bright light. Yeah, it must've been the lighting.

She sure looked happy at her victory and all her Lumas were flying around like maniacs.

Pitto just wanted to get away from her as soon as possible and slowly started to back away but she caught up with him. "Dark Pit, wait a minute she called out then turned to her Lumas. "Lovelies, please stay with David until I came back."

David was one of those gunner Miis and he's really good with kids. The little devils tackled him to the ground and asked for sweets.

Pitto tried to fast walk away, bypassing Smashers and more Miis hoping to lose her. He turned to a surprisingly empty hallway and was about to make a run for it but a delicate hand grabbed his arm.

Pitto froze in his place at her touch. "You need something?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

Rosalina's face was slightly red from chasing after him. He felt a twig of guilt but shook it off. "I just wanted to thank you," she panted.

He blinked at her statement. "What? Thank me? What for?"

"For giving me a good fight today," she replied with a smile. "I've been having doubts about being here since I'm not a very good fighter but—"

"You're a great fighter!" He interrupted her then realized that he just shouted at her. "I mean...you and Luma put up a good fight and you even beat me so..."

Rosalina beamed. "Thank you, really," she said.

God, how can she smile so easily? She makes him feel so nervous. Why was he sweating now?

"Your welcome," he told her then turned his face so she couldn't see him blushing. He hated the fact that he couldn't hate her. "Is there anything else?"

"One question, how do you get to Master Hand's office?" She asked him.

Without even thinking, he blunted out. "I can take you there if you'd like."

Her sapphire eyes widen as her blonde head shook furiously. "Oh, I couldn't possibly—"

"I'm headed there myself," he said which he was actually but strangely he forgot why. Maybe he'll remember it on the way.

The two then walked through the empty hallway quietly. The dark angel was dying over the tension. Just why the hell did he agree to this? His throat was starting to burn at her beautiful scent. She was just so close to him.

"Um, Dark Pit."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask you about a rumour I've heard about my children when you were babysitting them."

He froze in his place with his eyes wider than dinner plates. What was it that Link said? News traveled around this place faster than Sonic. His legs turned jelly at the thought of her hating him for putting her children in danger.

He couldn't meet her eyes as he tried to control his rapid breathing. He didn't know why he was freaking out but his heart feels like it's about to explode. "They escape and I didn't mean for it to happen! I swear!"

"You managed to get them all back in less than twenty minutes?" She asked. Her tone didn't sound mad but confused.

Pitto looked to see that she wasn't angry at all but instead looked horrified. "I'm so sorry Dark Pit. I can't imagine the trouble you went through."

He stared at her for awhile and wondered why she wasn't yelling at him. Why is she the one apologizing?

The hallway went quiet again with not a sound to be heard which is weird since it's the Smash Mansion.

"You're not mad?" He asked more in a whisper.

She looked at him in total shock. "What? How can I be mad? My Lumas escape all the time! It took a team of Miis and several hours to track them all down and you managed to handle it all by yourself!"

"Well...me and Lucina—"

"Lucina too! Oh dear, if I just gave you proper instruction then none of this should have happened."

Pitto's mind spun faster at this turn. This was all the opposite of what he expected. He was the one to apologize. He was the one to beg for forgiveness. Once again she managed to throw him off.

"You...I...uh..." He stuttered, more confused then relieved.

The sad look on her face then turned to determination. "Let me make it up to you."

He jumped back at her sudden change of expression. "No, you really shouldn't—"

"I won't take no for an answer. I have caused you so much trouble and I need to make up for it," she pressed, taking a step forward.

"It's really okay," he tried to say although the thought did sound nice he honestly didn't want her to do anything. "Let's just head to Master Hand's office, okay?"

She managed to calm down a bit. "Okay, but I won't forget this," she told him sternly then gave a smile. "You know, my Lumas adore you. They told me that you played with them all day long. Now, I know what they meant."

And by playing they mean that they made him and Lucina chase them around the whole mansion. Those little punks couldn't stay still for a minute.

He wanted to turn this subject around and asked. "So what do you need with Master Hand anyways?"

"Well, you did feed all of the star bits to my angels so I need permission from Master Hand to get some shipped over from my world," she explained.

So much for changing the topic.

Suddenly, he felt another guilt strangling his insides. "We had to use them to lure your Lumas back."

"Really? How clever of you two," she complimented and laughed. "You know, I'm always worried that my angels would transform but thank god for Master Hand's magic."

His eyebrow rose. "Transform?"

She nodded and curled a string of hair behind her ear. "When a Luma eats enough Star bits they can transform into a planet."

Pitto jumped. "Are you saying that I almost made two dozens of Lumas transform into planets?!"

Rosalina laughed. "Possibly."

Dark Pit found himself chuckling along despite the disaster he could've caused. "Wow, never thought of that. Just imagine the results!"

"Smashers on different planets in outer space. I'm sure Mario will have a heart attack! He gets sick sometimes in space," she said and laughed again.

Her laugh was like sweet music to his ears. He smiled so wide and cheeks were tinted pink. Wrinkles cornered his eyes as he cracked a joke about how Master Hand will have to clean up the whole place. They both carried on and it seemed like forever with their laughter echoing the empty, endless hallway. It felt like a dream to him just by being with her, laughing with her, talking to her.

Losing to her was properly the best thing ever.

Earlier that day...

Pit laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He thought over about the plan to bring Ganondorf right to Master Hand and expose him for everything he's done. Link, Marth, Ike, Paluteana, himself and apparently Captain Falcon will make sure they succeed.

The angel looked over at Pitto who's been awfully quiet. He was standing there looking at the mirror getting ready for his fight. Dark Pit's been taking his brawls more seriously now and he's been training everyday. It's unbelievable.

Pit felt unsettled every time he thought about what happened to Dark Pit at that Japanese restaurant. His dark side has no idea that someone was pulling the string behind it all. But doesn't he deserve to know? Forget about what Link and Marth said.

"Hey, Pitto," he said, sitting up.

Either Pitto didn't hear him or he's just ignoring him.

"Dark Pit," he corrected and this time he got his attention.

His dark winged roommate glared at him. "What do you want, punk?" He grumbled then turned his full attention at his reflection.

"Listen...there's something you need to know," Pit said nervously.

"What's that?" He asked, not caring too much about what he has to say.

"Uhh..."

"Come on, spit it out already!"

"Is everything going alright with you?"

Dark Pit stood still then slowly turned to Pit. For a second, it might look like he'll lunge our at him but instead he growled. "Out with it, Pit."

You know it's scary when he actually says your name. He's not in a kidding mood or in any other positive mood for that matter.

Pit raised his hand. "Just calm down," he said in a soothing tone. "Why are you mad? I'm just concerned."

"Just the other day Link asked me the same thing. Tell me, punk, how is everything not okay? Do you think something's wrong with me?" He snapped, taking a step forward with a finger pointed.

Pit jumped up from his bed and glared. "I was just asking," he said through his gritted teeth. He was mad and Pitto was mad. This is not going to end well.

"Did Ganondorf say anything to you? Did he do something? Please just tell me," Pit pleaded. He wanted a straight answer if Ganondorf was doing something to Dark Pit.

His dark side is starting to act like a freaking weirdo. Always acting strange, mumbling to himself, staring at the window with that sad expression.

Dark Pit always has temper issues that explodes from nowhere and this is one of its moments. "What does that jerk have anything to do with this? Just what the hell do you care?"

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt! Is that such a bad thing?!" Pit shouted.

Pitto stared at him and curled his hand to a fist. "Let's get one thing straight, you are not in a position to care about me."

"Just what—" He was cut off by a strong push that shoved the air out of his lungs. Fortunately, his bed behind him soften his fall.

"You're the good guy and I'm the bad guy, okay?" Dark Pit said slowly. "That means we're enemies, get it? Enemies don't look out for each other they destroy each other so you would do well to remember that."

The angel of light wanted to press forward and stand up to him but he held himself down when he looked up at his dark side. He looked mad as hell but also uncertain and unfocused...like he didn't know what to think anymore. His red eyes locked on the clock that hung in the room.

"Great, now I'm late for the fight," he grumbled and turned to the door.

Pit got on his feet. "Dark Pit, wait," he said.

Dark pit didn't stop and placed a hand on the door handle.

"Come to Master Hand's office after your fight."

The dark angel only opened the door halfway then stopped. His blood red eyes glared down on Pit. Surprisingly, he didn't question Pit and stormed out without another word.

* * *

Zelda was making her way up the stairs with hesitation. She always tried to remain calm and think rationally like the wise princess she is but today is the day where she has to break her promise to Peach. The little incident she did at the Japanese restaurant has carried out far too long. Dark Pit suffered badly from being burnt plus a curry added to his dessert.

Honestly, this is not the first time Peach has done this.

There was a time when she tried to force Ike and Samus together by trapping them in a hot air balloon then 'accidentally' cutting the ropes that held it to the ground. The two were up there for hours with Ike desperately needing the bathroom.

Ugh, let's not forget to mention that one time when she shipped Marth and Zelda herself so hard that she literally shipped them off to the middle of the ocean. How is this woman not banished from Super Smash Bros will never be known.

But this time it has gone too long! Not only did she physically harmed Pitto but also managed to sneak in a special spicy ingredient as well! The nerve of that woman! Was she that desperate?

She did give Peach a week to confess and nothing seemed to happen. Now, it's time for it to all spill. It wasn't just Peach but Link seemed to be distant from her. Did he really discover the culprit that fast? And if he did why hasn't he taken any action? He did say that he'll make sure to make the culprit pay.

Whatever the case is, she has explain to Master Hand that Peach managed to snatch a curry and demand that he should put up a stronger security.

Something was holding her back from exposing Peach. True she did promise not to tell anyone and even pinky promise. A promise that must never be broken upon friends.

No, she must do this. Peach needs a leash around her every now and then and if even she managed to get an item out of the mansion then imagine what will happen if someone else did. Toon Link for example. Just saying. Or Goddesses forbid, Crazy Hand.

Telling Master Hand will not only keep Peach in her place but will also prevent any disasters from happening as well.

All of these thoughts gave the Hylian Princess a headache. She didn't want to get her friend in trouble, big trouble at that for using an item.

Zelda honestly wanted to believe that Peach didn't use curry but from what Pitto told Link, fire beams were shooting out from his mouth. That's the work of only the curry.

Peach will need to apologize to Pitto first, then will be suspended from brawl for a few day depending from Master Hand's judgements, then she will have to do a terrible chores like washing all of the dishes, mow the lawn or worse. After her punishment, Zelda will try her best to put this ugliness behind her like she has always done with Peach and hopefully they will be friends again.

That's the one thing Zelda wanted was to hold her friendship with her.

Meanwhile, a certain pink dressed princess was lying on her bed feeling miserable just as she has been for the last week. She used some of her free days to stay in her room and cancelled any picnic plans.

Since that argument with Zelda she hasn't felt like herself. Sure they had arguments in the past especially since Peach tried to ship her and Marth to China (but didn't bothered to see the weather forecast thus resulting the two to be lost at sea) but this time it's different. This argument shook her so bad that she didn't even bother looking up in her account on Smash website. You know she's bumped out when she doesn't update her status.

She honestly didn't add curry in his dessert. After failing for the third time she decided to go back home and hatch another plan. That's it!

Someone else did it. But who? Why? How? Someone was there at that time and intentionally added a dangerous item into the dessert. The worst part about it was that Zelda actually thought that she did it! Even though Peach desperately wanted Pitto and Lucina to be together she would never try to kill the guy. That's for later if he breaks Lucina's heart.

Even after knowing this, Peach still couldn't go up to Master Hand or Pitto. Zelda gave her a week and she hasn't done anything that relates to confession. She needs to talk to her Hylian friend. To try to explain that she didn't go that far.

Without another thought, the princess hauled herself out of bed and quickly rushed out of the door. She lifted up her dress to avoid tripping as her heels clicked against the marbled floor. Where could Zelda be? She couldn't be with Master Hand.

Peach noticed a Mii with red hair moping the floor. Large headphones were plastered on his ears and he hummed a familiar tone.

"Excuse me," Peach said, snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention.

The Mii took his huge headphones off and raises his eyebrow. "You need something?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would know where Zelda went?" She asked.

He tapped on his chin then spoke. "I think I saw her headed to Master Hand's office but—"

She didn't give him a chance to finish. With the top of her heels she twirled around and fastened her pace. Zelda stayed true to her words. She could be at Master Hand's office right now, telling him all that Peach has done and more.

The Toadstool Princess felt betrayed and angry but at the same time she felt furious at herself. If only she tried to talk to her friend instead of avoiding her. If only...

Peach shook her thoughts away. This is her fault and she'll make it right. Hopefully, it's not to late to say sorry.

Meanwhile, yet another princess seemed to be having trouble of her own as well. Lucina sat in the Conference room by herself leaning her cheek on her fist. Her thoughts were stuck on one certain jerk.

These past few days has been difficult with him. She couldn't look him in the eye, she felt flustered when he got near her and she even slapped him when his face is too close. Despite the difficulties she had, the moments they spent time together were memorable. She didn't bother asking him to apologize for the rude things he said but instead took him out to see a movie then went to grab dinner. The next day they went to the carnival which was exciting at first but then it started to rain cats and dogs so they had to head back to the mansion.

Is it normal for the two of them to be going out all the time? On movies, dinners...it almost seemed like a date. The way her heart beats fast when he's around her or when she spends time with him.

Lucina's fingers ran through her ocean blue hair. This was impossible. There's no way she could be having feelings for him. Not Pitto. Not someone who wouldn't return her feelings.

Hypothetically speaking, if she does happen to like him that way then what in the world is she going to do about him? She'd rather jump off a cliff than tell him that's for sure. But if she did jump then he'll properly swoop in and save her.

Just thinking about it just made her eyes stink. Is she seriously going to cry over this? Is that how badly he affected her?

What was it that her father told her? You can't choose love, it chooses you. She can't be in love. No way. She has way better things to do than be involved in romance. Just try to imagine Marth's reaction.

The puzzled princess took another sip from her ice tea. This is something that she needs to tell someone. She needs to know right now if she really feels that way about Dark Pit because right now she might slice her table in half.

Making her way out of the loud Conference room and up the carpeted stairs, Lucina decided that she should talk to the love expert. She'll definitely regret it later but right now she's desperate for an answer.

The princess swiftly made her way right in front of Peach's door which is easy to find. Unlike all the other doors hers is hot pink.

Her delicate hand went to a fist as it knocked softly on the door. She realized it was already opened and decided to let herself in.

"Peach," she called out but no response.

The room itself was bigger than hers with wallpaper that has those odd looking red mushrooms patterns and a pink fluffy carpet. A large bed was at the center of the room and by the looks of the wrinkles from the bed sheets she was here a while ago.

Lucina noticed something shining from the bookshelf. She tried to control her curiosity but as always it got the best of her. Books were stacked respectively in place with not a dust on them. On the edge of the upper shelf was a small red wooden stick that looked awfully familiar.

She found it hard to breath and tried to deny it but the truth was right in front of her. Cautiously, she picked up the small chopstick and analyzed it carefully. This is the exact same chopstick that made its way up Pitto's nose at the Rekushawa Sushi.

That means everything that happened...was all Peach's doing. Lucina heard a cracking sound and realized that she broke the chopstick in half. She felt a boiling rage overwhelming her body. All the terrible things that happened to Dark Pit on that night, not only did his face almost got burned but so did his bloody throat. She was right. Someone did sabotaged him and not only that but even added curry.

How could Peach do this? Was she trying to ruin her night with Pitto? Or was she trying to help her?

She didn't care what was Peach's intentions but the very thought of her hurting Pitto or anyone hurting him just blinded her with rage. Her fists clenched around the broken chopstick as she stormed out of Peach's room.

Noticing a Mii with an unusually large headphones moping the floor, she waltzed up him and clapped her hands in front of him. Right now she didn't care if she acted rude. All this princess wanted us to give that Toadstool a piece of her mind.

"Dude!" The red haired Mii complained. From the name badge, his name was Robby but that information hardly mattered to her.

"Do you know where Peach is?" She demanded trying to control her tone but couldn't.

Robby jumped at her sharp eyes behind her light bangs. She looked beautiful but man she's scary. "Uh, she was just here headed for Master Hand's office but—"

She turned her back at him and walked away without another word. She's going to confront Peach. She's going to demand why she did it and then she'll tell her that she's the worst person she's ever met in her life.

Behind her Robby just shook his head. "Two weirdo chicks in one day," he muttered to himself and continued moping.

* * *

The King of Darkness exited the purple vortex and entered the Portal Area. Ah, it's good to be back to this hell again. With the majority of heroes wandering here and there and little children annoying him to death.

At least he doesn't have a brawl together which means either writing down a plot to take over Hyrule or take a nap. After that long trip he really preferred the second one. Today is Monday so the dorm should be peaceful and quiet.

A loud ding sounded out, it was the sound of the speakers from Master Hand.

"Ganondorf, please come to Master Hands office," the announcer spoke. "Again, Ganon, to my office please thank you."

Ugh, there goes his nap and here comes the headache. Just what the hell did he want?

With no other choice, the villain made his way out of the Portal Area ignoring the turning heads and the whispers. A powerful man doesn't need to waste his time with those below him but apparently he wastes his time with that blasted pansy fairy boy. Just how dare of that boy to come in his room and demand that he stays away from Dark Pit.

This is one of the disadvantages of being a villain. If anything happens in this mansion it's all your fault but what does Pitto have anything to do with this? That dark angel is certainly not the type of fighter that would allow anyone to speak for him so Link must've went behind his back to confront Ganon. But why? This really doesn't make any sense to him but right now he doesn't care.

After much turns and brutal stairways he finally made it to the hand's office. The doors were large and would be impossible to move but really they were easily opened. Stepping in the office would be like stepping into outer space.

The ceilings were endings mixed with black and purple swirls. Stars twinkled out, the cosmos shined out in several beautiful colours. The only thing that kept Ganon from floating away was the white platform that was the size of a football stadium.

His cold eyes sharpened when he saw not only Link but Marth, Ike, that stupid Falcon, Palutanea and Dark Pit's opposite, Pit. They all stood on the far side of the platform glaring at him.

Master Hand appeared out of thin air right in front of the confused Smasher.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Ganon demanded. He was tired from his tried and hungry too, not to mention far from patient.

The hand loomed over to him. "Ganondorf, there is much to talk about," he said and by his tone he sounded dead serious.

This is not going to be pretty.

* * *

Everyone's headed to Master Hand. Comment on what you think will happen in the next chapter. Love you guys :*


	14. Chapter 14

"I have done no such thing!" The King of Darkness barked. His voice echoed through the endless space.

His rival shook his head. "We know you're behind it," Link confirmed, crossing his arms.

Ganon gave a deep growl. This was outrageous! How could they just accuse him? Without any evidence? Is this what they call justice?

He could always turn this talk around by smooth talking his way out. He could since he did that plenty of times but his patient is long gone and the headache was getting stronger.

"And just why do you all seem to care so much for one lousy clone?" He demanded.

The angel of light stepped forward. "Hey, Pitto is not just a clone!" He yelled.

Ganon stared at him then gave a cold chuckle. "How touching...a hero to care for his enemy. Now why can't you be like that, Link?"

The Hylian hero gritted his teeth but before he could do something he would regret, Ike placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said calmed Link down a little but he still gave his enemy dirty looks.

Ganon spread his arms. "Does Dark Pit even know about this?" He's now more amused than angry. It seems like these pathetic idiots didn't plan ahead and he might just use that.

"He's busy," Marth replied dryly.

"Too busy to face me?" He gave out a laugh and waved his finger at the heroes, Goddess and racer. "I see, you aren't here for him at all. You all want to take this opportunity to see me suspended or even expelled."

Palutena stomped her staff to the ground. "That's enough, Ganon. We know that you've been harming Pitto."

"And what reason would I do to hurt the young lad? He's a good fighter, I'll give him that and he certainly won't approve of this. All of you behind his back to defend him. It's touching, yes but it can make one feel pathetic."

Master Hand finally decided to step in after he's seen enough. "Ganondorf, if you really have sabotaged Dark Pit and used a Smash Item then I would like you to confess. I will give you only two weeks of suspension with a couple of punishments. If you don't however then I must expel you."

The Gerudo man jumped from his place. "What?! I demand better judgment than this!"

"You don't demand anything."

Gannon's burning eyes turned to Link to see a hidden smirk on his lips. If Master Hand weren't here he would've lunged out for the boy and ripped out every single of his limbs. Oh it will get him expelled alright and more but it will all be so worth it. He'd rather leave this place for something that he actually did.

"I haven't done it," he said at a low voice then looked up at the floating glove with fire in his eyes. "Do you hear me, hand?! I haven't done nothing to that boy!"

"That's what you told me when you said that you didn't turn Toon Link into a girl."

"That brat deserves more than a gender change!"

"And when you planted a paint bomb in Link's—ahem—underwear."

"Oh please, that one again?"

"And when you gave Captain Falcon amnesia and fooled him into thinking that his friends were really his enemies."

Ganon stood there silent with his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned pint white.

Master Hand loomed over him and sighed. "You have caused a lot of trouble in this mansion, Ganondorf, and many times you have lied to me but now I'm giving you a chance to confess."

The whole place went silent with not a word to be spoken. The group locked their eyes on the furious villain waiting for him to speak. The evil man couldn't even think of what to do. Despite hating the heroes here he really didn't want to leave this tournament or the evil companions he made. Is confessing for something you didn't do the only way out? It's unfair and absurd for him to do so.

Will he leave this place for good with his pride or will he sink so low as to take the punishment for a crime he didn't commit?

His bloodshot eyes looked up to meet Link's sharp ones. That hero always pokes his nose in other people's businesses. He's always there to ruin Ganon's plans and save the day as always. Embarrassing as it is, he has won lots of battles against the great king but now Ganon will not lose. He will not let Link have the last laugh and he won't certainly let this _hero_ win this fight.

Before he could say something the double doors opened and a princess dashed her way in. "Master Hand, there's—" Zelda stopped when she looked around to see the prince of Atlea, the radiant hero, the Goddess of Light and her captain of the guards, the F-Zero racer and her hero.

She noticed Ganon with a confused expression. "Just what is going on here?" She asked.

The green clad walked up to her. "Zelda, it's okay," he told her but judging by his grim expression she thought otherwise.

"Yeah, Ganon here was responsible for what's been happening to that creepy kid," Falcon informed her earning a dark glare from the king.

Zelda's sapphire eyes widen with shock. "Wait, what?!"

"For the final time—" Ganon spoke but was cut off.

"He used his magic to stick a chopstick up Pitto's nose!" Paluteana cried.

"Then he poured so much alcohol that nearly fried him!" Pit explained.

"After that he made a waiter trip and spilled boiling hot soup!" Marth said.

"Finally, he finished it off by adding a curry to his dessert!" Ike finished.

The Hyrulian princess glared. "I already know this story," she snapped then turned to Link. "But I have never been informed of this!"

Her boyfriend scratched his head nervously. "Listen, Zelda—"

"You kept this from me, Link? From me? That you thought that Ganon was responsible for all this but didn't tell me?" She demanded looking very hurtful.

The green clad shook his head rapidly. "No, it wasn't like that! I just didn't want you to worry is all!" He tried to explain.

His friends watched the two nervously while Ganon had a wide smirk on his face. Marth noticed Master Hand talking on the phone rather than putting a stop to all this. Honestly, how is this hand even in charge of this mansion when he's too busy on the phone?

Zelda crossed her hands. "You know I wouldn't hide anything from you," she blunted out but realization hit her when she forgot the real reason why she's here.

Their nemesis started laughing. "Ha! This is starting to be very entertaining!" Ganondorf laughed out.

"Guys," Pit said but Ike stopped him.

"I'd stay out of an argument between a couple if I were you," the swordsman warned.

Link finally finished his explanation without so much as letting Zelda speak. "And so you see that's how we figured out it was him, do you understand?"

The brunette glared at him in frustration. "No I don't understand. Link, how could you just assume it was Ganon? Maybe him and Dark Pit had an argument or something. Did you ever think that someone else might be the culprit?" She asked, hoping that he might figure it out.

Link gave an annoyed sigh. "I know he did it," he told her and from the sounds of it his patent was running thin.

"Oh really? You sound very confident," she snapped.

Ganon was still enjoying the show now if only he had some popcorn and a camera. Watching the two splitting up right before his eyes is something that will almost certainly make up for all of this.

The Hylain hero just told her that they will take about this later and turned his attention at his enemy. Master Hand was still focused on his phone giving so much as a glance at his Smashers.

Ike cleared his throat. "So, where were we?" He asked, hoping to steer the tension away.

Link glared at Ganon. "Well, Ganon? Do you have something to say?"

The villain waved his hand like he's shooing away the hero. Link has been so occupied with his princess it gave the king plenty of time to calm down and think straight.

"Just be quiet you and try to listen to your dear princess. How can I be accused of something with no evidence? You know, you really ought to take a page from Pit's book and try to be nicer to your enemy."

Now, it really was a good thing that Master Hand is present. If he wasn't this would turn out very bad indeed. Like I said before you do not want to put the bad guy with the good guy, folks (unless it's Dark Pit and Pit since Master Hand wanted Pitto to be kept an eye on).

Link placed his hands on the handle of his Master Sword but didn't take out his sword.

Captain Falcon shook his head. "I say that we just get him expelled," he declared.

"Oh just shut up, you idiot," Ganon growled. "Just why is someone like you here?"

Princess Zelda gave Link daggers. "Yes, how very strange of you to invite an idiot like Falcon. Of all the people you could've told," she muttered darkly.

The F-zero racer stomped his foot down. "Hey, I'm right here you know!" He yelled.

Link sighed but continued to focus on Ganon. Little did they know that a pink princess shyly entered the room. They were all busy arguing and forcing Ganon to admit it that they didn't realize Peach.

Zelda did but she didn't look at her. "Just so you know this whole facade is happening because of you," she told her harshly and explained how Link thinks Ganondorf is the master mind behind the Rekushawa Sushi.

Peach hung her head down. "Do you hate me?"

The brunette sighed, a small proportion of her anger evaporated. "I don't hate you, Peach. I just...I started an argument with Link and made him mad and now it's just..."

For once the Wielder of Wisdom was at loss for words. All of this mess for Dark Pit and Lucina just to force them into a couple by doing ridiculous stunts to do so. Honestly, this was all pointless as always.

"I will fix this," Peach promised. The Toadstool princess lifted up her dress a little to walk at ease and took a deep breath.

Everyone was yelling and the argument was heating up but Peach was about to put a stop to it.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YA'LL ARE GONNA HAVE A TASTE OF MY FRYING PAN!"

It was like a loud tv that has just been turned off. No one dared to breath another word at her threat. Well, expect for Master Hand who was still occupied on the phone.

"Oh yes yes, everything is going along _great,_ " he told the person on the phone and gave a glare at the group.

Peach took another hefty breath and looked at her friend who was in shock. The pink princess faced everyone and placed a hand on her chest. "Ganondorf did not sabotage Dark Pit that night."

"Thank you!" The King bellowed.

The doors busted open. "You dang right he didn't!"

Lucina marched into the room looking mad as hell. It's funny how the three princesses just barged into Master Hand's office just like that but the hand has too many things right now to deal with it.

"This slimy pig of a king had nothing to do with it!"

"Thank you and excuse me?"

The blue haired princess gave the real culprit a cold look. "It was Peach Toadstool!" She declared giving everyone a shock.

They all gasped at this information and looked at each other.

Link blinked. "Wait, what?"

"And here's the evidence!" She showed them the broken Japanese utensil. "This is the exact same chopstick from that night."

Peach gulped. "Hey, I can—"

"Wait, Peach did it? Man, Link, you are busted," Falcon said and received a hard punch from Marth.

"You moron, we are all in this together," Marth snapped with Ike nodding in agreement.

The green clad just walked up to Peach with questions running around his head. The only question that seemed to come out was: "Why?"

The Toadstool didn't say anything with tears pooling her eyes. Zelda decided to speak for her. "She wanted Lucina and Pitto to ship but got a bit carried away."

Link jumped back. "Wait, you knew about this?"

"Might have."

"What the hell happened to 'I wouldn't hide anything from you'?!" He shouted looking more surprised than angry.

Paluteana gasped. "You knew about this, Zelda?"

Lucina glared at the two princesses. "Do you realize how badly you hurt Pitto? Just what is wrong with you?!"

She never raised her voice at her friends but now she saw them all as traitors. Everything Pitto has been through and not one of them decided to tell him. Worse of all was that Zelda was involved. The one princess she thought she could count on went behind her back.

Link is here too? The honest and loyal hero she thought she could rely on never bothered to share any of this with her or Pitto. Pit, Paluteana, Ike and even her Hero-King are all here as well. It's like things just can't get anymore worse.

The blue haired princess just stood there with clenched fists and cold eyes. She honestly didn't know who to slap first.

The Hero-King made his way to his descendant seeing as how very ticked off she was. "Listen, Lucina, it happens sometimes," he spoke to her softly. Unlike everyone else he wasn't that all surprised.

She blinked then snapped. "What? She burned him, put a chopstick in his nose and-and—"

"Look, Peach is like that all the time. Believe me on this," he said placing a hand on her shoulder and gave a light chuckle. "You know, she tried to send Zelda and me off to China but we got cut off by a storm and was stuck in the middle of the ocean for days."

Her eyes widen. "What? She wouldn't!"

The prince nodded with a lopsided smile then Ike joined in. "Yeah, she sent me up in a hot air balloon with Samus so we can hook up. We were stuck up there for hours."

Lucina turned her head at Zelda who also nodded. An amused smile on her lips. "Yes, true, Peach can get carried away sometimes but that's Peach, right?"

Falcon dropped in laughing. "Hey, don't forget that one time she tried to ship Kirby and Jigglypuff."

Pit groaned. "Don't remind me," he muttered.

His Goddess gave him a questioned look. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later," he said grimly trying not to remember how Peach forced him to dress up as cupid and well let's save the details for another time.

Peach raised her chin up and wiped the salty liquid from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for driving you all crazy," she apologized. "Especially you, Lucina."

Zelda sighed. "I guess that's what you do best."

Lucina just looked at them all dumbfound. She knew Peach was crazy but this a whole different level and everyone seemed to be happy about it. Despite everything Peach has done to them they don't seem angry or annoyed so does that mean Lucina should let her anger go too? Her blood is still boiling but watching everyone with a smile on their face just made her smile a bit.

Link however was standing on the far side of the room with his head pounding. This doesn't make any sense. Peach was behind it this whole time? And worse of all Zelda knew it was her and never told him. He felt stabbed in the back by his own girlfriend.

"Ahh, look at you struggling through failure. It hurts, doesn't it?" Ganon taunted. Everyone else was too busy and now it was left with the two of them.

Link growled but said nothing this time.

Pit blew out some air. "So now that we know it's Peach, I guess we don't have to worry about anything," he said with his arms spread, getting a few heads nodding. "It's best not to tell Pitto that Peach was messing with him at Rekushawa place."

"Wait, what?!" Yelled an angry voice.

The guy of the hour stomped in and growled at Pit who cowered back. "You mean, to say that I have been messed around by her," he said that last part by pointing at the culprit.

"I told you someone was behind it," Lucina said blatantly.

She seemed a bit more calm now seeing as how everyone didn't freak out knowing it was Peach all along. Like it's a normal thing. But don't be fooled, she's still mad at Peach for injuring Pitto and even at Zelda for keeping this quiet. They are going to have a long talk after this.

He turned to her. "You knew about this?" He demanded looking completely surprised.

"Only just now," she replied with a shrug.

Rosalina was totally lost so Zelda decided to fill her in on everything. It all made sense on how Pitto was so very sick that she needed to take him to Dr Mario when she invited him to a picnic.

"Wait, Peach, you were the one that did it?" She asked then shook her head like a disappointed mother. "Well, I suppose that's what I would expect from you."

"I just ship Lucina and him so much," Peach whined. "If you just helped me out a bit, Zelda—"

"Hey, leave me out of this. I was only there to make sure you don't kill him."

Everyone had their eyes on Dark Pit who was struggling with his thoughts. Peach. She thought there was a spark between him and the Smurf and decided to light a fire. Literally. They all expect him to yell from the top of his voice. It was Dark Pit after all but the most strangest part about it all was...

He wasn't mad. Not the smallest bit.

Okay, now that was scary. Someone made him look like a fool and he doesn't feel the need to kill. His heart wasn't into it. He wanted to be angry. He loved being angry, he loved violence, he loved blood. But honestly he wasn't feeling the rush he desired. He tried to remember all the brunt marks, the scars and the humiliation hoping that will light a fire in him but nothing came to him.

"Why's Ganon here?" Was the only question that came out.

The king of evil sighed. "They thought I did it so they went behind your back to get me in trouble except for the princesses here," he explain casually.

Peach is the culprit, Zelda knew this, Link and everyone else thought it was Ganon and no one told him about this?

Okay, that should do it. His rage meter should be broken right now. Everyone in this room knew someone was messing with him that night (except for Lucina, kind of) and they never even bothered to inform him. Instead, they went behind his back to confront Ganon who had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

Every Smasher, Assistant Trophies, Miis and that stupid bloody hand who is still on the freaking phone would hear his voice once he explodes. The whole mansion would shake from his fury, he'll break something, insult Peach for being the stupid princess she is, snap at Link and all of his idiot friends for going behind his back, give Pit one hell of a punch to the face, yell Paluteana to get the hell out of his life, insult Peach some more plus Lucina and Zelda, yell at everyone for being a worthless piece of trash with a few curse words in it and finish it all off with a slam of the door.

But once again, he couldn't get himself to be furious. Perhaps it's because he spent so much time with Rose that he just wasn't himself.

Instead all he said was a simple, plain: "Whatever."

Everyone went complete silent all expect for his nemesis and Goddess who gasped.

Pit looked at him as if it's the first time he's seen him. "You're not mad?"

"Don't think so."

"Not even a little bit?" The green haired woman asked.

He shrugged like its no big deal but that only freaked them out even more.

"Okay, there is something terribly wrong with you," Paluteana confirmed panickly, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him furiously. "You can't be all calm like that, Pitto! You aren't even just the tiniest, the smallest, just by a millimetre, insanely mad at all?"

"Nope, now are we done here?" He asked, slapping her hands away from him.

Paluteana and Pit looked like they were about to faint right now. This was not the Dark Pit they knew. He didn't even reacted to the nickname Paluteana just called him by. Not just them but everyone including Link and Ganon himself was surprised.

Pit was right from the very beginning. Pitto was acting strange and they can all see it now from their very eyes. He didn't look mad at all and only seemed bored like all of this mess was just a waste of time.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rosalina asked. It feels like she's missing something here but she just couldn't figure out what everyone's on about.

"Finally," Master Hand said hanging up the phone and gazed down at his Smashers. "So the mystery has been solved then?"

"Weren't you speaking on the phone?" Ike asked.

"I was multi-tasking," the hand replied then turned his attention at Peach. "Now, then, Princess Toadstool, I thought we had a very long discussion about this," he spoke sternly like a strict father to his badly behaved daughter.

The princess hung her head down. "I know," she muttered.

"I recall telling you that you can't stalk anyone or go nuts with matchmaking but I'll let this one slide just this once since you didn't kill the boy," he replied then turned to Pitto. "If that's okay with you. She is normally like this by the way."

Dark Pit waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The Gerudo King cleared his throat out loud getting everyone's attention and glared daggers at the floating glove. "I do believe that you were about to expel me for something I didn't even do."

Master Hand sighed. "It was an honest mistake."

"Plus we thought you were actually gonna kill the guy," Marth added.

Dark Pit snorted which caused heads to turn to him. "Oh please, if Ganon is really behind it," he turned to his fellow villain. "I would've knocked off your teeth instead of getting you in trouble."

Ganondorf gave an amused smile at him then glared at the hand. "I demand to have more free days this month!"

"But you already used up yours!" The owner of the mansion barked.

"Well, I was brought up here for no reason and I would also _love_ an apologize from my dear enemy, Link." He gave the growling hero a cruel smile and laughed evilly like he took over the world or something.

The hand waved itself. "Yes, yes, you can have five extra free days and Link will give you an apology after I have a few words with him now all of you. OUT! Except for you Link and Rosalina I already ordered a few hundred starbits to be shipped here."

The princess of comets thanked him and left along with everyone else. Link watched his comrades giving him an uneasy look realizing that this was not how they planned it would be.

But hey this is the Smash Mansion after all. Crazy stuff happens here every single minute and if you can't learn to live with it then buddy you are in a wrong place to be that's for sure.

* * *

It was dead at night and Dark Pit couldn't seem to get any sleep at all. His stomach was growling at him demanding food since he missed lunch because of that incident with Master Hand. He turned on his left side holding his stomach hoping that the hunger pain would go away but it only got worse.

On the other side of the room Pit was sleeping peacefully with his sleeping cap on and a stream of drool coming out from the corner of his lips. Pitto was so freaking hunger that he's this close going cannibalism on his roommate. Okay, he seriously needs food right now. Screw the curfew. If he doesn't get something to eat he's going to lose his freaking mind.

R.O.B is not only a Smasher but he also manages all the fighting data, arranging brawl schedules with Miis, blah blah blah technology stuff and is also the night patroller. If you get caught roaming around the hallways long after the bell rings out then your credits get lowered. By credits I mean the total points you earned throughout the tournament plus you'll get zapped in the butt which won't be very pleasant. Unless you're a sleepwalker like Mario then you're safe but other than that be extremely careful.

But Dark Pit beat R.O.B in a brawl once and at this point he really didn't care if his credits are lowered. Right now, all he's listening to is his stomach.

Tip toeing to the door, Dark Pit turned his head to make sure his drooling roommate was still asleep before peeking out. There was no sound to be heard as he quietly made his way down the corridor and passed through different looking doors. The mansion looked so eerier at night with lights out and dead silent almost like an alley.

Dark Pit managed to light himself a candle to lead the way but stopped when he heard a robotic sound coming this way. Quickly, he blew his candle and was engulfed in darkness then hid behind a corner.

His ears perked up when he heard the robot passing by with its red eyes beaming out. Pressing his back against the wall harder, he prayed to everything holy that the robot Smasher wouldn't come this way. Fortunately, the Fates didn't crush his hopes for a snack as R.O.B turned left instead of right. Once it passed by Dark Pit let out the air he was holding in. He tip toed his way down the stairs, stopping at every corner cautiously then dashed through the kitchen and locked the door.

"Oh goodness me!" Shrieked a woman's voice.

Dark Pit felt his heart jumping out in fear that he was caught but once he turn around he saw Rosalina in her night gown just staring at him. She wore a moonlight gown with white lacing sleeves, her star shaped earrings were gone and so was her crown. Her hair was pulled back to a bun but a bang of hair still covered her other eye.

Pitto felt blood rush to his cheeks. "I-I...uhh..."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The dark angel jumped when a Luma came out from the upper shelves with a small container. "I found it, Mama!" The little beast said then noticed the angel. "Mr Dark Pit is here! Yay!" It cheered.

The winged boy finally found his voice. "I-I should be asking you the same thing. I mean, how are you not in trouble?" He never thought someone like Rose would break the rules.

She held up a plastic card that read out SMASH HALL PASS it was signed by Master Hand himself. "I was given this when I joined the tournament. I'm allowed to go out of my room at night since my Lumas might get hungry sometimes and want some treats or they could escape."

"Does everyone have one?" He asked feeling a bit annoyed that he didn't receive a hall pass.

"Well, only a few selected are granted one for good reasons," she explained then raised an eyebrow. "You do have one, right?"

He stood there dumbfound. "Well, I...um...I may not have one...I just..."

Her yellow Luma gasped. "You don't have a hall pass?" It asked then laughed. "You're gonna be in trouble! You're gonna be in trouble!"

"Hush, Luma," his mother snapped sternly then turned to Pitto, waiting for an explanation.

He placed a hand on his belly. "I missed lunch and I can't sleep 'cause I'm just so hungry," he muttered.

"Oh you poor thing," she gasped. "Well, lucky for you I was just about to gumbo soup for this little one," she said gesturing her Luma who danced around. "Besides starbits they also like soup."

"It's really yummy," Luma added.

"If you'd like maybe you could stay for awhile," she said. "Oh, I'm sure Master Hand will allow this."

He felt truly touched that she's willing to make something for him then blathered out. "Can I help?"

Honesty, she was just about to cook something for him so he could've just relaxed and do nothing but he didn't feel like standing still whenever she's around.

The blonde nodded with a smile. "Of course you can," she told him then looked at the continents that her child just brought. "Honey, I asked for powered garlic not Rosemary."

"Oops."

"Don't worry, I'll get it," he offered, already making himself useful. He glanced up at the very tall shelf that was stacked with bottles, containers and God knows what else.

"That would be great! I'll get the vegetables ready," she said.

He felt his heart jumping at the thought of being with her for the time being. It was just unexpected and it made him ridiculously happy.

With the help of his dark wings he managed to get to the top of the shelf which was quite high. He rumbled through the endless amounts of ingredients until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Found it," he called down.

"Great, can you find me some herbs as well? And a few more things I need."

She named everything that was needed for the soup and he managed to get them all. By the time he was done he flew down with his arms stuffed with all sorts of spice and herbs.

He helped chopped carrots, bring out a big pot and fill it with water half way then chop up some more vegetables. They worked well as a team with him following her every instructions. He almost didn't feel nervous. Almost.

Rosalina was just amazing. She never seemed to lose her patient with her child when he accidentally knocked over the pot that was filled with water or when Dark Pit continuously sliced the carrots in a weird way that made them look odd. No matter how many times she told him that he needs to hold the knife properly, he just doesn't seem to catch the drift of it. Slicing the carrots in a funny way, one piece was way too thick and another one too thin.

He continued to make mistakes since its his second time in the kitchen (first time when he was forced to help Peach make cookies in earlier chapters) and after every single of them he was afraid she might yell at him but she never did. How is she not mad? He would certainly lose it if someone was screwing up all the time.

She held his hand which made him all shaky and slowly showed him how to cut broccolis. "You have to be careful not to cut yourself, okay?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered not meeting her eyes.

At last they chopped up all the ingredient, some small pieces of meat then put it all in the boiling pot. The comet princess sprinkled in all the powdered spices one by one until the water turned into a beautiful shade of red. Then gently stirred it with all the fresh veggies and meat swirling around.

"Now we have to leave it simmering for about half an hour," she told them.

Luma twirled around happily. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Dear, can you please return all of this ingredients back?" She asked her child.

"Yes, Mama!" The star cried.

Dark Pit could smell the sweat aroma of the soup which made his stomach growl impatiently. He licked his lips in excitement as he listened to the soup bubbling over stove.

"Dark Pit," Rosalina called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Her sapphire eyes looked up at him. "Why weren't you mad at Peach before?" She asked.

Now that was a good question. He didn't know the answer to it really. Who knew trying to be mad was really tough. He really was trying back there to yell at her but he just couldn't.

"I don't really know actually," he said truthfully and turned his face away from her. "I mean, I didn't think of it a big deal really. Things happen and I move on I guess."

She hummed in understanding and nodded. The two went quiet as they stood side by side in front of the stove watching the pot boil. Little Luma was busy singing happily as he flew up and down the shelves.

"You know I wasn't very sure of you at first," she told him uneasy. "I've heard many unpleasant things about you and I was nervous."

His fists clenched but she wasn't done. "But when I got to know you, you were not like anything I've heard about. You were so kind and sweet to me the whole time and I just...I'm glad you're my friend."

He swallowed hard at her words. They truly struck him deep and he wasn't even prepared for that. His heart started racing and his legs were shaking. No one has ever talked to him like that before. She was grateful that he's her friend?

He couldn't face her, his eyes were locked on the ground. She had absolutely no idea the monster he really was because he never showed it to her. The Dark Pit in her eyes is nothing but an illusion. He's so fake whenever he's around her. Never has he raised his voice at her on purpose, insulted or bully her.

"Rosalina...I...look, I-I'm not a very good guy, okay?" He replied. His voice was dry as he spoke. "I hurt people and sometimes...sometimes it's just for fun...and I just...I love being mean to others. That's who I am...I hate this world. I hate good. I hate heroes and I hate—"

He finally looked at her. He wanted to tell her that he hated her. That he can't stand to be in the same room with her and that he just wished she was out of his life forever. But his negative words crawled back in his throat when her delicate hand placed itself on his cheek, caressing it gently.

"Dark Pit, I've seen evil and you are not it. True you are Pit's opposite but there is just so much more than that. I've seen it myself," she said with a kind, gentle smile. "There is good in you, I can sense it and it's real. You are not, or will you ever be just a reflection."

His crimson eyes meet hers and his whole face went red. He really didn't know what to say. Everyone always compares him to Pit. That he was a mistake, something that was created for chaos and destruction. That's why he despises the name Pitto. Pit-Two. A clever nickname brought up by that stupid Goddess.

It's always a constant reminder that he's always behind Pit in everything that he does. Everyone in this bloody mansion finds it so funny to call him that. Never letting him forget what he is.

But she never called him that. From the moment they properly met until now she has never used that ridiculous name. Instead she called him by his rightful name, Dark Pit.

His eyes felt a bit watery and for the first time someone has actually treated more than just a lousy copy of Pit. Someone understood him and accepted him for who he is. He felt a strong lump in his throat knowing that she sees him more than just an evil selfish villain.

"I—" He was cut off by a hard knock on the door. Oh yeah, he locked it when he came here.

Rosalina frowned and went over to check out who while Dark Pit quickly wiped something out from his eyes.

The blonde gasped. "Lucina?"

Aw, come on! Are you serious now? That Smurf girl is here?

"Hey, not so loud," the blue haired princess chided and swiftly entered the kitchen. She sniffed the air and hummed. "Mmmm, I knew it! Gumbo soup."

Dark Pit growled. The nice side of him was long gone and now he's just mad at her presence. "How did you get here?" He demanded.

She frowned. "I should be asking you that."

"I asked first!"

"I missed lunch 'cause I had to go to Master Hand's office. What's your excuse?"

"Same here!"

Lucina peeked over the pot where it's simmering and steaming. "I could smell this all the way up from my room. Can I have some?" She asked Rosalina.

The princess nodded. "Why of course."

"The more the merrier!" Luma chirped in.

The red eyed Smasher grumbled. "You didn't even help cook," he pointed out, crossing his arms.

Rosalina waved him off. "Oh that's all right. There's plenty for everyone."

"Thanks," she said and sat down much to Pitto's annoyance. "I can't believe R.O.B didn't catch me."

"I can't believe it either," muttered the unhappy angel in a low voice that didn't catch her ears.

The soup was finally done so once the comet princess switched the stove off everyone helped themselves with a generous amount of yummy soup.

The little star giggled. "Gumbo soup is my favorite! Well, starbits are my first then it's soup!"

Pitto's ears were starting to hurt from that Luma's loud chirping but Lucina didn't find it annoying at all considering all the trouble they went through trying to catch them when they escaped.

The two princesses and the angel warrior all sat down with the star floating around in the air. The Gumbo soup was delicious. The flavours were all balanced with carrots, tomatoes, fresh herbs and spices and a squeeze of lemon in there. He ended up asking for seconds then thirds until he couldn't take any more.

After a long quiet moment, the angel gave out a loud yawn and his eyelids were dropping.

Rosalina noticed his drowsiness. "You should go to bed, Dark Pit. You must be exhausted from all that drama earlier. Lucina and I will clean things from here."

Luma twirled around for attention. "Don't forget about me!"

The dark winged angel gave a nod and headed to the door. After almost getting caught but was saved by a bush (those things are really convenient in this story) he finally arrived at his room.

His roommate was still snoring so Pitto took the time to draw a moustache on his face then went to his own bed to get some sleep. Instead of trying to sleep, his crimson eyes gazed up at the ceiling remembering what Rosalina told him.

 _You are not, or will you ever be just a reflection._

He know he shouldn't but he believed her. His hand was placed on his chest where his heart was. She knows there's more to him than just a copy of Pit and maybe...maybe it's true. He wanted it to be true and now he feels like it's possible. Anything she says feels like it's possible.

That he is more than just a reflection.

* * *

Link laid on his bed sighing deeply. It was in the middle of the night and he found it hard to catch any Zs. The talk he had with Master Hand still shook him.

After everything he had planned it all went down to the toilet and Master Hand wasn't too pleased.

After everyone left his office the hand sighed and was about to speak but Link cut him off.

"I'm sorry for this, Master Hand," he apologized shamefully. "I really thought Ganon was behind it."

"Link, I have a lot of trust in you and you are one of the few Smashers that I can really rely on but I can't have you doing these mistakes."

The green clad lowered his gaze down.

"But everyone do make mistakes even the greatest but this must not happen again."

The Hylain gave him a nod sharp. "Understood."

Master Hand went behind his desk and pressed a button on his speaker. "Samus, please report to my office please. Again, Samus, to my office thank you."

Link gave the hand a confused expression but Master Hand just said. "You weren't wrong when you said that someone was hurting Dark Pit and I don't mean Peach. No one brought up the topic that's why I stayed quiet about it."

Okay, this was getting weird. What was he talking about?

Momentarily, Samus walked in to the office without her suit on. She had her usual looks with a ponytail, bangs over her sharp cold eyes and a blue suit. She carried a small white box with her that seemed suspicious.

Master Hand always calls in Link and Samus whenever there was trouble. The two have worked together in the past and seeing her now was making Link nervous.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Link, tell Samus what happened to Dark Pit back at the Rekushawa Sushi."

The hero did as he was told and added the part of that this was all Peach's doing for another matchmaking. When he was done the bounty hunter nodded.

"Interesting," she hummed. "Are you sure about the curry part?"

"Positive," he said and only then did he realize what Master Hand meant when he said he stayed quiet. No one brought up of how Peach used a Smash Item. No one questioned her or anything not even Ganon. They all seemed to have forgotten about it at that time.

"Listen to this Link, R.O.B reported to me that Smash Items were missing and most of them being bombs, curry and guns."

His eyes widen at her information but she wasn't finished. "This was happening a few days before the grand opening of Rekushawa Sushi and Peach was busy with her slumber party so I know she didn't do it."

"If she didn't..."

"Then somebody did," she finished for him.

He shook his head. "I don't get it...why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed and paced around. "I thought it was just an error at that time. It happens sometimes. Maybe items were being spawned a bit too much on a brawl or one of the Mii helpers miscalculated the numbers and hidden cameras didn't catch anything but after the accident fight Dark Pit had with that newcomer I just checked up on things and it turns out items have been missing.

"I was going to tell you the next day but something else came up that you need to hear about," she took a deep breath and looked at Master Hand then at him.

"I was at a cafe—the day after the accident fight—and saw Dark Pit and Lucina. They were both in an argument and it ended with her throwing water in his face and leaving. A waitress came by with a slice of cake they ordered for the both of them but he just paid for he food and left."

"Why is this important?" He asked but she ignored him and continued.

"Seeing that no one else was going to eat the cake, the waitress took a small bite and then..." Samus pauses and took a heavy sigh. "She went up in flames. I managed to put it out and get her to a hospital but after that I took a look at that dessert."

Inside the box she was carrying was a slice of chocolate cake and it seemed like a small piece was scooped off. Just by looking at it Link could feel the heat coming off it. Samus carefully used a spoon to scoop off the icing and underneath it was a hot red spice. It made his nostrils curl up and his stomach was about to be emptied the hard way.

The Twilight hero felt a cold hand grab his heart. "Curry."

She nodded gravely at her comrade. "Someone is trying to kill him, Link. They're trying to finish what they started from the beginning."

"Why didn't you tell me this? The accident fight happened four days ago!"

"Because something came up over in my world that couldn't wait," she explained. "I was suppose to come back before curfew but the portals went down _again_ so I was stuck for awhile."

The green clad looked uneasy. The portals have been getting a lot of malfunctions lately and sometimes Smashers couldn't get out or in or their worlds for days or even weeks. He was far too busy plotting against Ganon that he didn't even realize that one of his friends was trapped in her world this whole time. But right now it's a minor situation.

Someone tried to use the same tricks again on Pitto by adding curry to a dessert (seriously what's up with that?) and fortunately it was the fighting between Lucina and him that saved his life.

The items from brawl may seem all fun and enjoyable which they were but outside of brawl they were deadly even the banana slip. The ray guns could penetrate through the skin and give you a permanent burn or worse. The bombs are real and could actually destroy a building. The boomerangs is sharp and can literally poke an eye out. The hammers can actually crush someone's skull with no effort.

They look playable and fun only in the players eyes but every Smasher, Miis and Assistant Trophies know that these items are not toys. They can kill people. Curry could literally burn your insides and make your tongue bleed out so much that you can choke on your own blood. It could burn your eyes out and even your skin.

"It's a miracle that boy is still alive," Master Hand said, floating around. Like his insane brother he's starting to move his fingers around under the pressure. "But someone in this mansion is trying to put a stop to that. I need you both to help me to get to the bottom of this."

The Samshers looked at each other and nodded. Things just got real ladies and jets.

"Keep an eye on Dark Pit at all times. Make sure he doesn't leave the mansion unless one of you are following him and find out the employers from both the cafe and that Japanese restaurant. Dark Pit cannot learn about this or anyone else since I just can't afford another scandal. Find out who's behind this and use force if you have to. There is no room for mercy, these actions are inexcusable! Is that understood?"

"Yessir!"

* * *

And another chapter completed. So apparently, Peach wasn't the only one there that night. Who do you think is the mastermind behind all of this? Why's Dark Pit the target?

Let me hear your thoughts in the reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally done!

I was struggling a lot in this chapter since I wanted a lot going on but I somehow managed to finish this. I hope you guys really like this one and please excuse the typos or the grammar. This was all typed on my iPhone.

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Pit noted out, making his bed.

Dark Pit blinked. "I am?" He asked as he combed his hair.

That's the first thing Pit has told him in the morning. While Pitto was getting ready for his day the blue eyed angel watched him closely.

"Yeah, you're all smiling and mumbling," Pit pointed out.

The dark angel shrugged. "So what?"

The angel of light frowned slightly. "Aren't you even a tinsy mad about yesterday?"

"Again with this? I already said that I don't care so what's your business in it?" He retorted with a hint of annoyance dripping from his tone.

Pit sighed and stood up. "It's just that you aren't your usual self."

This time he got Pitto's full attention and Pit instantly knew that he chose his words poorly. "What do you mean by that exactly?" Dark Pit snapped.

The angel of light raised his hands. "Hey, I'm just saying—"

"What? Do you want me to punch holes in the wall because of yesterday? Is that what you want?" He growled, glaring down at Pit. The dark angel was a lot taller than his roommate and that's only because Pit was cowering back.

"Look just calm down—"

"I am calm!"

"Clearly."

Pitto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't make me hurt you," he warned with his clenched fists shaking with the temptation for action.

Stomping his foot down, Pit stood straight and pointed a finger at him. "Hurt me then! Isn't that what you do best? What's holding you back anyways?" He challenged, standing in front of his enemy looking at his bloody red eyes.

His reflection didn't answer instead he gritted his teeth fighting the urge to knock Pit down to the ground.

"See? You aren't even acting yourself—"

He was cut off by a hard push that sent him to the ground. "Maybe it's because I don't like being myself! Haven't you ever thought that?!"Dark Pit spat, breathing heavily.

All the anger drained out of Pit as he looked up to his furious dark side. He was totally confused by his statement. Before he could speak he was cut off once more.

"Oh, I see how it is," Pitto growled, pacing around. "You just like me playing the bad guy, huh?"

"What do you mean? I don't—"

"Of course, how can you be a hero when you don't have an enemy to step on?"

This time the blue eyed angel stood on his feet. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean—"

"Whatever," Dark Pit replied dryly and turn to the door but paused. "If you ever bring up this topic again, I swear to Hades..."

He left the threat hanging as he stomped out the room leaving Pit so utterly confused. He couldn't even comprehend on what Pitto was trying to point out.

 _Maybe I don't like being myself._

Wait...is Dark Pit trying to change? Just a minute ago he was trying to control himself from attacking him. He didn't explode when Peach was trying to ship him and Lucina. Holy Hades. Has Dark Pit really changed?

He wanted to tell his goddess but he figured that he caused enough trouble for her. He really didn't want her to dress up as a bush and go stalking Dark Pit like last time.

Perhaps there might be a good chance that Pitto will really change his ways or maybe he's trying to change but doesn't know how. Or was it something else that's changing him?

Pit honestly didn't know what the heck to do about this.

* * *

Princess Toadstool checked herself in her handheld mirror making sure that her lipstick is perfect and her eyelashes were outstanding. This plan better work. She does owe a lot to Zelda and Link.

Speak of the devil, the hero of Twilight stood at the open door frame and knocked awkwardly. "Um, may I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

Peach giggled. "No need to be so modest, Link! Come on right in," she said gesturing him to do so.

The hero entered the room looking uneasy. He seems as if he hasn't had a good night's rest. He wore a plain sleeveless white shirt with his tights. His brown hair was neatly combed without his odd net-shaped hat covering it.

"I read your text," he pointed out crossing his arms. "So what's the emergency?"

Peach was cut off by another female voice. "I got your message," Zelda said entering the room in a hurry. A frown came on her lips when she noticed her boyfriend.

"Link?"

"Zelda?"

"Surprise!" Peach clapped.

" _Peach."_

Zelda glared at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Toadstool put on an innocent face. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

The two couple looked at each other uncertainly. They both avoided each other the whole day yesterday and most of today which is new record.

After a long pause, Link just threw his hands up. "I'm going."

"Me too," she replied dryly.

The pink princess rose up and quickly ran to the door before any of them could get the chance to leave. She locked it and placed the key in her—ahem—in between her bosoms.

"Peach!" Link complained, his cheeks tainted pink.

The brunette princess snapped. "Honestly, what do you hope to accomplish?"

The blonde backed up with her hands behind her back. "I want you two to make up already!" She exclaimed.

The couple glared at her then at each other.

Link still felt betrayed by his girlfriend. Everything he's done has been all for nothing and resulted in making a fool out of himself. Not only that but he also had apologize to Ganon in front of a camera.

His enemy also made it worse by spreading the word around claiming how he was falsely accused by the so-called hero and made himself look like the innocent villain. It honestly made Link sick and everyone was giving him an odd look even his counterpart. Perhaps Ganon stretched the truth out to make the hero look bad.

It all came down to Zelda who had a choice to just tell him so he wouldn't have gone on a wild goose chase but instead she kept it to herself.

"I don't want to talk," he said to her bitterly turning his head away.

"Listen, Link, it wasn't her fault," Peach told him softly. "I forced her to promise not to tell anyone."

He turned to her. "What?" Then looked at Zelda. "Don't tell me you pinky promised it?"

His princess didn't say anything as she looked away.

Seeing them both silent the hyper princess saw her chance and added to Zelda. "And Link didn't want you to go up and worry about Ganon. He just tried to do what's best for you!"

Still they both didn't face one another with their backs turned and hands crossed. Peach sighed in disappointment and sat down at the edge of her cream coloured bed, waving a pink fan over her delicate face.

"Okay then, I guess you leave me no choice then," replied the princess with a slight giggle, hiding a smirk behind her fan.

Link's elf ears perked up as he glanced back. "What does that mean?"

Peach gave a casual shrug. "Well, it's just that I really do ship you two a lot so I guess it's up to me to try and get you back together," she said with a sigh.

This caught Zelda's complete attention as she turned around. "What are you planing, Toadstool?" She demanded, imagining all the crazy facades the second Peach said that.

The blonde tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmm, maybe I should lock you two in the storage room for three whole days with nothing but a fruit basket to test your survival."

"Wait, _what_?!" Link cried.

"Or I should use that magic book of Zelda's and do the old switch-a-roo putting Link's mind into Zelda's body and Zelda into Link's! Maybe you'll learn how hard life is or something. I dunno I'm still figuring it out. It might work now that I think about it."

" _Excuse me_?!" Zelda shouted.

She snapped her fingers. "Wait, I know the perfect—"

"No, no, NO! Just stop!" Link cut her off with a yell.

A lopsided smile came on her glossy pink lips. "It's either make up or beat up. Your choice."

They both looked at her in horror then at each other. Knowing Peach she'll do anything to get her ships sailing and her threats aren't empty ones. How does an innocent princess come up with these terrible ideas will never be answered.

After a long awkward of silence, the green clad scratch the back of his head. "I guess...a promise is a promise, right?"

Zelda rubbed her arm, dropping her gaze down. "I should've told you."

"Hey, you pinky promised," he pointed out. "I should've told you about Ganon."

"I'm sorry, Link."

"I'm sorry, Zelda."

And just like that her marvellous plan has worked yet again and the couple did indeed make up. Honesty, these two could never spend two whole days avoiding each other. It shows how true their love is.

But the lovely moment shortly ended with a hard knock on the door. Realizing that the door was still locked the Toadstool princess fished up the key and opened it. They went to see that a blue haired princess standing outside with a somewhat confused expression.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Link gave a chuckle then kissed his princess on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch," he said and left with a rather large smile imprinted on his face.

Lucina still stood there with a questioned look but only was told to come inside.

Immediately, the Yillisian princess was tackled by the Toadstool princess. "Lucy! I was just about to go find you," she examined crushing her cheek on the other princess' cheek.

Lucina tried to make attempts to break free from the insane woman's grasp but with no luck seeing as how Peach was strangely much stronger than her.

Zelda just shook her head. "Alright let her go before you kill her," she ordered.

Peach did so leaving the other princess to gasp for air and put some distance between them.

Lucina and Peach didn't have the chance to talk yesterday. The blue haired princess was busy with her companion, Robin, the other day and also trained with him this morning. So now is a good time to clear the air.

"All I wanted was to talk," Lucina said, dusting her blue outfit.

"Yes, I know," Peach said cutting her off by putting up a gloved hand with a more serious expression. "I made Zelda to swear not to tell anyone. It was the only way I'd let her come along."

The Hylian princess couldn't be more shocked since Peach's first move was to defend her from any blame. For once she's actually taking responsibility for her actions. Wow. Who the heck is this person and what did she do to Peach?

Lucina sighed as she paced around. "I just wish you didn't burn him like that."

"I know," Peach muttered, feeling just a tad bit guilty.

"And just tell me what was up with the chopstick idea? How was that even possible?"

Zelda decided to speak for Peach. "Actually she stole—"

"Borrowed," Peach interjected.

Zelda ignored her. "She had my magic book with her and tried it out on the chopstick."

"Just... _why_?" The blue haired princess asked with her hands on her hips.

The Toadstool princess hung her head down. "I wanted that idiot boy to be saved by you which you did but nothing happened!"

"Just what were you expecting, Peach?" Lucina questioned in a bore.

"He would realize just how beautiful your eyes were then decide that you were the one!"

"All because of a chopstick?"

"Yes!"

Lucina just looked at Zelda with a this-lady-is-out-of-her-mind kind of look. The Hylian princess shook her head.

"She just lives in a fantasy world where love can happen at the smallest thing," Zelda explained, giving the pink princess a look.

Peach stomped her foot down. "I do not and sometimes the smallest things do spark love!"

Silence dropped by as the Hylian and Toadstool princess looked over at the young princess who was struggling with her thoughts.

Finally she spoke. "And for what reason did you think that Dark Pit and I would be a couple? I mean, you think we'd make a good couple?"

That was an odd question for her to ask and she immediately regretted asking.

The blonde waved her delicate hand. "Oh, it's just that—wait a minute! Why would you ask that?"

"It's nothing just forget I ask," Lucina blunted out and turned to leave but a hand caught her wrist.

Peach gasped, a wide smile on her face. "Oh my gwad! You're in love with him!" She screamed jumping up and down.

Her cheeks started to burn. "No, don't be ridiculous! Why would I like a complete jerk like him?" She protested, trying to wiggle her way off of Peach's iron grip.

Princess Zelda placed a hand on her sugar high friend. "I think you've tormented this girl quite enough," Zelda told her motherly.

Peach obviously didn't listen to her words and dashed over to her closet bringing out a stethoscope, an instrument used by doctors to listen to the heart beats of their patients. Come to think of it, didn't Dr Mario complain that his was nowhere to be found? Sigh.

The blue haired princess placed her hands on her hips. "What is this?"

"Well, this is a—"

"Not that," she interrupted although she was quite curious on what was instrument Peach was holding. "Guy, it's really a big deal—"

"I want to make a love test!"

Zelda raised her eyebrow. "That one?" She asked in a bore.

"If it weren't for this test you would've never realized your feelings for Link," she reminded her, putting the ear plugs on. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions and hear your heart beat. If there's nothing then I promise I won't ship you and Dark Pit."

Now that's a pretty big promise even for her to make. There was no other way out of this since that matchmaker locked the door yet again.

"It's foolproof I tell you! Just ask Zellie."

"Leave me out of this," the Hylian princess muttered.

Ignoring Lucina's protests, Peach went ahead and tapped the circle of the instrument on her chest then on her back. "So do you have consent thoughts about him?"

"Wha—"

"Do you find yourself wanting to spend more time alone with him?"

The sword woman slapped the strange device away. "No I don't!" She snarled but her facial expression says otherwise.

"Just try thinking of kissing him then."

"Peach!"

"Alright then, imagine he's with another girl. How would that make you feel?"

Lucina held her head and growled at these questions as if they were attaching her. Yes she has constant thoughts about him. Yes she wants to be left alone with him. The thought of kissing him makes her heart race and the very idea of some girl other than her spending time with him is enough to drive her crazy.

"Yes okay! I like him!" She cried with her eyes tightly shut holding her head down.

The Hylian princess blinked at her out burst. "Are you serious?"

Peach gave a wide smile and clapped. "Ha! I knew it!"

Lucina felt sick. Not just because she revealed her feelings but because she actually likes Dark Pit. Why would anyone fall for that guy? Why would she fall for him? Oh boy, Marth will definitely have a freakin' heart attack..

Zelda immediately noticed Lucina's slightly green face and helped her lay down on Peach's bed.

"It's always the realization that hurts," Peach pointed out with a nod. She didn't seem excited or annoying but instead went to a mature and calm state. Something that rarely happens.

Lucina took in a couple of shaky breaths. "I just didn't realize..."

"You have to tell him," Peach insisted.

The Yillisian looked up with misery in her eyes. "Tell him? He only thinks of us as friends and nothing more! Plus he doesn't believe in love."

"What?!" Peach yelled horrified then went up to grab her deadly frying pan. "Doesn't believe in love, does he?! Wait, till I—"

She was tackled down by the two princesses almost immediately.

"It was just a guess! Calm down!" Lucina yelled at her, confiscating the weapon from her hands. She was not going to let this crazy woman hurt Pitto any longer.

After getting Toadstool to calm the hell down they allowed her to get up. Lucina decided to hold on the pan just a bit longer.

"He better believe in love," Peach pouted crossing her arms.

After a long silent moment, Lucina rubbed the side of her head. All of this was giving her a headache and she still doesn't know what to do about her crush.

As if reading her mind, Zelda placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you this so don't worry too much about it."

Lucina's sapphire eyes met Zelda's. "You will? And you won't tell anyone right?"

The toadstool princess waved a hand. "Of course not, Hun!"

They all hugged it out which made Lucina feel better and more at ease. She's so lucky to have such good friends even though they almost killed Dark Pit that one time. Hopefully they can both keep their words to help her.

* * *

Dark Pit played around with his spaghetti, twirling the pasta around his fork then twirling it backwards while his evil companions keep chatting on.

Ganon still bragged on about the incident yesterday and chuckled. "And I have it all on camera," he said proudly. "That little weasel was practically begging for my forgiveness."

Bowser grunted. "Just why would he think you'd try to sabotage Pitto?"

"It's Dark Pit," the angel said and that's actually the first thing he said since they all sat down.

The Koppa King turned to him. "Just what exactly happened to you?"

"Well, I got burned and torched all just to get paired up," he explained in a bored leaning his cheek on his fist as he turned his attention on his uneaten bowl of spaghetti.

"And you're not mad?" Bowser questioned curiously.

Pitto shrugged still not giving them much of his attention. He's in a really bad mood if you haven't noticed. All because he had the desire to see Rosalina only to have his hopes crush when he saw her with Marth playing chess. All their laughter and smiles was enough to get him to storm away furiously.

He couldn't help but feel furious at the thought of those two spending so much time together. The burning desire to punch Marth in the jaw is unbearable. His anger soon deflated once he spent his whole morning in some brutal training.

Honestly, he didn't even feel like eating or doing Yoga which was after lunch. Or pretty much anything for that matter.

"Move it, hippie," grunted Wario who snapped the angel from his thoughts.

The smell was even enough to burn his nostrils and his eyes as the angel glared up at the Italian fighter. The anger he felt from before soon bubbled up. "Or maybe you sit over there," he suggested pointing a fork over to a sit next to Bowser on the opposite side of the table.

"Wolf is sitting there," he pointed out. "And that's my sit you're on."

It's been awhile since Pitto last saw this pathetic excuse for a human. Wario finally came back after he went up and down to get all the pink paint and the feathers off of him. Just when things could've gone a bit better for Dark Pit the fates once again decided to test his patience.

Pitto tried to control his breathing. He is not going to lose his temper to this fat man who had no idea how to take a bath. He simply turned his attention to his untouched lunch while resisting the urge to knock Wario to sleep.

The Italian Smasher growled and placed his tray next to Bowser munching down his garlic. "Can't believe a nobody like you is still around."

The insult was enough for the dark angel to choke on his soda as he locked his red burning eyes on Wario who had a smirk on his face. Be calm. Stay calm.

"At least I know how to stay clean unlike someone who looks like he made out with a dumpster," he snapped back.

"You little—"

"And you know what? Pink does look a lot better on you. Makes you look an even more pathetic creature than you already are," he said with a laugh.

"At least I'm not a clone!"

"Now now, that's quite enough," Ganon finally interjected raising his hand. "You two need to learn to get along."

Yeah right, Dark Pit thought as the two glared at one another while slowly chowing down. A moment of silence dropped in as he finished up his lunch.

"Hey, we're going over to a club tonight," Bowser said to Pitto who just got up to leave.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should come."

He thought for a moment. Honestly, he wanted to say no but thinking about it he never hung out with them. The whole time he was either in a brawl, training, doing Yoga or hanging out with Lucina. Not to mention that these people were villains much like him. But remembering Rosalina's words the other night...

"I'll think about it," he told him then turned to leave. He really didn't know what to do but it doesn't matter. He'll come up with an excuse to not show up and leave it at that.

Lunch will be over soon and that means the Practice Fights will be packed so best to get there early.

As he was walking down the hallway he felt someone was watching him. Someone lurking in the shadows that might pounce on him anytime. He turned his head around only to see that no one was there. Shaking the feeling off he continued to head to his destination.

Little did he know that there was someone indeed following his every movement. Watching and admiring him from a distance.

* * *

Link had a sever headache but that hardly mattered to him. Both himself and Samus plus R.O.B were at the control room which was a clear view of the training area. With a large screen showing off the charts on how much items were being used.

A red zigzag line was going up the chart then down but mostly it's been going down in the last couple of weeks.

"We've been missing a lot more items than we normally do," R.O.B indicated, changing the screen to several of hidden cameras, "but no sign of the culprit."

The bounty hunter crossed her arms. "It must be someone who has full access around the mansion to be able to go down the basement," she said with a stern face.

I say basement but it's more of a warehouse with crates of items and ceilings so high up. It's amazing what Master Hand could do. That place has high security with countless cameras not to mention all the Miis patrolling around every corner.

Link didn't know what to say as he thought. There's no way Smashers could go down there expect himself, Samus and a very few selected. Other than Smashers there are also Miis that were promoted to patrollers and they pretty much have complete access.

As if reading his thoughts Samus sighed. "There might be a good chance one of the Miis is our guy."

Link raised his hands at her conclusion. "Wait, we don't know that for sure," he said then looked at the robot.

"It's not possible for them to actually take any of the items since Mii patrollers will be checked head to toe before leaving," the robot explained, typing in more letters and changing the screen to more security cams. Its a bit hard to see clearly since the cameras were in night vision so that meant the screen was in green.

Link thought about all the dangerous items outside of brawl. They were scary inside of brawl but outside...oh Din, they need to find this guy soon or hell will break lose.

"This doesn't make any sense," Link. muttered, leaning back on his chair. "Whoever they are they've stolen more than just curry so why haven't they made a major move yet? I mean, having all of those weapons there should've been a massive outbreak. Just why are they after Dark Pit?"

It really is just confusing. Just...why Dark Pit? Of all the people in this building he's the only guy with a target on his back. Is that the sole reason the culprit risked everything to go down the basement to get back at him? And again why is it only curry? There's also bombs and ray guns that are missing too.

The bounty hunter rubbed the bridge of her nose. "They are planning something, Link, and by the looks of it it won't take long for disaster to come or maybe they just want stole those items for revenge on Pitto."

The green clad rested his head on his hands leaning to the table. He felt very stressed by this situation. They have no resources, no lead and to make things worse this thievery has been going on for weeks and they didn't even realize.

"We need to start going back to the restaurants," Samus pressed, "there still might be something we can find."

"They both closed down," he reminded her, raising his chin up.

Rekushawa strangely closed three days ago due to rats invasion and the cafe where Samus went to closed the day that waitress went up in flames. The two Smashers tried to talk to the owners but they knew nothing. They don't even keep tracks of their employees so that was a total bumper.

"We don't even know if a Mii did it," he said just before she was about to speak. They've both been working for so long that he could sometimes predict on what she has to say.

A fusterated sigh left her lips as she stood in front of him. "Link, listen to me, we know our guys, okay? A few of them are new but we know majority of them from Brawl and Melee so I know that a Smasher wasn't behind it, or an Assistant Trophy," she protested looking angry.

The truth was that Samus was never found of Miis to begin with. To her they were unpredictable and you always have to excuse them for their actions just because of the players who made them. Really they're just fanboys and girls than actual fighters always customizing themselves to look like one of the original Smashers.

"I could give you a list of Miis present here with personal info," R.O.B offered helpfully.

Samus was about to speak but Link was quick. "That will not be necessary," he told him, his blue eyes were locked on the screen. "We could figure this on our own."

"How then, Mr Hero?" She mocked clearly annoyed by Link's stubbornness.

"Anyone could have done this," said the green clad. "They could've snatched an item when no one was looking and managed to avoid getting caught. They don't need to be Mii to commit a crime, Samus."

"And security cameras?"

"There are a million things one can do without getting caught even with cameras."

The bounty hunter groaned. This was going nowhere and Master Hand was getting restless. They needed to catch this guy soon or there will be trouble. Not just for them but for everyone that lives in this crazy mansion.

She looked up at the screen which shows dozens upon dozens of cameras all at different angles and areas and then noticed something odd.

"What's wrong?" The hero asked when he noticed her sitting up.

"R.O.B, I want you to zoom in on camera forty one," she ordered, her voice was sharper.

He did as he was told and changed the screen. The camera was placed on the ceiling located near the corner of the basement with a large crate nearby. A flashlight glowed out as a young male Mii showed up.

His facial features weren't very clear though. The Mii was roaming one side of the enormous wooden crate and was making his way to the other side when a fuzzy, strange glitch came over the camera—which has never happened—and once it cleared up that same Mii was shown on the opposite side of the crate.

"How did he move like that?" Link questioned since that Mii was standing in one place and moved on the other side in less than a second.

Samus shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"How is this possible?" R.O.B said with a shock.

"Come on tell me," Link whined.

Samus told the robot to replay the video and pointed out how the video glitch out. "You see that?"

"Yes?"

"Someone trimmed the video."

"Meaning?"

She sighed at his lack of knowledge at technology.

R.O.B decided to explain instead. "It means that someone hacked into the system."

"What?"

"To be more specific, this thief that we are after took out the part in which he or she was stealing the item in the security camera," he exclaimed zooming in on the screen showing the crate that the Mii patroller was standing next to.

"We didn't have a chance to find out who it is since that part was cut off. That's also the reason why it looks as if that Mii just teleported to the other side. That part in which he was walking around to the other side of this crate has also been cut off," the robot explained as simple as he could to the confused hero.

The blonde slams her fist on the table. "No wonder cameras weren't picking up anything," she said in a hiss. "Someone is trimming them to cover themselves."

The three stayed quiet to let it sink in. This is not some thievery and assault they were dealing with here. Someone in this very mansion was intelligent enough to hack into the system. An extremely high security system created by R.O.B and Master Hand himself and the hacker managed to get into it without causing any alarms or red flags.

It took awhile for Link to think clearly before he asked both his companions to keep switching cameras to find out more. One camera can't be the only one that's been hacked.

The three managed to catch only two cameras that have been meddled with. Unfortunately, there were barely any sign of Mii patrollers around the area so it might've been too easy for this criminal to sneak in. Samus mocked on how those Miis were lazy on the job which made Link uneasy.

The culprit might have shown their face in those few cameras and trimmed it so they wouldn't get caught. He or she must've been a professional if they managed to sneak past all the patrols and other cameras. It's unbelievable.

R.O.B was still horrified to discover someone has been through to his system and that—as an intelligent robot—never saw this glitchy camera or noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"For unknown reason the culprit has a score to settle with Dark Pit. This person or group is dangerous," Samus declared glaring at the screen. "Whoever they are, wherever they are, we need to stop them. We have to."

The Twilight Hero nodded. "I couldn't agree more but we have no lead."

"We have one," she said pointed at the Mii Patroller who appeared in the camera forty one. The first camera she managed to point out. "He might know something."

The Smasher robot zoomed in on the Mii's face which caused the image to be blurry with pixels but it soon became clear.

"Name is Robby Funny and he is seventeen. His owner and creator is Billy Jackson who created him on November eleventh this year. He works janitor, night patrol, room service and cafeteria," R.O.B identified.

The Hylian knew that this might be their only lead. This Mii was the only Mii that was fully shown in the security camera so he was easier to identify. Even if it's a little it's still something. The thought of someone having that much power terrifies him. Whoever this is will not get away with this.

* * *

A little bit earlier at lunch our Cream headed to the line to get her food. It's crowded as usual but strangely that didn't annoy her. Staying in this miserable mansion is something a Mii fighter needs to get used to.

She twirled a string of hair behind her ear and decided to instead eat later seeing as how ridiculously long the line is. Why, she would've get to the front before supper.

Besides she has no one to sit next to seeing as how everyone is avoiding her since she slapped Maymay in the face. Honestly, to think everyone hates her for shutting that fat cow up. It's unbelievable.

But believe it or not Cream does sit next to that loser at lunch. She always feels calm when she's next to someone less intelligent that her. But now no one wishes to breath the same air as her.

So what? Who cares? This is how she is and she can never change that thanks to her horrible creator.

This is the life of a Mii. You live by your creator's will. Their personalities and flaws all come down to one playable character. It's not fair, it's never fair when it comes to these players. Unlike Smashers they are all easily replaceable with just one dial.

She tried to shake her thoughts and decided to head out of the cafeteria. But as she was going there she overhead a loud voice coming from the villains table.

"And they thought I did it!" The King of evil said to his evil friends. "Can you believe the stupidity that they all went through to try to kick me out of the tournament?!"

Eavesdropping is one of her specialties. Filled with curiosity she turned her back on the group and took out her phone pretending to text someone.

"Are you serious?" Said a rough voice that sounded like Wolf.

"Yup, and to add it up that little pansy princess thought I added curry to Dark Pit's plate," he grumped. "It turns out that it was Peach all along that meddled with him at that Japanese place."

A snort sounded out which sounded like Bowser. "That's my Peach for you."

Cream found it very hard to breath almost dropping her phone. How did they figure the curry out?

Avoiding eye contact, the shaken Mii exited the cafeteria and sat down on a nearby bench. She held her stomach tight feeling sick. She didn't mean on what she did. Honestly she didn't. It was all just a mistake. A huge mistake I tell you.

And besides someone just left it there and she took it on accident.

This happened days before the grand opening at Rekushawa restaurant, she was just innocently searching for some broccoli in the storage room at the Smash Mansion. Wii Fit Trainer gave her some good advices on how to keep in shape so nothing but veggies for Cream.

It was going along great until she noticed something a bit off at the ground. Which was odd since the lights keep blinking on and off but she was gifted with sharp eyes. She noticed that long footsteps were printed on the dusty grounds.

It could've been anyone, she told herself. After all the storage room is available to everyone. But something really didn't feel right about this.

Literally no one comes down here. At all. If they wanted vegetables or any kitchen related items (which was the only reason why people bother to come here) it's right there next to the door. No need to wonder on inside the storage room. You won't find anything but junk, garbage and even more junk.

So seeing as how someone's been here roaming around this room isn't just strange but suspicious.

Not only that but there was this strong, fierce scent hanging in the air. It smells so familiar to her. But what could it be?

Cream wanted to let it go seeing as how it's ridiculous to snoop around but she just couldn't help herself. Curiosity is her weakness.

What if she finds something interesting? It'll certainly make up for the terrible day she's been having plus she's bored out of her mind.

She bend led down to take a closer look at the footsteps, her eyes slowly went up to see a trail of footsteps ahead.

The blonde made her way pass all the boxes and newspapers. The place was a disaster with countless of useless things in here like guitars, empty bottles and other crap. It made it very difficult for her to squeeze through since she's claustrophobic as hell. She went right under a huge bookcase which was toppled over and blocked the way. But thanks to her slim body she was to get to the other side with just a few dust on.

There were much more toppled bookshelves, mattresses. Jeez, who and what is this person thinking risking their lives going through this maze? You could literally get crushed when trying to crawl under a bookshelf.

And that terrible smell from before is getting stronger and burning her nostrils.

The footsteps kept on going and going. They suddenly stopped once she reached in the back. A shelve stood nearby with old bottles and photos, right next to it was a huge crate. Cream sniffed the air and coughed at the horrible smell. It was strong enough to make her stomach go inside out. Following the smell it didn't take too long to find a black back behind the crate.

It was more of a duffle bag, a long tube like back something to hang over your shoulder. Under Cream's touch she noticed there was something written but the only things that she could make out was FJ. It must've been the name of the owner.

To her very shock, inside the bag was packed with ray guns, bombs and curries. All the dangerous items that were forbidden to step out of brawl.

Her breath soon started to race as she searched in deeper and deeper.

Why the hell are all these items out here? In the storage room? Who would bring items out of brawl?

Oh god, something is very wrong about this.

She dug her hand in and pulled out a plate of curry. The source of the powerful smell. There were at least ten of them all wrapped up in some strange wrapping. There's no way it was actually plastic since it would immediately melt off the moment it makes direct contact with the spicy item. Honestly, she doesn't know and couldn't care less.

She stared at the curry in her hand. It felt hot under her touch. The strong smell was making her eyes watery.

There is a bag all the way back here packed with dangerous items. Someone managed to smuggle them from the basement but why? What are they planning to do with them?

Her thoughts were shortened when the door of the storage room opened and without another second too soon, the frightened Mii squeeze in behind the shelve. Footsteps came in closer and closer for what seemed like an eternity. Grunts were heard as this person seems to be going through the freaking obstacle Cream had to go through. The stranger then halted. A shadow loomed over the crate that Cream couldn't make out of it.

Panic filled her lungs as she tried to hold her breath. This was a nightmare for her being squeeze behind a shelve when she is deathly afraid of tiny spaces. There was a clear view of a black gloved hand going over the box and grab the duffle bag. The hand was so close that she could almost touch it.

Thankfully, whoever it was didn't notice her. Perhaps it was too dark or the person was in a hurry. Cream waited and waited until she was fully convinced that the stranger is gone.

Quickly and quietly, the blonde managed to get out from her hiding place. It took about twenty long minutes to find her way back to the exit then she dashed out of the room and raced to the bathroom.

What the hell was that back there? The bag with all those items...the person back there must have hid them in the storage room. But who?

Cream tried to take in a deep breath. In and out. Just like in Yoga. Relax the shoulders. Her red face soon relaxed but it turned to horror when she realized that in her hands was a plate of spicy curry. She must've been holding it this whole time and never noticed it.

Funny, she thought for a second she was carrying her purse.

But that doesn't matter. What on earth is she going to do? Tell someone? No way. Snitches get stitches and she does not want to be in the way of someone who has a pack of items on their back.

What is she doing to do with this curry? There's no way she'll use it or is she? After a few minutes of trying to calm down the exhausted Mii made her way to her room. The hallways were empty so it was quite easy to smuggle the curry.

Her mind is still racing on who the hell stole items from the basement which has like crazy security down there? She didn't know and didn't wanted to know. Everything she's just seen was terrifying and she is not getting involved.

Back to the present Cream wanted to throw up but decided to save it until brawl. Besides Ganon did say that Peach did it, right? It didn't make any sense on where the heck he came up with that but it meant that no one will pin the blame on her.

Slowly, she walked across the hallway feeling a bit more confident by the minute. Yet it all came crashing down when a certain black winged angel was making his way in her direction.

Her heart pounded faster as she hid behind a thick bush hoping that he wouldn't notice her. Her blue eyes keep staring at him for a bit too long until he turned around at the suspicious that he was being watched.

Her head ducked down for some time then went up to see her guy gone.

She didn't wanted to admit but Dark Pit was a hot one. Those red cruel eyes, those gorgeous wings of his and that dark expression he carries. He was like the beautiful dark angel to her.

Cream always admired him from afar. But that moron never even noticed her no matter how many times she tried he never bothered to look at her direction. She longed for his red eyes to meet hers and for him to realize just how much they have in common.

It would of all been great if _she_ hadn't been there and ruined everything.

Back to the past, Cream had two tickets to Rekushawa Sushi anxious to ask her crush to a date. For a confident, prideful Mii she didn't feel like herself. Maybe it's because she's actually put in a little effort for once. All the chores and brawls finally paid off.

Oh and about that curry she made the decision to throw it away later. All that craziness that happened yesterday...its best to just forget about it and move on.

Her heart felt like it has just been ripped apart when she saw him with that blueberry princess. Yeah, that's her new nickname. Both of them chatted a little bit but the Mii was too far to hear anything. But what she did saw was that princess showing him a pair of tickets. Not just any tickets though. Even from here she could see it clearly. Tickets to Rekushawa restaurant.

How dare she takes Dark Pit from her? It was almost as if Lucina knew Cream was after him then decided to take her guy all for herself.

Fine, Cream thought with her eyes getting wet, you can have him. Pieces of the ticket were all over the ground by the time she left. Slowly the torn pieces drifted to the ground the same way Cream's heart was.

Of course she didn't let it go when she went through all the trouble to get the job at the Japanese restaurant. Watching them from afar burned her with hatred. She soon turned into that rotten person she hated the most. Filled with bitterness and anger.

Those Smashers needed to be taught a lesson. They always think they're _so_ high and mighty while Miis are nothing but rugs to step on.

A part of her didn't wanted this or any of it. She wanted to go home but after looking over at Lucina's little face once more she poured in the rest of the curry into their dessert.

Had she know that Dark Pit was going to get hurt she would've never dared to throw in the whole thing. It wasn't meant for him but that ugly date of his. They weren't even a good match to being with. That princess was all goody goody and he's a villain.

After that terrible night Cream decided not to come near him and to try to ignore her feelings for him.

Instead she has a burning hate for him. Blaming people for her pain was the only thing she could do. She wished he'd noticed her. She wished that he was the one asking her instead of letting her muster up the courage to ask him.

Even though deep down she knew it wasn't his fault yet she just wanted to blame him for turning her down (even though the guy doesn't even know her name! Who else feels sorry for Pitto that he somehow gets caught up in these situations without knowing?)

It just wasn't fair at all!

All she wanted was to experience happiness. Maybe she could've gotten it from someone that was just like her. Someone who hated this place and everyone in it. Maybe she might someone that might understand her.

Maybe she could've a better person.

Mrs FreckleFace tried to help her. Tried to help every Mii in this mansion to not be overcome with hatred and anger simply because of your player. Be your own person and don't blame anyone for your mistakes or flaws. Not even your creator.

It didn't work though. No matter what happened, it's all the same in the end.

That she's no more than a replaceable player.

* * *

Now that was a very long chapter. I hope you guys like it.

So anyone else feel a little bit sorry for Cream now? Or maybe for any other Miis? Who is the mastermind behind all of this? And what do you guys will think is gonna happen in the next chapter?

Leave reviews on your thoughts. I always get motivated by reviews so don't forget.


	16. Chapter 16

Coming here may not have been a good idea. Dark Pit wished he said no to Bowser's offer...too little too late.

It wasn't so bad at first to be honest. The club they were occupied is pretty cool with an arcade area, a bar and even a pool table. They played poker which Ganon won about eight times in a row, helped themselves to some snacks then played a few rounds at the pool table.

It ended shortly with Ganon leaving early saying he had some business to take care of, then Wolf says he has to repair his ship so that left with Pitto, Bowser and Wario.

A fight then broke out between the Italian and the Koopa King which Dark Pit interjected. He managed to save the club by knocking Wario unconscious which was the best thing he has ever done all day. But holy Hades, punching him was like punching an iron wall.

The bartender warned the dark angel that any more shenanigans will get them kicked out but he too seems relieved that Wario is out cold.

Pitto sat next to Bowser at the bar treating the king to some drinks to try and keep him calm. The fire breathing turtle already burned down the pool table and almost chewed off Pitto's head for interfering with his fright with Wario. Maybe a few rounds at the bar will loosen him up.

The Koopa King went a little bit overboard with the drinks and is now slurry with his words. "You...you the best fr-friend everrrr," he mumbled hiccuping, taking more shots.

Dark rubbed his aching knuckles which were red from punching Wario earlier. "It's no problem," he replied. He's still irritated for wasting his time here but hey he got himself into this mess.

Bowser crushed a glass cup in his grip and barked for another one. When he got it all he did is stare down at it. "You...you know what?"

"What?"

"Us guys are always," he paused with a hiccup, "getting the short end of the stick."

Ah geez, the alcohol is getting him all sober and bitter.

The winged warrior placed a hand on Bowser's shoulder. "Listen, you're drunk so I think it's best if we go back to the mansion—"

"I wanna stay here a little longer," the turtle King muttered slurping another shot glass.

"You've had enough," Dark Pit pressed but was easily ignored.

"You know, I've always envied you."

His statement surprised Pitto as he looked over at his drunken friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're on both sides."

"Meaning?"

He hiccuped and continued. "It means that you were made good and bad."

God, this guy was talking nonsense.

Bowser's facial expression changed from tough to depressing. He leaned on the table with his gaze down. "Some of us can't change even if we wanted to..."

Now, Dark Pit's really curious on what Bowser's getting at. He couldn't pinpoint on what this guy blabbering. Is he saying that he's more than just an evil guy?

"I'm a villain," Pitto told him but he sounded uncertain about that.

The turtle snorted. "Sure you are."

"I am," he argued sounding a bit angry. "It was just that one time when I saved Pit but that was it."

The two Smashers sat quietly without a word. As the clock ticked down the club was getting quieter with people slowly leaving. The bartender stood on the far side of the bar polishing glass cups with a dirty rag.

Wario is still on the ground with a large bruise on the side of his cheek and there seems to be someone else all the way back with a newspaper covering his entire face. Pitto could've sworn the guy's wearing a familiar green cap but hey that could've been anyone.

"So do you like it?" Bowser asked breaking the silence.

Dark Pit sighed. "Like what?" He asked in a bore.

"Like being a villain?"

Why is this guy asking such odd questions?

His red eyes looked up at the veteran Smasher who sighed heavily. "You know, there was this one time when I really wanted to change."

Pitto couldn't help but look a bit taken back by his statement. Bowser, the proud and mighty Koopa King, one of the well known villains...

The young raven haired Smasher stayed quiet listening to his friend's tale.

"Everyday is the same thing. I wake up, discuss a scheme to take over the mushroom kingdom and capture Peach," he said with a groan. "And every time it was the same thing over again. It never changes and it never will be.

"So one day I woke up thinking 'no more just no more'. I was done, you know?"

Pitto listened very closely at his words. This was coming from a guy whose been a villain for lord knows how many games even longer than Ganon. Was there ever a Mario game without this guy?

"What happened next?" Dark Pit asked a bit too interested in the story.

"So I wanted to change...maybe stop invading the mushroom kingdom. I've always tried to take it for myself ever since Peach tried to make an alliance with me when we first met. It was a great kingdom much bigger than mine and I wanted it all," he explained, his mood shifted from anger to sadness.

"I wanted to change. I really did and I even threw out all the plots I've written out to take control of the world. It has to stop. I'm not going to play the bad guy anyone just for someone else's entertainment," he paused with a hiccup. His eyelids were getting heavy but Pitto is far too into the story to let him pass out.

"So did you succeeded? Was it possible?" He asked keenly.

Bower rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and continued. "I saw Peach in the woods when I went out for a walk. She thought I was gonna kidnap her but I tried to tell her that I wanted to change," he stopped, growling as smoke was coming from his snout. Thankfully, he already used up his fire power on the pool table so he won't barbecue the counter or Pitto anytime soon.

"She told me that I was tricking her, that someone as selfish as me will never change..."

Dark Pit didn't know what to say when he sees Bowser going from insanely mad to dropping his head on the counter. He could still hear the drunk guy muttering on.

"The way she looked at me was the same as always. Here I was trying to change my lifestyle...she wouldn't give me the chance to change. So I kidnapped her again...and it made me realize that no matter what I do I'll still be the same guy doing the same thing. Nothing in this world will believe if a villain wants to change his ways. That's not our motto. We're made to ruin the days of others so that a good guy can rise up to beat you down."

Dark Pit stayed quiet while Bowser went fast asleep, snoring so loud that it made the counter vibrate. He didn't know what to think about this story. But, from what Bowser just explained, does that mean that Pitto could change if he wanted to? No way. He would never want to change his ways. Or does he?

The king of Koopas has been the bad guy longer than any villain in this tournament. He has three enemies (minus Rosalina) that would never believe for a second that he's a changed man. After everything he's done to take over the Mushroom Kingdom...it would make sense but still this is outrageous.

Doesn't a bad guy deserve a second change? Is there no such thing as redemption? Or forgiveness? It wasn't fair and it made Pitto mad at how this whole 'villain vs hero'.

Dark Pit tried to think of everything he's done so far. He's done so much and all for what? It doesn't even seem like his enemies hate him at all.

Palutena was always inviting him up to her sky palace for dinner or for a picnic and he usually turns her down. He doesn't want this annoying Goddess taking care of him. But after everything he's been through in this tournament he wished that he could've gone to at least one dinner.

Even now both of his enemies don't really hate him or mistreats him the same way as Link is with Ganon or Mario, Luigi and Bowser or even Fox and Wolf.

Instead of irritation she looked pretty excited when he first arrived at the mansion.

Pit had a hard time with Pitto as a roommate but tried to make him feel welcomed by showing him the ropes of this place.

Now that he thinks about it, if he told him that he wanted to change they both wouldn't react the same way Peach did with Bowser. He just couldn't visualize it happening. Not to mention that both the Goddesss and her captain of the guards were there confronting Ganon about the whole Rekushawa mess.

They stood up for him. Fought for him. There was even that one time Pit was practically pleading Pitto to tell him if someone was hurting him in anyway. That look in his eyes...he genuinely cared about his enemy.

 _Why?_ Pitto thought clenching his fists. _After everything I've done?_

The thought of his rival and that annoying goddess caring for him...it made him feel _something_. A weird feeling he couldn't describe. Knowing that if something, anything ever happened to Dark Pit they'll pop up from nowhere and lend him a hand. Even if he doesn't deserve it. Even if he'll tell them to back off they'll still try.

Rosalina told him that he's more than just a reflection and Bowser said that he's on both sides rather than the bad one.

So what exactly is he?

His deep thoughts were interrupted when Bowser slid off his seat and landed on the floor with a thug. With a sigh, the dark angel stood up and looked down at the king's drunk state.

Honestly, he felt sorry for this guy. How many games were there when he had to show up as the villain only to get his butt kicked down over and over again.

Leaning down, Dark Pit grabbed Bowser's meaty arm and hooked it around his neck then tried to help the guy to get on his feet.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Pitto told him softly.

Bowser gave a mumble reply that didn't catch his ears. They walked over Wario who still laid there with stars still spinning around his head. No taxis were around at this hour so they had to walk home with Dark Pit carrying most of Bowser's weight.

A cold breeze touched his cheek as the moon gleamed out from the dark clouds. Stars were twinkling out of the dark sky as the leaves rustle with the winds. Pitto badly wanted to stay out some more. He loved the cold nights and beautiful view of the moon. It's the only time when he felt at peace.

But it's freaking late and if he's not back, Pit will freak out. If that blue eyed wimp is still awake at this hour that is.

If only Pitto could stay out just for a few minutes. It's a weekend so that means no curfew. It also means that there won't be a certain robot Smasher to blast you in the butt if you're caught wondering the hallways. So you can stay up as much as you like just as long as you get up early for brawl.

Sadly though, if you have a drunk friend over your shoulder and a packed schedule then there's no time to stay up any late.

Pitto walked over the stepping stones that led to the mansion. His shoulders were getting sore from carrying Bowser all around.

His ears perked up at the sound of rustling. Turning around, the source of the sound seems to be coming from a bush. It kept on moving and shaking.

Bowser was still half asleep muttering on how his throne room will be better surrounded by molten lava while Dark Pit growled.

"Whoever is there, come out!" He barked angrily. He was tired, hungry too and is in no mood for any more fights. His head was almost chewed off by the guy leaning on him and his knuckles is properly broken from punching Wario's teeth off.

Coming out of the bush is a tall lad dressed in green. His hands were raised out in surrender.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he told him.

Dark Pit blinked. "Link? What the...? Why were you hiding?"

"You kinda scared me," the Hylian answered with an uneasy laugh, scratching the back of his head. His attention then went on to Bowser. "Oh Din, don't tell me he's been having drinks."

"It's mostly my fault," Pitto admitted, groaning at how heavy this guy is.

Link walked up to him and took a glance at Bowser. "Here, let me handle this," he offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late and you look exhausted," he pointed out.

Thank god, this guy is a life saver. Link managed to take Bowser off his hands entirely. After thanking him, the angel took of in the air. He figured it would be faster if he just flies up to his room instead of roaming around the silent mansion with all its twist and turns.

But as he was making his way up, his eyes caught a shadowy figure on the far side of the roof. Who would be awake at this time? Besides Link and himself?

Who cares anyways? All he wants to do is hit the sack. He reached up to his window and is about to open it when he heard a soft beautiful singing. It sounded so gentle and warm that he nearly lost his concentration and almost plunge down to his death. Thankfully, he grabbed the edge of the window frame to prevent that from happening.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of that angelic voice. Despite hanging on a ledge with over twenty feet above the ground, he felt at peace.

He didn't realize that his fingers were slowly slipping until the singing stopped.

What? Why did it stop?

He passed by the window of his room and flapped his wings going higher and higher. That voice...it sounded so familiar. He heard it before but from where?

He finally reached the top of the mansion. The roof looked a bit unsteady to be standing on, one wrong step and a wingless person would definitely fall to their death.

Just who would risk their lives coming up here?

At the far side of the roof, standing near the edge is the princess of Comets herself wearing her usual signature dress. She stood there quietly looking up at the night sky.

Her back is turned to him so that meant he could get outta there quickly. But seeing her made him panic so he ended up almost tripping which caught her attention.

"Dark Pit?"

"Uhh, hey," he said awkwardly.

In her arms is one of her Lumas. This one's cream coloured and fast asleep, snoring peacefully.

"What are you doing up here?" Rosalina asked. She didn't sound mad at all but a bit surprised as he is.

Words were struck to his throat as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Well...I...um..." He scratched his head looking away in embarrassment. "I heard you singing."

She blinked. "You did? All the way from your room? Was I that loud?"

"No, not at all," he said a bit hastily. "I just came back from a club and I happened to hear when I was flying up here."

Worried that she might question him further, he then asked her. "What about you? What brings you up here?"

Rosalina looked down at her little child. "This one was getting a little homesick so I thought bringing him out here would make him feel better," she explained, looking up at the stars. "It's such a beautiful night."

He couldn't agree more. It was a peaceful night here at the Smash Mansion.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked him.

"In what?"

"Star gazing."

He couldn't help but jump at her offer. The thought of more alone time with her...

"Sure," he said a little bit too quick.

They both sat at the edge of the gazing up at the stars. Rosalina smiled up at the night sky whereas Pitto found it hard to breath. Her beautiful scent is intoxicating him and his heart might as well pop right out of his chest.

He wanted to ask her to continue singing but couldn't find the guts to do it. Her Luma is still asleep all cuddled up in her arms. He didn't realize how peaceful they were when they weren't so loud and annoying all the time.

"So Dark Pit," she said, killing the silent.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to do something for you," she replied, looking at him with her visible eye. "Don't forget I still owe you for causing you so much trouble with my Lumas."

Oh this again? This lady is pretty persistent.

Dark Pit sighed, rubbing his knuckles. "I'll...um...let me think about it," he told her uncertain. Maybe he could ask her for a favour or something. Honestly, he has no idea what to ask of her. Besides explaining this warm feeling she brings to him.

He then let out a heavy sigh, turning his head away. There as just so many things he wanted to say to her. That he really liked the way she sings, the way she laughs, just every single thing she does. But he also wanted to hate her guts. He always wanted to hate her from the moment they bumped into each other for the first time.

But Rosalina is not a person you can hate. She's kind, gentle, sweet and forgiving. Everything he's not.

"Then if your not doing anything tomorrow then how about you come over for a picnic?" She suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes, Peach did say I can invite a friend over."

He tried not to show any disappointment. For second, he thought it might be just the two of them. Instead they'll be at Peach's picnics listening to her endless gossips.

Pitto then sighed. "I guess if you'll be there..."

"Well, I might be a bit late since a delivery truck will come by tomorrow with fresh starbits," she said.

Her little child snuggled in his mother's arms. "Starbits," it mumbled.

The comet princess giggled as she cradled her Luma. "It really is getting late so it's best if we all get some sleep," the blonde told him.

Dark Pit then nodded and watched her leave the roof through the door.

* * *

Robby couldn't decide on being nervous or scared. He's torn between both. He sat on his side with his hands spread on his knees as he looked up to his superiors. Why was he called here? Judging from both the veteran's grim expression it wasn't good.

Link, the kind and noble hero, just gave him a reassuring smile but he too seemed uneasy. "Relax there, we won't bite your head off or anything."

"Unless you lie that is," Samus snapped from across the table. Her fingers were typing in on the keyboards of her computer at rapid speed.

Robby just gulped, gazing down at the wires tangled around his arm that connected to Samus' computer. He gave a nod and sighed. What's going on? Why was he connected to a lying detector? Did something terrible happened that involved him?

"Did I do something?" He asked innocently, looking up at his idol, Link.

The hero scratched his head. "Not necessary," he told him.

Samus then stood up. "Alright, I'm finished," she said then looked at Robby distastefully. "Say a lie."

He blinked at the order. "I'm sorry?"

"We need to test it," she said impatiently.

He winced at her sharp tone as she sat down while Link gave him an apologetic smile. "Well, my real name is Bobby," Robby lied.

He could see Samus' face awash in ruby light behind her computer screen showing the results as negative but she still isn't satisfied. "Now tell me a truth," she ordered him.

"I'm a Gunner Mii," he replied and that led to a positive result.

Now he's starting to be a little bit scared. Gloom is the first expression on their faces next to exhaustion. They both look like they hadn't got any good night sleep in days.

"Listen, Robby," Link started gently, standing in front of him. "I'd like to ask you if anything unusual happened on the night before the accident fight with Dark Pit and the newcomer Robin. You were patrolling down in the basement on day sixty-five of the tournament so have you noticed anything strange?"

The Mii looked dumbfound at the question. "Umm..."

"He asked you a question," retorted the bounty hunter looking her eyes on the screen.

Robby just shook his head, dropping his gaze to the ground. "It was just like every other night," he said though he isn't really sure himself. "I don't know."

Samus is obviously not pleased as she pounded a fist on the table. "Are you kidding me? Is that all you have?" She demanded despite the green light from the screen.

He jumped at her outburst, shrinking down in his seat. "I-I just—"

"This little incident happened because you weren't doing your job right!" She hissed. "Maybe if you weren't listening to music while you _work_ then maybe—"

"Take it easy, Samus!" Link interjected, placing a hand on the poor Mii's shoulder.

He shot a warning look at his comrade reminding her that she nearly spilled the beans on the missing items. Master Hand made it very clear not to let anyone know that someone has a hand full of weapons under their sleeves. Not only that but her hatred against Miis is starting to annoy him.

Robby scratched his head. "Well, now that I think about it there was this—"

Before Robby could say anymore the door swung open by Mrs FreckleFace, the Mii supervisor.

"What is going on here?" She demanded, glaring at both the Smashers.

The bounty hunter gave Link a glare. "Didn't you lock the door?" She whispered.

The hero didn't have time to answer as the Mii supervisor looked at the young Mii Gunner then back at the Smashers. "What is going on?" She repeated, planting her fist on her hip.

Samus sighed out of annoyance. Just when she thought things couldn't get more frustrating _she_ decides to show up. "Look, we're very busy right now so if you can get out—"

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't remember giving you any permission to interrogate one of my Miis," Mrs FreckleFace interrupted then spoke to Robby in a more softer tone. "You better get going or you're gonna miss role call."

He didn't hesitate to get up and scram before anyone else has anything to say about it.

Samus, on the other hand, is about to reach her boiling point as she rose from her seat. "What do you think your doing? We are doing this by Master Hand's order!"

The Mii crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I find it a bit strange that I wasn't not informed since one of my Miis are involved," she replied simply. "That is my job after all to look after them not that you would know."

Link laughed nervously as he stepped right in the middle of a sassy supervisor and a steaming bounty hunter who might end up in suspension by the looks of those fists.

"Let's take it easy now," he told them both then looked at Mrs Freckle. "We really are sorry about this—"

Samus cut him off. "We don't have anything to be sorry about since we're doing our job," she snapped and looked over at the Mii from Link's shoulder. "Something you Miis clearly don't understand."

The Hyrule warrior gave her another warning look as he tried to assure the furious Mii that his friend didn't mean it.

Mrs Freckle's attention went to the computer and the wires. Her face was shocked. "Lie detector?!" She gasped then turned to Link with fire in her eyes. "Just what are you doing to my Miis? What gives you the right?"

"Hey, you should be talking to me," Samus growled, angered by the way she just yelled right into Link's face. The Hylain was honestly against all of this from the start, it was her idea to conduct the lie detector.

Mrs FreckleFace turned to the bounty hunter. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to your boss."

"Link is _not_ my boss."

"Girls, come on...can't we all just be friends?"

"He's the one who treat others the way he wants to be treated unlike someone!"

The bounty hunter gritted her teeth, her fingers were aching to rip this little round donut into pieces. Thankfully, Link saved us from the gore.

"Okaaay, breaks over! Gotta get back to work!" He chirped with a huge fake smile while pushing the Mii supervisor towards the door.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, I'm sure you're not."

"I want answers!"

"Sorry but you'll have to wait."

"Link, you—"

"See you next time, Mrs FreckleFace," he told her in a high pitch tone, slamming the door and making sure to lock it this time. His back leaned against the wall as a deep sigh escaped his dry lips. His fake smile is long gone as he slid down all the way until he reached the ground. Exhaustion is the one word he is right now. Not one blink of sleep last night since he had to tail Pitto at the bar or a sip of coffee. He placed his aching head between his knees.

"Dear Din, Samus, did you really have to go there?" He asked after a long pause.

His comrade didn't reply for a moment as she sat down. "I couldn't help it," she mumbled.

"You have to help it," he told her with an air of annoyance. "We can't interrogate any more Miis at this rate."

She frowned. "Why not?"

The hero raised himself off the ground and slowly shuffled to the coffee machine that sat on the counter. It wasn't on since one plug was needed for the lie detector and seeing how that turned out...

"She made a point there," he replied dryly as his thumb went over the buttons. "She's in charge of all the Miis so if there is a chance that our investigate involves one then that means we have to include her in. It's a package deal."

That snapped a nerve as she rose from her seat. "Her?! No way! Master Hand said to keep this circle small."

"And we'll keep it that way," he promised, placing a coffee mug in its place. "That's why we can't let any more Miis into this mess."

There was a moment of brief silence as dark steaming liquid poured from the machine and into the mug with the labels 'Hyrule's Best Hero'.

"So now what? We're back to the starting ground," she pointed out with a groan.

Link lifted up his mug. "Now, we look into more footage. We can't ask Robby without his supervisor getting involved and if we asked Master Hand for permission then that will only raise more suspicion."

He thought for a moment before saying, "I think there's more to it then meets the eye. We just have to dig deep enough and I'm sure we'll find a solution. We always have."

With that, the Hero of Twilight took his first sip of coffee. He knew it will be quite some time before he'll have another.

* * *

Picnics can always refresh your day especially if it's Peach's picnic. With gorgeous cakes and fresh tea it's enough to make a girl forget all her troubles.

But that wasn't the case for Lucina.

Nope, ever since she confessed her feelings she's been feeling a little tense.

She never met up with Robin or Marth after her embarrassing confession and now she has no idea what do to. Should she tell Pitto? Or maybe just try to get rid of her crush?

"Try not to think about it," Peach said as if reading her mind.

Zelda gave her a reassuring smile then took a small bite of cake.

On the other hand, Wii Fit Trainer closed her Yoga book and looked at the troubles princess. "Is this about your crush on Pitto?" She asked.

Lucina's cheeks burned. "What?! What ever made you think so?! Peach!"

"I swear I didn't tell her!"

The Yoga teacher just shrugged. "Just a hunch," she explained. "You were always hanging out with him so it's pretty obvious."

Lucina was about to say something but was cut off by Peach, who hooked an arm around her neck and squished her cheek against hers. "Isn't it adorable? All that fighting between them sparked love!" She squealed, strangling the poor princess.

Zelda did her best to calm Peach down and scold her to lower her voice. "If the wrong person hears this then the whole mansion will know," she hissed.

The yoga teacher just waved her hand then opened another book about diets. "It's not a big deal. Who cares if Lucina has a crush?"

"Wait, Lucina have a crush?"

Standing in front of them were Pit and Palutena. Pit looks as if he's been running a marathon, the sweat on his forehead was glittering in the sunlight, his cheeks were bright red and his wings had brunt marks.

"What happened to you?" Zelda asked with a gasp as Pit sat right next to her along his Goddess who seemed rather proud.

Pit scratched his head. "Well, I made a promise to Lady Palutena that I'd be here so I quickly wrapped up the flying course," he explained with a defeated sigh.

Palutena raised her finger. "But that's not important," she exclaimed facing the Yillisian girl. "Who on earth do you have a crush on? And why in my name have I not heard about it?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions! I've never said anything about liking a guy!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It's the heat!"

"But it's a perfectly good weather."

They both went at it for the next few minutes despite Zelda's attempt to stop them. Then Wii Fit Trainer, who's trying to read a book has gone tired of the pointless argument.

She flipped a page and simply stated. "It's Dark Pit."

"Wha—Wii!"

Both the Goddess of Light and Captain Guard just stared dumbstruck at her then at the blue haired swords woman whose face turned ruby light. They both gave out a loud gasp as soon as the thought sunk in.

"Are you serious?! Dark Pit of all people?!" The Angel of Light cried. He looked more than just shocked but mortified at the information.

Palutena gave a dramatic sigh, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. "Oh how could I not have seen this? All of those times spending together...it's so painfully obvious..."

Both the Twilight and Toadstool exchanged odd looks. "What's the problem if Lucina does have a liking to your dark side, Pit?" Zelda calmly asked.

He looked at her as if she's insane. "What's wrong? Did you forget that he's the opposite of me? That he's cruel and insensitive and—"

His words were cut off but Lucina's sharp ones. "He's more than just that," she snapped.

The angel blinked with surprised at her reply while Peach just squealed. "Yes, fight for your love!"

His goddess then spoke but with a more serious tone. "What Pit is trying to say is that Pitto is complicated, Lucina. He doesn't understand the meaning of love and he never will. Not only that but he really doesn't quite grasp human emotion or anything related to romance. That's his nature and we have to accept that."

Her words hit Lucina deeply. Her sky blue eyes fell to the ground. If she told Pitto how she felt would he laugh? She tried to imagine herself confronting him and telling him the truth. He might laugh and tease her about it not being able to understand how her feelings towards him are effecting her. A twist strangled her stomach and she felt sick.

A hand from the goddess is placed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this," she spoke ever so softly. "But I need you to understand what you're getting yourself into. I know this will be hard for me to say this to you but Dark Pit...he won't return your love my dear."

She sat there quietly still staring down at the ground. Palutena's words echoed in her mind. Not a single cell in her body wanted to believe that. Yes, Dark Pit can be cruel but he's not perfect. Yes, he can hurt others without battering an eye but that's his nature. But deep down (real deep) he's a good guy. He is despite what Pit or Palutena says.

So what now then?

"I don't know anymore," she muttered hopelessly.

Zelda looked over at Peach gesturing the pink princess to say something. To give one of her love advice or whatever that might make Lucina feel better. Toadstool shrugged and gave her the 'you do it' look. They both had a silent argument over it but Zelda won in the end.

The blonde sighed. "It's going to be fine," she assured the young Yillisian. "Love conquers all in the end after all."

"Peach," Zelda hissed.

"What I mean is that we'll help you deal with your crush, okay, hun?" Peach told Lucina, taking her hand and wrapping it with hers.

"What crush?" Said a dark and gloomy voice.

They all froze in their place when Dark Pit took his place right next to Lucina. "Where's Rosalina? She said she'd be here."

His question stayed in the air for a few moments as they all glanced at each other nervously even Wii who still focused on her book took a few glances.

"She did say that she'll wait for her starbit delivery," Peach replied as normal as she could. No one knew whether she's excited or nervous.

They could all see Lucina leaning a bit away from Dark Pit, trying very hard not to make eye contact with him. Pitto didn't notice as he frowned at the sight of his rival.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have flying courses or something? You know what? Never mind," the dark winged warrior said as he turned his head to Lucina. "What's this about a crush?"

Man, they should've kept it quiet. They were lucky that it was just Pit and Palutena the first time but now this? It's like this day keeps getting better and better.

Dark Pit crossed his legs and his arms waiting for a response. "Come on don't hide it from me," he whined like a child when no one replied then looked around at the rest of the Smashers then back at the blushing Lucina. "I take it everyone else here knows it but me. Come on, Smurf, don't count me out here just tell me who it is."

"She doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to," Pit spoke up.

"Can it, sweat boy, I'm not taking to you," snapped Dark Pit. "I just wanna know who this guy is that's all."

He then chuckled. "Must've been one hell of an idiot if you have to go crushing on him," he joked then quickly frown at an unpleasant thought. "Wait, don't tell me it's that Robin guy. Seriously, Smurf?"

Her fingers clenched at her cape, her head is still hung down. "Just stop it," she said to him quietly.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Dark Pit, maybe you should—"

"Wait, I know!" He declared. "It's properly Ike, isn't it? Man, you've got weird taste. No wait, he can't be it. Or is it Shulk?"

He frowned and grew a bit annoyed when no one replied. "Well, come on, don't just sit there, Smurf, tell me if I'm getting close," he complained.

"Pitto," Palutena started with a warning look in her eyes but he paid no attention to her.

The raven haired angel then laughed. "I bet you didn't wanna to tell me 'cause you were afraid I might make fun of you," he mused with a smirk. "If you tell me I'll try not to but seriously it's hilarious when you think about it."

His laughter slowly died by the death glare she gave him when she finally looked up. Her sky blue eyes were flooded with sparkling salty water as she stood up and stormed off.

Dark Pit's smile was long gone. "Wait, I was just joking," he explained but she's too far to hear him.

"Nice one, dude," Pit retorted.

The darker angel shrugged. "Whatever, it's her fault for not taking a joke. So are there any cake left overs?"

He looked around to see the Smashers glaring daggers at him even Wii who kind of spooked him a little with her soulless eyes.

"I was just kidding around!" He barked.

The glaring still didn't stop so he got up. "Fine, whatever then."

With that he took off in the air not turning back. As soon as he left they all sighed losing the mood to enjoy a perfectly good weather.

But they really hope Lucina's okay above all. Pitto couldn't get the picture out of his head. The way she looked at him with hurt and anger...

* * *

Captain Falcon will die from boredom and it'll all be Marth's fault. The prince is just the opposite of fun.

"Your turn," the prince told him from across the table.

They were both occupied in the common room where some Smashers could just relax from brawl. But the F-Zero racer wishes he could be in a brawl right now or in Practice Fights. Heck, he'll fight level nine Samus rather than being here.

"God, why does this thing exist?" The captain groaned.

Marth frowned. "If I remember correctly you were the one that asked me to teach you how to play chess," he pointed out then took a sip from his tea.

Worst mistake ever made.

"Well, I only asked you that because I saw you and Rosalina play," he reply.

Marth found it hard to swallow as he glared. "Just how—"

"Come on, man, I see you two nearly everyday playing this stupid game," Falcon said.

That was true actually. In some days Marth would ask Rosalina to join him in a game of chess only to be defeated every time but it's still enjoyable. They talked and got to know each other plus had some of Peach's desserts too.

"We're just friends," said the prince but he didn't sound so sure. Were they only friends? Don't get him wrong though she's a wonderful person, simply the best. But Marth here really doesn't know for sure.

On the other hand, Falcon rolled his eyes. "Pftt, where have I heard that one before?"

"Just play already."

"Well, first time was with Samus—"

"Falcon—"

"And then there's Zelda—"

"My love life is none of your—"

That caused the captain to snort. "What love life?"

"Okay, there may have been—"

"Now where was I? Okay then there's Wii Fit Trainer—"

"Alright, I get it!" He growled already annoyed at Falcon. "Can you just play already?"

The captain looked down at the white and black board game in disgust. God, too many rules and thinking in this game.

The blue haired prince tried to calm his nerves by gulping down more of his tea. Honestly, he'd rather be playing with Rosalina than this idiot. Unfortunately, she's in a brawl which should end in twenty minutes but after that she needs to wait for the delivery truck for her starbits.

A sigh left his lips as he waited patiently for his opponent to make a move. He explained the game far too many times that even a kid like Toon Link will understand but Falcon never seemed to get the hang of it or he just isn't listening.

No it's fine. It's totally fine. Marth has no problem repeating himself for about fifteen times (yes he's been counting) to someone who doesn't really care thus wasting Marth's only free time.

"Well?" He demanded after he spent a ridiculous amount of time of waiting.

The muscular man looked up. "Huh?"

"Your turn," he reminded him through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah right," Falcon said then frowned as he looked down. "Uh, what do I do again?"

"For the love of—I'm done. I'm so SO done."

"What? Come on—"

"No, I've said it about fifteen times now and I will not be saying it the sixteenth!"

"But it's just so boring."

Marth gave a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his ocean blue hair. "Are you doing this just to annoy me, Falcon? Can't you bother Ike or Link?"

Falcon just chucked. "Well, Link is busy doing god knows what and since he can't train Toon Link Ike is torturing the little twerp in sparring so that leaves you."

The smile then turned to a frown on the captain's face. "Seriously though, what's with Ike this year? He was so chilled last last year and now he's all tough and serious."

It took some time for Marth to reply as he nibbled down the rest of his biscuit. "I don't know if you heard, captain, but these days it's getting competitive," he said dryly looking annoyed at the thought. "We have a lot of newcomers this year and Mii fighters so brawls are not as easy as they used to be."

Yeah, it's been getting rough lately with fights. There's so much going on that its getting harder these few weeks.

Everyone has their competitive spirits here not that that's a bad thing or anything but it's starting to take away all the fun in it.

If you're not as good as a fighter like you're expected to be and if fans aren't fond of you or gotten bored then you'll be replaced just like that.

Miis have it rough.

There's thousands upon thousands of them and only a few hundred can enter. If they miss role call several times or skip numbers of brawls then it's out the door for them. Only the best of the best can stay here and really that's just ruining the tournament.

The captain blinked. "Wait, are saying Ike's afraid that he might leave for good?"

Now that doesn't sound right. Ike's pretty popular with his adventure and he's one of the best swordsman here. Plus he never worried about leaving or didn't make a big deal when he lost in a brawl.

The hero King sighed tiredly. "I think that might be the case," he said with a shrug. "I'm not sure myself really. He's changed so much in appearance and personality that I could barely recognize him...he doesn't even talk about it..."

Falcon did the wise thing in not saying anything. Marth and Ike were close like brothers. True they do have they're differences but Ike has always supported his friend from the start. But now he's pretty distant. He doesn't go out much in clubs and all he ever does is train day and night.

Not just him but so is Link too. That fairy boy's been going up and down helping around the mansion that he barely has time for himself, his friends or his girlfriend.

"I might have a chat with him now after I spar with Lucina," the prince replied after a long pause. He started putting away the board game being ever so gentle with the pieces.

Captain Falcon then thought for a moment. "Speaking of Lucina I've been hearing things about her and Dark Pit," he started. "You don't think those two—"

"No no and no! Those two are not what you think they are," snapped Marth completely forgetting the depressing topic they were discussing. "It's never going to happen."

"Bro, everyone knows about it."

"About what?"

"That Lucina has a thing for him."

That snapped a nerve. "And where did you such a disgusting rumour?" He demanded then his face darken. "Falcon, I swear to heaven and to hell that if you're making this up I will cut you into tiny bits."

Falcon held his hands up in surrender at Marth's sudden change of tone. "I'm really not and besides its really obvious, man," he pointed out with a goofy smile. "And they do look cute together. I don't see what the problem is."

Can Marth have any peace? Just for five minutes? Unfortunately the fates still want to screw with him by giving him more problems to worry about.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the blue haired prince then answered through gritted teeth. "Lucina is better than that," he insisted. "She would never fall for that jerk. He's the opposite of kindness, integrity, loyalty and so much more! So tell me why would she fall for that?"

"What if she did?" Falcon pressed, looking a bit excited. The thought is pretty crazy though seeing those two together.

His question made Marth clenched his fists. "I'll break one of Dark Pit's wings, have a nice long chat with Lucina then after that I'm breaking his other wing," he retorted with a fist to the table with his blood boiling. "Someone like him is no fit for her!"

His outburst caused other Smashers and Miis to stare at him causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

"And that is final," he muttered in a more softer yet harsher tone.

A moment of silence dropped in that led the captain into thinking on how tense everyone is these days. With Marth acting up the second he heard Dark Pit and Lucina and then there's Link who was _not_ in a good mood this morning (thus going into grumpy Link mode). Let's not forget about Ike who still trains like there's war tomorrow. Jeez, why can't everyone just lighten up a little bit?

The answer then hit him like a punch to the face. He leaned in with a wild look in his eyes. "You know what we need? A party!"

"What the bloody hell does a party have to do with this?"

"It's a great idea! Oh man, we haven't had any parties since forever! It's no wonder why everyone's so gloomy!"

This idiot just likes to blabber out complete nonsense. Just how exactly is a party going to make anything better? All it's good for is food, cancelling brawls and practice (anything related to fighting) and most of all the music. If Marth has to listen to one of Captain Falcon's music one more time...

"Forget it," the prince snapped at the overly excited racer. "Master Hand won't even listen to your idea for longer than three seconds."

That formed a frown on the racer's lips. "He let Peach have her Slumber party," he pointed out.

"Because that princess has her ways of getting what she wants," the prince replied hoping Falcon could just forget about this already.

But nope once a stupid idea plants into Falcon's tiny brain there's no way to get it out. "So do I."

With that the F-Zero racer got up and left the common room hastily leaving Marth in peace. He has no idea what that idiot is planning to do but he's far too happy at the silence to even think about it. But he's still irritated that the idea of his descendant and Pit's reflection together...

For Dark Pit's sake...it better be just a rumour.

* * *

After much consideration and pacing around in his room he finally couldn't take it anymore and leaped out of the window. He had to find Lucina and fix this mess 'cause he knows what's coming. She'll ignore him for the rest of the week or properly hate his guts forever maybe even break his arm when he's not looking. Or maybe he's exaggerating? Whatever the case is he didn't want any of that to happen especially have his arm broken so his wings flapped harder in the air as he glides in the cool sky.

After a few minutes of pushing himself to go faster, he then became exhausted and landed on the ground surrounded by roses to go on foot. He panted for a while but that didn't stop him as he wondered around the garden for the next twenty minutes. The flowers bloomed brightly as bees buzzed around collecting nectar while butterflies fluttered ever so slightly onto the strong branch of an oak tree.

The gardens is properly one of the best sites in the mansion. With a beautiful fountain at the centre surrounded by tall strong trees. The fading light rays from the setting sun and low brightly flowered bushes lined from each side of the path.

Dark Pit paid no attention to the beauty around him as he struggled to find the smurf before she decides to avoid him for the rest of the tournament. Again, is he overreacting? Why does he feel like he might have a heart attack right now?

With no luck and a frustrated sigh, he's just about to take off in the air when he noticed a blue haired Smasher with her back turned to him. Bingo.

She's a bit far only twenty meters away but it's definitely her so he made his way towards her. Without wasting another minute, the angel sped off to her going around the fountain and ducking under low branches. He finally caught up to her at the stepping stones that leads to the mansion.

"Hey, Lucina!" He called out.

"Go away!"

He didn't listen as he ran up to catch up with her. He finally did at the top of the stairs almost tripping in the process.

"Look, I didn't mean it," the angel warrior tried to tell her hoping she could stop so he can catch a breath.

Sadly, this was not the case. "I said to go away!" Her voice dripped with venom.

Out of patience, Pitto grabbed her wrist the second he had the chance. "Stop running already," he hissed. "Seriously, what's gotten into you lately?"

This guilt has been dragging him around to find her so he's not going to give up that easy.

Her sparkling eyes filled with rage as she lifted up her other fist at him but thanks to his fast reflex he grabbed it as well.

"I don't want to talk," she growled, shaking her arms to free herself from his grip. She continued to fight him hoping to push him off the stairs but he stayed right where he is, tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" He blunted out so loud.

They were both quiet as cold breeze swept by. He then let go of her wrist looking away.

Lucina blinked then placed a hand behind her ear. "Uh, sorry I didn't hear you very well. No, actually I didn't hear you at all. Can you repeat that?"

"You heard me just fine!"

"Bye."

He ran up in front of her. "Fine, sorry, okay? I didn't mean to act like a jerk! I really was just kidding around back there I swear!" He blathered out.

The princess just stood there staring at him. For a terrifying moment he thought she might lunged at him but instead she exploded in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He demanded through his gritted teeth.

"Your face is so red! Is this the first time you apologized?"

"Bye."

"But I appreciate it," she told him before he could leave.

Dark Pit sighed as he scratches his head but then gave a sly smile. "Now can you tell me who this guy is?"

The smile on her face slowly died replaced with a frown. "If you were smart then you'd know," she muttered.

"But clearly I'm not," he admitted which was a flat lie or at least he hopes so. "Just tell me about him."

Instead of facing him, she stared at the horizon watching the sun setting down. Her face aglow with the last orange rays. She tried to remain calm and cool headed but lost it.

"He's a complete jerk, a selfish, manipulating idiot who has no consideration for others."

She didn't know how to face him. Secrets out. It's all over.

"Why would you like a bastard like that?"

"You're asking me!"

"So just forget about him then," he replied with a shrug. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Oh my Lord..." His stupidity is too much.

"What? Isn't that how it works?"

This is just too much for a sane person to handle. All she did was cover her face to calm herself down. She didn't want the whole mansion to hear her screaming.

Palutena did say he didn't understand anything related to romance and she wasn't not wrong in the least. He really has no clue on who she's talking about.

On the other hand Pitto didn't really know what to do. He apologized didn't he? While chocking on his pride that is. God, women are just so confusing! She got her apology but _apparently_ it's not enough. What more does this princess want from him?

For a brief moment he thought she might start yelling or even attack him. He's confident in his fast reflex so he's prepared.

Instead, Lucina just gave out a sigh from her dry lips. "I'll see you later," she mumbled tiredly.

"But will this change anything? I mean, we won't be able to hang out like we use to or will we?" He asked with a small hint of worry in his tone.

She didn't face him but answered his question nonetheless. "I need some space, Pitto...I need to think."

He didn't like that one bit. Lucina is properly the only one that's willing to waste her time with him. He thought about the times they spent to movies and cafes. The times they've talked, the arguments they went through...is that all going to stop? Only because she likes to another guy?

It has to be that Robin guy. There's no doubt about it. Dark Pit has always seen those two together during lunch hours or just chatting after brawl. Really the thought of that grandpa boy just made Pitto grit his teeth. For some reason he couldn't stand that little magician and now Dark Pit is gonna be treated like the third wheel because of him.

Maybe he didn't teach him a proper lesson during the accident fight but that magician boy better watch his back.

There were a hundred things he wanted to say but he swallowed his harsh words down. Wrong word and he might end up apologizing again.

"But..." He started but trailed off not knowing what else to say.

He didn't want to admit it since his enormous ego wouldn't allow it but he values the friendship he has with Lucina. She helped him through the Luma crisis, invited him to restaurants and arcades and she's properly the only person he feels comfortable with.

Even though he drove her mad and most of their conversations are mainly arguments she never stopped being friends with him. Instead she gave him more chances than he deserved and strangely she's been more patient with him. Patient with his anger, his snappy remarks and sudden yelling and harsh insults.

Even after all he said about her hero King and that magician boy, the embarrassment he put her through in his first yoga class when they were paired up and so much more, she still sticked around.

He doesn't want to lose that. Not to a white haired loser that is. Not without a fight.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of the intercom that rusted right outside the mansion.

"Goooooood evening Smashers, Miis and freaks! It's yo man here Captain Falcon here with a special announcement! By the end of the week we'll be having a party!"

Pitto frowned. "A party?"

"A party! And its gonna be awesome! What kind of party you say?! Well, it's a costume party so yeah you need to have a freaking sick costume to enter! It's going to be one of the craziest, lousiest, most insane party this mansion has ever seen! So make sure you clean up your schedule because you don't wanna miss it!" The captain shouted so loud that it made both the two Smashers' ears ring.

A loud crashing sound erupted and the whole conversation can be heard.

"Just what do you think you're doing in here, Falcon? _How_ did you get in here?!" Demanded an outrageous voice that belonged to none other than Master Hand. "What is this about a party?! I have agreed to no such thing! Get off the mic right this instant!"

The F-Zero racer then started to sound panic. "Party starts at eight on Friday so be there or—"

His words were cut off by more yelling from Master Hand. A long awkward pause was endured by all Smashers until finally the intercom came back on.

This time it's Master Hand. "Onto more important news," he grumbled and muttered. "I'll deal with you later."

Then started on the important announcement. "Attention all Smashers, Miis and Asistant Trophies! Crazy Hand is on sugar rush and has escaped his cage! Again, Crazy Hand is on the loose so RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

An explosion can be heard by the sound of shrieks and cried. The ground grumped forcing the two on their knees.

Pitto felt as if he's been slapped. His head is pounding terribly. "Wha...what even..."

Lucina cupped her ears at the loud commotion. "We have to go or else we'll be locked out here!"

"What?!" He yelled.

More explosions shook the ground as dust clouded the air. The beautiful day just turned into a complete disaster.

"They're going to go lock down so Crazy Hand can't escape!"

"What?! I can't hear you!" He shouted.

She grabbed his hand and made a run for it. Up ahead a metal door was making its way down to cover the back entrance of the mansion. It was halfway down but luckily they were fast and slid right under before the security door closed in on them.

There were alarms going on, smoke in the air and cries everywhere. Every resident in the mansion were freaking out and were running upstairs.

Pitto and Lucina fought their way through the panicked crowd. They held hand in hand as they made their way to the stairs but as they headed there a blue creature flashed its way right in front of Pitto. The darker angel collided with the Smasher and fell down along Lucina.

"Oww," Sonic groaned, rubbing his bottom. "Sorry about that!"

Before Dark Pit could make a snappy remark as expected of him, Lucina spoke up. "Do you know where's Crazy Hand?!" She had to yell in order for him to hear.

The hedgehog yelled back. "I think he's at the foyer!" He answered getting ready to run. "At the front of the mansion! That's where all the explosions are coming from!"

With that he sped off dashing right through the crowd. For some reason Sonic's words echoed in Dark Pit's mind. There was something not right about this. Something terrible wrong. If Crazy Hand is at the foyer then that meant...

"No..." Pitto felt it difficult to breath. Without a second thought he got on his feet and ran the opposite direction of where the Smashers were running.

"Dark Pit!" Lucina called but to no vain. Where is he heading off to? She tried to run to his direction but the strong tide from the crowd forced her to turn the other way no matter how much she fought.

Dark Pit didn't stop for anything. The only thing he heard is the sound of his heart beating at the most horrifying thought.

"No please no," he pleaded.

More explosions came along and this time they were powerful and the angel stumbled at each one. Smoke filled the air as Pitto jumped from the railings down to the first floor landing on his feet.

The smoke became thicker as he made his way to the double doorway. Kicking it down is no problem (even though it was unnecessary because the door was unlocked). His blood froze at a scene. He looked up and his heart dropped down to his stomach.

In front of him down at the flight of stairs is a gloved hand giving out a laugh that belonged to a mad man. Curled up in his fingers is none other than...

"Rosalina!" Dark Pit cried, he felt as if someone just strangled him.

The princess looked like a mess. Her once beautiful blue gown is now torn and burned. Her neat blonde hair is now clouded with dirt and smoke. But worse of all is her face that had a cut on the cheek and bruises all over.

She weakly pounded her fist on the fingers of Crazy Hand. "Un...unha...nd...me," she cried, her face turning pale.

Crazy Hand gave a loud laugh that literally shook the whole room causing the chandelier to sway side ways and the ground to vibrate.

"PRETTY PRETTY STAR PRINCESS! MY NEW DOLLIE!" It cried cheerfully, ignoring the small weak cries from the comet princess.

Watching her just struggle like that at the hand of an insane freak...

Something opened up inside of Pitto. Something that didn't happen when he first found out when Peach was messing with him and Lucina. Something that was locked away for a very very long time.

Rage.

Rage at the thought of this disgusting creature hurting one of the best person he ever met in his life. Rage that made him see nothing but red. Rage that gave him power from the moment he stepped out of the mirror.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted, shaking with fury as his blood boiled.

The thing swung itself back and forth. "NOPY NOPE NOPE! MOMMY SAYS I CAN KEEP DOLLIES!" It shrieked happily.

Rosalina's face tightened in pain as she swung back and forth by her captor. The sugar rushed hand floated up all the way to the ceiling that were so high that Pitto had to have his chin tilted up all the way to see what's happening.

Without another thought Dark Pit took out his bow aiming his arrow at the insane hand. He knew to be careful as to not shoot Rosalina as well. Lining up his weapon, he pulled back and released watching a purple arrow slice through the air.

It hit Crazy Hand right in his middle knuckle just as he planned. Shrieking out of pain, his grip on Rosalina became loose and gravity forced the princess down to earth.

For a second the angel thought she might float her way down but he realized that she's unconscious. Oh Hades, did he hit her?! No it must've been from the tight grip from Crazy Hand.

He dropped his weapon and flew down the stairs. Time seemed slow as the blonde fell from the ceiling and Pitto rushing in to caught her. Luckily, the fates were feeling a bit generous as he grabbed the princess just before she could touch the ground but lost control of the situation and both Smashers crashed in the ground.

Dust clouded his eyes as he coughed it out. Not a scratch on him but his well being meant very little to him. He turned his full attention to the comet princess.

"Rosalina," he called softly, lifting her head up. "Rosalina, it's me Dark Pit please...please open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered awake much to his relief. "Dark...Pi...wha..."

He couldn't help but smile kindly. "Hey there, you're gonna be okay," he whispered to her softly and with no control over himself he planted his lips on her forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay," he promised to her as her eyelids went heavy.

But Dark Pit is well known for not keeping his promises. Everything is not going to be okay folks since you guys completely forgot about Crazy Hand.

Dark Pit felt himself being lifted off the ground and slowly getting crushed from the hand's fingers. He cried out of pain as his captor shook him up and down.

"NEW TOY FOR THE TOYBOX!" Crazy Hand shouted happily. "PRETTY PONY WITH WINGS TOO! YAAAAY!"

The hand went back and threw Pitto across the foyer all the way to the wall were it crumpled into Dark Pit's figure when he smashed right into it.

Pieces of marbled stones surrounded his feet as he fell to his knees then to his hands. He felt nothing but pain. Pain and happiness. Happy that he's taking the heat rather than Rosalina. Let it be him not her to suffer.

Blood slid down from his forehead and no way in hell can he use his wings since one of them is broken. Black dots blurred his eyes but he refused to pass out. If he went down that easy then that freak will pay attention back to Rosalina who still laid there injured and unconscious.

With all his strength he stood up and met face to face with the sugar high hand. Wiping the corner of his lips he glared up at him. "That...all you got?" He spat weakly.

To answer his question the glove gave him a high five. Literally. Throwing itself right at Pitto sandwiching the angel between him and the wall.

The Smasher was then lifted up in the air wrapped around the iron fingers of Crazy Hand. "I WANT A NEW TOY! THIS ONE IS BOOOORING!" He whined like a stupid child shaking himself up and down with Pitto at hand.

It continued on for a few minutes and then he got tossed around like some rag doll. On the wall, the floor then thrown to the ceiling and is caught in midair. His face then planted on the floor, his body felt numb and his head was spinning.

He couldn't get on his feet so he lifted his head up to see the deranged hand in front off him. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. There's no way he can fight not in this condition. Not against this insane monster.

The angel is then lifted up from the ground. Large fingers encircled his body as they tightened. "FINE, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO BREAK THIS ONE SO NOW YOU HAVE TO GET ME A NEW ONE!" He argued angrily.

Dark Pit couldn't breath or speak. He felt his ribs getting crushed as well as his wings. His head pounded as his bones cracked. This is it. It's all over. He's finished. All he hopes for is that someone will be there to protect her. To protect Rosalina...

* * *

Hey guys it's been awhile. Honestly, I had no time because school is giving me homework like there's no tomorrow and my family is annoying me. But I finally wrote this and I hope you guys enjoy. Please mind the grammar and spelling mistakes, ok? All of this is typed on my iPhone and I know I keep telling you guys but I've been getting private messages saying that I need to clean up my spellings and typos which I don't disagree on if I had a computer since my iPhone is really small so it's easy to make mistakes.

Also about Palutena inviting Pitto to dinner in near the beginning of the chapter I know Pit and Palutena don't even know where Dark Pit was after the fight with Hades but this is all in my head people.

So did you like this chapter? What do you think is gonna happen between Robin and Dark Pit? And what about Falcon's attempt to bring everyone together? I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts in the review it always makes me motivated to write more.


	17. Chapter 17

Link remembered yelling. He remembered marching into the foyer with a team of Miis and Samus by his side. He remembered seeing Dark Pit at the hands of Crazy Hand, slowly getting crushed to death.

With a sword at hand and a battle cry, he led his team into battle.

It was a brutal day with endless chaos against that deranged hand. The Mii fighters did everything they can to bring Crazy Hand down and so did Link without hurting Dark Pit in the process or Rosalina who was tended by Dr Mario.

It took three hours of explosions, guns and dolls just to wear him out. Yet the deranged hand didn't give in so easily. First he hanged the dark angel on the chandelier by his robe then turned his full attention on the group of fighters. The Miis successfully lassoed a rope around the insane creature but he kept on yanking back then floated up with the rope tied around his palm in the air with a mischievous laugh. Along the tail of the rope is a line of Miis holding on for dear life and are dragged into the air. The hand went up and whirled around looking as if ribbon dancing, the rope loosened around it and the Miis holding on to it scattered across the foyer.

Ray guns had just about zero effect on this thing. Instead it seemed to be only tickling him. "AHAHAHA, KNOCK IT OFF!" It shrieked, spreading his fingers and lowering itself towards them.

Only Link saw it coming. "Everyone, take cover!" He yelled but it was far too late.

The hand swiped itself on the floor at if cleaning away crumbs. The unfortunate Miis were then swept away taking minor damage while the others escaped on the skin of their teeth.

This is getting nowhere, Link thought as panic began to fill up in his heart. Dark Pit was hanging up their unconscious by the robe and it seemed that it was slowly ripping.

A small group of Mii gunners lined up in a perfect line facing to the hand. They all held up their weapons, aimed at the enemy and fired. This time they used plasma guns and the green beams sliced through the air and blasted at the hand. Nothing. It didn't leave a scratched.

"Move aside," ordered a cold voice that belonged to none other than Samus.

Embarrassed, the Miis moved away from the Smasher. Samus wore her orange suit today with its beautiful metal surface shinning in the light.

She went down on her knee and pointed her gun. A blue orbed formed and it grew bigger as seconds passed. Once it reached a large size she then fired and it blinded those around her.

The shot did indeed leave a mark putting the Mii gunners attempt to shame. The hand shrieked and not out of joy for once. A large burnt mark was smeared at the center of its palm, a perfect shot. It hissed in pain and glared down at the bounty hunter who was charging up her gun for a second round.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough.

It moved too quickly, grabbed the bounty hunter and threw her in the air. Link didn't need to run to try to catch her since she did a backflip and landed on her feet. She stood beside him charging up her gun.

"Its going to take up all my suits energy if I want to take him down," she grunted. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, it's not getting killed."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Ah, I'll let you know when I think of one," he replied casually as a large shadow of a hand hovered over them. Both fighters moved out of the way from Crazy Hand who planted himself on the marbled ground in hopes of making a Smasher Pancake.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link could see Dark Pit who was barely on the shaking chandelier that threatened to crash any minute. They had to think of something fast otherwise he'll fall straight down but there's no way to reach to him without getting past Crazy Hand.

The bounty hunter and the green clad hero backed away looking up at their enemy as his large shadow inched closer and closer. It's laughter rang in their ears as his fingers twitched with excitement at the mere thought of having more toys.

When Link thought they couldn't take anymore seeing as how exhausted the himself and Samus were getting the large glove then collapsed right in front of them snoring peacefully like nothing ever happened.

Link blinked stupidly at the hand then at his comrade. "I think we got him."

"Ya think?"

The first thing they've done is lock that _thing_ in yet another cage with double the security, double the cameras, then turned to the injured. The Miis are alright and so is Link and Samus getting off with few cuts and scratches, Rosalina got off with light injures that can be healed in no time but the same can't be said about Dark Pit. After Pit brought him back down that is.

Just what was that idiot thinking? Rushing into battle with _Crazy Hand_ of all things?! The Hylian has seen the surveillance camera and saw the heroic deed done by the dark angel which was brave but also foolish. Crazy Hand is not a Smasher or a fighter, he is the brother of Master Hand who created this tournament who is the owner of this mansion and to just pick up a fight with him...

Well, if it weren't for Dark Pit Din knows what could've happened to Rosalina. The guy broke a wing and a few ribs but there isn't a few heart containers that can do the trick. Oh yeah about that..Dr Mario complained to him that R.O.B is refusing to give it to him. So Link had a talk with the robot to only have his face slapped with more horrible news.

As if the outbreak with Crazy Hand wasn't enough more items are being stolen and this time it's being done at a faster rate. Samus told R.O.B specifically that they need to be wise with what items they have left not to raise any awareness if fighters notice that less items are being spawned. So instead of heart containers he managed to talk to Zelda and she whipped up a red potion without any questions asked. Now all the dark angel needs is rest. A lot of rest for that matter.

Instead of doing the same, the Hylain was in the middle of a talk—an argument to be exact—with his boss. It's a good thing this _lovely_ conversation is held in his office which is in outer space otherwise the whole town would be hearing this.

"This is outrageous! Completely absurd!"

"Master Hand please—"

The enraged hand cut him off with an intimidating finger. "You mean to tell me that my own brother caused all of this damage?!" He roared down at the hero. "Crazy Hand may have done many things yes and he may have gone nuts with sugar in the past but _this_ —he never tried to kill a Smasher before!"

The green clad's frown deepened as he glared up. The frustration is starting to build up and holding it in no longer became easy for him. Samus, himself and a group of brave Miis spent all evening risking their lives in trying to bring down Crazy Hand while Master Hand stayed here chewing his finger nails and feeding more lies to whoever was on that stupid phone by chirping 'everything is A-okay!'. And now he has the nerve to say that his brother caused no damage at all whatsoever? Yeah, tell that to Dark Pit and Rosalina.

"I have seen the footage myself and it was clear that that was exactly what he intended on doing!" Link barked at the ignorant hand.

"Did I not make myself clear when I ordered you both to stop this culprit?!"

This caused Link to grit his teeth. "The culprit has nothing to do with this! It was just an accident!"

The both stopped when the double door opened and the bounty hunter made her way in. "I wouldn't be so sure," she said gravely. Her eyes were sharp that carried more bad news.

When she told them what she has discovered, Link felt as if someone just stabbed him. A heavy weight shifted on Master Hand at the alarming news. Both the hero and the hand stayed silent, sinking the news in.

After a long pause, the hero then said. "So someone let Crazy Hand out of his cage?" He questioned, hoping he misheard her.

Sadly, his sharp ears didn't betray him. "It was a good thing R.O.B was the first one to discover this when he checked out Crazy Hand's cage and confiscated the lock," she explained, her face was emotionless. "According to what he said, the lock was melted by curry and the cameras were knocked out by ray guns."

Link didn't answer her as he tried to focus his thought. This is really taking a lot out of him. For days Samus and him have been desperately trying to find out who's threatening the mansion but the culprit is always one step ahead.

Samus then sighed as she stood in front of the Hylian, her fingers fumbled around in her bag. "I need you to give this to Dark Pit," she told him taking out a small rectangular box wrapped up in velvet wrapping. It almost seemed like a gift.

Before he could ask, she then spoke. "Tell him to keep this with him at all times."

"But what—"

"Link, right now Dark Pit is weak and I don't think he can protect himself. You've seen what Crazy Hand did and we barely managed to stop him. Who knows what might happen. So make sure you tell him to always keep this by his side." Her eyes alarmed him as he slowly took the 'gift' from her and analyses it.

For some reason Link couldn't help but feel that Dark Pit is being targeted. Samus must have been feeling the same as well. Whatever is in this box will hopefully protect Pitto so the hero carefully tucked it in his pouch carefully.

Master Hand then gave a sigh. "So what must we do to put an end to this?" He demanded but it sounded more like a plea. "I will not allow these actions to continue in this mansion!"

This is going on for far too long! Suspicions are being raised, items are being stolen and worse his number one newcomer is in danger! Dark Pit cannot learn about this...no he must stay where he is.

He's an incredible fighter, who is going up the ranks. Not only that but when Master Hand checked the files from the Practice Fights he nearly spit out his coffee when he saw that Dark Pit took not one but three freaking _level nine_ clones. To make things even more shocking the young angel took them all on in one full hour. In a whole sixty minutes?! The thought just blew the hand's mind entirely. He saw the clip of the fight and he has to say it was one hell of a fight. It goes to show that Dark Pit may be committed to the tournament and the thought excited the hand terribly. This means that this valuable fighter no longer thinks of leaving this year anytime soon. But having such an intense practice fight go on without his say so? He needs to have a little chit chat with that Maymay girl...

The point is Master Hand needs newcomers like this one. Someone who can look up to a challenge straight in the eye, someone who will destroy anyone in their way to victory, someone who is strong and well-trained. These days finding potential fighters is something very rare.

Now if word would to spread of the missing items and all the shenanigans happening, not only will the image of the Super Smash Bros crumple but no one will even think to enter the tournament.

Samus cleared her throat getting her boss' attention. "But first we have another matter to deal with...the party..."

Oh yeah, that. If Falcon was standing right here Link will rip his arms off and beat the captain to a pulp. That's how ticked off the hero was and Master Hand is no different. They're dealing with a crisis for goodness' sake and now they have to deal with a pointless party?!

Samus paced around with her hands on her hips, frowning down at the white platform. "The reason why it took me awhile to get here is because everyone's been asking me about it. From what I saw they all seemed pretty excited."

The glove snorted at this. "Well, you can tell them to forget about it. I can't deal with a party under the circumstances plus it's been announced without my permission," he spoke that last part bitterly.

His statement made the hunter uneasy. "Sir, they will riot," she warned, stopping right in front of her boss, shifting her weight on one hip and crossed her arms.

"Then let them riot!"

"It's going to be a big riot and I don't think they'll back down."

"It's just a ridiculous party!"

Samus shook her head. "Everyone is looking forward to this since Falcon is hosting—"

The caught both Link and Master Hand by surprise. "Hosting?!" They both roared.

"Who does that guy think he is?!"

"Running a party in _my_ mansion without my permission?!"

Realizing that they want answers she then told them. "He's outside right now," she replied simply.

"Well, bring him in!" Her boss ordered with his fingers clenched to a fist. He looked ready enough to show the captain a real falcon punch. One that will obliterate him that is.

After a few seconds of waiting, the F-zero racer waltzed right into the room looking as if he owned the place. His face beamed when he saw the green clad. "Hey, Link—"

"Shut it," the Hylian growled causing the racer to jump.

"Jeez," the muscular man muttered looking up at the unhappy hand. "I hope you see why we need a party."

"No, Captain Falcon, I don't see why a party is needed so perhaps you can explain it to me?" He asked with a clear mock behind his tone yet Falcon is too much of an idiot to notice.

The muscular man then faced the three looking determined. "Everyone's always so serious and up tight about the tournament so I thought it be a good idea if they loosen up, ya know?" As he was explaining, his hands were up as if to calm them down and a sly smile made its way on his lips.

The racer put up a finger before Link could snap a comment. "And if you cancel it people will make a riot."

Samus didn't need to say 'I told you so' seeing as how the two got the message but still isn't very happy.

Master Hand looked down at the racer grimly. "You won't be hosting or even participate if we even have one," he said.

This didn't flinch the racer instead it only amused him much to the hand's annoyance. "Aaaaaaanndd why not?" He asked playfully.

The green clad answered dryly. "Maybe it's because you took it upon yourself to be planning a party." He's itching to brush up on his archery by using Falcon's face as a target but restrained himself.

Master Hand agreed. "And I still have to come up with a punishment for breaking my door."

"But I fixed it," Falcon pointed out.

"It's still unforgivable!"

This however didn't waver the smile on the racers face. "Yeah but without me how are you hoping to have an awesome party? I mean, you don't want to disappoint everyone, do you? Just saying."

His boss frowned at this. "What exactly are you implying?" He asked suspiciously.

"Look if the people are looking for a party here at the Smash Mansion they will be looking for an insane, crazy, freaking awesome party from this mansion, sir, and if they don't have it well...you can say the riot for a bad party will be bigger than a riot for no party."

It seemed that Falcon actually thought this one through, trapping them in a corner.

If Master Hand forbid Falcon to be anyway near said party then he won't have the captain's expertise to create such an event. The F-zero racer is popular among everyone in the mansion, he knows what the people wants and what they'll be expecting. Besides, as Falcon says if the people knew the Smash Mansion is holding a party their expectations will be greatly high. Not only that but it will also be recorded in the history book of the Super Smash Bros. The reputation of the tournament is at stake once more.

The Smashers stayed quiet watching their boss struggle with his thoughts. So much is going on and now he has to deal with the most ridiculous event of it all. But there really is no way out of this.

After taking a hefty sigh, the hand glared hard down at the smirking racer. "Very well then, Falcon. I'll put you in charge of the party."

Link jumped. "What?!"

Falcon gave a fist to the air in triumph. "Yes!"

"But," the glove cut in on his celebration, "I will still give you a punishment for breaking into my office."

Falcon just waved his hand lazily. "Yeah whatever," he replied with a laugh and a wild excitement in his eyes. "Oh I can't wait for this! There'll be cake, music, disco, fireworks—yeah fireworks! It'll be so awesome, guys, you won't be disappointed."

With that said, he raced off yelling a loud 'yahoo' giving the hand an uneasy feeling that he might've made a big mistake.

The Hero of Twilight gave an exhausted sigh. He wouldn't admit it but he is just a bit impressed at how Falcon managed to get his way. Now they'll be dealing with a party. Great.

Samus, who's been awfully quiet the whole time, shrugged. "At least we don't have brawl on that day so less items will be used."

That was looking on the bright side. Kind of. Wait, if they weren't going to use the items then that meant Link could get something to help a certain miserable dark angel.

She turned to Link. "Remember to give that to Dark Pit," she reminded him.

He nodded, remembering the small gift box she gave him plus a gift of his own. The bounty hunter then turned and left the room in silent.

* * *

Three days. Three days of staying in this room. Three days of no training. Three days of not getting a foot outside this cursed mansion. But worse of all three days with _them_.

It wouldn't be so bad...if he was left alone that is.

"Hey, Pitto, are you feeling cold? Do you need me to get an extra blanket?" Pit asked eager to help his doppelgänger. He didn't wait for a reply as he dumped a few thick blankets on his cream colored bed.

Dark Pit's energy was drained from having to yell for over the past hour. Unfortunately, none of his harsh words fazed Pit as he tried his hardest to make sure his dark side is comfortable in every way.

"Do you want me to turn the TV on? Or nah, it might just be a bother. How about some tea then? Oh wait, you already had some didn't you?"

The gesture would've touched the darker angel if it didn't drive him to the gates to insanity. Oh, did I forget to mention that Kirby is in here too? Pit apparently thought that by having the cheerful, adorable star warrior it would ease Pitto's mind. But all that puff ball does is sleep on the foot of his bed.

The raven-haired angel pushed the back of his head against his fluffy pillow trying to calm himself down. He could feel his fever getting worse as he began to sweat. He tried to hold in a cough but it came out his dry lips immediately getting the light angel's attention.

"Lemme get you change the cloth for you," he offered knowing that his dark side is too weak to protest. He changed the cloth on Pitto's forehead and to the dark angel's relief brought a glass of water. Finally, something useful. Pit guided the tip of the cup to Pitto's lips but accidentally tilted it too much thus splashing the cold drink on his roommate's face.

Pit gasped. "I'm sorry! Oh man, here let me—"

He was cut off when Dark Pit weakly grabbed the neck collar of his shirt. "Touch me and I'll kill you," he warned, though because of his rough throat his words came out as a whisper.

Again this did not cause the lighter angel to flinch as he was far too concern for his roommates well being to even batter an eye. Seeing as how his blanket and his blue gown were all drenched Pit then proceeded to take out the extra clothes provided for them in the closest. This infirmary had everything they needed.

A kitchenette at the corner of the room with a mini fridge that had all the beverages and chicken soup you could want. A large wooden closet sat near the wall of the entrance collecting dust. The door to the bathroom was a few steps away on left side of Pitto's bed. A yellow phone was placed on the wall just above the patient's head in case he needed any help. But seeing as how he already had his hands full he wouldn't dare to pick up the phone.

A knock then came on the door causing Dark Pit to lift his head up. "Who could it be?" He asked in a mutter.

Pit glanced down at his watch. "Well, it is visiting hours," he pointed out much to Dark Pit's misery. This is the time he'll be sleeping through the whole thing. He really didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

"I'm back," said a cheerful voice that entered to the room after Pit opened the door causing Dark Pit to mourn. It's not a visitor at least but much worse.

"How are you feeling, Pitto?" The goddess asked, peering over at the patient who only glared at her then coughed. She noticed how soaked his clothes were. "What happened here?"

Her captain of the guards scratched his head. "Um, that may have been my fault," he admitted getting another glare at the patient. "Hey, it was an accident don't give me that look."

The green haired woman just sighed. "Well, we can worry about that later," she said lifting up the grocery bags. "Guess what I have here? You'll be better in no time!"

She walked over to the mini fridge where Pitto could see her gently taking out vegetables. Pit instantly began to panic.

"Lady Palutena, what are you doing?" He asked carefully, hoping that she wasn't planning to do what he thinks she's doing.

She smiled as she washed the fresh veggies. "Well, I'll be making Pitto my famous soup of course! I've been waiting for these veggies to come for few days," she said then looked a tad bit annoyed. "Curse those portals! I would've gotten these earlier and Pitto didn't have to get a fever. I can't just use normal vegetables for this recipe!"

She turned at the dark angel who now had fear written all over his face knowing what's coming. Pit told him about Palutena and cooking and how she uses her magic to manipulate them causing a catastrophe. And now she's going to feed it to him? He had to get out of here quick or else he'll never see daylight again.

Pit saw the panicked look on his face and turned to his goddess, pleadingly. "Lady Palutena, you really shouldn't," he tried, but she paid very little attention to him as she took out a large pot. "Pitto already ate actually, right?"

He turned to Dark Pit who instantly nodded hoping that this insane woman wouldn't even think to feed him her cooking. But the goddess wasn't listening as she cut up the abnormally large veggies. With that knife and that wide smile she might as well be a killer from Pitto's point of view.

"Don't you worry, Pitto, a taste of this and you'll be off to brawl in no time!" She sang happily turning to see her now scared enemy.

Oh god, this is not going to end well...why did Dr Mario give these two the permission to take care of him? Why not Zelda or even a Mii? Someone that's not his enemy?

Seeing as how Palutena was occupied in her cooking and Pit with his pleas to make her stop so that she doesn't poison his rival, Dark Pit saw this opportunity to get away.

His body felt numb when he tried to get up and his head was spinning, placing the wet cloth on his forehead on the table next to his bed. He swallowed down in his burning throat and on the count of three he pushed himself off of bed almost tripping in the process. Shivers went up his spine since his blue hospital robe is still drenched and stayed glued to his hot skin. His teeth chattered as his eyes locked itself on the door to the bathroom.

Slowly and carefully, he grabbed the extra clothing that was placed on his bed and made sure not to wake up Kirby. With the help of the walls, he shuffled along side of it since his mind was foggy and dizzy. Tip toeing to the bathroom he tried desperately to escape the two but the fates still found the time to make things complicated for him.

It was almost as if the Fates were just sitting in a room knitting out of boredom then one of them said, 'Oh hey, since we have nothing better to do with our immortal lives how about we go pick on Dark Pit again? I mean we almost killed the boy, left him with two of his enemies to torment him for three days, made sure he stays miserable in every second of his life so what's the point in cutting him some slack?'

"Say, Pitto, do you want broccoli in your soup? I mean, Pit doesn't mind but I was wondering..." She stopped in her mid-sentence when she saw the empty bed and Dark Pit standing by the door. His fingers were wrapped around the door knob in hopes of escaping. He shut his eyes, sucking in a breath and cringed when two of his enemies gave a loud dramatic gasp. So close.

Immediately, Palutena jumped right in front of him. "Are you insane?! You need to rest!" She told him, trying to grab his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I just want to use the bathroom," he explained, hoping she'd get off him.

He opened the door and turned around to close it but head butted the goddess who took a step inside the bathroom with him as well. He hissed in pain, rubbing his now aching head with his sweaty hands. "What the hell?" He muttered, glaring up at her. Never did he ever have the nerve to slap a woman...

"Do you need any help?" She eagerly asked. She didn't even flinch at the red bump on her forehead.

Calm down, Dark Pit, she just wants to make herself useful.

"Help in what exactly?" He weakly asked in a whisper. Nothing could make him even more mad than he already was.

She looked down a bit embarrassed, her two index fingers touched each other as if kissing. "Well, um, what if you fall in?"

He replied her answer by slamming the door in her face. It left a satisfying feeling in his bones.

The nerve of that woman! And she calls herself the glorious goddess? What the hell is wrong with people these days? Can he not have some peace and quiet around here?!

At least he has a few valuable time to himself.

Looking through the mirror, he wondered if he was looking at another person rather than himself. His face got thinner and so did his limbs, bandages were wrapped around his arms and his forehead as well as his broken wing which took its sweet time in healing. It's only a matter of days - or most likely weeks - until he could soar through the sky with the breeze touching his cheek and the sun gazing down at him.

The bandages made it impossible to sleep since they made his skin itch. Not just the bandages but those two idiots...they couldn't leave a poor guy alone for five seconds. Instead of brawling they spent more of their time trying to nurse him back to health. He didn't know why they were bothering to help their enemy but the thought of them caring made him feel uncomfortable again.

He thought about what Bowser told him about how he tried to change and how he was quickly forced to go back into his old ways. The Koopa King has always been mistreated by his enemies while Pitto is being taken care by his. Why are they trying to help him? Just...why?

With a sigh, he changed his drenched clothes and waited for a moment before opening the door. Green smoke clouded the air as he coughed. Pit had a nervous expression when his lady stirred the soup with a wooden spoon looking pleased with the results. It's been only five minutes and she's already done with this 'soup'...something that would've been impossible to accomplish if not for magic.

Dark Pit's bloody eyes went watery at the smokey air. "Just what...?"

At the sound of his voice, the woman turned to him, a smile crept on her attractive features. "Pitto, just in time!" She squealed, placing the pot on the counter then removed the kitchen mittens.

He stumbled back feeling a bit light headed at the terrible smell. At seeing this, Pit then helped him to bed ignoring the insults the patient threw out at him. Once he lay down, the goddess peered over his head with that same smile and in her hand is an unusually large spoon with purple goo. Pit could've sworn that the substance moved as bubbles burbled from the surface. Dark Pit leaned back clamming his lips tight, a look of fear in his red eyes.

"Now say ahhh," Palutena said, guiding the spoon to his lips. A frown appeared on her lips when Dark Pit didn't open his mouth. "Come now, Pitto, I promise this will make you feel better so open up."

Shaking his head in disgust, the darker angel hoped his rival can save him. Well, Pit tried to anyways.

"Lady Palutena, please I'm telling you he already ate," he pleaded over her shoulder. The number of times Palutena tried to cook...it really didn't go so well for him. Like that one time where all the vegetables came to life and started to attack the palace.

A small hint of irritation sparked from the corner of her eyes when Dark Pit still refused to budge. "I've worked so hard for this soup and you will try it."

She tried to force the spoon in his mouth but his head kept moving sideways, completely avoiding her. Having enough of this, she then sighed. "Oh well, I guess you asked for it."

Pit blinked. "Wait, what are you going to—"

Before he could even finish Palutena flicked her finger on Dark Pit's forehead adding insult to his headache. His lips parted to snap at her but she took this golden opportunity to enter the spoon into his mouth. His face turned to disgust at the most horrible silky texture of the soup as he chocked. He could feel the goo sliding down his hot throat as he tried to move but the goddess simply pinned him down. She's not helping him this is absolute torture. Torture I tell you! Is there anyone who can help this poor guy?

Oh man, the Fates are properly laughing their butts off at this.

The goddess, now satisfied, took yet another big spoon of the purple goo she's proud to call soup. "Now open up," she said cheerfully. "None of this is going to waste just so you know."

If only he can yell for help he would but there's no way. He's far too weak to do anything about it and she's taking full advantage of that. If only he can reach the yellow phone above his head and call the police, Master Hand, heck even Viridi herself. Anyone to get him out of this madness.

His stomach felt like it was going to explode from what he was just forced to eat. The after taste was much worse and even made a kick at the back of his throat. He wanted to refuse to even consider taking another sip but it's pointless. Palutena always got her ways and she will not stop until there's not a drop of soup left.

"Hang in there, Pitto!" Pit cried only to receive a glare.

Dark Pit then found it difficult to breath since he needed to cough and he couldn't since that would mean he'd have to open his mouth and if he opened his mouth...

"Pitto, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw the face he was making when he was struggling to keep his trap shut and frowned. "It can't be that bad..."

At this she then took a small sip of her own medicine. It was then that hope filled the two angels when her face turned to disgust. Hope that she now realizes that her cooking should be forbidden and she'll never try out another recipe ever again. Has the Fates really shined mercy upon the two angels' miserable existence?

"Oh dear me! I completely forget garlic no wonder it's terrible!" She cried as the hope washed away from the two angels.

"Come along now, Pit," she ordered her guard captain.

"What about Pitto? We can't leave him alone!" He urged.

"We'll be right back," she told the patient then the two made it out of the room.

It was almost as if his prayers were answered...they're gone...they're finally gone!

A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips at the peaceful silence. But it was then broken off by a painful gurgle from his stomach. He climbed out of bed covering his mouth as he quickly dashed to the bathroom and bend down at the toilet. His hands clutched tight around the seat holding on for dear life as he let it all out.

His teeth were coated in that purple poison she called soup and his head was spinning but his stomach felt more at ease now that the goo is finally out of his system. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the purple goo but also his breakfast as well. After a couple of shaky breaths, he slowly stood up rubbing his temples.

That woman...that witch who is perhaps more evil than Medusa herself must've enjoyed every minute of him suffering. Hopefully Pit can try to distract her so that Pitto can sleep. It's the only escape route he has.

Just a couple of weeks, he told himself with a deep miserable breath. But he couldn't last for three days just how is he going to survive two freaking weeks. He might as well dig his own grave.

The angel looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how purple his lips were. Sighing, he then tried to gurgle out the horrible taste that lingered in his mouth with tap water. His ears perked up at a sound coming from his room. Oh lord, please don't tell me they came back, he begged in his mind.

Instead of Pit and that crazy woman it was a little pink ball that sat on top of the kitchen counter next to the large pot of Palutena's deadly soup. Oh yeah, he forget that the little star warrior is in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked tiredly at Kirby.

"Poi!" Was all he could say. "Poi poi!"

Pitto's eyes then wandered on to the pot. Hmm, it would be real shame if someone were to - oh I don't know - throw out this disgusting biohazard!

Maybe flush it down the toilet? No, seeing how thick it is it might clog up the pipes and Dr Mario won't be too happy if that happened. The window seemed like a good idea but it's right in front of the garden and Peach's flowers just so happens to be blooming out there. He'd rather taste more of the soup than her frying pan. The garbage seemed like a reasonable solution. He'll just dump it in there, call room service and let them take care of it. Done and done. It's full proof!

Oh where is the rest of the soup you ask, witch? Oh I finished it all in one gulp, yup. No need for garlic. Nope! Not at all now get the hell out my face.

Satisfied with this devious plan, he then tried to lift up the pot. Is it just him or is the pot unusually lighter? To his surprise and shock, nothing remained from the soup, not even a drop of it.

Looking at Kirby, Dark Pit noticed that a small trail of purple soup trickled down from the corners of Kirby's mouth. He lifted up the little star warrior in awe. "Did you just eat Palutena's soup?" He asked although it was quite obvious that he did.

"Poi?"

"You're amazing!" He laughed, his smile was contagious letting the star warrior smile as well.

"Poi poi!" He shrieked with his fingerless hands going up and down. Most of the time folks would just get all furious at the little guy whenever he ate something that wasn't his but now it seemed like he made a new friend.

Dark Pit just gazed up at Kirby in amazement. Never in his life has he ever met someone who can tolerate Palutena's cooking. Heck, one spoon of it nearly killed him but Kirby seemed perfectly fine with the whole pot.

Placing the little guy down, the dark angel went over to the table that has countless gifts. Some flowers wishing him well and some sweets too. He picked up a small box that contained a watch from Ganondorf.

"Try this on for size," he said as he threw the box right at Kirby who then inhaled it leaving no trace behind.

"Whoa!" He said with a gasp and a wide smile. At least he'll have an excuse if Ganonjerk ever asked about his gift.

He may went overboard giving the pink ball giving up a box of chocolate from Peach, some wrapped up gifts from some of the younger Smashers.

Pretty much most of the gifts from the table.

Kirby looked like he was enjoying himself despite inhaling object not even related to food he liked being fed. Something that rarely happened. Inhaling objects is what he does on a daily basis.

After Dark Pit finished, Kirby who was now exhausted then went right back to sleep. Instead of letting him sleep on the ground like before, the darker angel placed him on the side of his bed. Well, at least he got rid of the soup.

His thoughts were then cut off by a knock on the door. Crap, they're back, he thought or at least he thinks so.

Quickly, he pulled a blanket over his head and laid very still holding his breath in. Just pretend to sleep and don't move a muscle, he chided to himself, maybe give out a loud snore in there somewhere.

The door swung open and a timid voice called out. "Dark Pit?"

At the sound of his name his heart skipped a beat. He peered up from his blanket to see his visitor. "Rosalina...?"

He hasn't seen her at all the past few days...well he has been avoiding visiting hours by snoring away so really he hasn't seen anyone besides the doctor and his two tormentors.

Last time he saw her she was beaten bruised and unconscious just by thinking about it made him wince but she looked perfectly fine now. Her visible eye stared back at him as her delicate hands still touched the doorknob.

Her eyes then widen. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," she apologised with a sigh. "It was visiting hours and I just thought—"

"No, no it's okay," he quickly said with his hands up. He then sat up clearing his throat.

Rosalina then walked up to him and sat on the chair next to his bed. Her gentle eyes looked him. "How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly seeing his red face. "What happened to your voice?"

"It's just a fever," he answered her trying to control his breathing. "I'll live."

An awkward silence dropped into the room. No words can escape his throat as he took in her beauty. Her perfect cream colored skin, that soft golden hair, those gentle eyes. Everything about her is just perfect. Dark Pit tried not to stare and instead look down on the marbled ground hoping he could muster the courage to say something.

"Dark Pit."

He looked up to meet her eye trying desperately hard not to stare at her face. She gently placed her delicate hand on his cheek.

"I don't think I ever said thank you for saving my life," she spoke, caressing his soft redden cheek. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you haven't showed up."

Blood rushed through his face. "It's fine really," he blabbered, freezing at her cold touch. They were all alone in this room and if someone were to walk on them...

He broke eye contact with her forcing his gaze at the ground. "Any–anyone could've done the same," he stuttered, swallowing. "That doesn't make me a hero all of a sudden."

A slight frown appeared on her lips. "But it does, Dark Pit. You risked your life to save mine and only a hero would do that," she urged, her hand still on his cheek.

Her statement caused him to shake his head. "No, I'm not," he told her softly removing her hand from his face. "I'm not a hero, Rosalina."

It's stupid for anyone to think that one simple deed can make up for all the countless sins he committed. Everyone will call him a hero for the day and after that they'll all go back to hating him. That's exactly what happened when he saved Pit's pathetic life. Oh he got his share of thanks and whatever but after that nothing changed.

Those gifts were just sitting there waiting to be opened. It felt as if they were taunting him, making him regret ever saving Rosalina. For some reason it made him wonder why he deserved to have them to begin with. Was it because he almost died? Was it because he saved someone's life? Whatever it was it didn't change the fact that he hated every wrapping of every card of every gift. He would've flushed them down the toilet if Pit hasn't stopped him from doing so.

His fingers clenched the bed sheets. "I'm a villain," he growled more to himself than to her.

"Dark Pit..."

"No." He finally looked up to her with anger. "I don't know why I saved you but that doesn't make me a good guy all of a sudden, okay? I'm a bad guy everyone knows it and no matter how many times I save you it still won't change anything! I'll always be a filthy, no good—"

A loud smack left a stinging sensation on his cheek forcing his face to turn to the other side. His orbs shook at this and his harsh words crawled back down his throat not daring to come back up. Gently, soft hands touched both sides of his cheeks turning to her face.

Her eyes bore into his wide ones. She spoke very slowly not leaving his stare. "Dark Pit, listen to me very carefully. I do not think of you in such a distasteful way, understand? You are my dear friend and have helped me in so many ways. If it weren't for you I don't know what could've happened to me or what could've become of my children if I weren't there for them. I need you to know that you will always have a place in my heart." She planted her lips on his forehead then looked back in his eyes. "And that will never change."

He just stared right into her intense eye wondering if what she says is the truth. Is he really a hero for what he did? Will this change anything? What will his villainous companions think of him?

But just by remembering her words his negative thoughts dissolved. His heart was beating rapidly as did his breathing.

"I...I...um..." There's nothing left for him to say whether he should keep arguing and earn another slap or ask for another kiss. The thought just made him flustered.

The beautiful moment was cut off when a cheerful voice asked. "Mama?" Floating in the room is a cream colored Luma followed by a blue Luma followed by yet another Luma...pretty much a line of Lumas came floating in. Rosalina took her hands away from Dark Pit's face to see her little children.

Once they saw their old babysitter they immediately surrounded him.

"Mr Dark Pit, are you okay?!"

"What happened? Do you have a boo boo?"

"Can I kiss it to make it feel better?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Please don't die! I'll be so sad!"

"We'll all be so sad!"

Dark Pit blinked back completely overwhelmed by the sparkling, teary eyed colorful stars. They all whirled around his head, one settled on his raven head, one sat on his shoulder and another one laid on his laps. The rest attacked him with more questions that related to him dying.

"Dear me, Lumas, Dark Pit is going to be alright!" Rosalina told them, wiping a tear from a blue Luma's face.

Dark Pit then remembered how to use words, gently patting the little star on his laps which gave him a strange feeling since this is the first physical contact he's ever made with these creatures. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said in his raspy voice. The Luma on his head slipped off and landed right on his lap while the one on his shoulder stayed right were he is.

It was odd. Normally he would've flipped his lid at this much noise and not only that but being too close to children is something he's definitely not good at. But for some reason he didn't find himself mad at all. Instead he finds himself enjoying the company.

The children gasped at his voice when he spoke.

"Mr Dark Pit, why do you sound like dark Vader?"

"Are you dying?!"

"We need you to play with us!"

"Yeah, you'll feel a lot better playing with us!"

"Please don't die!"

The Angel warrior lifted up his hands. "I'm not dying," he told them hoping his tone isn't harsh. "Just a fever, jeez. No need to overreact."

Rosalina nodded. "There. You see, children? Nothing to worry about now we have to leave Mr Dark Pit alone so he can rest."

A black Luma with yellow eyes then came up to his mother. "But mama, you forgot the...surprise." He said that last part with a giggle.

Pitto gave the comet princess a confused expression but all she did is chuckle softly. "Okay then, show Mr Dark Pit what you made."

Two Lumas floated in front of Dark Pit and struggled to balance a plate of chocolate chip cookies with bits of starbits sticking out. They had a hard time keeping all the cookies on but managed well on their own. The two Lumas on his lap then floated off next to their siblings.

"Here, we made this for you Mr Dark Pit!"

"So you can feel better!"

"And play with us!"

"Please play with us!"

"Yeah! Please don't die!"

"I'll be so sad if you died!"

" _We_ will be sad if you died!"

The villain slowly looked down at it at the round plate. Four large cookies with smily faces made of bits of starbits. His eyes then wandered at the sparkling Lumas floating in front of him then at the smiling princess. He didn't know what to say to this gesture or that warm feeling on his chest. He hated these stars, the way they spoke, they way they danced around in the air and especially when they get their sparkles get in his eyes.

But now seeing them care for him even going through so much trouble to make him a plate of half burned cookies...why don't they hate him? Hasn't he been awful to them? He called them little devils and mistreated them hadn't he? So just why is everyone being so nice to him today? Isn't he suppose to be the bad guy here? But remembering the slap he got for saying that he decided to think against it.

They've made cookies for him to make him feel better. But strangely having them here, dancing in the air, demanding him to play with them and attacking him with questions basically doing everything they normally do that annoys him, he felt a little bit better.

He could hear Lucina's voice in his head. _Well, don't just sit there with your jaw to the ground, idiot! What should you say?_ Yup, that sounds about right.

"Thank you." His voice came out as a soft whisper but thanks to the silence they could all hear him. "Thank you."

Giggles filled the air as pride beamed on their little faces. But unfortunately, the moment was once again cut off by a deranged voice. "Dark Pit!"

Everyone turned to see the Yillisian Princess standing at the doorway. Dark Pit jumped from his place looking dumbstruck. "L-Lucina?"

"Yay, Lucina's here!"

"Lucina, why are you so mad?"

"Lucina, can you play with us?"

"Yeah, play with us, Lucina!"

The blue-haired Princess ignored the little stars and marched her way to the nervous angel. "You and I have a lot to talk about!"

Dark Pit swallowed raising his hands in his defence. "I can explain," he cried then looked at the comet princess. "Rosalina, help me out here!"

She giggles as the rest of her children. "I'm afraid you're on your own, Dark Pit."

"She's going to kill me!"

Rosalina turned to the fuming princess. "Try not to kill him."

Lucina gave a hard glare at the shrinking angel. "Oh, I don't make promises I can't keep."

Rosalina sighed. "Well, then," she said turning to Pitto, "enjoy the cookies."

He won't be around to enjoy the cookies. Not with Lucina looking at him like he's a punching bag.

Dark Pit have a nervous smile when Lucina glared down at him. Rosalina walked out of the room with her children to give the two a moment. A very long moment. Once she closed the door, Dark Pit wrapped his arms around his head.

"Okay before you kill me let me explain!" He cried with his eyes shut.

The blue-haired Princess stomped down her boot. "Oh explain? Fine, explain to me why you decided it would be a good idea to challenge Crazy Hand and almost died! Explain to me why you never bothered to tell or even text me if you're okay or if you're not!

"Explain to me why you've been ignoring me by sleeping on visiting hours! Yes, Pitto, I know you've been sleeping on purpose just to avoid people so you better 'explain' right now!"

After she finished she started taking deep breaths to calm herself while waiting for a reply.

Swear dripped from the side of his head. He saw this coming but there's no way he could face her. There's the whole thing about her having a crush and it took awhile for him to sink that in. Maybe he felt like she didn't want him around anymore. Maybe he's just upset over the fact that she'll be paying attention to someone else rather than him. Or maybe...

"Wasn't it you that said you needed space?" He asked meekly and in an instant he regretted saying those words.

Her sharp eyes snapped at him. "That was before you decided to get up and fight to the death with Crazy Hand!" She yelled in his face.

"Okay, try to calm down..."

" _Calm down_?"

"I know you're mad..."

"I was worried about you, moron!"

"I get that but—"

"When I saw them taking you away I thought..." Her voice faded as did a small portion of her anger.

A silence dropped in the room as his thoughts raced. He really screwed up big time. Saying sorry felt so lame and useless.

He saw her move towards him and for a second he thought she might attack him but she wrapped her arms around him instead. Her head was buried in his shoulder as her arms squeezed the air out of his rib cage.

He froze in his place, blinking in confusion. He's really not good with physical contact unless it's in brawl and now he looks like he's been hit by a frying pan make that Peach's frying pan. He heard a soft voice say. "I thought you were dead, Pitto...I thought that..."

Dark Pit didn't know what to do here since he was never put in these kind of situations. But slowly, his hand touched her back. "I'm fine now I promise," he told her hoping his voice wasn't cracking or that his face wasn't as red as he thought.

Lucina pulled away from him, her eyes stung with angry tears. "You idiot, you're absolutely the worst!"

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, hoping that she won't hurt him. In the state he's in there's no way he can defend himself.

Instead, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "That's not gonna work on me, Pitto. This time you've gone too far," she snapped.

"Oh come on, Smurf! Gimme a break!"

"No and don't expect me to welcome you back when you feel better too."

"Just...what is it? What you want from me?" He sounded desperate right now. Why? He's not sure but if there's one thing that scares him is that Lucina will not ever talk to him again.

Dark Pit took a deep breath. "Look, I–I'm sorry, okay?" Dang it, second time he had to apologize and he's starting to get better at it. "I don't know what was with me the past few days, alright? I haven't felt like myself and I just...can you stop being mad at me?"

Seconds stretched into minutes as he waited for a reply. Just when he was about to say something she turned to him looking unhappy but not mad. "Alright then, I'll forgive you," she said. "But if you ever and I mean _ever_ repeat this action of dashing off into a fight on your own or even think to ignore me, trust me, I'll hurt you, understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good, now give me a starbit cookie."

And just like that the argument was thrown out of the window and they began to chat as usual. Lucina informed Dark Pit of the latest gossips around the mansion, the fights that's been going on in brawl, the strange portals malfunctioning here and there. Then about the interesting fight that broke out between Lucario and Greninja for what reason no one knows but Peach is digging her way into it as we speak.

Just by listening to Lucina Dark Pit immediately felt relaxed and calm. Its a miracle that he's still in one piece. Guess the Fates are in a good mood.

Kirby finally woke up from his slumber and engulfed what was left of the cookies then ran off. It didn't seem strange though since the star warrior is always running around the mansion.

"So are you going to the party?" She asked, her anger completely vanished much to his relief.

"What party?"

"You know the one Falcon announced on the day Crazy Hand went nuts."

It took awhile for him to remember. "Oh yeah."

"So are you going?"

Dark Pit laid down on his bed with his hands behind the back of his head, his red eyes stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know," he replied, then looked over at her. "Are you?"

She shrugged. "It is my first time for a costume party." As she said that her fingers played with a string of hair that she braided. "Besides, it sounds like fun."

"And when is this party?"

"At the end of the week on Friday fifteenth."

"But that's your..." He stopped-mid sentence.

She frown. "My what?"

"Oh nothing...you know what? It does sound like fun so I guess I'll be there," he said a bit hastily with a sly smile.

She blinked. "Okay, I take it you have a costume then?"

"A what?"

Same old idiot who never bothers to read the magazine.

Lucina gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Pitto, you won't be allowed in without a costume," she told him irritated.

He rolled his eyes. "And I can find one where exactly?"

"Well, I'm going to the mall the day after tomorrow. There's going to be a sale so I can't miss it." Even as she said it there's excitement in her eyes. Dark Pit didn't forget that shopping just drives her nuts.

"I'll come with you then."

She snorted. "You are not leaving this room until you are fit as a fiddle."

"Don't know what that means but I'll get over this fever and I'm coming with you," he said with his usual smirk.

Lucina just stared at his red eyes then sighed with a smile creeping on her face. "How about a bet? If I get it from the doctor that you're completely better with no fever then I'll take you along and even buy you lunch."

"Well, this is getting interesting. And if I lose?"

"If I see that you aren't better then you are staying right where you are and not leaving until you're healthy," she told him sternly.

His head dropped back on his pillow. "Alright, alright, get out so I can feel better," he muttered.

He could hear her softly chuckling. "Okay, sleep well, Pitto."

"Your wallet is gonna be empty, Smurf."

"We'll see about that."

The door slowly closed behind her not letting any noise came into the room. Completely alone now. All alone with no one to bug him...all by himself with no sound or a soul to accompany him. Something that he wanted for the past three days. Why's he not happy about that? He turned to the side hoping the hollow feeling in his chest would go away but it still lingered there.

He growled rolling back and forth trying to be comfortable but the absolute silence was too much for him. Every person that came into this room cared for him. They shed tears for him, they beg him to feel better...Dark Pit tried to forget about it but it still stayed in this head.

A soft sight escaped his lips as he tried to shut his eyes forcing his mind to focus on something else. Like going to that mall with Lucina. Yeah, he needs to get better. He _will_ get better. He will escape Palutena and Pit and he will go to that mall with Lucina if it kills him...it's only a matter of time.

A hard knock rang on the door once more and Dark Pit - who is desperate to hear a voice - went up and opened the door. To his utmost surprise it was none other than the famous Hero of Twilight himself.

Link gave Pitto a friendly smile. "Hey, there, you're looking alright."

"Define alright," he grumbled but seeing the Hylian smile caused Pitto's lips to twitch.

"May I come in?"

The darker angel stepped aside to let his visitor in who's eyes wandered around the infirmary letting out a low whistle. "Haven't been here in awhile."

Dark Pit snorted. "Why? Never tried to do something stupid before?"

"I try not to since Zelda will have my head on a platter," he replied with a chuckle but his expression then changed to a serious one. "Seriously though, how are you, Dark Pit?"

The angel warrior rolled his eyes in clear annoyance. "For a millionth time today, people. I. Am. Not. Dead."

"But you could've been—"

"But I'm not," he cut him off pointing a finger at the Hylain. His eyes flashed with anger and frustration. Everyone's going insane and seemed to lose all common sense! It's driving him mad. "So knock it off already! Give a guy a break here."

Link's lips parted as to say something but they quickly shut. Instead he dug into his pouch and took out a well wrapped box. "Here." He handed the gift over to the patient. "Listen, I really was worried about you and I do hope you get better."

Dark Pit paid very little attention to the hero's words as his eyes focused on the gift. Hm, now where was Kirby when you need him?

"And listen, Dark Pit," Link started, his tone sounding grave that the patient raised his chin up, "always keep that with you at all times."

The fury look in his eyes just made Pitto blink in surprise. He's never seen Link like this before and was just about to question it when the Hylian brought out another gift but this one seemed oddly familiar. It's wrapped with velvet red with small decoration of flowers and hearts. The strangest part was that this gift was the shape of a heart.

"Hope this helps," the hero said with a smirk when he saw the priceless expression on Pitto's face. "But, ahh, let's keep this between us, 'Kay? Wasn't suppose to be giving out items but I figured you need it more."

With that the Hylian went up to the door but stopped to turn around. "Enjoy your gifts," he said then left the room.

Dark Pit stared at the two gifts he just received but his eyes were more focused on the familiar heart shaped one.

 _Well, well, well, looks like lunch is on you, Smurf_. Dark Pit thought mischievously with a large devilish smile.

* * *

Cream was just hoping today would be a good day but that seemed to be tough at times. First was that annoying issue with the portals. Is it that hard to bring in a servant? Yes, you read correctly the blonde Mii is trying to hire a servant of her own. The magazine did say any servant is guarantee to full fill their wishes and Cream has more than enough money to afford it. She would normally rely on Maymay but she's in a meeting with the big hand himself for some reason.

She did ask Miss FreckleFace since King Dedede has his Waddle Dees and Bowser has his Gombas and Koopas and she said yes so long as Cream can stay happy but she strictly told Cream that she must be responsible for her own servant. So the blonde tried to ring up a portal to go to Tomodachi and get herself a servant but the portals are acting funny again. Why does she want a servant so bad? Maybe she wants someone to talk to since everyone always avoids her...whatever the case those laundries are not cleaning themselves up!

Another strange matter she encountered was a tall green-haired woman with a staff looking very proud with herself as if she's done the impossible. Behind her was a young angel carrying an outrageous amount of baskets that stocked up so high you can't even see his face. Wait, are all those garlic?

"Come on, Pit, the more time we take the sicker Dark Pit will get!" She ushered him in the hallway past Cream.

Pit grunted, dancing left and right in order to keep balance of the baskets. "Do we really need all of these garlic? Won't Wario get mad?"

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind." As she said it she didn't sound very confident but shook the thought away.

Cream stopped walking when she thought about Dark Pit. He's sick? The poor guy! Not only was he beaten to a pulp but now he's stuck with a fever. The Mii tried to forget the fight she encountered with Crazy Hand with a team of Miis and Link. It was an insane fight. Thank god it's over.

Maybe she could make him a pie? If only she knew how to make one that is. Maymay was the only one who knew how to make a killer pie and she definitely won't take Cream's request to bake one. Not after the curse word the blonde spat at her.

Well, once she gets her servant she won't need anyone else. The thought itself just made her better. She'll just try tomorrow then check her schedule maybe she could fit in baking a pie in there somewhere.

Oh what's the point anyways? If she does make a pie for him then what? He won't care will he?

Shaking her thoughts away she decided to spend the rest of her lovely day in her room where no one would dare to come. On the way she checked up on her Smash account when a small ding rang out indicating that Peach just posted something.

It was a video of Lucario and that other Pokemon whatever his name was. The two seemed to be fighting and Peach typed in 'FIGHTING OVER A GIRL! OMG LOLLLLL!11'

It could be true or not it doesn't matter. The video itself was entertaining. As odd as if sounds, Cream has huge respects for the Toadstool princess. The princess always got her ways, has popularity and respects and knew her way around gossips. But it's the fact that she never looked down at people the way you would expect. That's would Cream likes about her the most.

Cream commented: 'SO AMAZING OMG! AWESOME VID GURL!'

Feeling a bit satisfied, the blonde took out her key card and swiped it over the scanner to open her door. It opened with a click and she entered her room. The first thing she smelled was cookies and that's when she knew that someone who had a death wish broke into her room.

Just how did they get in?

Entering into the room cautiously, she left the door a little bit open in case of the worst case scenario where she might need an escape route. The lights were off and she never turned the lights off in hopes of annoying Miss FreckleFace with electricity bills.

Her heart hammered in her ears as she took a step forward. "Who's there?" She asked. She needed more light and the switch are at the far side of the room.

For brief moment a terrifying thought crossed in her mind: what if it's that same person that had all the items? Did they find out it was her who stole the curry and used it on another Smasher?

She froze in her place debating on whether to run the hell out or approach the intruder. She didn't have the time to chose however when a silhouette appeared right in front of her. Whoever it was is certainly huge almost reaching the ceiling. It had wide shoulders and a square head.

The Mii stumbled back, her bottom lip trembling. "Sh-show yourself!"

The lights flicked on and she was blinded for minute then her vision cleared. Standing in front of her might be the biggest Mii she has ever seen in her life!

But it was unlike any other Mii she's ever seen. It was a guy with short curly raven hair, small ears, crooked nose like it's been broken several times, big green soft eyes and a square jaw. He had a huge neck that has a long distance from the shoulders and his fist looked like they can destroy anything. He was wearing a purple jumpsuit similar to the Assistant Trophy the purple guy that looked like Luigi with the lasso whatever his name was. The guy looked like a freak with those buff arms and those fists.

One thing that made him look more of a creep was his eyes which weren't normal, his left pupil tend to look in an entirely different direction while his good eye looked at her. His index finger from his left hand was disgustingly much smaller than his other fingers. And is that an extra pinky on his other hand? There were more stranger features like one of his feet is completely misshaped as if his foot was dough that was just clenched in a fist. It looked so much thinner with the toes sticking out its a wonder how he even managed to stand up.

Other than that his face looked sort of dumb with a double chin and chubby cheeks. Cream double look since she never saw a Mii this messed up before. Maybe he's one of those Gordons from Legend of Zelda (oh how she loved that game!) or something. But she knew a Mii when she saw one. His eyes are the simple one from the options that they give you, the round eyes with a pupil in the center so creepy almost as if they're staring right into your soul and though his fists look ridiculously huge those misshaped hands belong to none other than Miis.

"Hi there!" He said cheerfully with a toothy grin. His voice wasn't as deep as she imagined.

Cream stared at the stranger inching a few steps back. "Who are you?" She asked gulping down.

The guy saluted which looked strange yet amusing since he looked like he was having a hard time balancing himself. "The name's Adams Wallabird and I'm your man servant! Yup. Yup."

She blinked. "Say again?"

He looked down at her. "Your servant," he said slowly, his head shaking sideways and he breathed in deeply then giggled. "You wanted a servant silly! Yup. You certainly did. Yup. Yup."

Cream nodded a bit confused. "Yeah but..." Words can't even describe her confusion. Questions popped in her heads like corn popping. Questions like how did this humongous being broke into her room without being noticed? And why is he...like this? He doesn't look like he has a strong sense of balance and would stumble a bit before sitting on her bed. She could hear the legs of her bed whining from the ridiculous weight.

"Adams," she said testing the name out.

"Yup, ma name, Adams, your servant. Yup, your servant. Yup. Yup." He giggled like a little girl moving himself up and down on her bed making the whole room shake.

The noise made it difficult to think which frustrated her. "Hey, knock that off! What's wrong with you?!"

He looked up at her then to her surprise he broke into tears. "I'm sorry, mistress, please forgive me!" He cried as fat tear drops flooded out of his eyes.

The blonde honestly didn't know what was going on. Since when did she order a servant? If it was possible to order one online she would've done that instead of making a trip to Tomodachi. Was this someone's idea of a joke?

Getting irritating at his whining and crying, Cream glared up at him. "Alright that's enough! Stop the waterworks and that's an order!"

It was like speaking to a robot. The tears stopped in a blink and he looked at her with a straight face but that one eye kept on looking elsewhere. "Yes, mistress, I'm your servant." He then went back to giggling. His huge head was rocking sideways almost as if he's dizzy.

It occurred to her that this Mii is mentally retarded. Not being offensive just so you readers know but she didn't know a nicer version to say it (since its Cream). She never met a Mii like this before and just why is this Mii her servant? Can Miis really have mental disorders?

She placed her hands on her hips. "So you're my servant?" She asked. Her eyebrow raised at him as he straightened up.

"Yes, mistress, I am your servant," he said dutifully.

"Who sent you here?"

"I heard that you were lookin for a servant. Yup. Yup. Lookin for a servant and I was lookin for a mistress. Yup. Yup."

"So you want to be my servant?"

"Yup. Yup. I'd love that. Yup. Yup. I sure would."

"How much do you charge?" She asked him crossing her hands.

He held up five crooked fingers.

Her face dropped. "Five hundred thousand?! Do I look like I'm made of money?!"

He shook his head with a goofy smile. "No, mistress, five cent. Yup. Yup. I'd love to buy ice cream."

Her face went dumbstruck as she stared at him looking completely stunned. "You want to be my servant..."

"Yup. Yup."

"..for five cent...?"

"Yup. Yup."

"...just to buy ice cream."

He nodded idiotically then frown. "That's good enough price, right?"

She didn't hear his words as her mind went into shock. Five measly cent for a servant. Here she thought she might have to waste her whole allowance when she will only spend not even a quarter of it.

No this is too good to be true. It has to be. This guy who can't properly stand up is willing to be a servant for the ruthless, merciless Cream Richy. Plus he's well he's like _this,_ he can't even think properly like a normal person making him easy to manipulate. It all seemed like just a bad joke.

But thinking about all that's happened with the fight with Maymay, the incident with the whole stolen items, her broken heart with Dark Pit and everyone hating her guts...the fact that this odd Mii is willing to serve her despite all that made her eyes a little wet.

Quietly, she asked. "Will you do anything for me?"

"You betcha!"

"Will you stay by my side no matter what?"

"Through thick and thin."

"Will you sacrifice your life for me?"

"My life is yours, mistress. Yup. Yup."

A slow smile crept on her lips. "I guess this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Well, that took long didn't it? I wanted to finish this sooner but I had exams week and family time so my time is limited.

I do read comments and I have to thank you guys so much for the support I'm getting from this story. I never thought it would be this successful. It's really starting to be a lot of fun writing this and I feel like I'm getting a little just little bit better at being an author.

So big question: how are you enjoying the story so far? What do you really like about it? Is there a favorite part you like about?

Leave a comment in the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

No I'm not dead yet thanks for asking. So here's a chapter I've worked hard on and I think you guys will enjoy this one.

Please leave a review on your thoughts. Any flames or criticism are very welcome so long as they are respectful.

Peace.

* * *

"This thing's amazing!" Dark Pit shrieked holding the glorious invention in the air above his head almost as if showing the world.

"Not so loud," Lucina hissed at him as a few odd looks were shot at their direction.

The angel grinned, his wild eyes stayed on the bright screen. "Man, Link is so awesome! I can't believe he actually got me an iSmash!" He giggled like a child and continued to gloss over at his gift paying very little attention to where he was going. He nearly walked down to an escalator that was going up if she hasn't stopped him.

She sighed. "Where is he?" She muttered but once again Dark Pit cut her thoughts off.

"Just look at all the features! It'll give notifications, orangize my scheduale, I can watch Special Brawls without having to be there, I can put an appointment for Practice Fight—" not that he'll actually use that since he happens to have a certain Mii working there "—and I even have a Smash account!"

Lucina glanced back thinking that they might've missed a turn. Considering that Dark Pit is rambling endlessly over his device she wouldn't be surprised if they did.

She decided it was best to ask for directions rather than wonder around the mall but slammed in front of her eyes was a rectangular device with a screen. "Look it even has a voice!"

"Good afternoon, how can I be of assistance?" Asked a robotic voice.

He pulled the device back and marveled at it. "I would've never got the hang of it if Bowser hasn't taught me," he said, scrolling down the screen. "He's actually a pretty cool dude."

She's seen him hanging around the Koopa King and the two looked like close friends. It made her happy for him that he's slowly developing other friendships on his own. But he's starting to drive her a bit crazy. The only reason she hasn't said anything so far is because he's been cooped up for three whole days and now apparently by some miracle he looks completely A-okay. How is that possible?

It doesn't matter now. The fact of the matter is that if she doesn't figure out where they are in this huge mall—

A loud Poi cut off her thoughts. The princess blinked and glanced over at Pitto where he had a bag hung on one shoulder. A small pink head popped up looking as if he just woke up.

"What? Kirby?" The Princess asked surprisingly then glared at Pitto who still had his attention at his phone.

His two thumbs tapped rapidly as he tilted his head around almost as if he's driving a racecar. "Oh yeah, hope you don't mind him tagging along," he said then cursed at his loss. "The little guy just keeps following me."

The star warrior then leaped out the bag and landed on his feet with his tiny fingerless hands in the air. "Poi poi!"

The blue haired warrior face palmed. "Oh god, tell me you didn't feed him," she groaned.

Dark Pit still didn't look at her. "You say something, Smurf?"

"Pitto, if you feed Kirby he'll _never_ leave you alone," she explained annoyingly. It was an odd habit that the star warrior picked up. Anyone who feeds him becomes the little guy's best friend which is sweet but once Kirby is attached to you then it can take quite some time to pry him off.

"Sounds fine to me. He's neat," Dark Pit replied casually, sticking his tongue out from the corner of his lips as he moved the device closer to his eyes completely putting his entire focus into it like his life depended on it.

Lucina just stared at him wondering if staying indoor for too long did something to him. He can't stand the sight of children or anyone that acts like one. One time a little girl bumped into him and her ice cream left a stain on his new shirt. Needless to say, the mother ended up giving both Lucina and Dark Pit a piece of her mind, while her daughter cried her eyes out trying to get the ice cream cone out of her head curtsey of Pitto's kindness.

Lucina's worried to death about Kirby and what Dark Pit will do when his patience snaps off.

Kirby looked up at her then at his distracted new friend. He must've thought they were boring or found something else worth his attention since he dashed off in a different direction.

"Wha—Kirby!" Lucina called out but he's already gone. Sighing in irritation she turned to Dark Pit. "You realize we would have to go after him right?"

"Eh, he can handle himself," Dark Pit said then sniffed. Finally he pressed pause and looked at her. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Smells like—" He sniffed again to be sure."—brownies. Oh man, I'm so hungry."

At his answer, she gripped his shoulders. "Brownies? Are absolutely sure?"

He stumbled back. "Yeah, jeez, take it easy." That's rich coming from the guy that wouldn't stop fawning over a phone.

She looked both right then left and that's when she saw the sign 'Brownies Cafe' just near the small water fountain. Grabbing his arm, she then dragged him over there ignoring his complaints to slow down. Once they got there he harshly took his arm back from her and glared.

"What's up with you and hurrying? We have the whole day ahead of us," he pointed out. He knows she likes to shop all over the place but jeez! As soon as they stepped into the mall she's been looking over at each cafe shop almost as if she's looking for someone.

Wait a minute that guy coming towards them looks awful familiar...

With an eye blinding silver hair, brown hazelnut eyes and a wide smile, the Tactician made his way to Lucina.

"Why hello, princess," he said earnestly with a goofy smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh knock it off," she replied with a smile of her own. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's not a problem really," he said then his smile slowly died when he finally noticed Dark Pit's shocked face.

They both stared at each other with the same expression: confusion, disbelief and above all anger. The two fighters gave each other a glare and a similar furious question came at mind: _Just what the hell are_ you _doing here?_

Lucina cleared her throat and stood right in the middle of the two Smashers. "Hey, so I thought that it would be nicer if all of us went out together." She gave a nervous laugh obviously seeing that this is probably the worst idea she could ever come up.

She already promised Robin that she'd help him find the right costume then Pitto wanted to come along. Bringing the two of them along was her only solution and it was about time they got to know each other.

Robin gave a tight smile. "Well then," he started not leaving his eyes on Dark Pit, "this would be a rather interesting day."

Pitto exchanged a smile of his own but it's his famous trademark smirk, the sign of mischievous. "Yeah I think you might be right about that," he agreed.

Robin gritted his teeth, wishing he'd stayed at home. Honestly, he thought today would be a good day to hang out with Lucina since she promised him days ago that she'll help him get a costume for the party. Now he's stuck with a complete jerk that wants nothing more than to finish what he started back at the accident fight.

But maybe Robin has this all wrong.

Yeah sure Dark Pit has been rude, a total douche bag, no respect or concern for others and so on but he saved a Smasher by fighting off Crazy Hand. It was truly heroic and not something he expected from a villain at all. So perhaps the young Tactician simply misjudged the dark angel? Maybe it just takes a while for you to really know this guy. It would explain how Lucina's friends with Pitto.

With a sigh the Tactican decided to be the adult and drop the glaring with Dark Pit. If he's going to make something out of this it has to be done right. No more provoking, no more threats or intimidation.

So he decided to pull out something from his bag. Something that he's been waiting to surprise Lucina with and he just couldn't wait to show her. "Guess what I got you," he said then pulled out a small plain white box.

The blue haired swords woman recognized it almost immediately when the smell hit her. "You didn't," she said as she pried the box from his hands and opened it. Her face brightened up. "Bread pudding!"

"Your favorite," he stated proudly not noticing the death glare he was receiving from behind him. "Had it baked last night just the way you like it."

She looked genuinely touched. "You really shouldn't have."

He left his cheeks burning a bit. "Well, I just—"

" _Hiahhh!"_

"Dark Pit!" Lucina barked. A large yellow smear was now on her blue tunic dripping down to the ground. The box splattered upside down on the marbled floor. Any hopes of salvaging the remains seemed hopeless.

The dark angel was still frozen in his stance with his arm down from the karate chop. He then blinked stupidly and straightened his posture. "There was a bug on that," he stated simply with a shrug.

She gritted her teeth and looked down at the mess he's made then at Robin. He looked just as surprised and annoyed as she was but he kept his cool and looked down. "You should get that cleaned up," he said nodding at the dripping mess on her clothes. "There's a female restroom just around the corner to your right."

Lucina looked at him then at Dark Pit. "And you're both going to be okay?"

Dark Pit hooked an arm around Robin's neck. "Oh you don't need to worry about us," he assured, waving her away like a fly.

Robin looked uncomfortable being too close to him. It's close enough for the villain to slit his throat.

The princess promised to be as quick as she can then went off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Robin felt the arm around his neck going into a tight grip. "Listen good, gramps, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once," Pittogrowled, his breath hitting the side of the newcomer's neck.

Robin didn't show any sign of struggling, instead looked over at Dark Pit from his shoulder. "Look, we really don't need to fight. I'm only—"

"Shut your mouth and listen," he hissed. "You make an excuse and get your butt out of here."

A frown formed on the Tactician's face. "And just why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because if you don't," that creepy smile peeled back his lips showing off his perfect set of white teeth, "I'm really gonna make this an interesting day for you and it might end up with you in the hospital."

Bystanders paid no attention to the two fighters. To them it looked like any ordinary friends hanging out, even the security guard that waltzed passed them didn't batter an eye and focused on catching any teenagers making out in public.

The white haired newcomer took a deep breath in order to maintain his frustration. "And what's the problem with me staying here? Do you honestly think I'm such a threat?"

Dark Pit gave a smile that belonged to a madman. "Maybe it's because you're getting on my nerves lately especially since you wasted my time back at brawl."

"That was _not_ my fault."

"I don't care," he hissed, the grip became the difficult Robin found it a bit hard to breath, anymore tighter and he might start choking. Yet he still didn't bother breaking free since that might cause attraction and spark up a fight.

Instead, he looked over his shoulder at Dark Pit, stared into his red, glowing eyes. He gave a tight smile at the angel. "I have fought bigger and more powerful beasts than you, Dark Pit. If you really think you can scare me off with such an empty threat then you really don't know me. Then again you don't even know me at all or what I'm really capable of so I'll give you two simple words for that tiny brain of yours: back off."

As he said it he could see Dark Pit gritting his teeth looking at Robin furiously. His arm pressed harder against the magician's neck and slowly the color on Robin's face turned a bit red.

Why is this guy so infuriating? Here Robin was to try and sort things out and it all got slapped in his face!

The second Lucina came back Dark Pit instantly released Robin who gasped for air. "Hey, what took you so long? I thought you got lost," Dark Pit complained, completely ignoring Robin. Acting as if nothing happened.

The Tactician's back faced the princess. His hand massaged his sore neck and an irritating expression crossed over his face. Its frustration of having to deal with this imbecile and it's starting to get to him and now he has to act that everything is fine in order not to upset Lucina.

The princess frowned at Dark Pit. "Well, I had to clean up since somebody is being a bit clumsy today!" She retorted.

He snorted. "Speak for yourself. You're the one who keeps getting us lost."

"Because you weren't helping, idiot!" She argued but took a deep breath and decided to end it there. If they went on like this they'll miss the whole day or probably get banned from the mall.

"Let's just get to the costume shop," she said and glanced at her watch. "It's still early so we should get a move on. Are you coming, Robin?"

The white haired boy slowly turned around hoping his face wasn't red anymore. He caught a look from Pitto who clenched a fist and slammed it to his opened palm showing Robin a chance to back off before this turns ugly.

He nodded with a smile. "Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

Robin ignored Dark Pit, placed his hands behind his head while the angel's red, raging eyes followed him. The Tactician couldn't help but wonder what got his feathers in a bunch. Why does he want him out so bad?

Looking over at Lucina and Dark Pit, both engaging to a conversation about the costumes, the rage that once filled his red eyes were now replaced by excitement. He had a smirk on his face and bragged that he'll totally win the costume competition with the back of his hand and Lucina replied dryly that the only thing he'll be getting is a one big slap if he doesn't hurry up.

The Tactician burrowed his eyebrows. Dark Pit's mood just made a complete one-eighty. One moment he looked as if he's about to murder someone and the next thing you know he's a chilled guy...only around Lucina. He seemed to be happy around her, he didn't even react to her insults the way he would to anyone. Not only that but he didn't make it obvious to her that Robin and him were clearly not on the same boat.

His hazelnut eyes widen when it hit him.

 _Dark Pit is in love with Lucina._

It has to be it isn't it? Isn't it?! He wanted Robin out of here so _he can have her all to himself._

This made the Tactician stop as he tried to register this new thought. Of course it makes sense. Dark Pit is in love with her. Lucina. He's not going to corporate with Robin since he's in the way.

The Yillisan princess turned to see Robin completely ignoring whatever Dark Pit is saying. "Robin, come on," She told him.

He was about to answer when he saw the death look he was receiving from Pitto. The look in his eyes says it all clearly: _Last chance, punk_. His dark aura seemed to get stronger him whenever he gets mad. Robin couldn't help it when his fingertips stroked the handle of his blade.

He sent Pitto a look of his own: _Bring it on._

"I'm coming," he replied with yet another genuine smile of his, ticking off Dark Pit more than he thought.

Well, ladies and gets, this really is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Dark Pit held on to his word, which is surprising since Robin didn't think he was capable of doing so. Momentarily, after making a few turns, Lucina said that she wanted to toss a coin into the fountain for the fun of it before using the escalator that would take them to the second floor. The two male fighters agreed with her and joined her at the crowded fountain.

Waters were squirted out from several hoses giving an impression of a water dance. It's a truly beautiful sight and attracted many shoppers who stopped by to take a selfie or just a picture. Children and few adults tossed in coins for wishes.

Robin took out a small bronze coin thinking about a wish. What wish could he wish for? Hmm, how about a wish to make Dark Pit vanish? That sounds like a wonderful wish.

A strong push forced him backwards, making him lose balance and fall into the cold dirty water with a loud splash. Thankfully it wasn't that deep but it was embarrassing when all the children and adults began to laugh.

The princess quickly helped him up. "What happened?" She asked.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a huge grin on the villain's face. Robin simply brushed on his robe. "Oh it's fine," he answered casually and calmly. "I just tripped is all no need to worry."

He snapped his fingers and in an instant his clothes were all dry. The bypasses that were once laughing now were in awe and began to clap as he bowed slightly. He then smiled at the princess. "Shall we get going?"

She chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Behind him Dark Pit had his jaw dropped. His face grew red and his hands were itching to strangle Robin. With his willpower he restrained himself against the urge to wipe the floor with that magic boy's face and continued to follow the two.

He didn't stop there though. Next on his list as they were about to take an escalator Dark Pit managed to shove Robin to go along the escalator that would take him down instead of up. Robin managed to regain his balance and glared up at the angel who in return gave him a smirk. He was just about to climb out of there when a group of shoppers blocked his way by using the escalator as well.

"Where's Robin?" Questioned Lucina looking around with a frown. "He was just here a minute ago."

Dark Pit scanned around as well with a fake concern. "Maybe he's ahead of us," he replied shrugging. "Guess we should meet him there."

The crowd of shoppers then gasped at something that rose up in the air. Robin was surrounded by a small hurricane and landed on the ground of the upper floor right in front of the escalator as Dark Pit and Lucina got off. Around him everyone began to clap and some hooted.

The princess frowned. "Robin, we don't have time for a magic show."

The Tactician smiled apologetically. "My fault, princess, I took the wrong escalator," he explained not bothering to look at Dark Pit.

The angel wanted to say something but just couldn't. His fist is shaking and his left eye is twitching. This guy has to go. There's no way they are reaching that shop with him still tagging along. He could see up ahead a wet floor sign. While Robin and Lucina checked the map to pinpoint their location the angel took it upon himself to hide the sign by throwing it away then quickly came back before either the two noticed.

Robin and Lucina both had their eyes on the map as Dark Pit whistled casually. "So we turn left," the princess muttered, looking up ahead.

"Then go straight." Robin pointed at the shop. "It should be on our right near the Shaky Shoe store."

She folded the map and tucked it in her pocket. Dark Pit seemed quiet which is not like him. He wasn't glossing over his new phone anymore, which should be something good, but something seems off. Was it because Robin was here? She hasn't seen either of them fighting or arguing in public and that amazed her. Still though either they both are getting along or something is happening behind her back.

Whatever the case is they need to get to that shop and quick before something does happen.

Robin was just up ahead leading the group when he suddenly slipped on the slippery floor and would've fell down hard on his back if it hasn't been for his Arwin. In his state of panic he didn't know what he was doing as his hand went behind him and shot the attack that forced him forward. His body then began to slide out of control across the wet floor almost like he's skating. Lucina didn't notice his panicked expression instead she's surprised with how quick he is with using his magic just like that.

Finally, he stopped, still standing and still in one piece. He felt as if he might have a heart attack but kept calm and cleared his throat. Shoppers that were following him as if waiting something cool to happen cheered for him and cried his name making him blush.

"You are just full of surprises today," she laughed, punching him in the arm lightly making him smile despite burning up with the attention.

The darkness of angel stood there watching Robin signing autographs and taking pictures. Just what's up with this guy? Ugh, why won't he just go away?

It didn't take them too long to get to their destination with Dark Pit right behind him. His arms are crossed and if you knew what's good for your sake you'd stay away from him. He is not in a good mood right now.

The shop looked like something that came out of the nineties. The front window displayed mannequins dressed as werewolves, queens and clowns. On top of the shop was the word 'COSTUME FUN' in bright neon signs. And another sign that caught their attention: CLOSING SOON. Thankfully though the shop seemed open.

Lucina sighed with relief. "Finally." They entered realizing that they are the only ones here. Behind the counter a skinny teenager with huge headphones didn't acknowledge the group so they decided to help themselves

"This looks cool." The princess is referring to a pirate outfit.

Dark Pit shrugged. "Try it on then," he suggested already looking uninterested and grumpy.

"Did you catch anything that you might like?" She asked.

He looked around in distaste. "Eh, doesn't look like much."

"Just look around," she snapped. Then frowned when she noticed that they're missing someone. "Where's Robin?"

"Maybe he dropped dead," Dark Pit said underneath his breath. Lucky for him Lucinadidn't catch that.

A voice answered her. "Over here!" He called out waving his hand. They could barely see his fingertips over the shelves as the young tactician is at the back of the shop. "I think I found something up to my standards."

"Great." She turned to Pitto looking serious. "I'm going go try this and a couple more. Don't make a mess. Don't be loud and for the love of everything don't fight."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, mom, you can go now. "

She did, not without giving him that final look of warning. If he tries anything then he's gonna get it. Finally he's alone gazing at the endless costumes lying there on display. What should he be? That king outfit out on display looked pretty look. How about a werewolf? Nah, they already have Wolf and also a clown that happens to be Wario. The thought made him chuckle.

He sighed, stroking the feathers of a feathered necklace. He was just exhausted up after all the attempts to get Robin out of the way. What would happen now? Would Lucina stop hanging out with him and spent more time with that gramps?

"Why do I care so much?" He wondered to himself angrily. Just why? If she wants to hang out with the guy then let her! Why does it bother him so much?!

Speak of the devil, Robin went over to Pitto wearing a purplish robe with loose sleeves and the robe reached until his knees, and pointed purple hat on his silver hair. Holding in his hand is a large golden (probably painted) staff that's tall enough to each his head and at the top of the item was a bright shiny ruby.

"Oh you're a Sage now big deal," he muttered leaning against the wall.

The tactician shrugged with a small smile. "Its actually a Mage. There's a difference."

Dark Pit's fingers clenched to a tight fist. He's acting so calm and so perfect like nothing's ever happened.

"Listen, Dark Pit, I wanted to speak to you after—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"—after the accident fight," he continued calmly, "and I want to clear the air while we're alone."

This made the angel push himself off the wall and waltz up to the Tactician. "Alright then I'm listening."

"First off I would like to say that your little attempts of humiliating me failed miserably and I wish you would stop wasting your time because I'm sorry to say I'm not going anywhere."

The angel frowned then gave out a dark chuckle. "Oh please," he started with a wide unnerving smirk, "do you honestly think I'm just gonna stop there and be done with you? Believe me when we get back to Smash mansion—"

"I know what you want," Robin suddenly said and is it just Pitto or is that ruby on top of the staff glowing?

"Okay, I'm gonna have to stop you there." His eyes were on the ruby light that was growing brighter.

However, Robin didn't notice. "Just know that I don't plan to fight or cause any chaos while I'm participating in this tournament. I would like for you to stay away from me and as well as—" He never got to finish his sentence for the ruby staff he was holding shot something out which then hit Dark Pit at the chest. It sends him falling on the stack of costumes and mannequin.

He groaned rolling to his side a hand over his chest. God dang it just when he got out of the doctor's office too. What was that that?

The newcomer stood there frozen, his eyes were wide as he examined the staff he had. "A fire staff?! Well, I should've known it was too heavy for a fake one," he muttered. "But what on earth is it doing in a costume shop?"

"You did that on purpose," Dark Pit growled in a low voice filled with pain. He had a hand on his chest where the attack hit him. Thankfully, it wasn't serious since the magic in that staff is too weak. It didn't burn through his clothes only leaving a brunt mark. If the magic were any stronger then Robin would've sensed it the moment he laid eyes on it.

The magician quickly shook his head. "No no see this is a big mista—" His sentence cut short when a boomerang was thrown at him.

Without thinking he swung the staff and shattered the weapon. Where did he get a boomerang? Oh wait isn't that a costume for a boomerang player over there? Do those actually exist?

As to why Pitto would use such a weapon instead of his own: one, the use of weapons outside of Smash is illegal and can get him expelled and two, the idiot forgot to bring his.

Dark Pit managed to get a bat from a costume of a baseball player and ran for Robin who blocked the attack it as well as setting it in flames with his own borrowed weapon. "Listen to me," the magician said urgently. "These weapons are actually real! Someone could get hurt!"

"Oh someone will," the angel promised darkly before dropping the brunt weapon and took out a gun from a solider costume. Robin had to duck under a table that was pushed on the ground so that the top part of it shielded him. Has Pitto lost his mind?!

Robin shut his eyes tightly waiting for a blast of bullets to come his way. What came was a set of ticking. Dark Pit cursed underneath his breath. "Empty?!"

The Tactician felt relieved and peered out to see that Pitto got himself a paintball gun from a painter costume. Sadly, this gun was loaded. He fired the weapon sending colorful paintballs splattering everywhere. Robin took cover once more with his hands wrapped around his head. Are all these weapons in this shop seriously real? What is wrong with this world?

He could see balls of paint meeting the wall he was facing as his back leaned against the table. Looking around he desperately looked for something to help him out for the magic in the fire staff has already lost its powers. His eyes brightened up when it caught something very shiny and very star like.

"You can't hide there forever!" Called Dark Pit, reloading his gun and laughed evilly. "If you surround I'll make it quick just as long as..." His words trailed off when he heard a song playing only it wasn't a song but a soundtrack. A very famous one too.

Robin rose up from his place, glowing with rainbows and sparkling with invincibility. He smiled at Dark Pit and was making his way towards him. In his hand was a wand.

"Oh crap," cursed Dark Pit as much as he hated to run away you can't mess with anyone that took a dose of Invincibility Star.

Meanwhile in the changing room Lucina was trying to put on the pirate outfit. She would've been done by now but the costume was just too weird and it didn't really match her style. Luckily she managed to grab a few more costumes to try it on and with the music in the changing room she won't be getting out for some time.

Ten minutes passed by and it was like a battlefield out there. Dark Pit and Robin glared at each other each holding a weapon they retrieved from mannequins. Dark Pit equipped himself with a plasma gun he got from the astronaut costume and Robin borrowed an axe from a Viking costume. He's wearing the ridiculous Mage robe which serves him nothing but he's too focused on his enemy to even care.

"Why don't you just back off?!" Snapped the angel, shooting away the weapon. If there was one thing Robin's grateful for it the weak state the weapons are in. The swords are dull, the guns rarely have any ammo, wands had level one magic in them, and baseball or any wooden weapons are brittle and easy to break.

"Why don't you?!" Robin shot back, using his dull weapon to shield himself from the incoming attacks. Costumes were either burnt, torn or have just exploded in the chaos. It was absolute madness. Even more mad than the fact that no one is here and noticing any of this. Lucina is still in the changing room and the cash register had loud hand phones glued to his ears and a magazine in his face.

Sometimes you just have to appreciate small favors.

"Everything was going just fine before you came along!" Dark Pit shouted full of anger, emptying his gun at the Tactician. "Why don't you just go back where you came from?!"

A few shots missed Robin by an inch. He's nearly out of breath and his weapon broke. He stood there out in the open, with no weapon and no plan. His eyes then caught a strange, colorful mannequin at his right, tucked behind some other naked mannequins.

He had to move fast. Using the smoke bomb he got from the solider costume he blinded his enemy. He could hear Pitto firing aimlessly as he cursed out loud. Robin stumbled as he tried to get to that mannequin he saw before. He used the wall to avoid falling over and managed to find his way to the costume, which turned out to be some funky musician. In its lifeless hands was a long instrument. Robin recalled it being a guitar. But guitars aren't even a weapon in Smash as far as he knows! How can he use this?

It's too late anyways. His little diversion is clearing up and he could see Dark Pit storming his way to the Tactician. His gun is out of ammo and he plans to end this with a battle of fists.

Robin is no combat fighter and from the look on Pitto's face his life might as well be in danger. So he turned around holding the instrument and just like the crazy shows he watches on Shulk's favourite Tv show, he swung his hand down as hard as he can feeling his nails stroking the strings. The instrument's vibration hurt his hands so bad he was forced to dropped it. His ears started to ring and Pitto—who was close enough to deliver a punch—slammed his hands on his either side of his head.

The horrible ringing carried out for a good few minutes. It's a bloody miracle that no one from outside seemed to notice. Hasn't Lucina been gone too long? Isn't the employee at the front a bit suspicious of his costumers? Again, what is _wrong_ with this world?

If the sound wave carried on longer they would've surely passed out. Nonetheless, it passed and the two fighters stumbled to maintain their feet. Dark Pit bended down, hands on his thighs, he panted and groaned. He kept seeing stars and his stomach made flips.

Dark Pit looked up at his opponent with fury. That does it. He has had it with this guy. Anger gave him his strength back. It also took way any rational part of him and turned him into something he hates the most. He didn't care at the time. All he wanted is to take that gramps down. He lunched himself at the Tactician and caught his throat. He slammed Robin against the wall and tightens his hands.

The Tactician tried to gasp desperately for air; he felt his feet leave the earth as his face turned red. He looked into those red eyes and didn't see Dark Pit. What he saw was a monster that fueled with anger and hatred. Dark Pit isn't thinking. He's being led by his dark desires for blood and destruction. That's what he is. That's all he ever is. Why didn't Robin see it before? How could he have possibly thought that he could've been friends with this being?

Robin tried to fight back. He tried kicking, he tried punching, he tried pushing but the angel didn't even flinch. His red eyes just staring at Robin and he could see a sinister smile stretching on his lips. It led Robin to think, ' _He's a monster. He's a monster and he's going to kill me and then Lucina_.'

He tried to let chanted words escape his lips. At this moment he couldn't even think about the forbidden rule of Smash to never use weapons or abilities out of the tournament. The only sound that came out was gibberish. His eyelids began to feel heavy and black dots started to swim in his vision. He could feel his arm giving away and his legs slowly relaxing.

"Should have stayed away..." Dark Pit said in a low growl. "Should have stayed away..."

His lungs were screaming for air, his heart pounding in fear and the only thing he could do was stay there and have his life chocked out of him. He locked eyes with the angel. Those red, dark, glowing eyes that wishes nothing more than to have him dead on the ground.

He's going to die here. He really is. Is this is it? Is this the end of Robin the great Tactician?

Slowly the madness in Pitto's eyes died. He lost his smile and what replaced it was horror. The pressure on Robin's neck lifted. Down he went on his knees with his hands around his neck. He coughed with his eyes shut and tried to breath again. He heard a thud and opened his eyes to findDark Pit on the ground with that same fear on his face. It was the horrible realization that he would've taken a life.

"I didn't...I didn't mean..." Dark Pit started and it was then that Robin felt horribly sorry for him. He was almost chocked to death and yet he felt sorry for Dark Pit. Odd how things can turn out.

Dark Pit then got up and glared at Robin. "This is all your fault."

And the moment threw itself out the window.

Robin, who was had enough of this, got to his own feet. "My fault?!" He snapped, pointing a finger. "You nearly just killed me or have you already forgotten?!"

Was it his imagination or did Dark Pit actually flinch? "Well...you should've backed off when you had the chance! All of this wouldn't have happened if you would just get lost!"

"Excuse me for trying to participate in a costume party!"

"You started this!"

"It was an accident, you imbecile. Like I wanted to start a fight."

"What you call me?"

"An imbecile. Do you want me to repeat it?"

For a split second Dark Pit wanted to grab him and finish what he started but to Robin's utmost surprise the angel restrained himself. The Tactician then sighed angrily and decided it's best to just let it out.

"Listen, Dark Pit, truthfully, I know why you want me gone," he said, crossing his arms, making sure to keep a few safe steps away from the Smasher.

Dark Pit blinked, his anger dissipated just like that. "What? You do?"

"I know you love her," Robin confirmed. "And you feel threatened seeing me around her but let me tell you something that I will not give up—"

His words were cut off when Pitto waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Okay, time out. In love with her? Me? Dude, did I hit your head back there or what?!"

Robin frowned. "What do you mean? You mean to say that you don't have any feelings for her?"

Pitto looked at him like he's crazy. "No I'm not in love with her! That's just—that's weird, man! She's my friend." He looked hopelessly confused. "You thought I had a thing for her?"

"Well, the way you were acting anyone would have guessed it," he pointed out then rubbed his head. "So all this time..."

"Are _you_ in love with her?" Dark Pit questioned.

Robin tried to hide his blush. "N-no of-of course not!" He stammered, running his fingers through his snow-white hair. "Why would you think that? I mean we-we are just friends I can assure you that!"

"The why are you here?"

He sighed annoyingly. "I just wanted a costume for crying out loud!"

"No, why are you here?" Dark Pit paused before elaborating. "With her."

Robin stayed silent. He could only glance at the angel, hardly thinking that he was actually wrong about his assumption. It just made sense for Dark Pit to go all that trouble for Lucina assuming that he had affecting for her but he doesn't. Then what is driving him to go this far? What gave him that anger that nearly took Robin's life? It makes no sense. No sense at all.

The Tactician faced the angel. "I haven't seen Lucina for months since she left the tournament and seeing her again...well, it made me think of all the fun we had back then. I just wanted a chance to catch up with her. Was it worth that much trouble? Was it? Is it so much trouble to accompany my friend?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "So if you aren't in love with her then what are you doing?" He gestured over at their messy surroundings.

Dark Pit lowered his gaze and Robin could see his whole tough guy facade melting again. Instead of a scary, dark angel it was a scared lost child. "I-I don't know," he admitted. "I just thought we wouldn't be friends anymore."

It finally hit him. Dark Pit wasn't in love but rather he was afraid that Lucina would just forget about him. He probably thought Robin was trying to jeopardize his friendship with the princess. But to go so far as to kill _him_...it still didn't connect. Why would he care so much about friendship?

The villain realized that what he said did not suit well to his reputation and tried to cover it up. "It's not like I care anyways. I'm just tired of seeing your stupid face all the time."

Robin sighed. "Dark Pit, I don't want to cause any problem with you honestly," he explained. "I've known Lucina for a long time. She never abandons her friends for anything and she certainly won't do the same for you."

"I already told you I don't care!"

"Can we forget about this? Please? Can we just start over and leave all this ugliness behind?" He asked then hesitated before putting out his hand.

For a while he didn't think he would take it but the angel surprised him once more. "I still don't like you though," he mumbled. He didn't crush Robin's fingers like the first time they met which is a relief.

Looking around at the mess, he cursed. "Oh man, she's gonna kill me when she sees this," the angel cursed again.

"Let's try to clean up at least," Robin offered.

Twenty minutes ago, it was chaotic. Items from the mannequin were somehow weapons from the tournament and were used for such a petty fight that Robin was thankful nobody witnessed it. Now, the two unlikely enemies cleaned up those mess. Dark Pit placed the mannequins into place, tucking their weapons underneath their cold hands. Robin did his best to restore some of the costumes damaged in the fight. Putting some of the burnt ones underneath the good ones.

As soon as they were done, Lucina stepped out. She wore a black tunic and leggings very similar to her original outfit, with a cape that's black on the outside and red on the inside. A black bandage like was tied around her eyes and there were holes allowing her to see.

She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think?" She asked them. "I'm Zorra the defender of the people."

"Don't you mean Zorro?" Dark Pit inquired with a snort.

"Whatever," she huffed.

"And what the heck took you so freaking long? I thought you fell asleep in there for a minute."

"I had a hard time picking a costume. There was so many to choose from. This one seemed perfect." She smiled. "They even give you this cool sword to go with it. Funny it looks really shiny to be—"

"Um, Lucina, I don't think it's a good idea," Robin told her quickly.

"Why not?"

"I mean to say that why don't you bring your own weapon the Falchion? The weapon of your proud ancestors?"

Dark Pit to her surprise actually agreed with him as well. "Yeah I mean it's not like the Zorro sword is real or anything."

He got nudged in the gut for saying that, glaring at the Tactician who was still influencing the princess. "What's the point of carrying a weapon when you already have your own?"

She then agreed with him then asking if they got costumes. Pitto said he saw something he liked and Robin decided to go with the Mage outfit he was still wearing. They managed to get their purchase with Dark Pit being the last one to get his checked. Both Lucina and Robin were waiting outside for him.

It's been a minute and already he lost his patience. "Hey, can you just hurry it up?"

"Gimme a one minute," the guy behind the cash register told the restless Smasher as scanned over the tag on the costume. "You know we haven't gotten that many customers these days."

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I wonder why." His tone was harsh but the Mii behind the counter didn't notice.

"Well, there is this other costume place called the Costume Planet. Because of that we're actually closing this place."

The angel sighed annoyingly, wondering why they bothered to come here rather than somewhere else.

"That would be twenty Smash coins, sir."

Dark Pit hands went through his pocket only to find it empty. He frowned searching in the next one. Seconds later he was fuming over at all his pockets.

"Where is it?" He hissed to himself. He must've dropped it back when he was fighting with Robin. "I'll be right back."

At the end of the shop, he scanned around hoping to find his wallet. His heart was starting to beat faster and sweats were pouring out from the side of his face. Was this how Lucina felt when she lost her wallet?

He dropped on his knees, bending his back to try and look under the stockers thinking it must've slipped under. He is not going out there and ask money from either of his fellow Smashers. It's bad enough he made himself look weak in front of that gramps but begging for money is too low for him.

It was quiet in the store. Too quiet. His ears perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps that came towards him then stopped. Although he lived for a few years being Pit's reflection, his fighting skills serves him well. He rolled in an instant of an incoming axe that whistled past him and impaled the wall.

His head lifted up his breathing increasing rapidly. That wouldn't have just hurt him that would've _killed_ him. He stayed in his spot unable to think, still on the ground on all four. His wallet was long forgotten as an arrow shot out and nearly took down his wings if he hadn't scurried over to the side. It managed to nick him on his left wing taking a feather with it as it pierced the wall.

He reached for his bow but remembered he forgot it. How wonderful. The axe and arrow seemed to have come from inside the shop. Someone outside couldn't have done it since they'd have to break the window first.

The Smasher got onto his feet in an instant, going on the defense, his head whipping right and left for any indication of the attacker.

There's no way it could be Robin since Dark Pit saw him leave so who could it be?

His reflexes saved his life once again when he rolled over to the side as a sword from the Zorro (Zorra in Lucina's case) slashed at him barely missing an inch as it stabbed the mannequin in the chest.

"Where are you?" He demanded. Someone's there, hiding behind the shelf waiting for him to drop his defense. When he did it would end him here in this worthless piece of costume shop.

He would've tried to get the Zorro sword out but it went right through the mannequin. Taking it out would require him to use two hands.

"Fight me coward!" Pitto challenged although it was very childish to say since he didn't have any weapons thus no chances of survival. His life is in danger and his group is waiting outside for him unable to help. Wait a minute...

He took out his brand new precious phone from Link. All he needs to do is dial Lucina—

Something metal sparkled out as it launched itself towards the armless angel. The spear from the Hunter costume pierced though his valuable phone as it shattered in pieces as well as his heart.

"Oh come on!" He complained. "I just paid for the credit!"

Out of the corner of his eyes he managed to find his wallet, which sat peacefully on top of the shelf. This is not even the time to be thinking about that. The attacker is waiting patiently. He could see the bulging eyes staring right through him. He can't die here. He refuses to die here. Not without fighting.

He took a step back with his fists out. If he's really meant to die today then he's going down using his fists. His heart hammered in his chest and his legs were turning jelly. He swallowed and looked around. The mannequins stood still but even their shadows frightened him. It was far too quiet. He couldn't even hear the noise from the outside. He's alone and he's going to die alone.

Then it stopped. The creature who was attacking him...went away? Yes it did. The dark presence did in fact leave the shop. How and what? Also why?

He was so relieved that he would've fallen if he weren't leaning on the wall. There was no time to lose. Whoever attacked him did it in broad daylight and in public no less! He snatched his wallet and paid for the costume giving the guy fifty bucks absent-mindedly and told him to keep the change. He met with the others and they demanded to know what took him so long.

For a second he was just about to tell them how close he was to having his live taken then felt a cold shiver up his spine. The attacker...its back. He could feel it. He couldn't listen to anything happening around him. Not Lucina. Not the crowd. Not the little girl wailing for a candy to her mother. But what he could hear was heavy breathing. Large eyes were all on him like there was a nice, big target on his back. It's out there. Watching him, taunting him, hiding in the shadows of the crowd.

Pitto found himself saying that he forgot his password for his credit card and ended up wasting the time trying to remember it. A pathetic excuse but they bought it and even agreed with his idea of going straight back to the mansion.

He didn't tell them, he didn't feel like they should know. Whoever it was back there was after him and him only and it's going to take down others if they get involved.

This is Dark Pit's messed and believe me he's planning to clean it up.


	19. Chapter 19

Link stared up at the ceiling feeling refreshed and looking dejected. It's been awhile since he's slept this well.

It's funny. The second he woke up he figured it was going to be a normal day like any other: the challenge to wake up Toon Link, crazy lunch with his friends, an impossible game of chess with his loved one and a few hardcore brawls to end the day. One look at his phone to check his schedule evoked the dreadful task he had in front of him. The investigation creeped back in his mind, filling him with worries, crushing him with pressure and killing his optimistic mood.

Master Hand has been on edge lately. What, with hosting brawls, taking up phone calls and keeping up a false sense of excitement with the blasted party, it's no wonder he's testy and grouchy. It didn't help when the only thing Link and Samus presented him with was a long list of missing items as their report.

Another thing that bothered him was Samus. Both him and her have been driven to work for days with no rest, by keeping check in security cameras and making appearances in brawls. He suggested that it's best for them to get some rest. Samus strongly disagreed and he argued that if they kept this up they'll end up in the hospital. This situation might ruin the tournament, she says. He shot back with: it'll ruin our health if we don't take care of ourselves. So they came to an agreement to which Link would sleep first for five hours and then switch places with Samus. It was their agreement yet one look at the clock gave him the idea that this 'agreement' made its out of the window. He's been sleeping around ten hours at most and hated it.

He expected himself to get angry but truth be told, he would've done the same thing with her. She probably knew that too. He chuckled at himself bitterly. Of course she would know. They've been friends for years.

He made out a soft knock on his door. "Link, you there, Hun?" It was Peach, sounding chirpy as always.

Link frowned. He rarely got a visit from the princess toadstool and when he did it's usually concerning his love life. Nonetheless, the hero swung his legs on the floor and as he was on his way to the door, he made an effort to comb his hair with his fingers to make it appear that he didn't just wake up. "Yeah, coming."

At the door the princess wore an orange gown with long light yellow gloves. She had an opened parasol resting on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw him but it didn't reach her eyes. "Good morning."

He rubbed the nape of his neck. "A little late for that." He felt uneasy. Something tells him that if he wants to save himself from trouble he better not let Peach come in.

"May I come in?" She says. It didn't sound like a request though.

"Uh, not really sure—"

"It'll only take a moment," she says sweetly. He didn't know if it was only him but he could've sworn that he heard a cold edge on her tone.

Before he had the chance to come up with an excuse, the princess walked right in like she's at home. He didn't know what else to think and simply closed the door. Although his bed was a mess, the princess sat down on the edge, it being the only furniture that can be sit on.

Link crossed his arms, standing in front of her. He could feel his heart thumping and hoped she didn't hear it. "So what's up?"

She cleared her throat, closing her parasol and setting it aside. Then, out of the blue, her whole facade dropped. She gave him a scowl, her hands balled to fists. "When were you going to tell me?" The princess demanded, doing her very best to keep her shaking voice under control.

Her sudden change of tone took him off guard. He blinked, wondering if he should bring his shield in case she brings out the big weapon. "Did-did something happen?" The hero asked, taking a tentative step back.

His seemingly innocent question made her snap. "When were you going to tell me that someone else was there that night?! At that stupid restaurant!" She was nearly shouting.

"Wait, Peach, calm down," Link said quickly. "I can explain, alright?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "I knew it." Her voice small and the fuming anger was gone just as it had came. "I knew it. I knew you guys were hiding something." Then to make his heart ache even more, she burst into tears.

"Peach," he started to say, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to which she sharply shrugged off.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, the anger boiling out. "You have a lot of nerve, you know that?"

He sighed, sitting next to her. The weak light slanted through the window onto his feet.

He figured he shouldn't be surprised that she figured it out. After all, she was accused of everything. It worked out in Master Hand's favour so no one bothered to correct her. He's more astonished that Zelda didn't pick up the pieces. Zelda, who had sharper eyes than anyone he's ever met, made it impossible to even slip a simple lie. It was as if nothing could get passed her. The fact that she didn't grasp on the item incident could only mean that deep down she truly believed Peach committed the crime.

"I swear, Link, I swear you better tell me everything you know."

His hands went up in an effort to calm her down. "Okay."

"Don't leave anything out." Her sharp eyes warned him not to do something stupid.

"Okay."

She seemed satisfied. Her beautiful face ruined by her mascara gave her the look of a raccoon. She took out a napkin and delicately tapped it on her eye.

Link took a deep breath and took a moment to think. She had the right to know. He knew that. "If I tell you," he says firmly, turning to her, "will you promise not to tell anyone? This is important, Peach."

"Alright. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Link, just say it," she snapped.

He didn't think he would feel so good opening up to someone. But it felt as if there were bricks on his back and he was slowly removing them one at a time. He told her everything that's been occurring the past few months leaving nothing out. The missing items to Crazy Hand rampage to the dangers Dark Pit is unknowingly facing. Her face morphed from concern to downright mortified. When he finally finished telling the tale, he felt as if he could breath while she felt the opposite.

Her hand was placed on her chest as her breath hitches. "I-I don't want to believe it." Her voice was watery. She asked the famous question. "Why...why Link? Why is this happening?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Peach."

"Why Dark Pit? Why is he targeted?"

"I wish I knew."

She slammed her hand down at her side. "We have to tell somebody."

His head whipped back to her. "No."

Her eyes narrowed. "They need to know. Pit and Palutena will want to know that—"

"No," he said sternly, placing his hands on her shoulder, not caring if she squirmed. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Look, I am so _so_ sorry that I kept this from you. You think it wasn't hard for me?"

"You made everyone think it was me," she whined, not moving away from him.

That was your own fault, he thought angrily, wanting to say it so badly it was on the tip of his tongue. His rational side thought better. Making her even more mad is not what any sane man would want to do.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Not with the culprit out there who has that much power over us. It could cause chaos and people could get hurt."

She bit her bottom pink lip. "But-but—"

"Please just trust me," he said gently. "Everything will be alright, I promise so just please don't tell a soul about this."

"What about Zelda then?"

He hesitated. If only he could tell her then maybe it wouldn't be so difficult. "It's Master Hand's orders." Even as he said it he felt a pang on his chest.

She studied him, black smudge circled her eyes. "Okay," she says quietly.

He felt himself breath again. "Thank you. I know it's hard but I don't want you to worry." He then looked at her strangely. "If you knew all this time that someone was pulling the strings then why didn't you say anything before?"

She turned away but he caught a hurtful look in her eyes and felt his heart clench. Despite all the times she drove him crazy with her love ideas and her troublesome behaviour, he hated seeing her this way. A shell of her former self.

"Everyone forgot about it, you know?" Her voice is barely audible. "I wanted to forget it too, so I tried to let it go. It just kept haunting me and I couldn't sleep properly. Everyone thought I did it. _I_ ended up thinking I did it." She inhaled deeply then her shoulders slumped. "I figured that enough is enough and I should go talk to you about it. I know if I went to Samus she'll have me thrown out before I come in.

"Master Hand doesn't want to see anyone so you were the best bet. I was just so mad at everything that as soon as I saw you I guess I just exploded." She glanced at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't think it was this bad. I wish I could've told you sooner."

She gave a small smile and that's when Link saw what Mario saw in her. She's actually a good company when she isn't going on and on about her matchmaking. His phone buzzed before he had the chance to say anything.

"Give me a minute," he muttered, reaching out to scoop his phone. It's Samus. "I gotta take this."

Peach didn't say anything as he answered. "Hey, what's up?"

On the other line, he could make out a heavy breathing. "Hello?"

"Link, listen," a female voice replied. The voice was trembling sending a panic strike down his spine.

"Samus? What's wrong?"

His frightened tone alerted the princess. "What is it?" She asked.

"I have a lead. Finally." The bounty hunter was laughing but it was blood chilling. "It's not much but it's something right? Get down to the storage room now."

"Hold just a—hello?" He closed his phone in frustration. She always does this. Always leaves him hanging.

He went over to pick up his sword and weapons. For Peach, the sight of him preparing for battle left her quaking in fear. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No, thank Farore," he replied not looking at her. Thankfully, he slept in his clothes so he doesn't have to run in his boxers which he would have done. "We'll talk later. I need to go."

"Wait, I want to—"

He didn't hear her out. His mind was somewhere else. He could hear his heart beating frantically as he fasten his pace into a sprint. His shoulder kept bumping into someone and he could only hear a grunt and some complaints.

The storage is at the first floor so he took the stairs, skipping a few steps at a time, thinking that any minute he'll slip and break something. If he doesn't slow down and catch his breath it's straight to the infirmary. He made it to the ground in one piece and went straight to the west wing of the mansion.

This side to the mansion is the oldest and mostly empty. As you go down you'll notice the fresh wallpaper that were recently put up stops at the hallway. The rest of the way the old wallpapers wilt and curl at the corners. The renovation ended here at the west wing for unknown reason. The lights flickered and dust settled on the pictures that hung.

Link found R.O.B and Samus standing right in front of the storage room. As soon as he arrived, he bent down with hands on his knees and panted.

Samus scoffed at him. "What took you so long?"

He straightened up and shot her a glare. The anger from oversleeping took him over. "Oh, I'm sorry I just slept in since somebody forgot to be my alarm clock."

"Do you want to hear what I got or not?"

His lips thinned to a hard line. His silence was all she needed to proceed. "So I've been monitoring all of the security cameras and not just for the basement but for the _whole_ building which took seven hours and—don't give me that look, fairy boy, someone had to do it and besides I had R.O.B with me. Anyways, get this, I started to think that there's no way the culprit can actually hide the items in their rooms since that's way too risky. What if they hid it someplace they knew for sure that we wouldn't check out?"

He blinked. "I don't get it."

She sighed as if he's the most pitiful man that walked the earth.

He turned to R.O.B for him to elaborate. The robot's eyes glinted in the weak light. "The storage room is one of the oldest part of the mansion, Link. It also doesn't have any security cameras, therefore, it is evident that it has been used as a hiding place. Now, not everyone knows this — about the camera I mean — which further proves that the culprit does have a higher status."

Link turned to Samus and watched her face darkened. "They've been hiding it under our noses the whole time." She closed her eyes and her breathing seemed to get shallow.

Link went over to her, his anger long forgotten. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, feeling his heart tighten with concern.

She nodded, her eyes still closed. "Yeah, just really —"

He noticed that she leaning too much to the right and that's when he moved. He caught her in his arms and all he got as gratitude is a groan. "I'm fine."

"You are anything but fine! Gosh darn it, why didn't you wake me up?" He turned to R.O.B. "How long was she awake?"

Samus stirred in her tired state. "Don't answer that."

R.O.B took less than a minute to calculate. "Eighty-three hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-one seconds."

Link helped her stand up straight and placed his hand on his hips, like a mother scolding a child. He didn't say anything to her, only studied her expression and simply waited in silence.

She threw her hands up. "I forgot, okay?"

"Come on, Samus, we both know that's not true."

Her lips parted to say something but someone else joined the conversation. "Finally! Good god, you're fast."

Peach had sweat dripping down the side of her face, a frown on her lips and a finger pointed at the hero. "I'm not done talking to you, mister!"

"Peach—" Link started to say but the princess cut him off. She went up to him to abruptly that it made him take a step back. "What are—"

"I want to help," she exclaimed with determination. "I won't be able to sleep well if I don't."

Samus slowly turned to Link. "What is she talking about?" She asked quietly.

Link found it difficult to produce words. "Well...uh...you see..."

Peach place a hand on her waist. "Link told me everything that's been going on and I want to help out."

Samus may have been drained but found the strength to wrap her fingers on the hero's neck. "You told her?" She breathed with fire in her eyes. "You told the princess of gossip everything?! I thought letting you sleep in would help you think better but I guess knocking out would do it!"

The hero couldn't do anything with her on him. She's a lot stronger than him so it's no competition. His lungs were deflating as she continued shake him back and forth.

R.O.B took it upon himself to pull Samus away. His claw-like hands gripped her forearms and peeled her away from Link. She kicked and tried to wiggle her way out and would've succeeded if her head wasn't spinning.

"You idiot!" She snarled. "Did you forget what Master Hand said?!"

R.O.B shook his head. "She does have a point. Telling a third party about the investigation violates the boss' orders."

Peach pouted. "Rude! I can be useful, you know. I pinky promise with a cherry on the top to not tell anyone."

"Oh, you are _so_ dead, Link." Samus tried once more to break free and lunge herself at him.

How does he get himself into these things?

His neck felt hot with pain. He cleared his throat and stood by Peach's side. "She was there that night so she might have some insight on what was going on."

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah sure. I guess getting followers on InstaSmash will solve all our problems." Her head hung low as she shut her eyes tightly.

"What's done is done," he said. "Who knows? She might be useful.

Her lips pressed tightly. Her menacing eyes made him shrink back. He's almost glad that she's too tired to do anything more. She took a deep breath and sighed. The anger lines slowly smoothened. "I'm telling Master Hand about this," she says quietly. "And I'm holding you responsible if she tattles."

Peach gave a dramatic gasp. "I would _never_ go against a pinky swear just so you know."

R.O.B must've sensed the anger vanishing from Samus since he decided to let her go. Still Link felt safer keeping a distance between them with the nearest exit on his back.

"Now, lets see what we came here for." She stumbled a bit, almost drunkly, and had to pause for a minute.

Link shook his head. "Me and Peach will go ahead. You go back and hit the sack."

"Excuse me?"

He risked a step forward. "You heard me. It's not fair that I got rest and you know it, so you owe me one."

Her eyes flared. "I don't owe you anything, fairy boy."

Good Din, she's stubborn. He needed her to listen to reason.

"Samus, you can't even walk straight."

"I'll be fine."

"Please," he said softly, staring straight in her eye, wincing at how big those bags seemed underneath her eyes. "Let me handle this."

They had a moment of silence. Her sapphire eyes felt cold and distant as it always has been over the years. She can always be tough and even difficult to work with. Some even said why bother to be friends with her if she can't even return kindness. But he knew her better. She cares for people so much to a fault. She's risking her health, her brawl, her time to save this mansion.

He knew she wanted to argue and she could spend the whole day at it. But something changed in her eyes as a small smile played on her lips. "You always have to use the puppy eyes."

Peach giggled. "Of course. That's how you know he really cares."

Link felt a little heat rise in his cheeks. "So you'll take a break?"

Samus waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever but if you find anything—"

"You'll be the first to know. Don't worry."

The bounty hunter then turned to the princess. "Don't take it personally, Peach, but I don't actually trust you. So if you want us to include you in you'll need to do exactly as we say, when we say. Got it?"

Peach clearly looked offended but it made an impression of appearing to be mature for once. "Okay."

Samus then turned to leave but lost her balance, causing Peach to gasp. The robot caught her and stared down at her. "I'll take her to her room. I trust the two of you can manage?"

Link only nodded and Peach waved him off. Once they were out of sight, the hero turned grimly at the door to the storage room. He felt cold just being near it

He swallowed as his eyes searched up and down at the plain old wooden door with the paint that can be peeled off and a rusty doorknob. It seemed to be like any other door yet he felt himself hesitating to touch it. He stared down at it, wondering how many times he's passed by it, completely oblivious by the devious schemes that were plotted inside.

His adventurous mind went to all the possibilities that it could find. The door would most likely be locked with a sliver key hidden somewhere. If it comes down to it, he'll break it down. If it's not locked, then the chances of a trap springing to action at just a twitch of the doorknob is very likely. They need to proceed with absolute caution. Who knows what kind of horrors—

"Well, let's get moving," she says cheerfully. Happy by the thought to be involved in something.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Peach." Too late. She turned the doorknob and went right in like she's at home.

He felt himself consume in panic as he quickly followed her in, waiting for a trap to spring into action, waiting for her to scream, but nothing came.

The lights weren't working. The only light they had were the flickering ones from the hallway. It spilled into the room in the shape of the narrow door. There boxes upon boxes, shelves, tables. The storage room is a home to useless furniture, worn out weapons or objects that people didn't want to be caught seen with. Link even recognized some of the things he threw down here. There was his hook shot that broke during a brawl, his rusted shield and even a toy boomerang.

The floor was covered in thick dirt that made it look as if someone dump a bucket of it. There were dust bunnies underneath the white clothed table, spiderwebs on the corners, and was that a rat he just saw? He hoped not otherwise Peach will lose it.

The first thing he noticed wasn't the disgusting state of the room or the pest. It was the smell. His nose crunched up as he waved at the air. "What the heck is that?" He could feel his stomach turning.

"It smells worse than Bowser's castle," Peach groaned, looking sick.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Link hopes she would let him handle this like Samus did but he knew better. Peach will have none of it.

She either ignored him or didn't hear him. Her eyes trailed down at the ground and her eyes squinted. "What's that?" She muttered, crouching down, unconsciously getting her dress stained. "I think I found something. Move out the way. You're blocking the light."

He crouched beside her doing as she said. In the little light they have, he can make out a pair of small footprints. They had an odd design to them with circles at the heels and drawings that are hard to see in the dark. If only they had R.O.B with them. He could scan this and bring the name of the brand—

Peach squealed so loud that it made him cringe. "Oh sorry. It's just that I know this brand."

He blinked then realized that of course she would know. He flashed her a smile. "Guess those shopping sprees are pretty handy."

She gave a chortle. "You know it." Her gloved hands touched the circles on the heels. "See this? This is a new trend that's been going on. It's _sooo_ popular you have no idea. It was sold out weeks ago at the highest price yet. I meant to get them myself but they had no pink ones! Can you believe it? I spend all morning there looking and looking—"

"What's the shop called?"

"The Shakey Shoe Store."

Now he's heard ridiculous brands before and this one made it on top of his list. "The _what_?"

She snickers. "I know right? Everyone thinks it's low class when it's really the best! I usually go there in secret so more shoes for me."

"Where is the store?"

"At Smashington Mall near this weird costume shop."

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He's been to the mall countless times with friends and girlfriend and he doesn't recall a costume shop being there. The only place to get weird outfits for Halloween or for a masquerade party is from the Costume Planet.

Link turned to the princess. "Peach, I don't think there's a costume shop in that mall."

Half her face was shadowed but he could sense that she's uneasy as if she remembered something unpleasant. "There was something off about it."

Whatever it was she shuddered at the thought of it.

"What is it?"

"Just don't tell Mario alright?" She avoided his eyes, ashamed. "He means well. I know he does but he gets worried so often and I just..."

He nodded and waited patiently for her to speak her mind. She heaved in air and released it as if preparing for battle. "I saw the shop all the way at the corner. I thought it was new so I wanted to check it out but then this huge security Mii shows up and told me I shouldn't."

"Security guard?"

"Yeah. He was so huge, Link. Like eight times my size!"

"Sheesh."

"Yeah. He told me there was this construction going on even though I could _see_ that it was open." Peach explained then shivered. "I just left. I didn't know what was going on but I felt afraid for some reason. I've always loved Miis but this one was creepy, Link. I think something's wrong with him. The way he was telling me wasn't a request. It was an order and if I didn't listen something bad would've happened."

A security guard scaring people away? Could it be that there's something the guard doesn't want people to know? If that was the case then how is that possible? You'd have to scare away every costumer that came near. Not to mention the mountain of complain papers on the table.

It came to him like a slap on the face. Normal costumers could file complaints but what about _Smashers_? Now that he pounders on it, the security guard must be warding off fighters from the tournament. It's entirely normal if Smashers aren't welcome. (If you consider all the times where Smashers actually cause mayhem and destruction it's no wonder).

One thing that bothered him was this sole security guard. "Was he the only guard there?" He finally said. "No one else?"

"No one else," she answered.

Now if Smashers were prohibited from entering a specific part of the mall then why was there only one guard present? Hasn't the mall considered the possibility of what might happen if they came across Ganondorf or Bowser? Not to brag or anything but you'd need a lot of fire power to take down a single Smasher. So either this security guard is pretty tough and intimidating or he's lying about being a guard. Or perhaps both...?

That could be it. Maybe. Now he's starting to wish Samus was here. She would've had dozens of ideas and have resources that would link to those ideas. It's not like working with Peach is bad. He found it quite refreshing to be working with someone that didn't have a short temper or with patience of a fly like the bounty hunter.

"I don't like this," Peach whispered, her voice was watery.

"It's fine to back out," he said. "I don't want anything to happen to you. What happened to Dark Pit that night wasn't you."

She shook her head vigorously. "Don't you see? If I hadn't meddled with the whole thing then maybe you would've captured the culprit already. No, Link, I'm responsible in this and I want to find out who did it."

Her confident tone took him a bit off guard yet again. A smile curled the corner of his lips. "Whatever you say." He started to think for a moment. "We need to tell this to Samus later. There could be another lead to this costume shop."

Peach nodded, trying to look brave for her sake. "First, let's follow the footsteps and see where they lead."

They both stood up, brushing the dirt off of them and headed deeper into the chilling room.

Link remembered his first thought upon entering the door, wondering about traps and whatnot. He found out later, as they venter through deeper into the room, that there was no need for traps. This whole bloody room is a trap. It's no coincidence that this is a hiding place for the culprit. They're in the lion's den now.

The room was a whole lot bigger than he imagined. It must've been the size of a classroom. They're path were narrowed down by large shelves and broken televisions. They had to squeeze their way through, over boxes, move broken lamp, crawl under table and such. It was a bloody maze.

They've lost track of the footprints for now, focusing on just trying not to get squished. He figured that they would just have to see what's up ahead. The smell from earlier is making the whole experience unbearable. He could even feel his eyes stinging and his lungs earning for fresh air. And the heavy dust wasn't making it any easier.

It got darker as they went in deeper. They pathway tightened, forcing them to walk in a single file. The light from the hallway was slowly fading and Link mentally cursed at himself for not bringing a lantern or a flashlight. If someone happens to stumble by and close the door... he stomped down the thought before it could spread panic over his mind.

He didn't need to see to know that Peach's gown has swept up most of the dirt from the floor and dust from furnitures. To his astonishment, she hasn't made one single complaint and kept on pushing through. Even when they happened to cross a rat, they couldn't see it though only it's shadow and the blur after it sprinted away with a squeak. He heard her whimper and nothing more. Her hand found his and held it. He squeezed it in support, feeling proud of her.

He didn't know what he would have done if she started to panic and move around too much. He felt on edge, surrounded by mountains of objects thick with dust and rusted with age. Some of these things in here are ancient. There's Mario's plumber way back in melee and Fox's old gun. Old and unused, Link thought uneasy. It's so easy to forget about things if you just sweep it under the carpet. That must be another reason why this place is potentially a good hiding place. No one likes to clean up their mess.

"What's wrong?" She whispered when he stopped.

He sighed in the dark. His nose was running and his throat felt raw. The smell is getting worse and he's doing everything he can to control his breathing. "There's something blocking the way. I think it's another shelve."

He felt her shift. "There's no way around?"

It was too dark and too closed in for there to be another way around. He felt himself getting claustrophobic. One mistake and they could be buried in junk.

He blinked hard, his vision slowly adjusting in the dark. From what he could make out, the shelf was on its side and on top of it was a very large object. Possibly another Tv. How many did they have over the years?

"I think there's a gap we can squeeze through," he says. "Let me go first."

He let go of her hand and dropped down on his knees. It was a tight fit. He kept thinking that any moment the Tv will crash down on him from the way it creaked over his head at his every movement but he managed alright. He felt dirty in his tunic, dreaming of taking a shower after this. "Alright, come on over."

On the other side, he could hear the whisper of her dress as she moved. He stood there anxiously waiting. Is it just him or is she taking too long?

"Peach, what's wrong?"

A faint sniff could be heard in the dark.

He felt a cold hand grab his heart. "Peach?" Fear shook his voice.

"My dress is stuck."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

Relief flooded his mind. "Okay, don't worry just—"

It was Link's sensitive ears and years of experience that gave him impeccable reflexes and the ability to react fast. The shelf gave away under the Tv and his hand reached out and snatched the princess by the sleeve. He was well aware of a loud ripping sound her dress gave out as he pulled with all his might. Splinters flew everywhere and Peach managed a small scream. She was on her knees, shaking terribly and unscathed.

"It's okay," he whispered to her as her arms flung around his neck. He could feel her heavy breathing on his skin. "We can take a break here."

"No," she croaked out. "No, the faster we go the better. I want to get out of here quick."

"Peach, you don't have to push yourself—"

"No, I want to keep going," she snapped then said softly. "I know I'm holding you back so I don't want to be a burden."

He helped her up and told her sincerely: "You're doing a good job. I want you to know that."

She didn't say anything only held his hand tighter than ever. He could feel the terror in her touch and assured her everything is going to be alright. They're going to make it out of there in one piece, he says.

Now if Mario saw them this way he would go out his way to make sure Link gets it. Zelda wouldn't mind though. She's so understanding and open minded that he felt blessed to have her in his life. He terribly wanted to get out as soon as possible so he can see her again.

They kept on going being more cautious than ever. With Link in the lead and Peach close behind. He lost track of time. It must be supper right about now or perhaps curfew? The faster they get out of here the better.

It's becoming a challenge to breath with the thick, musty air and the smell is strong enough to make his nose burn. Peach even said she felt like throwing up. He coughed, using his free hand to cover his face. Whatever it is that lay up ahead better be worth it.

He didn't think they'd make it but felt a solid wall underneath his hand. His eyes couldn't make out anything. They're too deep for the hallway lights to reach them. They made it and for what? They can't even see they're hands!

Peach squeaked out making his skin crawl. His hand reached for his sword. "What is it? A rat?"

"No, it's just—" She started to laugh nervously. "I forgot I brought my phone with me."

She went through her purse and it took a moment to take out her iSmash. Her face appeared from the light of her lock screen. She turned on the flash and he squinted at the intense light.

A look of shame crossed her face. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot and I just..." Her eyes welled with tears.

"It's fine," Link said. "Just glad you had that along with you."

They're shadows danced as she turned the light to the back of the room. They finally have some space. He can now see the width of the room which isn't much taking into account that this is a storage room and nothing more. He's more surprised at how many things can fit in here. There were boxes scattered all over, some with white clothes over it, a table that's been flipped over, some empty suitcases and a broken vase with the pieces glittering like diamonds.

Peach gasped, yet again scaring the hero into thinking of monsters or potential danger, and leading him to grab the handle of his sword. She pointed at the ground. "I found the footprints," she says, pleased with herself.

His heart went steady. He slowly released his fingers from the Master Sword and sighed. She really needs to stop doing that.

The footprints with the circled heels trailed up all the way near the boxes and stopped. The smell is atrocious. At first he figured that from all the years of neglected objects it formed a hideous scent but by now that doesn't seem to be the case. It's coming from over behind some more cardboard boxes.

He felt goosebumps forming on his forearm. It feels so hot in here like he's trapped in an oven. With every step they take, the smell became more monstrous than ever. He ended up forcing himself to walk, wheezing and coughing along the way. Peach held on his hand and he could feel her sweat. She's trying with all her will to keep going and he admired her courage.

"Something feels wrong, Link," she breathed out shivering.

"It's fine," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear the doubt in his voice.

The footsteps stopped in front of a large cardboard box. It was left open and something was inside, something giving off that horrendous smell. He asked Peach for her phone and pointed in down at the box. He felt disappointed. Cheated on even. There was nothing in there but plain old duffle bag.

"Thats it?" Peach asked, her tone sharp. "That's what we came here for?"

He reached down to grab it but the stench sent a wave of heat that forced him back. He pressed his hand to his mouth. "Oh god," he moaned.

"The smell has to be in there," she says, annoyed. "It must be stink bombs or something."

"I know stink bombs and they're a picnic compared to this."

He turns his face away from the box and dived his hand blindly inside. The heat irritated his skin and he spent some time trying to grab the duffle bag. Finally, he caught a hold of it by the strap and quickly pulled it up.

Using every big of his willpower to keep his breathing under control, he dropped the bag in front of their feet. Peach covered her nose with a crunched up napkin. "That's so horrible."

His teary eyes saw a sewed up letter on the side. "FJ," he read out, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"

"I think it's initials or something," she muffled out from behind the napkin. "Open it."

Link slowly unzip it, feeling his heart pounding in his ears. As soon as the zipper made it down, he pushed the sides apart like a stage curtain opening up to reveal the final act.

Insides the duffle bag all the items are neatly packed.

* * *

 **Okay so I've been extremely busy these past few months and it's been making it difficult to update anything. Hope you guys like this chapter I've spent too long on it. If you notice carefully in this chapter I've been practicing on my writing style. It's not much but I'm proud of it.**

 **Comments are entirely welcomed and I do appreciate constructive criticism. I'm trying to become a better writer so it would be great if you guys can point out any mistakes.**

 **Other than that thanks for readying this far. This story is really old like two years old and I'm gonna try to finish it quickly for you guys so I can start on other stories.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
